Shadows of Light and Darkness
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: It is sixteen years since the fateful day that Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. For sixteen years he has terrorized The Galaxy as Darth Vader. He now is finally challenged by a young Jedi Knight who is none other than his estranged son. How will this affect him? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. GEORGE LUCAS DOES. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS AND AM DOING IT STRICTLY FOR FUN AND FOR MY LOVE OF STAR WARS.**

This Original Trilogy Au starts three years earlier than Cannon just so you know. Vader is suitless and the reason that he is unsuited will be found in the first Chapter. As for my other changes the Answers for why things are the way that they are will be revealed as the story goes on. Please let me know how you like this Fanfic. Luke was not raised by Owen and Beru Lars. He has been raised and trained by Obi-Wan for his entire life from infancy.

This is just the beginning. I have a ton of ideas for this Fanfic and will be working with it alongside the Lost Son that is if you want to see more. There will be a ton of twists as for the reason that Obi-Wan Ended up raising Luke you will have to wait and find out. The full truth will be revealed in later Chapters. Please let me know if you like the start of this Story. I have tried to keep the lines authentic but there will be some changes.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

Star Destroyer Devastator:

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Devastor looking out into the depths of space in silence. At the age of thirty eight he was the second most powerful man in the Galaxy and had held the position as Emperor Palpatine's enforcer now for Sixteen years as well as the position of Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. He was considered a monster by many and a beast though he was a man.

He looked at his yellow eyed reflection in the viewport. After his fight on Mustafar and the betrayal of Padme his fight had ended with him facing Obi-Wan on a ledge overlooking a river of Molten Lava.

He had at the time remembered Palpatine warning him of grave danger and had realized when Obi-Wan told him that the fight was over that he was right. He couldn't win and that he couldn't lose. So he had left the scene of the fight while Obi-Wan took his angel from him and left the planet. He had tried to pursue Obi-Wan and get to Padme first but Obi-Wan had taken a shortcut and had left him without his wife. The traitor, thought Vader in anger. He had then spent the time since that horrible day learning the ways of the Dark Side of the Force and preparing for the day that he became Emperor. One day he would destroy Sidious and become the new Dark Lord of the Sith.

His thoughts were ended as his First Officer, Captain Piett walked onto the bridge.

"Yes Captain?"

"Lord Vader we have reports of a Rebel ship that had several transmissions beamed to it by Rebel Spies during that last battle. It is believed that the Death Star plans were sent to this ship. We are ordered to intercept them. They are en route to Tattooine."

"Very well take us to maximum speed."

"Already done sir."

Vader smiled, Now this is what he liked, a competent Officer who didn't need to be told how to do his job.

"I am going to spar. Make sure that the boarding party is prepared appraise them of the situation."

"Understood my Lord I will also have all battles stations manned."

Vader nodded with a smile, "Good Captain."

Vader smiled, Piett was one of his best Officers. He had transferred Captain Ozzel to the position of overseeing the final stages of the construction of the Executor with the Promotion of Admiral and having Ozzel off of the Devastator had been a huge relief for Vader he liked a man who actually could do his job which is what Piett was capable of.

Vader looked out the viewports of the Devastator one more time before leaving and heading towards his training room. He entered the dark room and turned on the lights before removing his robe and his tunic. He stripped down to the point of being shirtless and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had his fairly strong Muscular build and he even sometimes would go into the Ship's Gym and work out. However in place of the blond hair that he had sixteen years before he now had a mix of Grey and blond hair and at this point it was half and half. His hair coloring didn't bother him. He wasn't so vain that he had to look like a baby faced pretty boy. Even though his face still looked fairly the same as it did sixteen years before it had a couple more scars and it was more hardened with anger. He didn't care though. Vader glared at himself in the mirror one more time before falling down onto the ground and doing several pushups for warm up. After feeling confident that he was warmed up he brought out several sparring droids and began to duel with them in anger as many things came to mind.

He thought of Padme's betrayal on Mustafar, He thought of Obi-Wan's betrayal, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The man that had been his friend who had turned his wife against him and had stolen his children. Not long after Mustafar he had learned that he had had a set of twins, He didn't even know what his son and daughter looked like. His attempts to find them had been in vain. He had spies searching the Galaxy for them and although they had found several sets of human twins that had no parents to speak for them none of them were his.

He continued to duel in anger as he cut down the droids feeling rage for all of the things that had happened in his life. He was about to be in the space above Tattooine.

The planet represented so much to him, The place of his enslavement as a child. The place where he had worked as a slave where he had watched helplessly at the age of four as his mother was violated in ways that no woman ever should be right within Gardulla The Hutt's Palace.

Vader fought on as he became a living torrent of anger and hatred. More droids came into the room as he summoned them and he continued to fight in anger. He was a living vessel of darkness at this very moment. He was so immersed in the Dark Side that anyone looking at him at that very moment, would believe themselves to be looking at the devil himself.

* * *

A few hours later:

Vader looked out the viewport at the Tantive IV as it fired its laser cannons in vain upon the bridge of the Devastator. "Perhaps they should to just ram us with the entire ship it would cause more damage then their blasters are causing," said Vader with a sneer.

At the same time he saw a blast from the Devastator's cannons that hit the main reactor of the Tantive IV.

"Prepare the boarding party."

"As you wish my Lord," replied Piett.

Vader then looked at Piett, "You have the bridge keep the ship in orbit."

"Yes my Lord."

Vader then stormed off of the bridge and off towards the Elevator. He would take care of things on the Tantive IV and teach the meddlesome and annoying Princess Leia some respect that is if she was onboard.

A short time later Vader entered the Hallways of the Tantive IV in anger as he had memories of his childhood on Tattooine as well as his mother's death storming inside of his mind.

He looked at the bodies of Rebel troops and Stormtroopers that were laying in his path as he walked through the ship in anger.

He looked at the Commander of the Squadron and spoke, "Do you have access to the main computer?"

"Yes sir I will search it immediately. I am sending one of our prisoners to you."

Vader smiled, "Very well I will interrogate him."

Vader then watched as a middle aged man in an Alliance uniform was brought to him.

"Where are the Death Star plans?"

The man was silent as Vader picked him up by the neck with both hands and began to choke him.

At the same time the Commander of the Stormtrooper Squad returned to him, "The Death Star Plans are not in the main computer."

Vader ignored the officer and focused on Captain Antilles. "Where are those transmissions that you have intercepted? What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions this is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," stated Antilles as he struggled to breath and speak.

"If this is a consoler ship then where is the Ambassador?"

Antilles said nothing in response as his neck snapped under Vader's grasp.

Vader in response threw him against the wall and turned in anger towards the waiting squad commander who flinched at the sight of the Dark Lord's yellow eyes.

Vader saw the flinch despite the Man's Stormtrooper Armor and spoke in anger, "Commander tear this ship apart until you find those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!"

The Commander in response waved to his men and within moments the armored Stormtroopers began to disperse throughout the ship searching for passengers.

Around ten minutes later Vader saw a squad returning with a petite dark haired girl that he recognized as Princess Leia Organa. Vader smiled wickedly, Of course it was her. She had a tendency to get on his nerves in the long run and she had always been protected but not now.

She glared at him hatefully and fearfully, "Darth Vader only you would be so bold the Imperial Senate will not sit still when they hear that you have attacked a diplomatic ship..."

Vader motioned for her to be silent as he spoke, "Don't act so surprised your highness you weren't on any mercy mission several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies I want to know what happened to the plans that they sent you."

Leia continued to play stupid much to Vader's anger and spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a Diplomatic Mission to Alderaan."

Vader pointed his finger at her and spoke in anger, "You were a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" yelled Vader as he made a gesture with his gloved hand.

At the same time one of his overly cautious officers came up to his side. "Holding her is if word gets out about this? It could generate Sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

Vader regarded the officer with little concern, "I have traced the Rebel Spies to her now she is my only mean for finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she will tell you anything."

Vader smirked, "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the Senate that All Aboard were killed."

At the same time another Officer spoke, "Lord Vader battle station plans were not onboard this ship and there is no evidence that they were. An Escape Pod was jettisoned during the fight but no life forms were aboard."

Vader nodded, "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment. There will be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes sir."

Vader then turned and wordlessly left the two officers and headed for the Command Bridge of the Devastator.

Vader frowned, There was something about the Princess that was bothering him. What was it? Something was familiar about her. He had never met her in person before but something was not right and he wondered what it was.

* * *

Tattooine: Nine Hours Later:

Obi-Wan looked at Luke who spoke, "Do you think that Vader sensed us Master?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Most likely. I think that that battle you witnessed with your Binoculars has him distracted and whatever it was it had to be big."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "I want to go out. We have to go to town and collect some supplies anyways. Come with me."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke sixteen years ago he had been entrusted with raising Luke from infancy. He had originally planned to have Anakin's Stepbrother, Owen Lars raise Luke but in the end he was told that he had to raise Luke himself. He was grateful that the decision had been made for it had given his life of exile many joys and Luke reminded him of Anakin and Luke was just as much of a son to him as Anakin had been. Anakin so much had went wrong with Anakin. If only Anakin had confided in him more. He felt like he had failed Anakin so much if only he had not been so hard on Anakin. Maybe then Anakin would have confided in him more than he had. If he had the Galaxy would have been a different place.

Obi-Wan ended his thoughts as he focused on Luke's driving as they drove through the dessert in their landspeeder.

At the same time he noticed something ahead of him and Luke. It appeared to be something that had crash landed. At the same time he noticed golden object waving to him and Luke.

"Drive towards whatever that is Luke. We need to investigate it."

Luke nodded obediently. Obi-Wan had to admit that Luke had more of his mother's personality although he had broken rules he had more of his mother's reasoning something that his father had never had.

A short time later Obi-Wan smiled at the sight that awaited him, Anakin's old Droid, R2-D2 and Padme's Protocol droid, C-3PO.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling at the familiar sight of the two droids though he decided to keep the information of recognizing the droids to himself.

He hurried forward with Luke at his side as R2 whistled.

C-3PO then spoke.

"Hello sirs I am C-3PO human cyborg relations and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

Obi-Wan nodded as 3PO continued.

"Don't mind my friend he is claiming for some reason to be the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

R2 whistled in response.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well my little friend lets see what you are all about."

Within moment an image of Princess Leia appeared before him.

"Who is she? She's beautiful," exclaimed Luke.

Obi-Wan shook his head as the girl spoke, "General Kenobi Many years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs me to come and find you so that I can take you to Alderaan. I regret to inform you that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed and that my ship has fallen under attack.

"Within this R2 unit is information vital to Alderaan's survival. Take this R2 unit to Alderaan. My Father will know how to retrieve it. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my only hope."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he stroked his beard. He then looked at Luke, "Load them up we will be heading to Alderaan. We will go back home and pack our things. We are leaving."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan then turned to Luke as he felt the Dark tremor vanish as though Vader had left the system. He must be focused on whatever R2 has inside of him, thought Obi-Wan.

A short time later the Two Jedi arrived at their hut. Luke headed into his room and packed his Jedi robes along with a few Holoimages of his father that Obi-Wan had provided. He gathered his spare Jedi Robes and at the same time slipped on a fresh pair of robes and left his room noticing Obi-Wan with his own travel bag.

"Are you ready?" asked Obi-Wan.

Luke nodded, "I am glad that our time has finally come."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Master Yoda always said that a Jedi craves not adventure."

Luke smiled, "What would my father have said in response to that?"

"He would have said that he wasn't your typical Jedi."

Luke nodded, "Do you miss him?"

Obi-Wan looked at Luke in near tears, "I miss him everyday Luke, To me your father was my son. You and your father in my mind are both my sons and your father a brother as well."

Luke nodded as he followed his Master out of the Hut that they had lived inside of together for his entire life to begin their quest together.

Luke frowned as he noticed Obi-Wan coughing, "What is wrong Master?"

"Nothing Luke it is nothing don't worry."

Luke frowned sensing that his Master was lying to him for some odd reason.

His Master never lied to him. What was wrong.

* * *

A short time later As the two Jedi drove towards Mos Eisley a Squad of Stormtroopers examined the downed Escape Pod and found that there were two Droids who had been onboard of the Escape Pod. They now would have word out throughout the planet to be on watch for a pair of droids that were in the possession of any citizens trying to get off world.

* * *

Mos Eisley:

As Luke and Obi-Wan drove into the Mos Eisley Spaceport they noticed a Squad of Stormtroopers in their path. the Squad Commander waved to them and motioned for them to stop their Speeder.

The Squad Commander then spoke "How long have you had these droids?"

"About four or five seasons," replied Luke on cue with Obi-Wan.

"They are up for sale if you want them," added Obi-Wan.

The Stormtrooper then spoke, "Let me see your identification."

"You don't need to see my identification," stated Luke as he used the force to influence the Stormtrooper's mind.

"We don't need to see his identification," replied the Commander as he looked at his Comrades.

"These aren't the droids that you're looking for," added Obi-Wan with another Gesture."

"These aren't the droids that we are looking for," stated The Stormtrooper.

"I can go about my business," added Luke with a cocky smirk.

"He can go about his business," the Stormtrooper replied.

"Move along," said Obi-Wan.

The Stormtrooper immediately began to wave in response, "Move along, Move along."

Luke smirked as they drove off, "All to easy Master."

"The Force always has a strong influence on the weak minded my Young Apprentice. Remember that," stated Obi-Wan with a smile

Obi-Wan's smile slowly faded as something came to mind. Stormtroopers were all over the planet looking for R2 and 3PO he knew that their time to leave was going to have to be as soon as possible in order to get off of the planet in time. It would only get harder and harder as time went on. He had a feeling that the fate of the Galaxy rested on his shoulders.

Luke frowned as they came to a spot outside of a large cantina. "Are you sure that we are going to find a pilot that will take us to Alderaan here?"

"Most of the good freighter pilots and smugglers drink here only watch your step my young Apprentice this place can be a little rough."

Luke nodded, "I have my lightsaber."

Ben smiled as he noticed Luke fingering it and he immediately took the lightsaber from Luke. "You won't be able to set it down anymore Luke this weapon is your life."

Luke nodded in silence as Ben handed him his lightsaber. Luke then followed his Master into the cantina in silence with R2 and 3PO behind him as an angry bartender spoke, "Hey we don't serve their kind here."

"What?" asked Luke.

"Your droids we don't want them in here they will have to wait outside."

Luke turned to R2 and 3PO.

"3PO we don't want any trouble just wait outside."

"Very well Master Luke come along R2."

Luke then turned and walked into the dark Cantina and headed casually towards the counter.

At the same time an angry Alien growled at Luke in a dialect that he didn't understand. Another alien man spoke, "He doesn't like you."

Luke frowned, "Sorry."

The man glared at him, "You just watch yourself we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

Luke nodded as he touched his lightsaber.

"Back away or I will be forced to kill you."

The man prepared to shove Luke but before he could Luke's green blade entered his gut as Luke moved upon his companion and sliced his arm off.

Obi-Wan then approached Luke with a large Wookiee at his side, "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suite us."

Luke nodded as he followed his Master to a table where a man of around twenty five sat. The man had the appearance of a scoundrel and Luke sensed that the man was fairly arrogant.

The man spoke, "Han Solo. I am Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me that your looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Is it a fast ship?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Fast ship? You have never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" asked Han.

"Should I have?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It is the ship that made the Kessel Run in eleven Parsecs. I have outran Imperial Vessels and I am not talking about the giant bulky cruisers I am talking about fighters. It should be fast enough for you old Man."

Obi-Wan nodded as Han spoke, "What's the cargo?"

"Myself, The Boy, two Droids and no questions asked."

"What some kind of local trouble?"

"Lets just say that we would like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Thats the real trick huh?" asked Han.

"For that ten thousand?"

"Ten Thousand?" asked Luke.

"We could almost have our own ship for that much," stated Luke.

"But who is gonna fly it kid you?"

"You bet I could I'm not such a bad pilot myself."

Han smirked as Obi-Wan spike, "We can give you two thousand now plus fifteen once we reach Alderaan."

Han nodded, "You got yourselves a ship. Docking Bay ninety four we leave when you are ready."

Obi-Wan nodded knowing that Vader was closing in on them.

"We have to sell our speeder and then we will be there."

"Alright Old Man we will be waiting for you."

Obi-Wan then motioned for Luke to follow him and together the Two Jedi left the Cantina together and headed towards their speeder. Luke smiled, "Its alright with me if we sell it. I'm never coming back to this planet again."

Obi-Wan smiled, "That was your father's attitude."

"Why did you raise me here Master?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard before speaking, "I had a number of reasons. One of them was that it was a distance away from Coruscant making it difficult for the Emperor to sense you. Another was that this was your father's home planet and it was also Vader's planet and this is the one planet that Vader will never return to," stated Obi-Wan. He knew that Luke at age sixteen was still not ready for the burden of knowing that Vader was his father. He would tell him when the time was right.

Luke frowned, "He will never return?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No he won't. It is also unlikely that your father would have returned had he lived."

Luke nodded in silence, He was grateful to have been trained by Ben as a Jedi. Ben had taught him well. Though many people told him that his uncle was just a crazy old man. However he knew a lot of things about his Jedi Master that they had yet to know.

No matter what his friends said Biggs was always loyal and although Biggs had admitted to being a part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic he had never told Biggs that he was a Jedi Knight.

Ben had thought it best for them to keep their secrets between the two of them.

Luke ended his thoughts as he saw Ben looking at him, "We will take the Speeder and sell it. He is getting closer so whatever price we get is what we get."

Luke nodded, "Master how did you gain all of the funds that we have used for all of my life?"

Ben frowned deciding to give Luke some of the truth, "A very good and wealthy friend."

Luke frowned, "They just gave it to you like that?"

"They knew the importance of your survival and protection from Vader so they gave me a large amount of money."

"What became of that person Master?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he stroked his beard before speaking, "Vader questioned the person for information about you and I and that person died with the secret of what they knew about us."

"Was it a he or a she?"

"It doesn't matter Luke. Trust me the less that you know the better."

"Yes Master," replied Luke.

Obi-Wan frowned as they got inside of their speeder with R2 and 3PO. There was so much that he had kept from Luke. All Luke even knew about his mother was that she was a Senator from the Old Republic. He didn't know that she was Padme Amidala. He hadn't even truly told him what dreadful fate had befell upon Padme, a woman who was supposed to be his friend whom he had let down sixteen years before.

Obi-Wan paused from his thoughts and looked at Luke with a smile as they approached the used Speeder Lot. Luke hopped out as a female alien approached them who was no doubt the owner of the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Star:

Within the Death Star and inside of the Main conference room, sat various Imperial Officers at the table as they debated over their cups of Caf. Currently, General Cassio Tagge was speaking, "Until This battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable, the Rebel Alliance is to well equipped they are more dangerous then you realize."

Admiral Conan Motti spoke arrogantly in response, "Dangerous to your Starfleet Commander not to this battle station."

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate..."

"The Imperial Senate is no longer of our concern," interrupted Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin as he entered the room with the dark hooded form of Darth Vader at his side.

"I have just received word that the Council has been dissolved permanently."

Tagge was in shock, "That is impossible. How can the Emperor maintain control without democracy?"

Tarkin smiled cruelly as he sat down, "The Regional Governors now have complete control over their systems. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

Tagge who was still skeptical spoke once again, "And what of the Rebellion? They have obtained a complete data readout of this battle station. There is a chance though however unlikely that they will find a weakness and exploit it."

Vader smiled, he always found himself impressed with Tagge who was one of the few men that Tarkin kept in his presence that he actually liked. He liked how the man always spoke his mind.

Vader spoke in response, "The plans that you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

Motti then spoke, "Any attack made on this Station is a useless gesture. This Station is now the ultimate power in the Universe and I suggest that we use it."

Vader sneered, He never had liked Motti and his arrogance or the pathetic ego that came with him. He in fact hated the arrogant Admiral.

"Don't be to proud of this Technological Terror that you have constructed the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer ways Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that Ancient Religion has not conjured up the stolen Data Tapes or found the location of the Rebel Base or..." Motti's words trailed off as he gasped in horror as the Collar of his uniform began to constrict. Everyone at the table looked at the Dark Lord in horror as Motti struggled to breath.

Vader glared at Motti with his blazing yellow eyes of anger, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Tarkin then spoke, "Enough of this, Vader release him."

"As you wish."

Vader then let go of his grip on Motti as Tarkin spoke, "This bickering is pointless now Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel Base. We will then crush the Rebellion in one swift stroke."

Vader in response turned to leave the room to begin his interrogation of Princess Leia Organa.

* * *

A short time later Darth Vader strolled through the dark corridors of the Death Star detention center as he approached a Cell that currently housed Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

He paused in front of the cell and turned to the two officers that had accompanied him, "You may wait out here I can handle her myself."

"As you wish sir."

Vader smiled as the door opened. He bent down and entered the small Cell as the sixteen year old looked at him in horror. He smiled coldly and spoke, "And Now your Highness we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel Base."

Leia trembled as she saw what she realized to be an Interrogation droid enter the room.

Vader looked at her as he motioned for the droid to remain in position. He then approached Leia. A small part of him hated the fact that he had to torture a mere sixteen year old but he dismissed the thoughts of guilt from his mind. He hoped however that he could intimidate her instead of having to torture her.

"You are only a child Princess and you are up over your head at this point."

Leia glared at him hatefully, "I have diplomatic immunity."

"I don't know anything about immunity Princess I am also one who is above the laws and now that your Senate has been disbanded the immunity no longer exists," stated Vader with a smirk.

"Where is the Rebel Base?" he asked in anger

Leia stood up in response and spat at Vader before sending a kick to his knee. Vader ignored the pain and raised his left hand and brought a hard slap into Leia's face. He then looked at the droid and waved it over. The Droid then approached the Princess and injected a drug into her bloodstream as Vader held her firmly in place.

After the droid had finished he waved the droid back into place and looked at Leia with a cold smile, "Now answer my question Princess."

Leia shook her head as she felt a hardened Presence enter her mind. At the same time the droid began to assault her with a type of acid Jet.

It also began to tear into her flesh with its pincers. Leia screamed in response as the drug came into her system almost instantly. Vader then waved the droid away and spoke, "Will you talk now Princess?"

Leia shook her head in defiance as she rubbed several lacerations that were on her wrists from the Droid's assault. Vader in response removed his glove with a smile and raised his hand and released a wave of Force Lighting upon the Princess. Leia screamed in response. Vader smiled as she continued to scream under his assault. He then paused and waved the Interrogation droid over as he continued to torture the helpless Princess.

After hours of Torture Vader left the Cell in anger and frustration however he also felt impressed with the young Princess and her will to resist such torture. She had withstood torture that many men would have cried under at age sixteen or older. He in fact felt like she almost deserved a chance to live through her imprisonment because of her strength and will.

* * *

Awhile later Vader headed for the Conference room as he noticed Grand Moff Tarkin standing at the table.

"Lord Vader how did your interrogation session go."

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable it may take some time before we can extract some information from her."

"What about the IT0 Droid? I mean I have more confidence in that then I do in the Force."

"It did little towards her even after lowering her pain threshold. I was able to tell that Force Lightning and my Mind probes actually had far more affect on her though she was still strong in terms of resistance."

Tarkin frowned in response as an Imperial Officer entered the room, "Full Checkup complete all systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she will respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

"What do you mean?" asked Vader.

"I think it is about time that we demonstrate the full power of this Battle Station."

Tarkin then turned to the cruel young Officer that stood before him and spoke, "Set your course for Alderaan."

"With pleasure," replied the Officer with a smile as he left the room.

* * *

Tattooine:

After haggling with the cheap alien woman at the Speeder Lot Luke and Ben had finally sold their speeder. The two of them then left the lot with R2 and 3PO after selling their Speeder for seventeen hundred credits.

Luke frowned, "Look at this."

"It will be enough we have plenty for the trip," replied Obi-Wan.

Luke nodded as he followed Ben into the streets with R2 and 3PO following them closely.

"If the ship is as fast as he is boasting we ought to do well," stated Obi-Wan. Luke nodded in response.

Neither Luke or Ben noticed a Dark figure that was following them through the city as they approached Docking Bay Ninety Four. The Dark figure activated his comlink and contacted a Squad of Imperial troops and within moments a Squad Of Stormtroopers came into sight.

"Which Way?" asked the Commander

"That way," stated The alien.

The Squad Commander then spoke, "Alright Men load your weapons."

The Stormtroopers then began to march towards Docking Bay ninety four.

* * *

Luke looked at The Millennium Falcon as they entered the docking bay in disgust, "What a piece of junk!"

Han who was finishing some work came into sight and spoke, "Can make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts kid and, I've made a few extra modifications myself. But we are a little rushed so please step onboard."

As Luke walked up the ramp with Ben and the droids 3PO looked at Han and spoke, "Hello Sir."

Han looked at the protocol droid in pure annoyance in response.

Chewie at the same time headed onboard the ship and at the same time . Just a minute later Han heard the sound of a Stormtrooper yelling as Stormtroopers stormed into the Docking Bay.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" stated the Commander.

Han swiftly drew his blaster and started firing upon the Stormtroopers as they came into view. He began to fire repeatedly as the Stormtroopers fired upon him in response. Stormtroopers started to fall as he fired upon them and killed several troops including the squad leader. He then turned and ran up the boarding ramp and yelled, "Chewie Get us out of here!"

Within moments the ship lifted off as Obi-Wan and Luke got into their seats and strapped into their crash webbing.

C-3PO then spoke, "Oh my I forgot just how much I hate space travel."

No one paid any attention to the whinny protocol droid as the Falcon lifted off.

The Stormtroopers back in Docking Bay Ninety four fired upon the Falcon in vain as it lifted off and flew into the Atmosphere of Tattooine.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Han looked at Chewie as the Falcon shook under laser fire. At the same time their scanners picked up something following them as they flew away from Tattooine.

"Looks like an Imperial Cruiser, Looks like our passengers are hotter than I thought Try and hold them off angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed."

Han then sat down and began to maneuver the ship as the Cockpit door opened revealing Luke and Ben.

Han then spoke to Chewie as he ignored the two passengers, "Stay sharp there are two more on our tail. They're gonna try to cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said that this thing was fast," said Luke.

Han glared at Luke, "Watch your mouth kid or you're gonna find yourself floating back home. We'll be safe enough when we make the jump to Hyperspace besides I know a few maneuvers we'll lose them."

Han allowed a cocky smile to cross his face as the Star Destroyers began to fire upon him. "This is where the fun begins."

Ben frowned as a memory came to mind.

* * *

Sixteen Years before:

_Space Above Coruscant:_

_As Anakin and Obi-Wan flew in their Jedi Starfighters side by side in their attempt to rescue the Chancellor several Droid Starfighers advanced upon them._

_Obi-Wan heard Anakin speak, "This is where the fun begins."_

* * *

End of Flashback:

Obi-Wan pushed the memory from his mind and spoke, "How long until we make the jump to lightspeed?"

"It'll take a few moments to get coordinates from the Navi computer."

"Are you kidding at the rate that they are gaining?" yelled Luke.

Han turned at Luke and glared at him as he spoke,"Traveling through Hyperspace ain't like dustin Crops boy. Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce to close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick wouldn't it?"

Luke at the same time heard a sound and pointed to the Control panel, "Whats that flashing?"

"We're losing rear deflector shields go strap yourselves in I'm gonna make the jump into Hyperspace."

Luke and Ben swiftly left the Cockpit to strap in as Han had ordered.

Han then sat back in his seat and pulled his lever back and within moments the Stars began to fly by his viewports as the ship made the jump into Hyperspace.

* * *

Death Star: In orbit above Alderaan:

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin Looked out the viewport of the Command bridge of the Death Star before looking at one of the nearby Officers with a Nod. At the same time he looked to see Princess Leia being escorted into the room by Darth Vader and and a pair of Stormtroopers.

Leia glared at Tarkin, "Governor Tarkin I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought onboard."

Tarkin smiled, "Charming to the last."

He then cupped Leia's chin and spoke, "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

Leia glared at him, "I am surprised that you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

Tarkin smiled at her, "Princess Leia before your execution I would like you to by guest in a ceremony that will make this Battle Station fully operational."

"The more that you tighten your grip Tarkin the more systems that will slip through your fingers."

Tarkin merely smiled in response, "Not after we demonstrate the full power of this station. In a way you have chosen the the system that shall be destroyed first. Since You have been unwilling to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have decided to demonstrate the complete destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

The young Sixteen year old gasped in horror, "No Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons you can't possibly..."

"If you are talking of another target a Military Target then Name the system."

Tarkin then moved closer to Leia and spoke, "I have grown tired of asking this so I am going to ask you one last time. Where is the Rebel Base?"

Leia hung her head and spoke, "Dantooine, On Dantooine."

Tarkin nodded and looked at Vader, "There you see Lord Vader she can be reasonable."

Vader sneered he had sensed Deception in Leia though he was impressed with her loyalty to the Rebellion.

"Continue with the Operation," stated Tarkin as he looked at Motti.

"What?" asked Leia in horror.

Tarkin smiled darkly at the young Princess, "You are far to trusting Dantooine is to far out to make an effective Demonstration but don't worry we will deal with your Rebel Friends soon enough."

"No," pleaded Leia as she moved after Tarkin. Vader in response grabbed the young Princess and held her firmly against his chest.

Leia then watched in shock and horror as the superlaser of the Death Star ignited and vaporized Alderaan right before her eyes.

Tarkin then entered the room with a wicked smile, "You may return her to her cell for execution Lord Vader."

Vader nodded as he led Leia towards the Elevator. Vader dismissed the Stormtroopers in anger as he prepared to take Leia back to the Detention Center.

"Idiots," muttered Vader in anger. All that they would do was cause more people to join the Rebellion and he had tried to tell his Master that that would be the case but the Old Man wouldn't listen.

Leia felt tears as she thought of her adoptive Father, Bail Organa who had just died along with Alderaan.

As she thought of her father something came to mind.

She had been told this just a day before she officially became the new Senator of Alderaan.

* * *

_Her father led her into a room that was within the Palace of Alderaan that was empty. He sat her down and spoke, "I am very proud of you Leia. You are very determined to fight for freedom in this Galaxy."_

_"I know Daddy thank you for standing with me."_

_"I always have believed in freedom. Your mother would have been proud of you and I mean not my wife but your real mother."_

_Leia looked at her father in shock, She had never known who her mother was. No one had ever told her. "Who was she?"_

_"That is what I am about to tell you. Right now you do realize that one of your greatest enemies now will be Darth Vader right?"_

_Leia nodded as Bail continued, "Should you ever be in a life or death situation with the Monster you must tell him who your mother was. It will save your life."_

_Leia frowned, "Who was my mother?"_

_Bail smiled, "Your Mother was the Legendary Padme Amidala of Naboo."_

_Leia looked at her father in shock, "Padme Amidala was my mother?"_

_Bail nodded with a smile, "And one of my best friends. That is one of the reasons that we chose to adopt you. There is more that I have kept from you but one day you will learn everything and understand why I kept it for you. No questions for now."_

_Leia nodded knowing that if her father didn't want to tell her it was impossible to know._

* * *

_End Of Flashback:_

Now here she was facing death at the hands of Darth Vader. She looked at him as the Elevator ended and was marched towards her Cell. Did it matter? She had lost so much. Did she want to live?

She then realized the answer, yes she wanted to live.

She looked at Vader and spoke as Her Cell door opened, "There is something that you should know."

"What would that be Princess?" asked Vader with what she sensed was annoyance.

Leia breathed in deeply, "Padme Amidala of Naboo was my biological mother."

Vader looked at the Princess in shock as she stepped inside of her cell

Leia noticed that his chin that she could see under his hood appeared to be visibly pale and his body even seemed as though it was in a state of shock.

At the same time she felt his hand reach for her chin and within moments he was forcing her to look into his eyes. She noticed something shocking, His eyes weren't yellow. The color had changed from yellow to a beautiful steel blue.

Vader then spoke, "Why didn't you tell me when I first started to torture you?"

Leia smirked, "I wasn't facing death."

Vader nodded as he looked her over. How did he not see it? He had been searching for this girl for years and now here she was. She had her mother's eyes and her mother's hair.

He looked at her in shock, What had he done? He had tortured his child. His child his own Leia tortured at his hand. He had tortured the child that he had named and created with Padme through their love. Vader breathed in deeply and spoke, "I am going to return you to your cell. In a couple of hours I will return for you after I have everything laid out. I will then take you somewhere safe. No one will ever hurt you again child."

Leia looked at Vader in shock at the calmness in his voice, she spoke calmly, "Does that include you?"

Vader nodded deciding that he couldn't reveal the fact that he was her father at this moment. It would only traumatize the girl more and that was the last thing that she needed after what she had seen. She had just watched a planet that she had known as her home for her entire life explode with her family and that was something that even shook him.

He would give her a half truth if she asked for more information which she would.

Leia looked at Vader in shock and spoke, "What was she to you?"

Vader frowned, "Your mother was a very good friend of mine. We met for the first time when I was only nine years old. That was almost thirty years ago and a lot has changed since then. However I have always been and always will be her friend."

"So you met her when she was Queen?"

Vader nodded, "She was stranded on Tattooine when her Hyperdrive was damaged during the Trade Federation Crisis. She came with two Jedi Knights and I managed to help them obtain a new Hyperdrive and I ended up leaving Tattooine with her and the Jedi."

Leia then spoke, "That is when she went back to Naboo and defeated the Trade Federation right?"

Vader nodded as he turned to leave, "We will talk more later. That is all for now."

Leia frowned, What was going to happen to her now that Vader had found out who she was? She would rather die then be protected by her enemy even if he was a friend of her Mother's. What was she going to do now? How would she escape Vader?


	3. Chapter 3

Millennium Falcon:

Luke smiled as he deflected laser blasts from the laser remote that hovered above him Ben encouraged him to practice frequently and he enjoyed practice. Just as he continued to practice He gasped in shock and horror and dropped his lightsaber.

He looked over at Ben, "Can you feel it Master?"

Obi-Wan nodded grimly as Luke spoke, "It felt like millions just cried out in terror before being silenced forever."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know Luke I can feel it. Something terrible has happened, but there is nothing that we can do. You'd better get back with your exercises because I believe that there will be a battle soon."

Luke nodded and within moments his Green lightsaber was shinning again as he continued practicing with the remote.

At the same time R2 and 3PO were sitting at the Dejarik table with Chewbacca. Chewbacca and R2 were both playing a game of Dejarik while 3PO observed.

At the same time Han entered the room, "Well you can forget about our trouble with those Imperial slugs. I told you that I would lose them." Han looked around the room noticing that no one was giving him notice.

"Don't everyone thank me at once?," he stated sarcastically. "Anyway we should be at Alderaan at around 0200 hours."

At that moment R2 made a move in the Dejarik game as 3PO spoke, "Now be careful R2."

At that moment R2 moved his piece and claimed Chewbacca's game piece, ending the game with R2 as the winner. Chewbacca roared in anger as 3PO spoke, "He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't do anything."

Han who was watching the situation spoke, "Let him have it it's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Han smirked, "That's cause Droids don't pull the arms out of people's sockets when they lose. Wookiee's have been known to do that."

Chewbacca roared in response as he glared at R2.

3PO nodded and spoke, "I see your point sir."

3PO then turned to R2, "I suggest a new strategy R2, let the Wookiee win."

Chewbacca roared in response.

Han then turned to see Ben observing Luke's training feeling slightly shocked to see a lightsaber ignited inside of his ship. Obi-Wan spoke, "Remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

Luke nodded in silence as Han laughed, "Hokey religions and Ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid."

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and looked Han in the eye, "You don't believe in the Force do you?"

"Kid I've flown from one side of this Galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff but nothing to convince me that there is an almighty Force controlling everything. No Mystical energy field controls my destiny."

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke and in response Luke smirked knowing that it was time to show Han an example of how real the Force was.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense," finished Han.

Luke then took a helmet that contained a blast shield that covered his eyes that Ben had taught him to use as a child and began to deflect the laser blasts blindfolded while using the Force to see.

Han then spoke, "I call it luck," said Han with a cocky smile.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "In my experience there is no such thing as luck."

Han gave Obi-Wan a smirk, "Look good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, That is something else."

At that moment there was a beep and Han spoke, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan nodded and Luke removed his helmet and gave his Master a smile. Together they headed into the cockpit of the Falcon behind Han and Chewbacca.

* * *

Han looked at Chewie who was in the copilot's seat.

"Alright Chewie I am going to turn on the sublight engines."

As they came out of Hyperspace there was no planet in sight and only debris and astroids floating around them. Han looked in shock at their surroundings and spoke, "What the..."

Chewbacca then roared, _"What is this?"_

"Ah we came out of Hyperspace in the middle of an astroid field some kind of collision or meteor shower."

Han was in shock in all of his life he had never seen anything like this. Was it an error in his navigation system?

Han looked at his computer and spoke, "None of this is not on any of the charts."

At that moment Ben and Luke entered the cockpit as Luke spoke, "What's going on?"

Han glanced at Luke and spoke, "Our position is correct but there is no Alderaan."

Luke frowned, "Where is it?"

"Thats what I am telling you kid it ain't there. Its been completely blown away."

"What how?" asked Luke as something came to mind, the horrible feeling of death that he had felt while training moments before through the Force.

"Destroyed by the Empire," said Ben in response to Luke's unanswered question. At that moment it all dawned upon Luke as he gasped in horror. The feeling that he had felt. Ben had also felt the terror from millions. It had been the terror that the millions of people on Alderaan had felt as the Empire had destroyed them.

Han skeptically spoke, bringing and end to Luke's thoughts, "The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It would take a thousand ships and more firepower than..."

Han's words trailed off as he heard a beep and checked his sensors.

"There is another ship coming through."

At that moment a small Tie fighter flew past the Falcon and Han looked at the ship as he heard Ben speak.

"Its an imperial fighter," stated Ben.

"It followed us," added Luke.

Obi-Wan took a closer look at the fighter as it flew past the Falcon, "No its a short range fighter. A fighter that size couldn't get this far into space on its own."

"If there aren't any bases around here than where did they come from?" asked Han

"He must have gotten lost been part of a convoy or something," stated Luke.

Han smirked, "Well he won't be around to tell anyone about us. Jam his signal Chewie."

"It is just a small fighter it is just best to let him go," stated Ben.

Everyone ignored Ben as they followed the small Tie Fighter.

"Look he's heading for that small moon," stated Luke as he looked out the viewport at the small sphere that was a small distance away and growing in size.

"I Think I can get him before he gets there he's almost in range," said Han.

Obi-Wan looked at the massive sphere outside of the viewport that was coming into visual range realizing that it was made of durasteel.

"Thats no moon. It's a space station," he stated grimly.

"Its to big to be a space station," countered Han.

Han paused as he looked in shock and horror at what Ben was pointing out realizing that the old Jedi Master was right.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," stated Luke.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Turn the ship around."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Chewie Full reverse!"

At that moment the Falcon began to shake uncontrollably.

Han looked at the Wookiee and spoke, "Chewie lock in the auxiliary power"

Chewbacca obeyed as Han felt the ship continue to shake as it was pulled towards the massive space station.

"Chewie lock in the auxiliary power," repeated Han in frustration.

_"I did,"_ Chewie roared back in response.

Luke in anger spoke, "Why are we still going towards it."

"We're caught in a tractor beam there's nothing I can do," stated Han

"I'm at full power I'm gonna have to shut her down they aren't going to get me without a fight," stated Han angrily

Obi-Wan calmly looked at Han and spoke, "You cannot win but there are alternatives to fighting."

Obi-Wan then looked at Han who spoke, "Follow me I have a place that we can hide in."

Immediately everyone followed the smuggler out of the small cockpit without questioning.

* * *

Death Star:

Within the Death Star, Governor Tarkin stood in the Conference room as a middle aged Officer entered and spoke, "Our scout ships have reached Dantooine, they have found the remains of what they guess to have been a Rebel Base but they believe it to have been deserted for some time. They are now conducting a search of the surrounding systems."

Tarkin felt rage and spoke, "She lied. She lied to us!"

Vader smirked, Thats my girl, he thought with a smile of pride.

"I told you that she would never consciously betray the Rebellion."

"Terminate her immediately," stated Tarkin firmly

Vader nodded, "I will take care of her right away."

At that moment the intercom beeped and Tarkin spoke, "Yes?"

"We have captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system its markings resemble that of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

Vader smiled, "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the Princess. She may yet be of some use to us."

Tarkin smirked as Vader spoke, "I will see to the ship and then I will supervise the Execution of the Princess."

"Why does it matter?"

"I have some issues with the lack of respect that she showed," stated Vader.

Tarkin nodded in silence as Vader left.

* * *

A short time later Vader stood in the hanger bay and looked at the Correllian Freighter as an Officer approached him, "There is nobody onboard sir according to the Log the crew abandoned ship shortly after take off."

The young man paused before continuing, "It must be a decoy sir several of the Escape Pods were jettisoned as well."

"Did you find any droids?" asked Vader.

"No sir if they were also onboard they must have used the escape pods as well."

Vader nodded, "Get a scanning crew onboard that ship I want every part of it checked."

"Yes sir!"

Vader turned from the Officer and spoke to himself, "I sense something, a presence I have not felt since..."

Kenobi, thought Vader in silence the man that had stolen his son and daughter from him after their birth.

Vader walked out of the Hanger Bay as he heard the Officer yell, "Get me a scanning crew on the double I want every part of this ship checked."

The fact that the young man was following his orders didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was revenge which was something that he wanted. However something else mattered far more then his revenge and that was the life of his daughter who Tarkin wanted dead within a few hours. If Kenobi attempted to rescue her then he would have her taken care of. He had originally planned to send her off on a shuttle that was leaving the Death Star.

Unfortunately that shuttle wasn't due to leave for a few more hours and by the time that that was done Tarkin would have demanded to see Leia's corpse. As much as he hated it his only choice was going to be to allow Kenobi to rescue his daughter.

Two naive stormtroopers marched onboard of the Falcon and one spoke, "There is no one here." Immediately the two Stormtroopers left the Falcon having no clue as to how wrong they were.

* * *

Just seconds after the Stormtroopers left the floor of the Falcon moved as Han and Luke emerged from one Compartment with Ben.

"Boy its lucky that you have these things," stated Luke

Han nodded, "I use them for smuggling I never thought that I would be smuggling myself in them."

Chewbacca at the same time appeared right at Han's knee as Han sat on the floor and roared as Han petted his head.

Han shook his head, "This is ridiculous even if I could take off I would never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," stated Ben calmly.

Han sneered, "Dam fool I knew that you would say that."

"Who's the more foolish the fool? Or the fool who follows?"

Han was silent in response.

Just at the boarding ramp of the Falcon a scanning crew appeared and the squad leader of the squad of Stormtroopers spoke, "The ship is all yours if the scanners pick up anything report it immediately."

"Come on."

Immediately the Squad left the Hanger bay leaving only two stormtroopers posted at the boarding ramp.

At the same time the stormtroopers heard a heavy thud and some shaking that was onboard the ship followed by a voice, "Hey down there could you give us a hand with this?"

The Stormtroopers disappeared without questioning and a short time later there were two laser blasts.

Within the control room of the small hanger bay an Imperial officer spoke into his comlink, "TK-421 why aren't you at your post? TK-421 do you copy?"

At that moment TK-421 appeared in sight and pointed to his helmet.

The mystified Officer looked at another officer and spoke, "Take over we have a bad transmitter I am going to see what I can to about it."

He immediately opened his door to see a Stormtrooper along with an old man, A Wookiee and a pair of droids.

The Wookiee roared as the first Stormtrooper shot the shocked Officer.

Han smiled and fired upon the second officer as Luke came into the room at his side and ripped off his helmet. Han took off his helmet and spoke in anger, "Between his howling and you blasting everything its a wonder that the entire Station doesn't know that we are here."

Han smirked in anger, "Bring it on I prefer a straight fight to all of this sneaking around."

R2 at the same time started beeping as he ignored the arguing and 3PO quickly translated, "He says that he has found the main controls to the power beam that is holding the ship here.

"Hell try to make the more precise location appear on the monitor."

Within moments an image appeared on the Monitor as 3PO began to lay out the details, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the seven terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at Han and Luke, "I don't think that you boys can help. I must do this alone."

"Yeah Old Man I already got more in this trip then I bargained for."

Luke frowned, "I want to go with you Master."

"Stay with the Droids and get them safely to the Alliance or other systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan."

At that moment Ben had a sever coughing fit and he managed to regain himself as he looked at Luke, "Your destiny lies along a different path. The Force will be with you, always."

Obi-Wan then pulled his hood on and turned and left the room.

Chewbacca roared as Han spoke, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke glared at Han, "Ben is a great man."

"Great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you offer any ideas."

"Anything is better than just sitting around.

Luke was about to respond when R2 started beeping.

"What is going on? asked Luke.

3PO turned to Luke and spoke, "Pardon me Master Luke but R2 keeps insisting that she is here and that he has found her."

"Who?" asked Luke.

"Princess Leia."

Luke gasped in shock, "The Princess? She's here?" asked Luke.

"Princess?" asked Han. "Princess? what's going on."

At that moment R2 beeped as 3PO spoke, "Level five, Detention block AA twenty three."

R2 then beeped as 3PO spoke, "I am afraid that she is scheduled to be terminated."

"No we have to do something," said Luke as a look of horror came onto his face.

Han who was still mystified spoke, "What are you talking about?

"She's the one in the message. The droids belong to her," Luke finished talking realizing that he had already said to much.

Han shook his head, "Listen Kid the Old Man told us to stay right here and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"But he didn't know that she was here"

"I'm not going anywhere," stated Han in anger.

"They are going to execute her."

Luke then decided to press further by continuing, "Look a few minutes ago you were saying that you wanted to do something else besides stay here.

"Marching marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind," stated Han in irritation.

"But they are going to kill her!"

"Better her than me," stated Han.

Luke frowned as something came to mind, Obi-Wan had taught him once that men like Han would do anything for money.

"She's rich."

"Rich?" asked Han.

"Rich powerful, The reward for rescuing her would be..." Luke let his words trail off as Chewbacca roared.

"Yeah I can imagine that it would be quite a bit," said Han sarcastically.

At the same time an idea came into the young smuggler's mind if he got more money out of this then he could pay Jabba off and who knows what else.

Han pointed a warning finger at Luke, "You better be right about this."

Luke nodded as Han continued, "Alright Kid I am listening what is your idea?"

Luke looked around the room and spoke, "3PO hand me those binders."

Luke then headed for Chewie.

"Alright I am going to put these on you."

Chewbacca roared in anger in response.

Luke was shocked by the Wookiee's outburst and in dismay looked at Han, "Han you you put those on."

Han took the binders and approached Chewbacca.

"Don't worry Chewie I think I know what he has in mind."

Chewbacca roared in reassurance.

C-3PO then looked at Luke, "Pardon me for asking Master Luke but what are R2 and I to do."

"Just remain here."

"Lock the door and hope that they don't have blasters," added Han as he turned with Luke and the now bound Chewbacca.

"That is not very reassuring," said 3PO as his hand hit R2's dome with a clank.

Han and Luke ignored the droid as they headed into the hallways of the massive space station to begin their mission. Luke smiled knowing that he would show Han soon just what Hokey religions and ancient weapons were against a blaster as Han had quoted.

* * *

OK that is it for now. I am working on more. I am trying to keep as many authentic lines from A New Hope as Possible so bear with me in the event that updates take long but I am hoping to get this part done soon. It is soon going to get more and more AU so be ready. Thank you everyone for the reviews they are fairly encouraging. Enjoy this chapter. I will have more up this weekend hopefully.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

A short time later, Two Stormtroopers were seen walking through the hallways of the Death Star, with a Large Wookiee Prisoner. They walked past various Imperial Officers, Other squads of Stormtroopers, Technicians, Droids and even Medics.

Finally, they arrived at the elevator and prepared to take Chewbacca to the Detention Center.

"I can't see a thing through this helmet," stated Luke as they got into the Elevator, Fortunately Luke was able to use the Force to see until he fixed the helmet once they were in the elevator and unseen.

* * *

Elsewhere through the Death Star, Ben continued to steal through the dark corridors towards one of the terminals in an effort to deactivate the tractor beam. He walked down one hallway swiftly just as he sensed the presence of his Former apprentice nearby.

Vader reached out through the Force as he looked down the hallway that his former Master had just gone down. What was the Old Man up to? Then something came to mind, The Tractor Beam. The second Force Presence that he now sensed, The Old Man was going to deactivate the Tractor Beam so that everyone could escape. There was no doubt that the second Force Presence that he sensed was his son, Luke. So that is where his son had been for sixteen years. The Old man had known that he would never return to Tattooine so he took him there and had stayed with him on Tattooine.

* * *

Han looked at Luke as he loosened Chewie's binders and prepared for what they knew was going to be a fated battle, "This is not going to work," stated Han.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did say so before," stated Han in annoyance.

Luke was silent as the Elevator came to a stop and took a position with his blaster in a ready position.

As the doors opened Luke used the Force to deactivate the Cameras. At the same time the Officer at the center of the room looked at them uneasily before speaking, "Where are you taking this Thing?" he asked uneasily.

"Prisoner transfer for cell block 1138," replied Luke casually.

The officer frowned, "I wasn't notified, I'll have to clear it."

The officer then waved to two Security men whom drew out their blasters and approached Chewie. Chewie swiftly roared and knocked the first guard into the other.

"Look out he's loose," screamed Han as he handed Chewie a blaster rifle. Luke, Han and Chewie swiftly began to fire upon all of the various Imperials throughout the room and within moments the room was littered with black uniformed corpses. Han sneered and headed for the Control Center, "We gotta find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. Here it is, 2187 you go get her I'll wait here."

Luke nodded and left as Han removed his helmet.

Han then headed for the intercom and spoke, "Ah everything is ok here the situation is under control."

"What happened?" Han heard a voice ask from the intercom.

"We had weapons malfunction but everything is alright now we have it all under control. How are you?" Han cringed realizing that he had said the wrong thing.

"We're sending a squad down."

Han quickly spoke, "A negative, negative we have a reactor leak its largely very dangerous give us some time to clean it up."

"Who are you? What's your operating number?"

Han in anger took his blaster and shot the panel, "Boring conversation anyway," Han muttered.

He turned his head to the Hallway that Luke was running down and yelled, "Hey Luke we're gonna have company."

Luke immediately doubled his pace as he searched for Princess Leia's cell.

A short time later he found the Cell and opened it to see a lovely dark haired girl in a tattered white gown sound asleep. He was shocked, she was even prettier in real life then on the Hologram.

Leia opened her eyes expecting to see Vader. Instead she saw a Stormtrooper, Maybe he decided to kill me anyway, she thought. She glanced at the lone Stormtrooper in shock, "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?"

"Huh? Oh the uniform."

Luke removed his helmet and spoke, "I am Luke Skywalker I am here to rescue you."

Leia frowned, "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit I am here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"Come on," said Luke as he took Leia's hand.

* * *

Vader walked into the Conference room where Tarkin was sitting with a glass of wine and spoke, "Remember my old Master?"

Tarkin frowned, "You mean the Negotiator?"

Vader nodded, "He is here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the Force the last time I felt it was in the presence of my Old Master."

"Surely he must be dead by now," said Tarkin arrogantly.

"Don't underestimate the Force," warned Vader.

Tarkin stood up in response and spoke, "The Jedi are extinct, Their fire has gone out in the universe. You my friend are all that's left of their religion."

At that moment the intercom beeped and Tarkin answered it, "Yes?"

"We have an emergency alert in detention block AA 23."

"The Princess? Put all sections on alert," stated Tarkin as he turned the intercom off.

Vader then spoke, "Obi-Wan is here and the Force is with him."

Tarkin glanced at Vader and spoke, "If you are right than he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone," stated Vader as he turned and left the Conference Room.

* * *

As Luke ran out of Princess Leia's cell with her hand in his, he was stopped by the sound of blaster fire. Luke naturally activated his green lightsaber and began to deflect laser blasts after handing his blaster to Leia. Leia frowned as she looked at the scruffy looking man and Wookiee that were in Luke's company.

She glared at the scruffy man and spoke, "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."

"Maybe you'd like it better back in your cell your highness," said Han with a sneer.

Luke took out his comlink as he continued to deflect laser fire and spoke, "C-3PO is there any other escape Routs? We have been cut off."

Luke heard some babble from the droid and spoke, "What did you say?"

"I said All sectors are being alerted to your presence. The main entrance appears to be the only way in or out," stated 3PO over the comlink.

Luke turned to Han and Chewie, "There is no other way out."

Han fired his blaster in response down the hallway as Leia spoke in anger, "This is some rescue. You came in here. Do you have a plan for getting out?"

Han glared at Leia before waving to Luke, "He's the brains sweetheart."

Luke in response plunged his lightsaber into the lower wall of the Cells and realized instantly that he was looking into the Garbage chutes. He smiled, they would be prefect in terms of an escape route.

Leia jumped in first after yelling at Han, "Into the Garbage chutes Flyboy."

Han Glanced at Chewie, "Get in there."

Chewbacca roared Back and Han screamed, "I don't care what you say get in there you big furry Oaf," Han yelled as he kicked the roaring Chewbacca into the Hole before firing a few shots at the Imperials while Luke deflected the laser blasts with his lightsaber.

Han looked at Luke and spoke, "Wonderful girl, either I am gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her."

Luke nodded as Han yelled, "Go in!"

Luke headed into the chutes without questioning.

Han then fired several more shots before heading in head first.

Han emerged from the trash and noticed Luke heading for a nearby wall and using his lightsaber to cut into the service Hatch.

Han smiled, "On a second thought kid these ancient weapons aren't so bad."

Luke smiled as Leia spoke, "Where did you get a lightsaber from?"

"I am Master Kenobi's Padawan and he has trained me for my entire life."

Leia looked at Luke in shock as he used the Force to levitate the severed door and throw it into the pile of debris before jumping into the nearby hallway. He then helped Leia out followed by Han and Chewie as he saw Chewbacca roar as a tentacle tried to reach around him.

"I told you there was something in there," Chewbacca roared as he moved away from the door.

Han and Luke stripped their Stormtrooper armor off and tossed the armor into the garbage chutes as Han spoke, "If we can just avoid more female advice we should be able to get out of here."

"Well let's get moving," stated Luke as he handed Leia his Imperial Blaster feeling more content with his Lightsaber.

At the same time Han heard the noise of a roaring sound in the chutes and Chewbacca roared and ran a distance down the hallway.

Han in response fired a blaster shot into the Garbage Compactor before looking at Chewbacca. The Wookiee was at the far side of the hallway as Han spoke, "Come here you big coward."

Han glared at Chewbacca in frustration, "Chewie come here."

Chewbacca shook his head as Leia looked at him and spoke, "Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from but for now on you do as I tell you, Ok."

Luke couldn't help but laugh in silence as Han in frustration spoke, "Look your worshipfulness let's get something straight I take orders from just one person, Me," stated Han after pointing a thumb at his chest.

Leia in response glared at him, "Its a wonder you're still alive."

Leia glared at Chewbacca who was in front of her, "Would somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

"No reward is worth this," stated Han.

Luke was silent in response as the group headed down the empty hallway.

He frowned, The banter that he was hearing between Han and the Princess was getting on his nerves after only moments.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way down the hallways of the Death Star towards the terminal that was the lifeline for Luke and the others. He hid in a crevice that was within the hallways as a squad of Stormtroopers marched past him.

He then slipped past them and walked across the tiny bridge towards the controls and immediately pressed a few switches and easily deactivated the tractor beam.

He then turned to leave as he noticed two Stormtroopers nearby and smiled as he used a mind trick and ran away from them and towards a nearby doorway and disappeared into the dark corridors of the Death Star after pulling his hood up and over his head.

* * *

Han and Luke walked on through the hallways with Leia and Chewie behind them as a squad of Stormtroopers appeared at the sudden turn in the hallway just standing two feet from them.

"It's them! Blast them!" yelled the Commander. Luke in response activated his lightsaber and charged into the squad of Stormtroopers and sliced through them effortlessly.

All that Han, Leia and Chewie could do as Luke attacked was watch.

As Luke stepped away from the carnage that he had created, more Stormtroopers came into the hallway and Han fired upon them and ran down the hallway, followed by the ever faithful Chewbacca as he yelled at Luke, "Get back to the ship."

"Where are you going?"

Luke frowned as Han ran and Leia spoke in disgust, "He certainly has courage."

"Not if he gets himself killed," said Luke angrily as he motioned for Leia to follow him.

Han ran after the Stormtrooper squadron screaming as he ran with Chewbacca behind him. The two of them eventually found themselves inside of a hanger that was packed with Stormtroopers. Han fired into the ranks as Chewbacca fired a few shots.

The two of them then turned and Ran out of the Hanger Bay with Stormtroopers pursuing them.

Ahead of Han and Chewie, A blast door was slowly closing.

Chewbacca jumped up through the opening and Han barely made in through, leaving the endless stream of Stormtroopers behind them unable to follow.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked towards the hanger bay of the Falcon as he sensed the presence of his Former Apprentice.

He walked forward as he looked ahead of him, He soon found himself in a room that overlooked the Falcon. Right before him, Stood Darth Vader with his activated crimson lightsaber.

Vader walked forward and spoke, "I have been waiting for you Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but a learner, now I am the Master."

Obi-Wan frowned as he spoke, "Only a Master of evil Darth."

With that the old Jedi Master activated his blue lightsaber as Vader raised his blade in anticipation.

Vader then spoke in anger, "I tortured my own daughter and I found out after the fact."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Don't play me Old man," said Vader as he made a strike at the Old Jedi Master, "I know that Leia is my daughter. She told me that Padme was her mother and now I am guessing that the boy that I sense is Luke."

Obi-Wan frowned, "How would you know about them?"

"You didn't leave a completely dead trail at Polis Massa. You know as well as I do that I arrived hours after their birth. You turned Padme against me Master. You've ruined so much."

"Don't put it on me you are the one that choked her."

"You are the one that got her to betray me."

"I came to Mustafar with the intent of reasoning with you. Something that is still impossible and she wasn't aware of my presence until the moment that you saw me."

Vader in response made his attack a stronger one that Obi-Wan was barely able to defend himself against. He then made several strikes towards the Sith Lord.

* * *

Luke and Leia continued to run from the Stormtroopers as Luke cut through several Stormtroopers with ease.

As they continued to run Luke saw a large shaft and immediately took a grappling hook from the utility belt that he had salvaged from his Imperial uniform.

He looked at Leia as they hid themselves within the crevice of one of the hallways, "Cover me."

Leia nodded obediently and began to pepper a pair of Stormtroopers that were four stories above them as Luke tested the grappling hook before taking Leia in his arms.

Together, the two teenagers swung across the shaft and landed safely at the other side before running down the hallway.

In their path stood a squad of around ten Stormtroopers.

Luke immediately ran towards the squad and sliced through them without a second thought.

Han and Chewbacca arrived right at the viewpoint that overlooked the Millennium Falcon as Luke and Leia appeared at their side.

"What kept you?" asked Han.

"We ah ran into some old friends," said Leia.

"Is the ship alright?" asked Luke.

"It should be as long as we can get to it," stated Han.

Luke at the same time pulled out his Comlink, "3PO? Come in 3PO."

"Yes Master Luke?"

"Where are you?"

"We are right in the control room across from the ship sir."

"Ok we are right above you be ready 3PO."

Leia at the same time looked at Han in shock, "You came in that thing?"

Han nodded as Leia spoke, "You're braver than I thought."

"Nice, come on."

As the group entered the Hanger Bay they noticed Six Stormtroopers turn away from the Falcon and move away.

Luke ran in followed by his friends as he sensed something dark nearby through the Force.

"Ben?"

Luke turned to see Darth Vader dueling Ben.

He looked in horror sensing his Master's fatigue through the Force. He swiftly activated his Lightsaber and Force jumped towards the Stormtroopers that were in his path and sent them flying with a Hard Force Push.

At the same time he charged towards Vader who was focused on his prey and brought his foot into the Sith Lord's face.

Obi-Wan seeing Luke's determination grabbed the boy by the sleeve of his tunic and pulled him out of the room as Vader got up. He could tell that Vader was unaffected by the kick although he was fairly surprised.

As Vader came running after them, Obi-Wan turned and summoned the Force to him. He then let loose a hard Force push while noticing that Luke had also joined in the attack.

At the same time Han fired his blaster and the blast door behind them instantly closed.

The Jedi Master then swiftly ran towards the Falcon with Luke at his side.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Obi-Wan looked at Luke as they ran aboard with a frown, "What were you thinking Luke?"

"I wasn't leaving without you Master."

Obi-Wan frowned as a memory came to his mind.

* * *

Battle Of Coruscant: Sixteen years earlier:

Obi-Wan's Starfighter was slowly loosing control, It had Buzz droids all over it that were tearing it apart as Anakin struggled to save him during their desperate attempt to rescue Palpatine from Dooku's clutches.

"Get out of here there is nothing more that you can do."

"I'm not leaving without you Master," stated Anakin firmly.

* * *

End of Flashback:

Luke frowned, "Is there something wrong Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Just a flashback of your father."

Luke frowned, "I caused the flashback?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "He said the very same exact thing to me. It was the day of the battle of Coruscant, The very last time that we fought together."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan and him strapped in their crash webbing at Leia's side as Han took them out of the Death Star Hanger Bay.

Han looked at Chewbacca with a frown, "We are coming up on their sensor ships. Hold them off while I charge up the main gun."

Chewbacca nodded in response.

Han then ran into the Lounge and looked at Luke and spoke, "Come on buddy we aren't out of this yet. Get to the lower gun."

Luke nodded and unbuckled his crash webbing as Leia followed Ben towards the Cockpit.

Luke at the same time crawled down the ladder of the tunnel that led to the lower turret and immediately picked up a headset as Han spoke, "You in kid?"

"Yeah all set."

"Stay sharp."

Leia at the same time spoke from the Cockpit into the Comlink, "Here they come."

"Be ready," stated Han.

At that moment the Tie Fighters came flying over the surface of the Falcon as they fired upon the Falcon causing a few lights to go out. Luke started firing as the Tie fighters flew off.

"They are coming in to fast."

Han at the same time fired as Leia spoke, "We've taken another hit."

"Don't worry she'll hold."

At the same time Luke scored his first kill, "I got him. I've Got him!" Luke yelled in triumph.

Han at the same time yelled, "Great kid don't get cocky."

At the same time Han scored a kill and laughed as it exploded.

Leia then spoke, "There is still two more of them out there."

At that moment Luke hit one of the remaining fighters as Han destroyed the last one.

"That is it," stated Han.

Leia smiled from the cockpit, "We did it."

She immediately hugged Chewie and then turned to hug Ben.

Han and Luke emerged from the turrets and noticed the ridiculous sight of 3PO who was wrapped up in melting wires that had been exposed during the battle from the ship's wall.

"Help! I think I am melting. This is all your fault," stated 3PO.

Luke smiled in amusement as he noticed that whatever fires there had been had been put out by R2. The Protocol Droid was just whining for nothing.

* * *

Death Star:

Vader looked at Tarkin who spoke, "Are they away?"

"They have just made the jump into Hyperspace."

"Are you sure the homing beacon is secure on their ship? This had better work I am taking an awful risk Lord Vader."

Vader nodded as he turned and left.

He had something else that he had to insure, the survival of his son and daughter.

They would be on whatever planet that the Rebel Base was on when Tarkin blew it up and that was something that he wouldn't allow. He would do whatever he had to do for his children.

Without thinking he headed for an Elevator that led to the depths of the Death Star.

He eventually found the Reactor that fed the main Weapons array. He immediately got to work making sure that it would be sabotaged on time because the lives of his children depended upon it.

* * *

Millennium Falcon: En route to Yavin:

Obi-Wan was in a the middle of Meditation, when he saw something that shocked him, An image of his former apprentice standing right before him.

"Hello Master."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Vader, This is a surprise."

Vader nodded, "I am here because you are the only one that I can trust."

Obi-Wan frowned, "What to you mean?"

"I have no choice. You have my son and Daughter and you are going to the Rebel Base. I know what the weakness in the Death Star is. It is the exhaust Port that A proton Torpedo can easily destroy it is within the massive trench that divides this pathetic terror in half."

Obi-Wan nodded as Vader continued, "I have already sabotaged the Laser. I will lead the defensive Battle when the attack upon the Death Star is made and after the last of the Imperial Fighters are gone I will destroy the Death Star and Make it look like the Alliance did it."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Luke can do the job."

"Tell him to stay out of my way. I have it taken care of."

"He won't be convinced and I can't deny him entry into this battle. He is his father's son."

Vader sneered as Obi-Wan continued, "I know that you hate me but I want you to know that I still love you as though you were my son No matter what I always will."

Vader glared at the Jedi Master in anger as he ended his conversation with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled in shock, There is still good in him. There is no doubt that there is. No full on heartless Sith Lord loves his children there is still some Anakin buried in him, thought Obi-Wan.

* * *

Yes Obi-Wan survived the Death Star. The Next Chapter will be fairly long most likely. It will cover the Battle of Yavin. I hope that you Enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing more will be up soon.

-Falen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Yavin IV:

Han flew the Falcon into the Atmosphere of The fourth moon of Yavin and, he soon flew into one of the ancient Temples. After landing the Falcon, he left the cockpit and followed the two Jedi and the Princess off of the ship.

Leia looked at him in disgust, "I will make sure that you are well paid for your services Captain Solo."

Han smiled, "Thank you Ma'am then I will be right on my way."

Leia nodded in response.

She then saw a small shuttle craft approach. A middle aged Officer who was around fifty years of age, stepped off of the shuttle and approached her and, hugged her. "You're safe. When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

"There is no time for sorrow Commander. We must use what information is stored inside of this R2 unit against the Death Star and by the way I have Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Apprentice. They rescued me."

The officer nodded, "We will take them to Dodonna."

Leia nodded in response.

* * *

A short time later, The Jedi Master was led into a large Council Room where Dodonna stood. Dodonna looked at Leia in shock and relief as she spoke, "I was rescued by General Kenobi."

Dodonna then moved forward, "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled and offered his hand out to the General, "It has been to long Jan."

Dodonna smiled in response as Obi-Wan spoke, "So let me show you the weakness of this Battle Station."

Jan nodded in response.

Obi-Wan then watched as the plans for the Death Star materialized before him. He then immediately headed for the trench of the Death Star and scanned the surface.

He soon found the exhaust port that Vader had told him about.

Dodonna then spoke, "How did you know where?"

"I had some help from an old friend."

Dodonna nodded, as Obi-Wan spoke, "I would like for my Apprentice to join the battle."

"The Boy that I saw outside with the man and Wookiee? He's gotta be only sixteen."

"He is Anakin Skywalker's son. A Skywalker is what you will need for this battle."

"Anakin Skywalker's son?" asked Dodonna in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes and he is just as great of a Jedi as his father. He led Princess Leia's Rescue mission."

"I thought that that was your doing?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I didn't even know that she was onboard. I was focusing on the Tractor Beam. He led the man and Wookiee that are outside, into the depths of the Death Star. The three of them managed to rescue her after going through Garbage Chutes, Shafts and decimating Squads of Stormtroopers. He is ready for this."

Dodonna nodded, "I won't argue with you. You most likely know what you are talking about as a Jedi so he may join Red Squadron in the assault."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Good now go prepare for a meeting to discuss this and start getting the pilots ready."

Dodonna nodded as Leia spoke, "Luke is already dressing."

Obi-Wan smiled as Leia spoke, "General."

"Yes?"

"Is it true what Vader said to me?"

"About what?" asked Obi-Wan as Dodonna left the room.

"About Knowing my mother. He claims that he met her when he was nine during the Trade Federation Crisis and that they were friends."

Obi-Wan nodded, "He was telling the truth. That is around the time that I met him. He was my apprentice."

"Your apprentice?" asked Leia in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded in silence, "I raised him from the age of nine."

"He's a monster."

Obi-Wan frowned, "He wasn't always like this. His life is a very sad story."

"In what way?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know that his life is one that is filled with grief. At least before he became Vader it was."

Leia frowned, "In what way?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Leia nodded, "Shocking that he actually has a heart."

"What do you mean?" asked Ben.

"The moment that I told him who my mother was, his eyes turned blue."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Under no circumstances can anyone know who your mother was. Keep it between you and I."

"How do you know?" asked Leia.

"Because I was present during your birth."

"They say that I died with her. Why?"

"There is so much that we have kept from you Leia. It is best that you just leave the questions alone."

Leia nodded in silence.

Ben then without another word left the room to go into the briefing room with Dodonna. As he left Leia noticed him let out a hard cough.

She noticed the old Jedi Master take out a small piece of tissue.

Obi-Wan frowned, He didn't have that much time left. There was no doubt in his mind that he was dying of something. His lungs were giving him trouble, His entire body ached constantly and he didn't feel as strong as he used to be. He would make sure to tell Luke the terrible truth after the battle was over. The boy was ready for the burden. Leia wasn't though. It would be some time before she was ready for it.

* * *

After dressing in his flight suit, Luke headed straight for the briefing room.

He walked in and took a seat next to a man that he guessed to be of around twenty years of age.

The Man spoke, "Are you joining the battle?"

Luke nodded, "I am going to bring the Station Down."

The man offered out his hand in response, "More power to you in that case. The name is Wedge, Wedge Antilles."

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."

Wedge smiled, "Pleased to meet you Skywalker. I like the name. Makes me think of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who my parents used to tell me about."

Luke nodded, "He was my Father."

Wedge looked at Luke in shock, Are you serious? I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have kids."

"My father broke the laws."

Wedge nodded in silence.

* * *

At that moment, Luke saw Dodonna enter the room, followed by Ben and Princess Leia, who had R2 at her side. R2 was immediately plugged into a computer terminal and Luke watched as an image of the Death Star appeared on the Holoscreen.

Dodonna then spoke, "The battle Station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half of the Star Fleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Luke noticed one Squad Leader who wasn't much older than him speak, "Pardon for asking sir, But what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"The Empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter to be of any threat or they'd have a tighter defense," stated Ben.

Dodonna then spoke, "An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia and General Kenobi has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy."

Dodonna then breathed in as he continued, "You will be required to maneuver straight down the trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. Its a small thermal exhaust port that leads directly to the reactor core."

"A precise hit will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the station. Only a precise hit will destroy the station. The shaft is ray shielded so you will have to use Proton Torpedos."

Wedge on frustration glanced at Luke and spoke, "That's impossible, even for a computer to hit."

Luke shook his head knowing that He would have to use the force to destroy the Station as Ben had instructed, "Its not impossible. I used to bullseye Womp Rats in my T-16 back home. They are not much bigger than two meters."

At the same time he heard Dodonna say, "Man your ships, and may the Force be with you."

Luke then got up as his Master approached him.

Ben looked at him, and spoke, "Remember it is on you. You are the only one in the squadron that can bring this thing down."

Luke nodded as he headed towards the Hanger. As he walked by the Falcon, He noticed Han loading up his Credits. He looked at him in disgust, "So this is it? You get your reward and you're leaving?"

"What else could I do? Stick around here?"

Luke shook his head, "Come on Han, You know what they are up against. They could use you."

Han shook his head, "Going into battle against that Battle Station ain't my idea of courage. More like Suicide. Besides, What good is the reward if you aren't around to spend it? I have some debts to pay off with this."

Luke glared at Han and spoke, "Goodbye Han, I guess this is what you are best at."

Luke then turned to leave as Han spoke, "Luke, May the Force be with you."

Luke looked at Han in anger, "May the Force be with you Han."

Luke then turned and left as Leia approached him with a frown and spoke, "What is it?"

"Oh its Han, I really hoped that he would change."

"He has to follow his own path no one can choose it for him."

"I know," said Luke as Leia hugged him.

He then turned and left the young Princess as he heard a happy young voice call out, "Hey Luke!"

Luke turned to see his good friend, Biggs Darklighter from Tattooine running towards him.

"Biggs!"

Biggs ran to him and hugged him as Luke spoke, "I told you that I would make it."

"Is it true that you and Ben have been Jedi for all of these years?"

Luke grinned, "Yes it is true, and boy do I have stories to tell you."

Biggs smiled, "We will hear all of your stories when we get back."

Luke nodded as he heard a firm voice speak, "Hey, you think that you can handle this?"

Luke looked up at the X-Wing Starfighter and nodded. He then looked at the source of the voice, The squad Leader of Red Squadron, "I certainly can."

Biggs looked at the Squad Leader, Garvin Dreis and spoke, "Sir Luke here is the best pilot in the outer rim territories."

Dreis looked at Luke and spoke, "So you are the one that General Dodonna was telling me about, You're Anakin Skywalker's kid. You look just like him, only smaller."

Luke nodded as Dreis spoke, "I flew with him once during the Clone Wars. If you are even half of the man that he was then you are one hell of a pilot. He was the best that I ever saw."

Luke nodded, "We will just have to see."

Dreis nodded as Luke left him.

Luke immediately headed for his assigned X-Wing fighter.

As he approached, He saw one of the staff placing R2 in the droid socket.

"This R2 unit looks a little beat up. Want another one?"

"Not in your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You ok R2?"

"VEEPBEEP."

Luke smiled as he climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit of his Starfighter.

* * *

Space above Yavin:

Luke sat in the cockpit of his X-Wing fighter, as he lifted off with R2. He smiled as they headed into the atmosphere of Yavin IV before entering Space. He looked to his right to see his Biggs flying at his side and Wedge, who was at his left.

* * *

Yavin:IV

"Stand by alert, Death Star approaching, estimated time till firing range, fifteen minutes."

Leia looked at Obi-Wan and Dodonna in horror. To her shock, she noticed no fear in Obi-Wan from where he stood. It was as though he knew something that she didn't know.

* * *

Space above Yavin:

As the Squadron neared the Death Star, Red Leader (Garvin Dreis) spoke on his com, "All wings report in."

"Red ten standing by."

"Red, seven standing by."

"Red three standing by. "Stated Biggs Darklighter.

"Red two Standing by." stated Wedge Antilles.

"Red Four standing by."

"Red nine standing by."

"REd eleven standing by."

"Red six standing by."

"Red seven standing by,"

"Red five Standing by." stated Luke as R2 whistled into the Com.

"Lock S foils into attack position," stated Red Leader.

Within moments the Squadron of X wings descended upon the massive Death Star.

Luke felt a high amount of turbulence and joltiness as they flew.

"We're passing through the magnetic field switch your deflectors on double front," stated Red Leader.

"Look at the size of that thing," stated Wedge in a mix of awe and horror."

"Cut the chatter Red Two accelerate to attack speed. This is it boys," stated Red leader.

"This is where the fun begins," stated Luke with a smile.

At the same time he heard Dutch Vander speak over the com, "Red Leader this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack Run."

"I copy Gold Leader move into position. I am gonna cut across the axis and try and draw their fire."

Within seconds, the various fighters were seen flying across the Death Star as the Death Star Turrets erupted.

* * *

Yavin:IV

Obi-Wan smiled as Luke spoke over the Com, "This is Red Five I'm going in."

"He is his father's son," stated Obi-Wan.

Dodonna smiled, "I am in agreement. He was just as fearless."

Space Above Yavin:

Luke pulled up from his lead dive as an explosion, shook his starfighter.

"Luke are you alright?" asked Biggs.

"I got a little cut but I'm ok."

* * *

Death Star:

Vader strolled through the Corridors of the Death Star, and towards the Hanger Bay as a young Imperial officer approached him.

"We've counted thirty Rebel Ships Lord Vader, but they are so small that they are evading our turbo lasers."

Vader acknowledged the Officer with a nod, "We will have to destroy them from Ship to Ship, Get the crews to their fighters."

"Yes Sir."

Vader then strolled off towards the hanger.

* * *

Space above Yavin:

Luke focused on releasing his firepower on another set of turrets. As he saw several explosions he looked, to see bodies coming out of the open holes of the Death Star where he had fired. He smiled as he continued on his rampage of wreaking havoc on the Death Star hull.

A short time later, he heard a report from base on the Transmitter, "Squad Leaders we've picked up a new group of signals, enemy fighters coming your way."

Luke frowned his scope was negative but he could sense them. At that moment he saw one get on Biggs Darklighter's tail and without hesitation he pursued and attacked, destroying the fighter. At the same time one tailed him only to be obliterated by Biggs.

Luke smiled and made his second and third kill as he heard Biggs on the Transmitter calling for help.

He immediately moved towards Biggs, He saw three Tie fighters on his friend's tail and sent his fighter into a spiral spin as he released a deadly storm of laserfire that destroyed all three Tie Fighters instantly.

* * *

Death Star:

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin stood on the Command bridge of the Death Star. His eyes were glued to the battle screen as a younger officer approached him.

The Officer immediately spoke, "We've analyzed their attack sir and there is a danger. Shall I have your ship standing by?"

Tarkin looked at the man in anger, "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think that you are over estimating their chances."

* * *

Space above Yavin:

Vader flew out of his personal hanger, With Two Tie Fighters on his tail.

He immediately flew into the main trench. He spoke over the comlink, "Stay in attack formation."

At the same time as he flew, He noticed the three Y-Wing Fighters that were making the attack run in the trench. He smiled as he flew behind them and spoke, "I'll take them myself. Cover me."

"Yes sir," replied his wingman obediently.

Within moments Vader released his laserfire upon the closest fighter. He smiled as the fighter exploded. He then moved onto the leader and released a storm of firepower with another smile.

* * *

Seconds later, The last fighter exploded.

Vader, Meanwhile reached out in the Force as he sensed his son's presence. His son's flying skills were most impressive. He still was not as good of a pilot as he was but at age sixteen based on his flying the boy was his son without a doubt.

At the same time, He saw three X-Wing's on his long range sensors enter the trenches.

He immediately flew into range and minutes later the three Starfighters were gone.

He reached out through the Force, Minutes later as he sensed Luke entering the Trenches.

Vader smiled, His son was indeed using some fairly impressive skills. He had just flown in at full speed causing him some trouble in terms of keeping up.

"Let's see how well you do against your Old Man son," said Vader with a smile.

He immediately flew into range with a frown, He couldn't kill his son but he had to make it appear that he was on him. Immediately, one of his wingmen targeted one of the wingmen at his son's side and the pilot flew out.

"Let him go, stay on the leader."

Vader then noticed the remaining pilot get Vaporized by his right wingman.

He then spoke, "I'm on the leader."

His pilots, immediately ceased their attack as Vader trailed his son.

He couldn't kill him. He would allow his son to destroy the Death Star and if he failed then he would do the deed and then finish the Death Star himself.

At that moment he heard an explosion at his left side.

"What?" Vader screamed.

"Look out," stated his remaining wingman as the man in panic crashed into Vader causing the Dark Lord to go barreling out into space.

* * *

Luke heard Han Solo speak, "You're all clear kid now lets blow this thing and go home."

Within Moments Luke reached out through the Force and released his Proton Torpedos which were sure to their Mark. He then flew away as the Death Star began to lose control at full speed.

* * *

Death Star:

Wilhuff Tarkin was in shock as he breathed what he knew would be his last breath.

How had it come down to this? He thought no more as the Death Star exploded into a beautiful and brilliant explosion.

* * *

Space above Yavin:

Vader smiled as he regained control of his Fighter, "Most impressive son. We will meet again. I can promise you that. Just wait until then."

Vader then took his fighter out of the System smiling as he jumped into Hyperspace.

He certainly wasn't going to miss Tarkin or Motti or any of the other useless pricks that the Man kept in his company.

* * *

Yavin IV: Rebel Base:

Luke climbed out of his cockpit and ran down the ladder to see, Ben, and Leia running towards him with a massive crowd of Alliance members following.

Leia was the first to approach, laughing in delight as she hugged Luke and kissed his cheek.

Luke then hugged Ben as the Jedi Master approached him.

At the same time, He heard another voice, "Hey! Hey kid! you did it."

Luke smiled, "I knew you would come back. I just knew that you would."

Han tousled Luke's hair with a smile, "I was gonna sit out of the battle let you get all of the credit and take all of the reward."

Leia shook her head, "This was worth more than even money."

Han nodded in agreement as Leia wrapped her arms around Han and Luke. With Ben and Chewbacca and the group immediately left the hanger. The group then headed out of the hanger bay and away from the chaotic Alliance Members. The group entered the Council Room, To see Mon Mothma along with Dodonna and several other Alliance leaders all waiting.

"Luke Skywalker you are a hero and you saved a lot of lives today," stated Dodonna as Obi-Wan came up to Luke's side.

"I am so proud of you my young Padawan you will rise to become a great Jedi Master one day."

Luke politely bowed to the Alliance Council, "Thank you, But I only won with the help of the Force and my Master's training."

Mon and Dodonna nodded in response.

Ben then looked at Luke, And spoke, "We need to have a talk alone if they are done with us."

Luke nodded, As Mon spoke, "We are going to have a ceremony for you tomorrow. Please make sure that you are present."

Luke smiled in response.

Luke then followed Ben out of the room.

The two Jedi walked side by side together for a time.

* * *

Eventually, they found themselves outside of the temples where they were overlooking the sky as the sun began to set.

"Luke did you notice anything odd about Vader during the battle?"

Luke frowned, "He never fired a single shot at me."

Ben nodded, "It is because he doesn't want you dead."

"Because he wants me to join him?"

Ben nodded grimly, "That and much more."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you to have this burden until much later Luke. I wanted you to be much older. I already have placed to much on your young shoulders."

"What do you mean by Burden?" asked Luke uneasily.

Ben breathed in deep, "Do you remember all that I have told you about Vader's fall to the Dark Side?"

Luke nodded, "Yes."

"I have kept a lot from you Luke. However, I made a promise that when the time was right that you would know the truth."

Luke nodded in silence. Ben then spoke, "First off what I say under no circumstances is to be repeated ever. Do you understand? It is for your safety and the safety of others that it must be kept secret."

"I understand Master."

"Your father had a very hard life as a child as you know."

Luke nodded as Ben continued, "When he was nineteen your grandmother was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. He arrived on Tattooine a month later and he slaughtered the entire tribe of Tuskens just after she died in his arms."

Luke frowned, "He did that?

Obi-Wan grimly nodded, "It was his first touch with the Dark Side. Then after the Death of Count Dooku he became Palpatine's new Apprentice."

Luke frowned, "So you mean that Vader killed him to replace him as Palpatine's apprentice?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin Skywalker died the day that he took his Sith Name Luke."

Luke gasped in horror, "No, No not him. Vader..."

"Is your father."

Luke felt shock and horror.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you understand why I waited?"

"I always thought that you were hiding something from me but I had no idea."

Obi-Wan nodded as Luke spoke, "Does he know who I am?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't fire a single shot at me after Biggs was killed and after Wedge left the fight."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think that there is actually some good left in him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Do not tell Leia this."

Luke nodded as Ben spoke, "I was present for your birth Luke. You had a twin Sister that was born after you. That sister was separated from you so that Palpatine would be unable to sense either of you. Leia is that Sister."

Luke frowned, "Does Vader know?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I didn't think that he knew about you and Leia both. However now that he does that means that he somehow knew of your birth. There is only one way that he could have found out."

"What way?" asked Luke.

"It doesn't matter. My guess is that he interrogated the medics at the facility that you were born at."

Luke nodded, "Can I have some time alone."

Ben nodded, as he left Luke.

He turned, and Spoke, "He sabotaged the Death Star to insure your survival and that of Leia's he has some good left."

Luke was silent in response.

Obi-Wan left the room with a frown. He felt failure over one thing that he failed to do sixteen years before. One mistake that had allowed Vader to know everything. He still didn't expect Vader to share the existence of the twins with the Emperor.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Star Destroyer Devastator:

Vader landed his damaged Tie Fighter on the Devastator without incident.

He immediately headed for his Office in anger.

Upon entering, He headed for the Office Refrigerator and pulled out a large bottle whiskey that he kept for meetings. He normally didn't drink but today was an exception.

He headed, to the couch in his outer office with grief at the thought of what he had done.

He had tortured his own daughter, His Leia he had tortured.

Vader looked at the mirror on the wall and raised his hand and within moments it broke.

He punched the Caf table that stood right before him with his mechanical hand before opening his drink and beginning to drink.

He drank relentlessly in anger and in shame.

He had lost so much over the years. He had lost two children sixteen years before, all because of Padme being misguided by Kenobi.

* * *

Yavin: IV

Luke, Meanwhile walked down an aisle that was full of Alliance troops and staff with, Han Solo and Chewbacca at his side. He had no idea that his father was currently intoxicated in anger and shame over all that he had done. He did know that he currently resented his father for what he had become. He felt burdened with the fear of turning into a clone of his father.

He arrived at the Alter and, standing right before him was Leia in a beautiful white ceremonial gown. She had her hair braided beautifully and she held the first medal that was placed on his neck. She then presented Han and Chewie with their medals and then had the three of them stand before the Members of the Alliance as they were cheered on as heros.

* * *

After the celebration, There was a reception that was held for all of the heros.

Luke used the time to talk to Ben.

He found himself alone with the Jedi Master at a certain point and spoke, "Who was my Mother Master? I mean I know nothing about her besides the fact that she was a Senator."

Ben frowned as he thought about how he had let Padme down sixteen years before and had failed to save her.

"Padme Amidala was your Mother Luke."

Luke looked at the Jedi Master in shock, "The Legendary Amidala of Naboo was the wife of my father?"

Obi-Wan nodded as Luke spoke, "I heard that she was pregnant when she died. What happened to her?"

Obi-Wan frowned, The truth couldn't be told to this boy who had already been hurt by learning what he had learned the day before.

"She died in childbirth Luke. We made it look like you and Leia died with her for your safety," stated Obi-Wan grimly.

Luke frowned, "So I killed her," said Luke as he hung his head in shame.

Obi-Wan smacked Luke in response, "Don't ever say that. In her dying moments she felt joy at the sight of you and your sister."

"How did you get me?"

Obi-Wan frowned, hating to have to lie a second time.

"With her dying words she asked me to raise you since I was so close to her and your father. I knew them both from when they were younger than you are now."

Luke nodded, "Thank you For telling Me the truth Master."

Obi-Wan gave Luke a sad smile in response.

* * *

Star Destroyer Devastator:

Vader laid in his office, passed out on the floor.

Throughout his office, bottle after bottle of wine, Ale, and, Whiskey laid broken, empty or spilling. The Dark Lord rarely drank but after all that he had done to his daughter he had found little else to do to escape the pain. Not even dueling several training droids helped him. Currently, He slept in his drunken state and visions of what he had done to his daughter began to haunt him.

How could he have?

* * *

The next morning, Captain Piett watched nervously as Vader approached him on the bridge, "Are we on our way to Yavin?"

"Yes My Lord but I suspect that they are already evacuating."

"Of course they are. It doesn't matter. I knew that they would be out. I will find them again."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader frowned, "Has the Emperor contacted us yet?"

Piett nodded as Vader left him and headed for his personal communication room.

He watched as an image of the Emperor appeared right before him.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

"What happened to my Death Star Lord Vader?"

Vader frowned, "The Pilot was Force sensitive. Before I could get to him He destroyed it.

I pursued him for revenge but he got out of range far to quickly while some Corellian got on my tail. I had to shake him and by the time that I was done, the rebel was gone"

"So you know nothing about the pilot?"

"I will know soon," stated Vader.

Palpatine nodded in silence, "Very well Vader. Do what you have to do to the Rebel Base if they haven't escaped yet. Then report to the Executor. The time to launch it will be soon."

Vader nodded as the transmission ended.

Vader then turned and left the room and headed towards the bridge.

Piett looked at him with a frown, "We are almost there sir. As expected they are gone."

Vader nodded, "Finding them will take time. I need some time alone in my office to make plans on how I am going to do this. I have to make some calls. Send a detachment down to the surface to investigate once we arrive."

"As you wish my Lord."

Vader then activated his Transmitter and within moments an image of a muscular man with long brown hair appeared before him.

"Hello Uncle D," stated Wrenga Jixton.

Vader smiled, "Jix I have job for you."

"What are your orders Uncle D?"

"Just toss your current assignment aside. I want you to find smugglers or traders. Anyone who sells directly to the Alliance that is in the underworld."

"You've got it Uncle D. It may take time. I have to gain their trust."

"Then do it."

Jix nodded with a smile.

"Contact me when it is done."

"You've got it Uncle D."

Vader smiled as the transmission ended. If all went as he had planned, He would find Luke sometime soon. It would just take time.

* * *

Executor: Three days Later:

Vader arrived onboard the now complete Executor with, Firmus Piett three days later.

The Ship had taken sixteen years to complete and, was now complete although the ship had been his primary living place for at least thirteen years.

After parting with Piett, he headed towards his chambers and, entered them without a word.

He watched as his Angel approached him.

Padme Amidala looked at her husband as he walked into the room.

For sixteen years she had been with him under lock and key. She doubted that even the Emperor knew of her survival. Obi-Wan and Bail had expected her to be dead by now. Her husband had taken her just hours after the birth of the twins and since then she had had no chance to escape from him.

At the age of forty three, Her physical appearance was far younger than that of her thirty eight year old husband. While her husband had grey hair, She had none. Vader had gotten his first grey hairs by the age of thirty and Padme still had none

Perhaps, The years of having nothing to do but what her husband desired had helped and the fact that she didn't carry the darkness in her soul that Anakin carried. She never resisted him, She tried to obey him as much as possible even though she tended to argue with him about their children.

Vader smiled as, she approached him.

"I was so worried about you when I heard about the Death Star being destroyed."

Vader nodded, "I was in my Tie Fighter, when it happened."

Padme nodded, "If you had been killed, I dread what would have happened to Vima."

Vader nodded, Vima, His eight year old daughter. Around seven years to the day that he had taken his wife from Polis Massa, they had learned that she was pregnant.

Padme had given birth to a girl whom she had named Vima, Vader never had known his history that well. He had no idea that he had agreed to name his daughter after the legendary Jedi Knight, Vima Sunrider and still, he had no idea. Padme had not wanted to have any more children with Anakin for the fear of bearing a Sith Lord. However for whatever reasons, her Birth Control had failed. She however, had taken a lot of joy in raising Vima herself. It had given her some comfort in her sixteen years as her husband's prisoner. Vima didn't even realize just how imprisoned they were. Although Vima was starting to realize just how evil her father was. Something that brought Padme to tears at times.

Vader was silent for a moment, He then spoke, "I saw Leia. I should have guessed that she was with Organa all of this time."

Padme looked at her husband in shock.

"How did you find out?"

"She was going to be executed and, she told me who her mother was. It saved her life. Or at least I was going to bring her here. Things didn't go as planned."

"Oh Anakin please don't tell me that she was on that thing when it blew," said Padme in horror.

Vader shook his head and, pointed to a large bruise that was on the right side of his head.

"No she wasn't. Kenobi arrived with Luke. I fought with the old man while, Luke lead one of the most impressive Rescue missions that I have ever seen."

"What do you mean?" asked Padme.

"He rescued her with only a smuggler and a Wookiee to assist him. Then, as I was about to kill the old man he came and kicked me in the head and gave me this. A few hours later, he also destroyed the Death Star before I could."

Padme looked at her husband in shock, "Luke did all of that? What do you mean by before you destroyed it?"

"Our children were going to be within the Rebel Base. I disabled the weapons array and then made a plan to put the blame on the Rebels by destroying the dam thing myself. Luke beat me to it while his smuggler friend attacked me."

Padme smiled, "He must be his father's son."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I am hoping that they will join us."

"So that you can turn them into Sith Lords? Just as you intend to do to our Vima?"

Vader nodded as Padme spoke, "I am tired of this. You need to change and put this darkness to the side."

Vader smirked, "Or what? You will leave me? You can't leave me. I doubt that Vima will agree to assist you in betraying me. Look at the collar that is welded around your neck."

Padme frowned as she thought of what her husband had done to her.

Not long after he had captured her, He had welded a collar onto her neck permanently. The Collar was one that was used for slaves or dangerous pets. It could only be cut off and it had a tracker inside of it and it was also connected to a containment field that would stun her if she tried to escape. It was the main thing that kept her at Vader's side.

Padme glared at her husband and spoke,"Vima is in a position that no child should ever be in. She is being forced to choose between her parents."

Vader in response gripped his wife with both of his arms as his eyes blazed yellow, "Even if you got away I would find you. You are mine, You need to know your place."

Padme stood her ground, "Go ahead and threaten me."

"You belong to me. What is it going to take to teach you your place?"

"Daddy what are you doing?"

At that moment, Vader turned to see his Blond hair and brown eyed, daughter looking at him in tears.

Vima Skywalker was the perfect combination of her parents. She had her father's blond hair and her mother's dark eyes. She also had half of each parent's personality. Vader noticed the look of horror on her face.

"Hello Vima..."

Vader's words trailed off as Vima ran towards her bedroom.

Padme looked at him, "I can't escape. You made sure of it. I can't even get through these doors because of how you have them encrypted. I can't break the code. You're right I have no freedom. I am going to die like this."

Vader was silent as, his wife left him. He felt shame over what his daughter had just witnessed. At least she hadn't seen him, a few days before when he had been in his drunken state from all that he had done to Leia. He frowned, Permanently placing a Collar on Padme had been fairly difficult for him but after catching her trying to escape he decided that it had to be done. For a month she hadn't even talked to him but being alone had broken her. Or so he had thought.

Padme entered, her Daughter's bedroom in silence. She noticed Vima sitting on the bed in tears, "Mom I love you and I love daddy too."

Padme took her daughter in her arms and spoke, "No matter what he has done to me I will always love him too."

"Why have you been a prisoner for sixteen years?"

Padme frowned, "I think it is because of him being afraid of losing me. I only hope that we can be free someday and that we can be a normal family."

Vima then spoke, "Why am I not a prisoner Mom? Why don't I have a collar like you?"

Padme frowned, "Because you are just a little girl."

"I heard you say something right as I came into the room about me being forced to choose between my parents."

Padme shook her head, "I am not going to tell you which of us to choose. I am going to let you make your own decision Vima."

Vima smiled, "Do you think Daddy will still love me if I choose you?"

"If you chose to listen to Daddy I would still always love you."

"But he wants me to be a Sith doesn't he?"

Padme nodded, "I think he does."

"I don't want to be a Sith."

Padme nodded in silence as Vima hugged her.

"Mom do you trust me?"

Padme nodded, "Of course I do."

"I am going to find a way to disable your collar. I can do it. I know a lot about electronics."

Padme frowned, "Even if you did disable it, We would have to find a way to remove it."

"I know how we can remove it."

"How?"

"By getting ahold of one of Dad's lightsabers."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have a plan."

Padme nodded, not wanting to discourage her young daughter. She immediately kissed her and spoke, "How about we go swimming? Just you and me?"

Vima smiled eagerly in response.

Padme then headed for her bedroom to change into her swimsuit.

* * *

Just after dressing, she felt Vader's hand on her. At that moment he hugged her.

"You smell wonderful right now. I have missed you so much."

Padme nodded, "It has been a week and a half and I have been fairly lonely here too. Even Vima missed you," stated Padme.

Although she was a prisoner, she did miss her husband when he was gone for extended periods of time. Sometimes her and Vima would be sent to Bast or to whatever Star Destroyer he was on. She actually did prefer to be on the Executor though.

Vader smiled at her and kissed her as he ran his hand down her exposed back.

Padme then wordlessly left the bedroom and led Vima towards their swimming pool.

Vima looked at her mother as they got into the pool together.

The two of them swam together for a time and enjoyed the water and splashed one another and played together.

An hour later, Padme and Vima headed into the dinning room to eat. Vima left to change as Vader spoke, "You could have told me that you had given Luke to Kenobi."

Padme shook her head, "Why? So that you could find him?"

"Do you want Luke to have a marriage someday where his wife has a collar welded to her neck?" asked Padme as she put a hand on the collar.

Vader was silent as Padme spoke, "I am tired of this. I have been imprisoned by you for sixteen years of my life."

"If only you would join me and then we could rule the Galaxy."

"I would rather die or be your prisoner for life."

"How much longer before you join me?"

"Now that the twins are fighting against you, never!" stated Padme as she sat down.

Vader glared at his wife and, moved forward and spoke, "You will join me Padme."

"Not in a thousand years."

Vader was silent in response.

At that moment, Vima entered the room and sat down. Vader smiled, "How have your studies been going Vima?"

"Really good Dad. I really like science and I have your skills in mechanics."

"You don't do mechanics in school for some time right?"

"No but I am practicing."

Vader nodded, little did he know what his eight year old daughter was really up to.

"Have you seen the science equipment that she is using Angel?"

Padme shook her head, "She said that she has a surprise for me and she hasn't let me anywhere near the lab in days."

Vader nodded as he continued to eat.

After eating dinner, Vader and Padme took Vima and the family watched a Holo comedy together. After a few hours, the Couple sent Vima to bed and headed to their bedroom.

Vader didn't notice Vima disobey and head for her science lab. He had no idea on what she was up to. What she as doing was going to show which parent she was truly loyal to. She was making a very difficult choice but after seeing how her father had treated her mother time and time again her choice had been made. Her loyalty was to her mother and further more she was a Skywalker.

* * *

Ok I know a lot of you have wondered if Padme was dead or alive and I know a lot of you have thought that she was dead. I like to write with twists. How many of you were surprised by this chapter? I am only curious. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Millennium Falcon:

Luke looked at Han and spoke, "Ben wants us to check out Hoth and see just how suitable it will be as an Alliance Base."

"Where will the Old Man be?" asked Han

"He is going to remain with the rest of the Alliance while we check out the Planet. If it is suitable then, It will most likely house our next Alliance base."

Han nodded, "Alright Kid then lets get going. Is Vader going to be searching for us now as expected?"

Luke nodded, "He already cleared out the base on Yavin."

"It isn't like he found anything. I mean the Old Man had us off of the planet before anything could happen."

Luke nodded, "Please stop referring to him in such a manner."

Han frowned, "Ok kid I will do better. How did you meet him anyways?"

Luke frowned, the hardest thing for him right now was getting used to the truth. For now however he would tell Han the story that Ben used to tell him, "Vader killed my father like right before I was born. Ben was my Father's Master. My Mother's dying request was that he would raise me like he did my Father. He is all that I have ever known. He is only fifty four."

Han frowned, "He looks a lot older."

"Fighting Vader on Mustafar and losing my Father and Mother took a lot out of him."

"Wait, He fought Vader?"

Luke nodded, "It was a stalemate."

"He held his ground against Vader?" asked Han with admiration

"He trained Vader before he turned to the Dark Side. Vader was once a Jedi Knight."

Han looked at Luke in shock as Luke frowned, realizing that he had already said enough.

"Wow he is much more than I thought. I had no idea that he did all of that."

Luke smiled, "He was a Jedi General during the Clone Wars Han."

Han nodded, "Did he know Anakin Skywalker?"

At that moment it dawned upon Han.

"Y-You're Anakin Skywalker's kid aren't you? How did I never make the connection?"

Luke looked at Han in shock, "You know who he was?"

"Of course kid, I am twenty six. I was like nine during the war and if you knew enough about the wars you knew two things."

"What were they?"

"The Hero With No Fear and Clone Troopers. Those were the main factors of the war. His exploits were always being talked about by everyone."

Luke nodded in silence.

Han then spoke, "Of course Darth Vader killed him. Only someone that evil could kill someone so great."

Luke

Moments later, The Falcon dropped out of Hyperspace.

Han expertly navigated the Falcon towards Hoth as Luke looked out the cockpit at the icy landscape in shock.

Han then spoke, "Shall we land?"

Luke nodded, "Better have Chewie keep the engines warm. Let's check out that large cave."

Han smiled, "That looks like it would make one hell of a Hanger."

Luke nodded, "It may also take a long time for the Empire to find us here. I am thinking that this will be the planet Han."

Han nodded, "Quite an adjustment, From Dessert to Ice. It is a lot colder."

"I think Yavin IV was a good warm up."

Han smiled in response.

A few hours later, Luke and Han returned to the Falcon. They had been successful in finding a Rebel Base. There was no doubt that Hoth was going to be a fine hiding place for the Alliance. There was no doubt that it would take Vader a year at least to find them.

Luke also knew that it was inevitable,he would meet his father again. He would make sure to be ready for that day.

* * *

Executor:

Vader awoke, with Padme laying on top of him.

He smiled and kissed her sleeping form before lightly pushing her to the side and getting up.

He immediately dressed and, left her and headed for the Command Bridge of the Executor.

Padme awoke an hour later and, headed into the kitchen to cook some breakfast for Vima.

At the same time she heard Vima speak, "Mom?"

Padme turned to Vima, "Yes?"

"You don't want me to be a Sith Right?"

Padme frowned, "No I don't."

"I don't want to be a Sith either. Can we get away from him Mom?"

"I don't see how I can get out of our Chambers with this Collar welded around my neck."

"I have an Idea mom."

Padme frowned, "You have an Idea?" A typical Skywalker, thought Padme with a slight smile.

Vima smiled eagerly as, she showed her mom to her school room.

Padme frowned as, she looked at all of the science equipment.

"Vima this is all for someone that is way above your age."

"You know how Daddy is. When I tell him what I need for school he always buys it for me."

Padme nodded, Being a slave from birth until the age of nine and, a Jedi for the remainder of his youth prevented him from understanding grade levels, she thought. Vima had taken advantage of it. Such a smart girl, thought Padme. Vima also was really good at science and mechanics as well as security systems. She had already hacked into the Executor's security system. She had a lot of skills at her young age.

Padme at the same time, noticed Vima holding out a small electronic device. From the outside it appeared to be a small flashlight but just by looking at the spot where the lens used to be told Padme more. There were two small metal barrels in the place and a flat panel. "What is this Vima?"

Vima smiled, "It is like a blaster don't shoot it. It only fires one shot. We can use it on Dad."

Padme frowned, "I don't want to kill your dad. I love him to much."

"It stuns you. I have a few more made for when we get out. We can use them on some of the men in the ship. It will knock him out for at least ten minutes."

"Are you sure?" asked Padme.

Vima frowned, "I-I kind of tested it Mom and, when I got up it had been ten minutes."

Padme looked at her daughter in horror, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I want you to be happy and I see you cry a lot. I thought that maybe if we got away from Dad that you would be happy. I had to just make sure that my plan would work."

Padme felt tears in her eyes, Her baby girl had risked her life in a science experiment all for her mother. She was a true Skywalker, willing to do anything for her mother.

Padme shook her head, "Don't you ever do something like that again Vima. I realize that you love me and I love you too but I don't want something to happen to you because of me. Never do this again."

Vima nodded as Padme hugged her tightly. She then spoke, "Pack your bag. I am going to our office to steal some of your dad's credits. We will get him when he is sitting down for dinner tonight and bind his hands."

"Then we will cut your collar off. I am good with a lightsaber I can do it."

Padme nodded, "I trust you Vima. You just need to be careful. Dad is going to be very angry when we leave."

"Will he hurt you?"

"He put the collar on me when I tried to leave many years ago before you were born.

Now I am glad that he did, otherwise I wouldn't have you."

Padme then kissed her daughter's forehead before heading into her room and collecting two bodysuits and two gowns and two dresses. She then slipped into Vima's room with a small travel bag that her husband used.

"Pack only what you need Vima. We will get what we need wherever we go."

"Will we join the Rebellion?"

Padme shook her head, "We would only put them at risk and, I no longer have a way to locate them now that Bail Organa is dead. Those that I trusted are either dead or hiding with the Alliance."

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere far away. We will have to be very careful about what people we trust and who we trust. The only people that we trust are each other. Do you understand?"

Vima nodded, "What about your parents and your sister?"

Padme shook her head, "We can't go back to Naboo. He'll have Naboo watched and he will capture us the moment that we land."

Vima nodded with a frown.

Padme then spoke, "I will think of something."

"When can we make our move Mom?"

"Tonight."

Vima smiled at her mother in response.

After a moment of silence, Vima spoke, "I will be right back Mom."

Padme frowned, "What are you doing Vima?"

"I will tell you later."

Padme frowned as Vima left the room and headed towards the large doors of the chambers that she herself, had not walked outside of in at least two years.

"When I walk out next time Mom, you will be with me I promise."

Padme smiled at Vima in response.

A short time later, Vima returned with a lizard like creature.

"What is that Vima?"

"A Ysalamiri."

"Ysalamiri?"

Vima smiled, "It prevents a Force user from being able to touch the Force.

Once we bind his hands, We will leave the Yasalamiri right by him so that he will have a harder time in getting loose. Don't worry they are harmless"

"A harder time?" asked Padme.

Vima nodded, "The Lizard creates a bubble that surrounds him. He will have to move around and struggle. If all goes well, we will be in the Hanger Bay by the time that he gets free."

Padme shook her head, "Your father is clever, even without the Force."

Vima nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "Does your dad even know about how you hacked into the security code that keeps our suites sealed?"

Vima shook her head, "He still thinks that I only leave when he takes me to the hanger to fly."

"It isn't exactly necessary to leave since you have everything in here. Once we leave we will only have each other Vima."

"I know that and I am fine with it."

Padme nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "Now comes the problem of getting this Collar off."

Vima smiled, "Have you ever been in Dad's office?"

Padme shook her head, "No my Collar won't allow me to go in there."

Vima smiled. "There is this one lightsaber that sits in the top drawer. It is the one that he has been teaching me with."

"His office is locked? That is the one that is next door to our suites right?"

Vima smiled, "I have hacked into it before. I can do that again. They won't detect me."

Padme nodded as Vima pulled out a small metal device with several wires and left her. She shook her head, So many criminals would be going crazy over this little girl right now and her hacking skills, thought Padme.

* * *

Captain Firmus Piett looked at the ship's security monitors and spoke, "Admiral!"

"Yes Captain?"

"We have a problem sir. I think that someone broke into Lord Vader's office."

Ozzel Smiled arrogantly in response, "There is no way that anyone would be stupid enough to do such a thing."

At that moment Vader appeared between the two men.

"What are you two talking about?"

Vader often found that when Piett and Ozzel argued that Piett was the one that was right. Ozzel in his opinion, was a pure idiot. He liked Piett, but hated Ozzel and sometimes wondered why Ozzel wasn't in the morgue yet.

Vader at the same time reached out through the Force, Vima!

What was she doing? She was going to get a good spanking for this, thought Vader.

"I will deal with this myself. Good work Captain."

Vader then turned to leave as Ozzel spoke, "What is with him? Every time something like this happens he always deals with it."

Piett shrugged, "It is none of our business. Just do what we are told," stated Piett.

Ozzel sneered in response, Piett had been a fly that had been on his back for to long. He despised the younger man at this point.

* * *

Vader stormed into his chambers in anger. As he entered, he spoke, "Padme!"

At that moment, he entered the dinning room and looked at the table in shock!

Right before him, sat Padme's collar that was sliced in two pieces. At that moment Padme appeared as Vader spoke, "What is going on?"

He noticed that Padme was wearing a bodysuit and at her side was travel bag.

"I am leaving Anakin. I am not going to put up with your abuse for another minute. I have been your prisoner for sixteen years and it ends now!"

"I will find you again. You can never escape!"

Vader immediately in anger raised his hand to choke Padme but in response, the Force left him. Padme then held up his old Lightsaber. The Lightsaber that he had used as Anakin Skywalker.

"This is the lightsaber of the man that I married. Deep down I know that there is good in you Anakin. But I can't raise my daughter in this dark environment with your abuse towards me. No daughter of mine will ever be a Sith Lord."

Vader glared at Padme and stepped forward as she set the lightsaber on the table.

As he approached her, A shot hit his back and he fell to the ground unconscious with Vima standing behind him.

Vima immediately laid down the device and, looked at her mom. "Come on."

Within moments, Vima and Padme dragged Vader towards a waiting office chair. Vima took two sets of Binders that she had taken from her Father's lab and bound each hand to an armrest. She then took the Ysalamiri and placed it on her father's chest.

The harmless Lizard, merely stayed in position as Vima spoke, "Imagine the look on his face when he wakes up."

Padme and Vima both began to laugh in response. Padme then spoke, "Are you sure that you still want to do this Vima?"

Vima nodded, "He just almost killed you."

"He didn't the last time that he attacked me like that."

"He's done that before?" asked Vima in horror.

Padme was silent as she nodded in response.

"Come on my sweet girl, we are getting out of here.

Padme then took one of the devices that Vima had built and led Vima out the door of their chambers.

Firmus Piett walked through the Officer's quarters as he headed towards Vader's office to deliver the casualty report from the Death Star. It was good for him to be out of Ozzel's site at this moment. As he approached Vader's office, He saw a woman that appeared to be in her thirties with a little girl emerging from Vader's chambers.

He was in shock, Lord Vader has a family?

At that moment, the woman held up a small metal object and a blue laser beam hit his chest before he could think anymore.

Padme then took the last pair of binders that Vima had obtained and bound the Young Imperial Officer, before taking his blaster.

"Come on Vima."

Vima nodded and, obediently followed her mother as they left the hallways and headed towards the Elevators.

Upon entering the elevators, Padme breathed in deep in shock as her legs shook.

"I can't believe this, I am finally free after sixteen years."

Vima frowned, "You have been here for that long?"

"Either here or on V'jun or on another Star Destroyer Vima just like you."

"That is all that I have ever known," stated Vima.

Padme nodded as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Do you know your way to the Hanger Bay?"

Vima nodded, "I am going to take us on out. As soon as we get inside of a shuttle I am going to deactivate the Force field. It won't be hard for the two of us to pilot it together will it?"

Padme shook her head, "Not to hard at all Vima."

A short time later, Padme and Vima entered a small hanger bay that Vima had picked out for their escape.

Padme immediately realized why Vima had picked out the Hanger, There was only a handful of Officer's on staff and the shuttle that was in the hanger was completely unprotected.

Vima looked at Padme and, Spoke, "Can you take out the men at the controls?"

Padme nodded, "Certainly."

She immediately took her blaster and fired several shots. It may have been sixteen years but with adrenaline and skill that she had had from her childhood she was sure to her mark on all six men as Vima set a timer for deactivating the Force field.

"Come on Mom."

Padme followed her daughter without hesitation.

Upon entering their shuttle, Padme headed straight for the controls with Vima at her side as the two of them began lift off.

Vima spoke, "Did you count how many credits we managed to get?"

Padme nodded, "Thirty Thousand. It will get us passage somewhere or a decent ship. A ship hopefully, Then I will get a job wherever we go. We will get by. We just won't have things given to us like we used to."

Vima nodded in silence.

She then spoke, "I kind of stole some credits off of that one Imperial Officer."

Padme frowned, "The one that we knocked out?"

Vima nodded, "He had only a hundred."

Padme frowned, "I don't like stealing from simple people. You probably stole food right out of his child's mouth. Taking your father's money was different. Call it child support and spousal support."

Vima smiled in response as the ship lifted off.

Padme had various ideas, circulating through her mind on how she would provide for Vima and for herself. One thing for certain was the fact that they couldn't stay in one place for to long or trust everyone. Perhaps she could get a job as a pilot or something. She knew that her piloting skills were good enough for most businesses to take her. She could keep Vima with her and the two of them could always be prepared to run at a moment's notice. That was the life that they would have to live.

She looked at Vima with a smile, As the ship left the Hanger.

Together, The two of them headed away from the Executor as they prepared to disappear into the Galaxy.

* * *

Admiral Ozzel watched, as the Imperial Shuttle from Hanger Bay E flew away from the Executor.

"They haven't even given us clearance," said a younger Officer.

"They will."

"Sir they are not responding to our hails."

Ozzel frowned, at that moment the Shuttle made a jump into Hyperspace as a young aide spoke, "There is something wrong."

Ozzel relented, "Send a security team to the Hanger Bay and give me a report on the situation immediately."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Vader shook in frustration as he struggled to free himself of the bonds and the Ysalamiri that was on his chest. At the same time he heard a voice, "My Lord are you alright?"

He looked to see Captain Piett entering the room with a pair of bound hands.

"Get me loose Captain."

"Yes sir!"

Piett immediately, moved forward took one of Vader's binders off. Vader in response ripped the Ysalamiri off of his chest and threw it across the room before undoing his second bond.

He then looked at Piett and spoke as he removed the binders from the younger man, "What happened to you Captain?"

"I-I was on my way to your office to deliver a report to you in an effort to escape Admiral Ozzel and his angry looks. As I approached this woman came out of your chambers with a little girl. Before I could even blink a blue beam hit me."

Vader nodded as he reached out through the Force in rage as his eyes blared yellow. Within moments, Glass shattered and the bulkheads and beams in his chambers bent as Piett shook in horror.

Vader then spoke, "Forgive me I am not angry at you. I am angry at her!"

At that moment, Ozzel entered the room, "Lord Vader We had an incident in Hanger Bay E. One of the junior Officers tried to tell me that something was wrong but before I realized what was going on the Shuttle made the jump into Hyperspace. It is gone sir..."

Vader raised his hand in response. Within moments, Ozzel's throat constricted.

"You have failed me for the Last time Admiral."

Piett cringed as, Ozzel's larynx snapped,

Vader then looked at Piett and spoke, "You are in Command now Admiral Piett."

"T-Thank you Lord Vader."

"Whoever it was that tried to alert Ozzel I want to be your first Officer. Delete the security Footage from Hanger Bay E and no questions are to be asked."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "Your betrayal has no ending. The day we meet again you will learn your place and you will know who you belong to."

Piett frowned as Vader spoke, "That was my wife that Attacked you. No one knows about her. The Emperor believes her to be dead. She took my daughter with her. She took her from me Admiral."

Piett frowned, "I-I am so sorry My Lord."

Vader nodded as he left the room before turning, "Get the mess cleaned up."

"Of course sir!"

As Vader left, Piett looked at the now highly damaged dining table in horror.

Sitting right on the dinning table was a lightsaber but also what he realized were the pieces of what used to be a slave collar.

Piett picked up the Slave Collar in shock and horror. Every ounce of trust, Every ounce of faith and respect towards Lord Vader was now destroyed. The Monster was no different than the Emperor. They were both evil. What kind of man forced his own wife to wear a slave collar? It was obvious why the poor woman had left him and he didn't hold it against her for shooting him, even if the shot had been fatal. Why? Why had he been so stupid at the age of sixteen to go to the Imperial Academy. If only he had listened to those that he had known that had left for the Alliance. Piett was in disbelief at what he had seen. Yes he had known that Vader had a lot of brutality but he had never imagined the man keeping his wife like a slave. Vader was indeed a monster just like the Emperor, thought Piett to himself.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. More will be up sometime soon. Monday at the latest. Thank you for reading and Reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

My Apologies to those of you that accidentally read the reposted Chapter three. Thank you to those of you that alerted me. I apologize.

* * *

Hoth: Three years later:

In the three years that followed the destruction of the Death Star, Luke had grown more and more in the Force. He had grown closer to Han and to Leia and Chewie. Luke, Ben, Han, Chewie and Leia all had become one family in the past few years along with R2 and 3PO. Han and Luke treated one another like brothers and Leia was like the sister in the family. If only she knew the truth, Luke mused. Ben was like the father of everyone in the group with Chewie being the virtual Uncle.

In the time following the battle of Yavin, Luke had organized various Alliance Fighter pilots into an Elite group that was known as the Rouges. With Ben's guidance and wisdom, they had become the finest squadron in the Alliance Fleet..

The Rouges were fairly well trained and skilled. In the years since the start of their operation they had executed various raids and attacks with almost all missions ending successfully.

The Squad contained Wedge Antilles, Who Luke had flown with in the Battle of Yavin as well as Several other skilled pilots such as Hobbie, Tycho, Wes Janson, and many other skilled young men. They were a brave lot and they followed their Commander with admiration although some of them were older than him.

Han had worked as An officer and pilot. He had utilized his smuggling skills to assist the Alliance and had done special missions for the Council. He had also taken the Falcon on raids with The Rouges while Ben and Leia were members of the Alliance Council. Mothma had placed Ben on the senior Council because of his status as a Jedi Master.

As time went on, The Base continued to remain hidden from the now frustrated Empire.

Luke smiled at the thought of how well hidden they were.

At the same time, He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Yes Master?"

"I am going to the meeting," said Obi-Wan as he let out a horrible cough.

Luke frowned, "Master is there anything that can be done for the cancer?"

Ben shook his head, "It is already to far out of control. Don't burden yourself with worry. We all got to die sometime."

Luke nodded in silence, Ben had been diagnosed with an incurable cancer shortly after Yavin that was infecting his entire body. It was impossible to cure at this point. However, Ben was determined not to waste his last few years of his life.

Ben then turned and, Left Luke as he headed towards the Alliance Council Meeting.

Ben entered the Council room, to see Mon Mothma, General Jan Dodonna, General Crix Medine and Carlist Rieekan all gathered around the table.

"Welcome General Kenobi," stated Mon as Obi-Wan took his place.

Obi-Wan bowed in response.

Mon then spoke, "I want your input on sending the Rouges on a raid. I mean it seems that all that we have done in the last three years is hit Imperial bases and Supply lines."

Obi-Wan nodded, "With the limited amount of men that we have it is better to hit supply lines. We need to wait until the time for our attack comes and conserve our time."

Mon nodded, "I only hope that your Padawan can defeat Vader when the time comes."

"He will. The Force always sides with the light in the end as it has from the beginning of time."

Mon nodded as she spoke, "Our target is a small space station that is strictly Military. It contains a compliment of around five hundred Tie Fighters and it contains Fuel for various Imperial cruisers."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Meanwhile, Medine spoke, "I was hoping that you would agree with me that it would be better to hit Derra IV."

"Derra IV you say General? What is there?"

Medine then spoke, "There is a large base that contains various proton Torpedos, Way more weapons and even a repair dock for Star Destroyers that are this far out in space."

"How many Star Destroyers are guarding the System?"

"Only two right now," stated Medine.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let me compare the data from the two bases."

Dodonna then spoke, "I also think that we should hit Derra IV instead."

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked at the screen before looking back at Medine.

"You certainly have two old men impressed. I am in full agreement with you. We should have Luke take the Fighters into the system and destroy all of this. If two of the fuel docks are hit by Proton Torpedos it will destroy everything within a mile once all of those tanks are ignited. As for the Repair Dock, My Apprentice will be able to handle that quite easily."

Mon then spoke, "Did you hear that the bounty on his head has increased?"

"What is it now?"

"Two Hundred and fifty thousand alive by order of Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm not surprised."

Dodonna then spoke, "After everyone leaves, I want a word with you General."

Obi-Wan nodded in response.

A short time later, after Everyone had left the Council Room, Dodonna spoke, "I have a few questions for you Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let's hear them."

"I recall Bail once telling me that Vader was a fallen Jedi. I never really asked a lot of questions because he wouldn't tell me anything. What I want to know is if that Jedi is Anakin Skywalker. I mean the Man is obsessed with finding your Padawan. I hate to be getting nosy and all but I just need to know."

Obi-Wan breathed in deeply as a deadly cough came to him. As he recovered, he spoke, "What I say to you can't leave this room."

Dodonna nodded, "You have my word. I won't even tell Mon."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you General. Yes, Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader."

Dodonna frowned as Obi-Wan continued, "Anakin was secretly married to Senator Amidala. After his assault on the Jedi Temple I visited her and she was obviously pregnant at the time."

"With Luke?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "I followed Padme to Mustafar to confront Anakin. I was hoping to reason with him just as she was. However when I got there, He wasn't Anakin. The boy that I had raised from the age of nine and trained, Well he was gone. He was still outwardly and physically Anakin but he was Vader inside and out. He choked Padme to the point that she passed out."

Dodonna gasped as Obi-Wan continued, "I was unable to defeat him. I managed to get back To Padme's ship as he pursued me. Her droids had gotten her onboard and we escaped just in time. I took Padme to Polis Massa where Bail and Yoda were waiting for me. Yoda had also failed to kill Palpatine."

Dodonna frowned as Obi-Wan continued, "Padme gave birth to Luke and his twin Sister. Then Yoda left the facility to begin his exile after entrusting their lives to Bail and I.

At the same time, Vader had tracked us to Polis Massa. I planned to buy everyone time to escape but Padme refused."

"What do you mean refused?" asked Dodonna.

"She told me that he wouldn't stop until he had her. She said that it was fine that she would die for her babies. She kissed each one of them and, then told me when I told her that Luke would be raised by Anakin's family that she didn't want strangers raising her son. She said that she wanted me to raise him. Then she asked Bail, who was her second father to raise Leia as his own. We then left and, that was the last time that we saw her."

"So she is dead then?" asked Dodonna.

Obi-Wan frowned, "I never felt her death but we were so occupied at the time with escaping that I may have not noticed. I believe that at this point that she is dead."

"Thank you for telling me. S-So Leia is Luke's sister?"

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

"Do they know?"

"Luke knows exactly where he came from. I told him the day after the battle of Yavin. Leia only knows who her mother is. She isn't ready for the burden yet."

Dodonna nodded, "You have my word that I will keep it secret. It is good that one of us knows for the future in the event that you die I can back them up if something happens."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Remember, Only a Skywalker can defeat Vader and the same is for the Emperor. No one else can defeat either of the Sith Lords aside from one that is from the Skywalker bloodline."

"I understand," stated Dodonna.

Dodonna then spoke, "You better have your apprentice prepare for the raid."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Space above Deara IV: One Day Later:

Luke sat in the cockpit of his X-Wing Starfighter as, his squadron approached their target, Deara IV.

Luke spoke into his comlink with a smile, "Tycho, you and Hobbie go down and light up the fuel tanks on that base. Janson, Wedge, You two take care of that docking station. Make sure that the attacks are carried out Simultaneously."

"Understood Rogue Leader."

Luke then reached out through the Force in an effort to sense danger.

So far there was no sign of anything going on whatsoever. He smiled as he watched Wedge and Janson make their run on the Large Star Destroyer Repair dock. Within moments, He saw their Proton Torpedos make their mark and saw the massive structure explode just as Tycho and Hobbie came out of the Atmosphere of Deara IV.

At the same time, He sensed an Approaching Star Destroyer.

"Regroup Rogues, We have A Star Destroyer coming towards us. The other one is still on the other side of the planet. We will just inflict as much damage upon this one as possible. Reform behind me boys. Ready your Proton Torpedos."

A short time later, Luke led his Squadron towards the Approaching Star Destroyer.

As they approached the Star Destroyer, Luke noticed a few squads of Tie Fighters heading in their direction.

"Fighters coming in! Fire at will remain in attack formation."

As The various Tie Fighters flew towards them, Luke sent his fighter into a barreling spin as he released a storm of laser fire. He noticed several explosions that were among the ranks of the Tie Fighters as they approached the Star Destroyer. Luke at the same time, Looked at his wrist Chrono. "Home One will be here at any minute. Release our torpedos. Fire with me on their engines. Then, We will pull out."

"Copy Rogue Leader," Luke heard various members of his Squadron reply.

Luke then, took his fighter into a high climb as several fighters followed him. Together, with his Rogues backing him, They made their run towards the rear end of the Star Destroyer. Luke then, released his Proton torpedos while nudging them with the Force.

He then pulled out as, he sensed Home One dropping out of Hyperspace. He felt grateful that he had only lost two men. He hated losing men, but it could have been worse.

Luke smiled, as he saw the batteries of Home One erupt upon the Crippled Star Destroyer.

"Alright boys, we are going home."

"Copy Rogue Leader."

Luke smiled as, he approached Home One.

* * *

Home One:

Moments later, Luke left the cockpit of his Starfighter and, looked to see who had made it out of the firefight.

After writing down the names of the two fallen pilots, Luke headed straight for the Command Bridge of Home One.

Upon arriving, He saw Admiral Ackbar and General Medine.

"Do you have a Casualty report Commander?" asked Medine.

"Yes Sir, Two gone."

Medine nodded, "The mission was a complete success. The Empire will be affected by this attack. At least most of the Imperial Garrisons that are in this sector will be."

Luke nodded, "Good, that is what I want to hear."

Medine smiled, "Go ahead and get yourself some lunch or rest. We are making the jump into Hyperspace. We will be back at Echo Base in the morning. Then you and your boys can have a week of rest before we make the next raid."

"Are you already planning to make another?" asked Luke.

Medine nodded, "Ackbar and I will be choosing which system to attack. Until then, just lay low. We will make the attack when the time is right."

Luke nodded as he turned and left the bridge.

He walked through the bright Corridors of the ship, Until he approached the room that he had been assigned to.

Moments later, Luke removed his flight suit and his shirt and boots. He crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Executor:

Vader sat in his office in anger, in three years time, He had yet to find his Angel or any of his children. It was as though Padme had disappeared into thin air. He feared for her safety. What if the Emperor had found her? She had taken the twins from him and now she had also taken Vima from him. How could she have? She had just left him without even giving him a chance. He frowned as, he thought of Vima. His sweet little Vima. She had turned on him. She had shot him in the back and, she had helped her mother escape. His daughter had rejected him.

Regardless of the pain that he felt from Vima's rejection, He still loved his child as much as he loved Luke and Leia. No matter what he would always love his children.

It only angered him that she had turned on him like she had. She had used his lightsaber to free Padme. Why had she done such a thing? Did she not know that Padme would leave him if she was free? Did she not know that she would lose one parent? He frowned, Vima must have known. She had chosen between her parents. She had chosen her mother over him. It hurt him to think of how she had turned on him. Did she even love her daddy like she had always said? Or was it all a ploy? She had tricked him into buying all of this science equipment that was well above her years. Some of the devices that she had experimented with Piett had told him were things that he used in High School.

She had certainly played her dad well, Thought Vader in silence as he looked at the image of his wife and daughter.

At that moment, there was a beep at his door.

"Yes?"

Within moments, Piett entered the room.

"My Lord," stated Piett with a bow as he held out a datapad.

"What is it Admiral?"

"A report on the casualties that we suffered on Derra IV."

"Derra IV?" asked Vader in anger.

Piett nodded grimly, "Skywalker led his fighters into the system they caused a lot of damage. An entire supply base is gone. A Star Destroyer is crippled with over half of its crew dead and the repair dock that orbits the planet is gone sir."

Vader nodded in anger, "So have you continued to profile the systems that he is going for?"

"Yes sir I certainly have."

"Give me a list. We are going to set a trap for the boy."

Piett nodded as he looked at the Holoimage of Padme and Vima that Vader was staring at.

Vader noticed Piett's gaze with a hint of agitation as he spoke, "Sir may I offer you some advice?"

Vader frowned, "What do you mean Admiral?"

"First off sir it isn't exactly any of my business. If I may ask do you have a good relationship with your father?"

Vader shook his head, "I never had a father."

Piett breathed in deeply, "I-I am sorry sir I..."

"You didn't know. Go ahead what is it?"

"My father once told me something that I will never forget. The situation between you and your wife is none of my business but I will tell you what he once told me in regards to marriage."

Vader nodded as Piett spoke, "He told me once, that there comes a point where you have to choose between your marriage and your power or career. He said sometimes it is more important to give your wife what she wants. Even if it requires giving up something that you may believe to be important. He said that those that choose to lose their wives end up with regret that turns into horrible agony that can destroy even the mightiest men that have ever existed. Those that choose their wives and give them everything even at the cost of status, pride, power and wealth end up never regretting it, even for even a second."

Vader was silent in response as he thought upon the Admiral's words. They were words that he couldn't possibly say anything against. Piett was right. Vader breathed in and, spoke, "What if it is to late Admiral?"

Piett frowned as he thought back to what he had seen in Vader's chambers three years before.

"Don't play dumb, you saw the collar on my table. Just tell me the truth."

"It made me certainly think less of you."

"Right after I joined the Emperor, She told me that she wanted me to leave everything behind while I still could and I didn't. Then she gave birth to a set of twins. She took them and gave them to people that were loyal to her. I have only seen my son once and the first time that we met, he kicked me in the head. My daughter was a prisoner of war and that is how we met. I-I just feel like she didn't give me a chance."

"How many years was she with you with that collar?"

Vader hung his head in shame, "Sixteen years."

Piett breathed in deeply, dreading Vader's reaction to what he was about to say.

"Maybe she already gave you a chance and you just were to wrapped up in oppressing the Galaxy to notice."

Piett then turned and, Left Vader as he reflected upon the Admiral's words.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I will have more up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the repost of Chapter three on Chapter eight. Go back if you haven't yet. I have fixed the error and I sincerely apologize and I think those of you who alerted me to the error. Here is Chapter nine. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Hoth: One Day Later:

Luke walked into the Conference room, Where he saw Han and Chewie seated along with the rest of the Alliance Council.

"So you honestly don't think that we can trust this Man Solo?" he heard Rieekan asking.

"Not at all. Listen, if you want some good smugglers to get these supplies for you, then have me do the communicating. The two that are bringing the supplies to Home One, I have known for years and they are trustworthy. Just have nothing to do with these people right here."

Rieekan nodded as Ben spoke, "In a couple of weeks you are going to Ord Mantel to collect some goods from another smuggler correct?"

Han nodded, "Yeah correct. I am dealing with several that I haven't even met before."

"Take Luke with you. He can sense their intentions and he will be able to warn you if something unpleasant is amiss."

Han nodded, "Alright. I will do that."

Medine then spoke, "We are going to conduct another raid in a few days. I want you to have your squad ready Skywalker."

Luke nodded, "Very good sir."

"You are dismissed. However you will also be going to Ord Mantel with Solo after the raid."

Luke nodded in silence.

Luke then left the Conference room with Han and Leia at his side. Ben and Chewie followed.

Ben then spoke, "Shall we get something to eat?"

Luke nodded and followed the Jedi Master towards the Cafeteria. Leia then spoke, "I have been taking a few lessons from Master Kenobi by the way Luke."

Luke looked at Leia in shock, "And you didn't tell me?"

Leia smiled, "I kind of wanted to surprise you."

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Luke.

"About two months," replied Leia.

"Good, I am glad that you are training."

"Ben said that my father was also a Jedi Like yours."

Luke nodded, "It is my understanding that both of our father's were friends."

Luke noticed that Obi-Wan was nodding in approval. Leia wasn't ready to know the truth yet. It would take more time before, she was ready and both of them knew it.

Leia then spoke, "Did you know my father for a long time too Ben?"

Ben nodded, "He was Anakin's age. He met your mother around the time of the battle of Naboo."

Leia nodded in silence as they entered the Cafeteria.

The group headed into the lunch line and took their treys as Ben spoke, "Want to join your squadron for lunch Luke?"

Luke nodded, "That sounds good Master."

Leia and Han followed the two Jedi with Chewbacca behind them.

Leia then spoke, "Master how long before my lightsaber is complete?"

"Not to long, you have a few more things to do and then you will be ready to place the crystal inside."

Leia nodded as she sat down at the table with Ben and Luke. She smiled when Han sat down next to her.

Ben smiled when he noticed her face blush, It looks like she has a bit of a liking to Solo, thought Ben with a smile as he ate.

Ben then spoke, "After breakfast Luke, I want you to spar and Leia to spar. It will be good for both of you."

Leia frowned, "Am I that special?"

Ben nodded, "You and Luke are the only living beings alive that can defeat Vader and the Emperor and it can only be done with the Force as your ally."

Leia was silent in response and visibly shocked.

After eating, Luke, Ben and Leia headed into the training room to practice their combat skills together.

Ben produced two Training lightsabers from his cloak. Luke and Leia eagerly took the lightsabers and, Leia activated her lightsaber.

Leia then brought her lightsaber in a slash towards Luke's neck.

Luke blocked the blade and made a slash towards Leia's waist.

Leia back peddled and blocked the attack as Luke smiled, "Good, Very good. That was a good counter."

Luke then raised his Lightsaber and made an overhead slash towards Leia's head. Leia swiftly moved forward towards Luke as she brought her blade defensively against his.

Luke smiled, "How long have you been practicing for?"

"A week," replied Leia with a smile.

Luke nodded as they crossed blades again.

As Luke and Leia fought, Han entered the room, With Chewie at his side and stood next to Ben.

"How are they doing?"

"They are putting on a good show that is for certain."

Han nodded, "I think that Luke is going easy on her. Or at least I hope that he is."

"He is. Believe me, he is."

"After seeing him in action with his lightsaber I can't even imagine what he is going to be like against Vader."

"He isn't ready to face Vader yet Captain," replied Ben all to bluntly.

Han frowned, "Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan looked at Han with a frown, "I trained Vader. I know what he is capable of and he is one of the best that ever was."

Han nodded, "Were you as good as Luke when you were younger?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I killed a Sith Lord when I was a Padawan."

Han looked at Obi-Wan in shock, "You mean there were more than just the Emperor? I thought that you said that there are only two."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Vader wasn't the first Apprentice. The first one, I killed on Naboo Thirty two years ago. He was the first Sith Lord to be seen in a thousand years."

"A thousand years?" asked Han in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded, "When My Master first informed the Jedi Council of his attack, they were fairly doubtful when he told them that he had come to the conclusion that it was a Sith Lord. However, After his death at the Sith Lord's hands and my account of our fight there was no doubt that my Master was right. We then started searching for the other Sith Lord but by the time that we found him, It was to late."

Han nodded, "You certainly did make me eat my words."

"What do you mean?"

"I never had any idea that the Force was real until I met you and Luke. I never knew about the Sith either."

"You have to be pretty well educated to know what the Sith were. I mean it is ancient history from thousands of years ago. Not to mention how much history there is to study."

Han nodded, "They are pretty demented that is all that I can say. I have seen the things that the Empire has done, which is part of why I left the Imperial ranks. The Sith are evil. I may not be the smartest man in the Galaxy but I do know evil when I see it and they are evil."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence as he looked back at Luke and Leia. He smiled when he noticed that Luke had disarmed Leia.

"Good, I want you two to continue to train. The more you fight. The better you will get Leia."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

Space above Bestine: A few days later:

Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor in silence, as he looked at Admiral Piett.

"I am pretty sure that they will fall for the trap. Aren't you?"

Piett nodded, "Yes My Lord I am pretty sure that they will."

"Is my Fighter prepared?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, You will have the bridge. Try to focus on tractor beami my Son. Once we have him the battle is over. That is all that I care about. I have no interest in any other prisoners."

"Understood sir."

Vader then watched, as several X-Wing Fighters appeared just a mile away.

He glanced at Piett and spoke, "You have the bridge Admiral."

He then headed towards the hanger and towards his waiting Tie Fighter.

He hopped in and, he immediately sealed his cockpit. He activated his headset and then strapped into his crash webbing.

Immediately, He flew out of the Hanger bay as he noticed Various Tie Fighters heading towards the Squadron of X-Wings.

He immediately reached out through the Force and found Luke.

He swiftly got onto the tail of his son and began to fire small bursts of laser fire at him.

He examined the fighter that his son was flying. His Son certainly knew how to fly. He noticed something familiar about the Astromech droid that was in the droid socket of the fighter. He could almost swear that it was his R2.

He smiled as his son went into a spin that was followed by a Barrel dive. "I will follow you son. One of these days, I am going to have to teach you some more tricks."

Vader then fired upon Luke's fighter hoping to disable one of the engines.

He smiled when he succeeded.

At the same time, He felt something hit his tail. He turned and saw three X-Wings that were on his tail. Immediately he started to shake them without even trying. Then, he looked and saw that Luke's disabled engine was back online. "Of course he has my R2. There is no other explanation for how he got the engine fixed," said Vader aloud.

Luke struggled to shake his father off of him. At the same time, He realized what his father was trying to do. His father was trying to drive him towards the Executor and into a waiting tractor beam.

Luke realized that the whole attack was a trap, A trap to capture him.

He frowned and, spoke into his comlink, "Rogue Squadron, Abort mission. The Mission is a trap. I repeat Abort Mission! The Mission is a Trap!"

Luke then began to dive and make various spins as his father pursued him.

"Hobbie, Tycho I have Vader on my tail."

"We are on him Luke."

Luke smiled as His father pulled away from him. He then turned his fighter around and began to pepper his father's Tie fighter with Laserfire. He knew that it was going to be of no use, even with one engine disabled. Vader was still deadly with part of his ship running but it would by them time to escape from the Galaxy's greatest Pilot.

Moments later, All of Rogue Squadron disappeared into Hyperspace leaving the Executor and Vader behind them.

* * *

Executor:

Vader stormed onto the Command Bridge in anger. Piett looked at him and spoke, "I am sorry sir."

Vader shook his head, "I had him then, his Astromech Droid repaired the engine. It isn't even his droid. It is my droid! My droid! He is using my stolen droid!" yelled Vader in anger.

Piett frowned as Vader spoke, "Sorry Admiral. What I was saying is that my Astromech Droid that served me many years ago is now his. He is using my Droid," stated Vader in anger.

Piett was silent in response, "What will we do now My Lord?"

"I already have some plans. Get my fighter Repaired," stated Vader as he headed for his office.

The moment that Vader entered his office, He saw his Transmitter beeping and looked at the Frequency in shock, Jix? Has he finally found something?

Vader answered the Com and an image of Jix appeared right before him.

"Sorry that I have taken so long to get back to you Uncle D. I am pleased to inform you that my mission has been a success.

"A success?" asked Vader.

Jix nodded, "There is a smuggler that I was just talking to. He is selling some goods to Han Solo, who is a member of the Alliance."

"Solo is also a friend of Skywalker's. Well done Jix. I will kidnap him and hold him and demand Skywalker's surrender. I am certain that he will surrender the moment that his friend is in danger."

Jix nodded as Vader spoke, "What day is the meeting?"

"A Week from today Uncle D."

"Good, in that case we will start planning on how I am going to trap him. It should't be to hard. I will be seeing you soon Jix. Keep your eyes on this Smuggler."

"As you wish Uncle D," replied Jix with a smile as the transmission ended.

Vader then sat in his office Chair in silence. Luke, He needed to find the boy. The boy was his. Padme had deprived him of nineteen years with his son and his eldest daughter not to mention three years with Vima. He wanted his family, He wanted his son to rule the Galaxy at his side. Soon he would have Luke at his side, that is if all went according to planned, thought Vader.

* * *

Hoth: One Day later:

Luke emerged from his X-Wing Starfighter in exhaustion.

Standing in the Hanger of Echo Base, He saw Ben, Han, Chewie and Leia.

He then spoke, "Vader jumped us right as we approached Bestine. We didn't even have a chance to hit our target. He was waiting for us."

Obi-Wan nodded with a frown, "He is onto our game, just as I feared."

Luke frowned, "You think he knows what we are doing?"

"Oh I am certain that he is onto it. We will have to cut back on our raids for awhile. He tried to capture you didn't he Luke?"

Luke nodded, "He tried to send me into Tractor Beam range. I barely escaped."

Ben stroked his beard before speaking, "You will be required to report to the Council after our meeting. I will discuss my opinion of the situation before you make your report."

Luke nodded in silence.

A short time later, Obi-Wan entered the Council Room where he saw all of the Council Members gathered.

Mon then spoke, "This is Skywalker's first mission failure. I want to know what happened?"

"We have to quit making these strikes. Vader is onto us and our attack patterns. He was waiting for them."

Rieekan then spoke, "I assume full responsibility for the mission failure. I was the one that ordered the raid to commence. I saw an open window, a window that had been open for only a few hours and I sent the Skywalker and his boys in and, the result is failure."

Mon nodded as Dodonna spoke, "A mistake is a mistake but if Master Kenobi says that we need to lay low for a time, then I saw we lay low. I mean his wisdom has gotten us very far in the last few months. He is never wrong when it comes to Vader."

Mon nodded in silence before speaking, "Very well, for now on Skywalker will focus on training the Rogues and we will limit the amount of raids that are done. For the next few months, we will simply keep our fleet and our fighters grounded. Is everyone in agreement?"

Mon looked around the table and saw everyone nodding in agreement.

Mon then spoke, "Now we will hear from Commander Skywalker."

* * *

Luke entered the Council room and, took his seat at the table as Mon spoke, "The failed strike is a raid that should have never been carried out and we realize this Skywalker. General Rieekan assumes full responsibility. As for you, I would like to hear from you exactly what happened."

Luke nodded, "We were pulling into the system to make our raid. Everything was perfect. At least it seemed like it was. Then, just before we got into targeting range, I sensed the Presence of Vader through the Force. At the same time, A squad Of Tie Fighter came into our firing range and we were forced to engage them. Just as I was making my third kill, Vader came out of nowhere and started tailing me."

Luke paused before speaking, "His focus was damaging my fighter and getting me to fly into tractor beam range. He wanted to capture me alive."

Mon frowned and looked at Luke, "He wants you alive?"

"So that he can turn him. Vader isn't stupid. He knows that only a Skywalker can defeat him and he also knows that a Skywalker will be a great asset to the Sith if turned," stated Obi-Wan.

Mon nodded in silence, "Very well Skywalker, you are relieved of Command for a few days. After your mission to Ord Mantel, you will be expected to return to duty. You will focus primarily on training them and preparing them for the next conflict."

Luke nodded as he bowed before leaving the room.

Obi-Wan then stood up and, Left the room with his Padawan.

Luke looked at his Master and spoke, "I am guessing that it was your idea to have us stop making our strikes."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It was indeed, He is onto our game Luke. I am guessing that he knows exactly what we are doing."

Luke nodded as Han and Leia approached them.

He noticed a bright blush on Leia's cheeks and Han smiling at her as he approached the two Jedi.

No doubt the two of them were arguing, thought Luke with a smile.

"They certainly argue a lot don't they Luke?"

Luke nodded, "Were my parents like that?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No they weren't Luke."

Luke nodded, "It was worse, I mean My mother is dead because of him most likely right?"

Obi-Wan was silent before nodding, "Yes Luke."

"I hate him Master, He is a monster. What kind of man hurts his own wife? Or fails to know his own daughter upon seeing her?"

Ben frowned, "Luke, There is still good in him. I can see it based on our last talk that we had through the Force."

Luke was silent in response, "Forget it Master, I don't want to talk about it."

Ben nodded in silence.

At that moment, Han and Leia approached Luke and Ben and spoke, "Shall we do some training before Dinner Master?" asked Leia.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Are you up to it Luke?"

Luke nodded eagerly.

Moments later, everyone filed into the Training room.

Chewie at that moment roared,_ "I am in for watching a good duel."_

Han nodded, "Yeah, me too Pal."

_"The Jedi are very noble. I know from experience."_

Han frowned, "When did you ever know any Jedi Pal?"

_"Remember me telling you that I recognized Ben back on Tattooine three years ago?"_

_Han nodded as Chewie spoke, "__I had some dealings with him during the Clone Wars. I also dealt with a lot of other great Jedi. One of my own kind was on The Council before his death. I was friends with many that perished in the wars and the Jedi purges."_

_Han was silent before speaking, "I never knew that you knew that much."_

Obi-Wan who was focused on Luke and Leia's duel spoke, "The Wookiees were always fairly loyal to the Jedi Order. A good number of them harbored Jedi during the purges."

Han nodded in silence.

* * *

Hours later after dueling with Leia, Luke found himself in his quarters as he crawled into bed. He wondered what the next day would bring. He wondered what would happen the day that he finally met his father. He feared what would happen if he failed to defeat him. What if it fell into the hands of Leia to be the one? No, he couldn't think that way. The burden was his. He had to protect his sister's innocence by preventing her from having to face the Sith in the manner that he would. He would destroy the Sith and, free the Galaxy even if it costed him his life.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Executor: In orbit above Ord Mantel: One Week Later:

Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor in eager anticipation.

After three years of careful planning and hard work, he was finally on the verge of capturing his son. Thanks to Jix and his three years of dedicated investigating, he was finally going to have his son in his grasp.

Once he had Luke captured, He could turn him to the Dark Side and together the two of them would fulfill their destinies together.

He smiled in anticipation of the coming days. In the future, He would rule the Galaxy with his son at his side. He would have Padme at his side and she would never run from him again. He would have Leia at his side along with Vima. The Skywalker family would rule the Galaxy for Thousands of years because of his efforts and his twenty two years of war that he had fought for his family.

At that moment, Admiral Piett approached him, "Sir it Looks as though they are in fact entering the system."

Vader nodded, "I am concealing my Force presence. Once I land, he will sense me but it will be to late. Prepare my shuttle. Have a squad of Stormtroopers on standby. I don't want to use them for anything aside from containing him once I capture him."

"Understood my Lord and I also will have your Speeder onboard the shuttle."

Vader smiled, "Admiral what would I do without you?"

Piett smiled, "Me sir?"

Vader nodded, "The reason I have never eliminated you is because you actually can do your job. You're certainly my favorite when it comes to those that serve me. You actually can do a good job without me hanging over your shoulder and you speak your mind when I ask you to instead of saying what I want to hear."

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "You have the bridge Admiral."

"Understood my Lord."

Piett frowned as Vader left, What kind of man makes plans to take his own son prisoner? Or has a prison cell on an Imperial Star Destroyer specially prepared so that his own son can't escape? What is wrong with this Man?

What Vader did, didn't sit well with him. He saw good in the Dark Lord but the man needed to change his ways if he wanted his family. Being the monster that he was would eternally prevent him from having his family together. If only he realized that, thought Piett.

Vader smiled as he entered the Hanger Bay. He looked at the young Officer who stood before him, "We are ready for take off on your orders sir."

"Good, have the men set their weapons for stun. I will be heading after the target on my own."

"Understood Sir," replied the Officer as Vader boarded the shuttle.

* * *

Ord Mantel:

Han Solo brought the Millennium Falcon into the atmosphere of Ord Mantel without any incident. The week of rest that him and Luke had been given had gone by fast and it seemed almost as if they hadn't even had the week off because of the assignments that they had been bombarded with the moment that they were restored back to duty.

He smiled as he looked at Luke who was at his side.

"Well kid, Are you ready to meet some Smugglers?"

Luke nodded with a smile on his face, "I certainly am. That is if they have what we need."

"I already got in touch with the one that we're dealing with and he's got all of the stuff that we need."

Luke nodded in silence.

As the Falcon landed in the Hanger bay, Luke noticed a large middle aged man with several tattoos and a large beard that was waiting for them.

Just as they landed, Luke noticed Han speak, "The man outside is the one. He's just gonna load our ship up right from the Hanger Bay."

Luke nodded in silence as the ramp of the ship lowered.

He followed Han out of the ship and towards the waiting smuggler.

Han smiled, "You have the cargo ready Pal?"

"I do Captain Solo. Have your Wookiee Load up."

Han nodded as Luke spoke, "Another thing, Do you know anything about where we could find some Tibanna gas?"

The man stroked his beard and spoke, "You're in luck. There is some lady smuggler that is in the cantina right now. She says she has some extra left overs from her last run. She is offering them to the highest bidder. If you are quick enough you can catch her."

Luke nodded, "I will take care of this, Han you go find her."

Han nodded, "What's her name?"

"Don't ask, nobody knows, She is just known for her black jumpsuit and black veil. No one has ever seen her face. Believe me, you can't miss her."

Han nodded, "Aright kid I will be back."

Luke nodded as Han left.

Luke then probed the man's mind as Chewie secured the cargo on the Falcon and quickly determined that the Man would not intentionally endanger the Alliance.

He looked at the man and spoke, "I am going to get your credits."

The man nodded as Luke left.

* * *

Han walked inside of the Spaceport Cantina and, scanned the room.

It didn't take long for him to find the woman that he was looking for. He saw her sitting at a table with her veil still covering her face. He noticed her dark eyes lock onto him the moment that he approached her.

"Can I help you Captain Solo?"

Han frowned, "Uh? How do you know my name?"

the woman merely stared at him and spoke, "I am sure that the entire Galaxy knows your name. It seems like every time that I watch the Holonet I see your wanted Poster alongside Skywalker's. Don't worry you are safe with me. What can I do for you?"

Han frowned, This woman didn't seem like your typical smuggler he thought in silence with her soft voice and calm manner. She didn't even appear to be drinking.

Han frowned, "I don't seem to remember ever meeting or hearing about you. I mean..."

His words trailed off as the woman spoke,"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't know me or who I am. Now do you want the cargo or not?"

"Yeah for certain sister, How much do you have?"

"I have four Blocks of Tibanna gas. I will return to the Hanger with you and Give Skywalker a price. Then, you can take it. That is if you wish to."

Han nodded, "I certainly wish to."

Han then turned as the Woman stood up at his side.

The two of them immediately headed towards the Hanger.

* * *

Luke watched as Han entered the Hanger with a veiled woman who was casually following him.

He looked at the woman and noticed a blaster strapped on each hip along with what he could tell were grenades and darts. The woman no doubt, was armed to the hilt. At the same time, he felt something through the Force. There was something familiar about this woman. It was as if he was supposed to know her from somewhere. In fact he felt as though he knew her yet he couldn't place where he had met her.

He watched as the Woman's eyes locked onto him. He could swear that he had seen those brown eyes before.

As he looked at the woman, he probed her emotions, He sensed something in her.

She was guarding her emotions fairly well. It was as though she was trying to control herself for some mysterious reason.

He sensed something that shocked him, He sensed longing, Love and affection as well as horrible pain and grief. He could sense heartache and loss in the woman's soul.

What was she longing for?

Luke frowned, "Greetings, I am to understand that you have some Tibanna Gas that you're willing to see us."

"Correct Jedi Skywalker," replied the Woman in a soft voice. She sounded as though she was about to start crying just at the sight of him.

Luke then spoke, "And your name is?"

"Don't worry about it. My name doesn't matter Skywalker."

Luke nodded and spoke, "Who do you work for? I mean I would like to negotiate a deal with whoever you get the Tibanna gas from. Perhaps the Alliance could buy directly from that person. That is if the person is able to avoid Imperial prying."

The woman shook her head, "To many Questions Skywalker, All that matters is that that product is real and that the money is real. Names, business partners, Employers and deals don't matter. I don't work under Contract. Now do you want the product or not?"

"Of course I want it. When will I be able to buy from you again? I mean we will pay you well for whatever you can give us."

The woman shook her head, "I can't promise you anything. It all depends on how safe I am."

Luke frowned, "Who are you?"

"Again, To many questions young Skywalker."

Luke frowned and raised his hand and made a gesture at the woman, "You will tell me your name."

The woman didn't speak for a moment and, Luke could almost swear that the woman was smirking under her veil, "No I won't. Your Mind tricks won't work on me boy. Don't waste them on me."

Luke frowned and nodded, "Very well, I will take what you've got."

The woman nodded, "Good I will go to my ship right now and bring it over via speeder then, I will take your money. Is that clear?"

Luke nodded as she spoke, "Just leave somebody here, I will take forty thousand."

With that, The Woman smuggler looked at Luke one more time before leaving.

Luke at the same time, noticed that her eyes were watered and that tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, "Don't worry I am fine, I will bring the cargo over."

With that, The woman left Luke as quickly as she could.

Luke looked at Han with a frown, "Did you see that? She was crying Han. Why was she crying?"

Han shook his head, "I don't know kid. Leave her be. When people don't want to talk, you don't ask them questions. I have never heard of her before but she seems to want to remain unknown and as a smuggler and, I will respect that."

Luke was silent in response.

Han then spoke, "Come on Kid, We'll go grab a drink while we wait for the woman."

Luke nodded and followed Han towards the Cantina.

The moment that they entered the Cantina, Luke stopped. Han looked at Luke and noticed that his face had turned red, "What is it kid?"

"Vader is here."

Han frowned, "What do you mean Vader is here?"

"I can sense him. He's here for me."

Han frowned, "Alright kid what do you want to do?"

"Let's get back to the Ship."

Han nodded and walked with Luke as they left the Cantina.

Han and Luke entered the Hanger Bay together side by side and looked ahead of them in shock and horror at the sight that awaited them.

* * *

Vader looked ahead of him at his quarry. After three years, he was finally face to face with his son. He looked at his son and, noticed his blond hair and blue eyes. The boy looked like he did at the age of nineteen, only he was smaller.

Vader smiled and spoke, "The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you're not a Jedi yet," stated Vader with a smirk.

Luke looked at Han and made a gesture towards the Falcon.

Han nodded as Luke activated his lightsaber.

Luke waited until Han was out of hearing range and glared at his father and spoke, "Father we meet at last."

"Kenobi actually had the courage to tell you the truth after all? I am surprised," stated Vader as he looked at his son's green lightsaber. He realized that his son wanted to fight. He had hoped to avoid a fight with the boy although he had somehow known that the boy would choose to fight.

Luke glared at his father and spoke, "You're slower and older than I imagined."

Vader sneered, "Just as disrespectful as I was at your age."

Luke grinned as he spoke, "What do you want?"

"I wish to offer you a position at my side as ruler of the Galaxy. Together we can destroy the Emperor. Then, Only then we could rule the Galaxy as Father and Son."

Luke shook his head, "I would rather die."

Vader shook his head, "I will take you with me by force if necessary."

"I am the one who is holding out my lightsaber and I am going to attack," stated Luke in anger.

Vader smirked as he activated his lightsaber.

Within moments, Luke began to attack his father.

Vader swiftly parried his son's attack And Force Flipped behind him. Luke swiftly back flipped and made a slash towards his father's neck that was easily blocked.

Luke was fairly skilled but, he was outmatched by his father's skill and experience.

As they continued to fight, Luke felt the Force leave him. To his shock, He noticed that it appeared that Vader was having the same problem.

At that moment, Luke heard a blaster shot and looked to see the mysterious smuggler woman holding a blaster and a pair of binders as Vader fell to the ground.

"The blaster is set to stun. He'll be awake in a few minutes. By then I want to be well out of here. Do you still want the gas?"

Luke nodded, "For certain."

The smuggler then gestured to two lizards that Luke noticed laying on the ground.

"Those are Ysalamiri, They deprive you of the Force whenever you're in range of them. Vader was so focused on you that he didn't notice me. That is how I knew that he would fall for my trick."

Luke nodded as the Smuggler moved towards Vader's body and pulled a set of binders off of his belt. She immediately bound his hands before taking a Ysalamiri and placing it on the Dark Lord's chest.

"There, he will wake in about ten minutes. By then I want all of us to be well away."

Luke nodded as he looked at the woman in shock, "Why did you stun him?"

"My reasons are personal Skywalker. If I had the blaster set to kill, He would have sensed it with his natural senses. Don't worry he'll awake soon enough."

Luke then watched as the Smuggler drove her Speeder towards the Falcon.

He immediately yelled into the Falcon, "Han get down here, our Tibanna gas is here."

Han immediately appeared at the boarding ramp in shock, "Where is Vader?"

"He has been neutralized Solo. Now take your Cargo."

"Come on Chewie."

Luke then reached into his pocket and pulled out the four Valid Credit Chips.

"Here is your Thirty Thousand."

"Thank you young Skywalker. It was a pleasure to do business with you. You have your mother's compassion although you look every bit like your father."

With that, The mysterious smuggler left Luke and headed for her speeder. At the same time, Luke noticed her rubbing her eyes. He immediately knew that there were more tears in her eyes. He frowned, What was wrong with her? Why did she seem so broken?

Han smiled, "Are you ready kid?"

"Yeah Han, We've got Imperials in the system. We'll have to throw them off somehow," said Luke as Han ended his train of thought on the Smuggler.

"We'll go to Tattooine and throw them off. I gotta pay Jabba off anyway."

Luke nodded, "That sounds like a good plan, let's go Han."

Han smiled and together the two men boarded the Falcon as Chewbacca loaded the last slab of frozen Tibanna Gas.

Moments later, The Falcon lifted off, leaving the passed out Darth Vader behind them.

Vader awoke with his hands bound in anger.

He looked at his chest noticing the Ysalamiri that was clinging to his chest.

He ripped the Ysalamiri off of his chest as he stood up in anger.

He instantly removed his Binders and then took out his lightsaber and stabbed the Ysalamiri.

"I hate those things!" Vader screamed in rage.

At that moment, Vader looked ahead of him to see Jix waiting for him.

"You didn't get him Uncle D?"

Vader shook his head, "Who was it that shot me in the back and left the Ysalamiri?"

"Not sure Uncle D. Want to find out?"

"I want you to get your hands on whatever survailance footage that you can and then report back to me. I will be onboard the Executor. Whoever it is, they are going to pay with their life. Three years of hard work and careful planning all just went down the drain. Now go and get me the information."

Jix obediently left the angry Dark Lord and headed off to do his bidding.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Luke looked at Han as the Falcon made the jump into Hyperspace, "That woman, There is something about her. It is the strangest thing. It is as though I know her. In fact I feel like I do. Who is she?"

Han frowned, "I don't know Kid, Like I said I've never heard of her before."

"Maybe you should ask Master Kenobi if he has any idea," stated Chewbacca with a roar.

Luke nodded, "That's a good idea Chewie. I wonder if she knew my mother."

"What did she say about your mother kid?" asked Han.

"She said that I looked every bit like my father but that I had my mother's compassion."

Han nodded, "Interesting, Your mother died during your birth right?"

Luke frowned, " Yeah, That is what Ben told me."

Han nodded, "Maybe she knew your mother. I mean it is possible."

"Yeah I guess so. I would like to find out more later."

Han smiled, "There may be a way."

"What do you mean?"

"We can track down the seller of the Tibanna gas."

"How is that possible?"

"I will look at the blocks and see if there is a seal or any way to tell who produced it. In fact, if It is being distributed by smugglers, that means that I may know who is selling it," stated Han with a smile.

Luke looked at Han in shock, "Really?"

Han nodded, "I'll tell you what kid, after we pay Jabba off and get back to base, I'll go ahead and make some calls and see if the seller is who I suspect."

Luke nodded, "Alright Han, thanks."

"No problem kid."

Luke then spoke, "I'm gonna go meditate for awhile."

"Alright kid."

Luke then wordlessly left the Cockpit feeling more and more mystified by the smuggler woman. Who was she? Why was she so emotional by the sight of him?

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon. I hope that you are enjoying this story. So your long anticipated encounter between Father and Son has taken place right? Any guess on who the smuggler is? Should be pretty easy.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Tattooine: One Day Later:

Han and Luke landed the Millennium Falcon right outside of Jabba's Palace the next day without incident, Han then looked at Luke and spoke, "You watch the ship and make sure that Jawa's don't get it. Chewie and I are gonna pay the worm off and then we'll leave."

Luke nodded in silence.

At the same time, Luke felt a strong Force Presence nearby. He watched as Han left and he then, quickly left the ship and headed off into the dessert to investigate.

Luke walked on through the Dessert in silence. As he walked, He noticed a figure laying on the ground. He approached the figure in shock. Right before him was a redheaded girl that was laying in the sand facedown. It was obvious that the girl was horribly dehydrated and exhausted as well as hungry. Who was she? thought Luke as he picked her up. The girl was dressed in a grey tank top with black leather pants. It was obvious that she had nothing aside from the clothes that were on her back.

Luke quickly carried the unconscious girl towards the Falcon. He carried her into Han's Cabin and laid her down on the bed. He then removed her utility belt, before leaving to get some water for the girl.

Luke quickly returned with Water and towels. He opened the girl's mouth and was pleased when he saw her drink.

At that moment, The girl's green eyes looked at Luke in shock and horror.

Luke frowned, "It's alright, I am an Alliance Officer. You're safe now."

The girl shivered slightly as Luke spoke, "What is your name?"

The girl shivered a second time in obvious fear, "M-Mara, Mara Jade."

Luke nodded as he wiped Mara's face with a wet towel. As he wiped her face, he noticed just how youthful her face was.

"How old are you Mara?"

Mara frowned, "I-I don't know."

Luke nodded as he reached out through the Force, "You're tired, "Go ahead and get some sleep. We'll talk more after you wake up."

Mara nodded as she closed her eyes.

As Mara closed her eyes, Shattered memories began to come into her mind.

A hideous looking yellow eyed man who spoke, "Your missions will protect the lives of those in the Empire Child."

She saw visions of herself training for battle.

She saw the horrible man come and face her and speak, "You're ready now for your first mission."

The next and last thing that she remembers, is an explosion.

For two years, Her memories have been gone. She only knew her name because of some kind of ID document that she had possessed before losing it during her two years of running. At this point, all that she knew was that she was in some kind of accident that had taken away all of her memories. She had had several mysterious and yet evil people chasing her. She had barely escaped from the last assassin and now here she was in the hands of some unknown yet charming stranger.

* * *

Luke examined Mara's utility belt with curiosity. The girl's belt contained an empty blaster holster and a second holster that still had a blaster. It appeared that she had possessed several darts that were missing along with several tools. He also noticed something even more shocking, The girl had a clip for a lightsaber.

Luke frowned, He took his lightsaber off of his belt and clipped it to her belt.

It stayed, Did she at one point have a lightsaber? Who was she? Where did she come from? Luke ended his questions as, Han boarded the Ship with Chewie.

Luke looked at Han and spoke, "How did it go?"

"Pretty well actually kid. I just gave him an extra ten thousand and he was happy. He even offered me more work."

"What did you tell him?"

"I was polite and I told him that I couldn't risk causing him problems now that the Empire was after me and he was grateful to me for being so considerate of him."

Luke nodded and spoke, "While you were gone, I sensed a Force presence outside of the ship."

"A Force presence?"

Luke nodded, "I found a dehydrated girl of around my age or younger. I brought her into the ship and gave her some water and she passed out. She said that her name was Mara."

"What do you want to do about her?" asked Han.

"I have a feeeling that she is in as much danger as we are. Just take us out of here and we'll head back to Hoth. We will deal with her when she wakes up. It's Better than leaving her here."

Han smiled, "Yeah kid, now that we're returning to the Ice Ball, I can hardly wait," said Han sarcastically.

Luke smiled in response. Han then spoke, "I'm gonna see how the Hyperdrive is running before we take off."

Luke nodded in silence.

Han then returned to the room, "Alright kid we're in good shape. You good with lifting off?"

Luke nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Luke then followed Han into the cockpit and strapped into the crash webbing as Han and Chewie took their places in the cockpit.

Moments later, The Falcon lifted off and flew into the atmosphere of Tattooine.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

After making the jump into Hyperspace, Luke looked at Han and spoke, "I am gonna go check on the girl now that we're in Hyperspace."

Han smiled at Luke as he left him.

Luke entered the Cabin quarters, to see Mara starting to stir as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You are onboard a Starship, We are en route to the Alliance Base."

"Y-Your rebels?" asked Mara uneasily.

Luke nodded, "Mara tell me about yourself."

Mara breathed in deeply, "There isn't much to tell."

Luke frowned, "You told me that you didn't even know how old you were."

Mara nodded, "All I remember is bits and pieces of myself. I know that about two years ago I was doing something. I was trying to kill someone, That is all that I know. For some reason there was an explosion. The next thing that I remember is trying to escape and barely escaping."

Luke frowned, "Any Idea of who the person was?"

Mara shook her head, "There was a man in my past, I am in a dark room training and he tells me that my missions will protect the people of the Empire. He tells me that I am becoming something noble and great and that I will protect people by doing what I must."

Mara breathed in deeply, "Then there is that horrible explosion and I have no memories of my life before aside from the explosion and of the man. I have been running now for two years from assassins and I don't even know who they are. The last one shot down the ship that I stole and I barely escaped with my life. That is how you found me."

Luke nodded as he got more and more suspicious, "How do you know your name?"

Mara frowned, "I had an ID card that said my name, It had this circular symbol on it. That is how I know."

Luke nodded, "This man that you see in the dark room, What did he look like?"

"Yellowish skin with yellow eyes and a black robe and hood."

Luke nodded as something came to mind, The Emperor! She was an Imperial assassin before her accident.

Luke frowned, "Mara what do you know about the Galactic Empire?"

Mara frowned, "Just that the Empire is the main power in the Galaxy and that it is ruled by Emperor Palpatine and his right hand Man, Darth Vader."

Luke nodded, "Have you ever seen an image of the Emperor?"

Mara shook her head, "I have been running so much for two years that I haven't had the chance to see him."

Luke nodded as he took out a datapad and pulled out an image of the Emperor, "Is this the man from your past?"

Mara shivered at the sight of the Emperor as she looked at Luke, "Y-Yes he is."

Luke nodded, "Those are his assassins that are after you. My guess is that you were one of his assassins Mara. You must have failed him and he must want you dead for your failure."

Mara trembled, "What will happen to me now?"

"Just stay with us, We're enemies of the Emperor, You're safe with us."

Mara nodded in silence.

Luke then spoke, "Go ahead and take a shower if you want and get some more rest. We won't be arriving at Echo Base for another day."

Mara smiled in response as Luke got up and left her.

* * *

Executor: In orbit above Ord Mantel:

Vader stood on the command bridge of the Executor in rage, Where was his son? Who was the person that had dared to shoot him in the back. How could three years of hard work so easily gone down the drain in just one moment?

He scowled in anger as the thoughts of failure continued to fill his mind.

At that moment, He sensed Piett standing behind him.

"What is it Admiral?"

"The Emperor demands that you contact him immediately."

Vader nodded, "You have the bridge."

With that, The Dark Lord stormed into his office and activated his Holocom. Instantly, An image of the Emperor appeared before him, "What is thy bidding my Master?"

"Lord Vader, have you found Skywalker?"

Vader nodded, "I had him in my grasp but, once again he escaped."

"How?"

"He had allies. An ally that jumped me while he was escaping. I have an agent working on finding that person right now."

Palpatine nodded, "I can't say that my situation is any better."

Vader frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The Agents that have been pursuing Jade for the last two years shot her ship down above Tattooine.

By the time that they got to her burnt up ship she was well gone. They followed her tracks and she was near Jabba's Palace when she was taken from where she had fallen."

Vader cringed in disgust, "Then that means that the Hutt has her."

"They checked things out inside and outside. He didn't have her. However, There was evidence of a cruiser that had landed nearby. The tracks of whoever had taken her led to the spot where it most likely landed. Whoever it was took her off world so now it is a dead trail."

Vader nodded in anger.

"I honestly thought that she should have been given another chance."

Palpatine sneered, "She goes on her first mission, she fails and gets knocked out and gets amnesia and I am supposed to be merciful? Do you know how much trouble her failure caused me? I mean You had to clean up the mess that she left by disposing of her target yourself. You know how much trouble it caused. My bond with her was broken by her accident, she is of no use."

Vader nodded in silence, "I am guessing that you want me to search for her once I find my son."

"She is of no concern, She probably got picked up by some spacers. I am sure that we'll never see her again."

Vader nodded in silence.

Palpatine then spoke, "Once you find the boy, bring him before me."

"As you wish Master."

Palpatine smiled as the transmission faded away.

Vader then stood up and prepared to leave his office.

As he left, he heard a beep on his Transmitter. He immediately activated it and saw an image of Jix appear before him. "Yes Jix what is it?"

"I have the security tapes Uncle D."

Vader nodded, "Good bring them onboard. We will view them in my office."

Jix smiled in response as the transmission ended.

A short time later, Vader watched as Jix entered the room with a small Datachip.

"I looked through it already Uncle D and I think we found our target."

Vader nodded, "Let's see who it is."

Jix smiled and took the Chip and inserted it into Vader's computer.

"She is a woman smuggler. I asked some of the other smugglers down on the planet about her. She has no name. All that is known is that the product she sells is real. She cares about nothing else. She has appeared throughout various spaceports throughout the Galaxy. Still, no one knows her name."

Vader nodded as An image of the said woman appeared before him.

As he looked at her figure, Something came to mind, Was it possible?

"Magnify her eyes."

Jix nodded as Vader looked at the dark brown eyes, the only thing that he could see upon the veiled woman but they eyes were a dead giveaway.

The woman was his Angel, His Padme. He would have never expected Padme to be in such a lowly position. Padme a smuggler? How was that possible? His Angel was now working amongst the scum of the Galaxy? She had left him for a career amongst the scum of the Galaxy, now this was something that he had never seen coming.

Vader looked at Jix in anger and spoke, "I want you to find out everything that you can about her. I want her found, Do you understand?"

Jix nodded as Vader spoke, "I am going to have Fett start searching. One of the two of you will find her and when she is found, She will be taught her place," stated Vader with a dark smile.

Jix nodded as he left Vader's office.

Vader then, headed towards the Command Bridge.

He soon, found himself face to face with Admiral Piett.

He casually spoke, "Summon Boba Fett, Inform him that I have work for him."

Piett nodded, "As you wish my Lord"

Vader then turned and stared out of the viewports of the Executor in silence.

* * *

Hoth: One Day Later:

Han and Luke landed the Falcon within Echo Base after one night of flying.

Luke looked at Han and spoke, "You go ahead and unload the cargo, I'm gonna take Mara to the Medical Center and then see about getting her some quarters."

Han nodded, "Sounds good kid."

Luke then turned and, looked at Mara, "I am going to take you to the Med Center Mara, Then we'll get you a uniform and some quarters."

Mara nodded in silence.

Mara followed Luke through the cold, Icy Hallways of the Rebel Base as they approached the Med Center, She was grateful to Luke for the coat that he had given her at that very moment.

Luke looked at her with a smile as they entered the Med Center.

* * *

Once they entered the Med Center, Luke spoke to a Med Droid, "I want a full physical done on this woman. I want her age range to be estimated as well as her current health."

"At once sir."

Luke then handed the Medical Droid a report on Mara that, he had written during the flight the night before.

Luke then stood in silence as the Droid conducted several scans upon the young girl.

After a few minutes, The Med droids spoke, "The girl is most likely sixteen or seventeen. She is in perfect health. She has signs of a previous blow to the head that is most likely the cause of the amnesia that you mentioned in your report. There is a fifty percent chance of full recovery of her memories but even without recovery, she will be able to function at one hundred percent capacity."

Luke nodded and, looked at Mara, "Aright come on Mara."

Mara nodded as Luke handed her, her utility belt.

"Now that I know that you're mentally stable, I know that I can trust you with this."

Mara nodded in silence.

Luke then led Mara towards the Council Room. Obi-Wan looked at Luke and spoke, "Now who might this be?"

Luke smiled, "This is Mara Jade, We picked her up on Tattooine when we stopped there."

Obi-Wan nodded as Mon Mothma spoke, "Commander Skywalker, I would like to hear your report."

Luke breathed in and spoke, "So basically, We had our load successfully loaded, Then we found out that some unknown smuggler woman was selling Tibanna Gas."

"The gas that you brought out in the Carbonite blocks?" asked Dodonna.

Luke nodded, "Han and I had just gone to get a drink when I sensed Vader's Presence on the Planet. We immediately headed back to the Falcon but it was to late, he was waiting for me."

Mon frowned, "how did you get away?"

Luke then spoke, "I fought him in a duel, he was oblivious to my surroundings and the smuggler, she stunned him and then helped me load up the Tibanna gas before we left.

We then headed to Tattooine. Han paid off Jabba and we picked up Mara. She is also an enemy of the Empire. She doesn't know why though, She is suffering from a case of amnesia."

Mon nodded, "Very well Skywalker, thank you and congragulations on a successful mission."

Mon then looked at Mara, "Welcome to the Alliance young Lady, I will have Princess Leia fit you in a uniform right now."

Leia nodded, "I have an extra bed in my quarters, we can be roommates until I have her adjusted to her duties here at the base."

Mon nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

Leia then looked at Mara with a smile, "Come with me Mara."

Leia frowned, Mara hadn't noticed her because of the fact that her eyes were glued directly on Luke.

Leia found herself smiling, She had a crush on Luke. If only Luke knew, thought Leia as she spoke, "Mara come with me."

Mara nodded and followed Leia out of the Council Room.

* * *

Luke then looked at Ben and spoke, "I need to talk to you alone Master."

Ben nodded, "Very well, What is it Luke?"

Luke frowned, "The lady smuggler."

"Yes?"

"It was the strangest thing Master, It was as though I knew her. Yet I didn't know her but I felt something that was in her presence that was familiar."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Familiar?"

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "What did she look like?"

"She had really dark eyes that looked just Like Leia's and she was really small and petite. I don't know much else Master but I find it odd that she didn't want Vader dead and that the sight of me made her so sad. She had a really soft voice Master, I kept asking her who she was and she told me that I was asking to many questions."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I am going to have to meditate on this Luke because I honestly have no idea."

Luke nodded as he turned to leave.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "invite Mara to join us for a training session. If she is interested, she will make a fine Jedi."

Luke nodded as he turned and left his now mystified Master.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Petite, Dark hair, Dark eyes, soft voice. Why is that sounding so familiar?"

At that moment it dawned upon him, "Padme? How can it be her? She is dead. There is no way that Vader would have spared her. Or would he have?"

Obi-Wan frowned, Was it possible that she could have somehow escaped his clutches? If so it would explain why she was living as a smuggler. She was no doubt trying to avoid being caught again, thought Obi-Wan in silence.

Obi-Wan frowned, What if I am wrong though? What if she is dead as I have believed? thought Obi-Wan. If that is the case, He would have told Luke the truth and given the boy more hatred towards his father. No, if Padme is dead like he has believed, It is better that Luke is led to believe that she died in Childbirth instead of at Vader's hand. If she is alive, Luke will find out on his own.

Obi-Wan then turned and left the room.

* * *

Leia smiled as she showed Mara the room that they would share, "We will be sharing this room Mara."

Mara nodded as Leia spoke, "Do you have any friends Mara?"

Mara shook her head, "None that I can remember."

Leia nodded, "Then how about we change that starting with me?"

"Y-You want to be my friend?" asked Mara.

Leia nodded, "You know about Jedi Knights right?"

Mara nodded, "I have heard stories about them from old Space pilots. Actually this one old space pilot that took me off of one of the planets that I was on told me that I looked just like the Jedi that saved his Sister's life many years ago and that was why he was helping me."

Leia nodded, "I am training to become a Jedi. Luke has been training for his entire life.

Old Ben is one of the last surviving Jedi."

Mara nodded, "You're saying that I can be one?"

Leia nodded with an eager smile.

"Follow me."

Mara nodded and followed Leia as she led her through the base and towards the training rooms.

Upon entering the training rooms, She saw Ben and Luke in the training room practicing with two Lightsabers.

Upon seeing the weapons, Various images began to flow through her mind.

* * *

_"Good Very good, You will serve me well Mara."_

_Mara Looked at the violet blade before deactivating it and looking at her Master after training._

_"What is thy Bidding My Master?"_

_"I am giving you your first mission. This will determine if you are to continue to serve me._

_Succeed, And the awards will be greater than you can imagine."_

_Mara looked into the grim Yellow eyes of the Emperor as he continued, "Fail me and, you shall be destroyed. Do you understand me?"_

_Mara nodded, "I won't fail you Master."_

End Of Flashback:

* * *

As Mara opened her eyes, She saw Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia hovering over her.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "What did you see?"

Mara trembled, "The Emperor, I-I was trained by him."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let's see what you can do. Take one of the training sabers."

Mara nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Under no circumstances is anyone besides the four of us to know of your past Mara."

Mara nodded in understanding as she took the blade and prepared to face Luke.

Much to her shock, the moves came to her naturally. It was as though she already knew how to fight.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You were taught at beginners level Mara. You still have a lot more to learn."

Obi-Wan then continued, "The Emperor was going to transform you into one of his Assassins."

Mara nodded, "In my flashback, He was telling me that failure would mean my death."

"And you have been running from assassins for two years since that day?" asked Leia

Mara nodded, "I guess so. I mean that must be what happened."

Leia nodded as Ben spoke, "What is Han up to?"

"He is examining the controls to the Carbonite block of the Tibanna gas to see if he can find out who the seller is. If that happens we can hopefully trace the smuggler."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

* * *

After an hour and a half of training, Obi-Wan and his students headed into the Dinning hall where they found Han and Chewie saving a table for them.

After gathering their treys, Luke, Leia, Ben and Mara all took their seats.

Luke anxiously looked at Han and spoke, "So have you found anything out?"

Han nodded, "I certainly have Kid. It turns out that the stuff came from Cloud City."

"Bespin?" asked Obi-Wan.

Han nodded, "I have a friend who apparantly is the Baron Administrator of the Mining Facility there now. I am thinking that we can find out who our mystery Smuggler is from him."

Luke nodded, "When can we go?"

"Do you want to leave tomorrow?"

Luke nodded as Ben spoke, "All of you should go. However, before you go, Luke and I need to have a private talk with Leia."

Han nodded in silence as he continued to eat.

Luke frowned as he realized what Obi-Wan meant by a talk, "Master I don't think that she is ready."

"Weather she is ready or not Luke, We have no choice."

Luke was silent in response. Everyone at the table looked at the two Jedi in shock wondering what was being said between the two of them that was so secretive.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. More will be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Shortly after Dinner, Obi-Wan spoke, "Leia would you mind joining us in the Council room?"

Leia nodded and looked at Mara, "I will see you in our room Mara."

Mara smiled in response.

Upon entering the Conference room, Leia spoke, "Before we begin, I want to show you something."

Obi-Wan nodded as Leia reached into her jacket and pulled out a lightsaber. Instantly, she ignited it and revealed a blue blade.

"I completed it this morning."

Obi-Wan took the lightsaber in his hands and examined it with pride, "Excellent, you're a Jedi now."

Leia nodded as Obi-Wan motioned for Leia to sit down.

Obi-Wan then breathed in before speaking, "You have always wondered who your father was Leia have you not?"

Leia nodded, "It is an honor to know who my Mother was though."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You and Luke have the same mother."

Leia frowned, "What do you mean?"

Luke then spoke, "We're twins Leia. We are brother and Sister. We were separated at birth for our protection."

Leia looked at Luke in shock, "You Knew."

"I have known since the battle of Yavin."

"That is why you ignored my advances," said Leia in realization.

Luke smiled as Leia spoke, "So that means that Anakin Skywalker was my Father."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "There is more, It won't be easy for you to hear it. Luke and I wanted to prevent throwing this burden upon your shoulders for as long as possible Leia. However, with Vader being after you like he is, we are forced to give you the burden now."

"What burden?" asked Leia.

Luke frowned, "Remember your encounter with Vader? Remember what you said about his eyes?"

Leia frowned as she looked into Luke's eyes, "T-They L-Look just like your eyes."

Luke nodded, "You never thought anything of it but think back to our resemblance."

Leia shivered as a realization came upon her, "Luke you're not saying that Our father is Vader are you?"

Luke nodded, "Our Father died the moment that he took his Sith Name Leia."

Leia felt tears in her eyes as Luke took her and hugged her in his arms.

She cried for a moment as she accepted the loving embrace of her brother.

She then spoke, "I am going to get some sleep. I will be ready to leave in the morning," said Leia in tears as she left.

Luke then looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "That went just as I expected it to go."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Luke then spoke, "Master what made him turn?"

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard, "That is a question that only one person could answer and that person is Vader."

Luke nodded in silence as he thought of how he had felt the moment that he had been told the truth. Leia, she must be feeling so many things all at once from the revelation. He cringed at the memory of what it almost did to him.

* * *

Han walked towards his Quarters as he saw Leia walking by in tears.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Leia shook her head, "Nothing, I just want to be alone."

Han frowned, "Can you tell Luke? Is that who you can tell?" asked Han in anger.

"I..." Leia's words trailed off as she bursted into tears.

Han frowned, "I'm sorry."

"hold me," replied Leia in tears and Han immediately obliged the young Princess and took her in his arms as he kissed her forehead.

Han then spoke, "What's wrong Leia?"

"How can you ask me Han? Y-You will hate me if I tell you."

Han shook his head, "Just tell me."

Leia shook her head, "I-it is about my Father, My real Father. If you knew who he was you would hate me."

Han shook his head, "I don't give a dam if your father was the Emperor Leia. I realize that we have gone out only once and that we are starting to get closer but whoever your father was doesn't make me think anything less. I ain't the smartest Princess but I will say that one thing I know is it is not who your parents are but what you do that makes you."

Leia looked at Han in tears and spoke, "V-Vader, H-He is my Father."

Han frowned as Leia continued, "Please don't tell anyone."

"You know me Leia I won't say a word."

"Does Luke know?"

Leia nodded as Han spoke, "He must be pretty angry based on what he did to his Father."

Leia shook her head, "That isn't the truth, L-Luke and I were separated at birth. Obi-Wan was present for our birth, We are twins."

"You're twins?" asked Han.

Leia nodded in tears as Han spoke, "Good that means that I won't have any competition not that he has given me any in the last three years."

Leia lightened up in response and smiled for a moment.

Han then kissed her as she felt tears in her eyes, "Don't you worry Leia, I love you no matter what. However, now that Luke is your brother, I have to have a talk with him."

Leia frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I have to ask him if he is alright with me being with you, Go get some sleep don't worry."

Leia nodded and left Han feeling somewhat better.

* * *

An hour after his talk with Leia, Luke was in his quarters and, preparing to go to bed after packing a bag for the trip when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door and saw Han standing in front of him.

"Hey Kid."

Luke smiled, "Come on in Han."

Han nodded as Luke spoke, "What's going on?"

Han frowned, "Leia told me about who your father was earlier. She was just so emotional when I ran into her kid. It was like right after she talked with you and Old Ben."

Luke nodded as Han spoke, "I love your sister Kid. I also love you like a brother but I need to ask you permission..."

"To have a relationship with her?" asked Luke.

Han nodded as Luke spoke, "Are you going to give her what she needs and deserves?"

"I'll give her my life kid."

"As long as that remains your attitude I have no objection to you and her being together, But remember that I am holding you to your last line."

Han nodded, "Fair enough."

Luke nodded, "You better get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Alright Kid, Goodnight."

Luke smiled as Han left him. Leia would now be able to be with Han and it seemed as if Han had walked in at just when she had the strongest need of him.

* * *

Executor:

Vader sat in his office onboard of the Executor as his comlink rang. He quickly answered it and saw an Image of Wrenga Jixton appear before him. He smiled and spoke, "What have you found out Jix?"

"Good News Uncle D, Thanks to my friend that has bought from her, I have learned that she is indeed selling Tibanna gas that is from Bespin."

"Cloud City?"

"Yes that is exactly where."

"As I recall Calrissian is the man that owns the place."

"Correct and he ain't exactly Imperial Friendly either."

Vader nodded, "You can have a few days off Jix, Good work. I will contact you in three days."

"You've got it Uncle D."

Vader then turned and headed for the Command Bridge of the Executor.

Piett looked at him and spoke, "Orders My Lord?"

Vader nodded, "Set your course for Bespin, we are breaking away from the fleet. We are going alone."

"I understand sir."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"If we leave now sir, We will be there in sixteen hours."

Vader nodded, "Make it so, then go get yourself some sleep. That is what I am going to be doing right now."

Vader then turned to leave the Bridge as Piett followed him. Upon entering the turbolift, Piett spoke, "Is this about your wife sir?"

Vader nodded, "She is the one that knocked me out on Ord Mantel."

Piett nodded, "How are you planning to handle the situation once you face her?"

"Simple, bring her onboard and make sure that she knows her place. She is mine and she needs to be reminded."

Piett frowned, "I would advise a different approach."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that rough spots in marriages aren't things that you just use force to repair. You use the love for your spouse to heal the wounds."

Vader was silent when the Turoblift door opened. He immediately turned and headed towards his Chambers in silence.

Piett then spoke, "You want them to be with you do you not?"

Vader turned back and nodded as Piett spoke, "The more that you do what you're doing the further you will push them."

Vader glared at Piett and spoke, "I can handle my own family myself Admiral."

WIth that, the Dark Lord left Piett and stormed into his Chambers.

"When will he finally get it?" asked Piett aloud as he headed towards his own chambers.

* * *

Hoth: The next day:

Leia smiled at Mara, "You look perfect in this outfit Mara."

Mara smiled as Leia began to fiddle with her hair, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to braid it. Luke is going to be at a loss for words with you Mara. You are looking beautiful."

Mara smiled, "You mean that you don't want him?"

Leia shook her head, "I just started a relationship with Han. I at one point was hoping to be with him but I soon learned that I wasn't meant for him."

Leia paused as she finished braiding Mara's hair into a single braid, "But that doesn't mean that the same is for you. By the way Mara you have lovely red hair."

Mara smiled at Leia in response as Lea spoke, "There now let's go. We can't be late for take off."

Mara looked at Leia and laughed in response.

* * *

Luke looked at Leia and Mara as they approached him. He noticed that Mara was wearing an outfit that no doubt Leia had provided her with. He almost had trouble speaking just by seeing how beautiful she appeared to be as he looked at her. Leia looked at Luke and spoke, "Since Han knows this person does that mean that he is doing all of the talking?"

Luke nodded, "Both of us are."

"Good, I've heard that there are some amazing shops in downtown Bespin, I'm gonna take Mara shopping and get a few things that I also need."

Luke nodded, "That sounds good, Are you ready to go?"

Leia nodded as R2 and 3PO boarded the Falcon.

Luke then looked at Ben as he approached, "Yes Master?"

"I want you to be fairly careful Luke about how you handle this. Because you and your Sister are both wanted by your father. The Galaxy is filed with his spies. Remember that not everything is what it seems."

Luke nodded as he embraced Ben. He then turned and boarded the Falcon as Han boarded.

He looked at Han and, spoke, "How far is Bespin?"

Han smiled, "It's like an hour. We'll be there in no time kid."

Luke nodded and strapped himself into a seat right next to Mara.

"How are you today Mara?"

Mara smiled, "I am doing great and Leia and I are getting along really well."

Luke nodded, "Good, that is what I like to hear."

Mara looked at Luke with a smile as Leia took a seat next to her.

She had already had a conversation with Leia during the night about Luke. Leia already had some ideas for her and she was grateful to Leia for guidance because in all honesty, she had no idea about what to do and she had a huge infatuation with Luke that she wanted him to eventually notice.

Luke smiled as the Falcon made the jump into Hyperspace, They were away and en route to investigate the Mystery Smuggler and hopefully obtain more Tibanna gas from Lando Calrissian if all went well in Cloud City.

* * *

Bespin: Cloud City: One Hour Later:

Luke looked out of the viewport of the Millennium Falcon as they approached Cloud City. Luke looked at Han as he was requesting permission to land.

So far things hadn't gone overly well, they had been fired at once as Leia and Mara watched uneasily.

Finally, Han was granted Landing permission.

Upon landing, Everyone filed out of the ship as 3PO spoke, "Oh no one to meet us."

"I don't like it," stated Leia.

Han frowned, "Look what would you like?"

Luke looked at Han uneasily, "I sense something drawing near. We can't spend a long time here."

At that moment the doors to the facility opened and Han looked at Leia and spoke, "See? My friend."

Luke then watched as a dark skinned man followed by several security guards approached them.

The man spoke in a tone of mock anger, "Why you double crossing no good swindler."

The man then approached Han and, spoke, "You've got a lot of gut showing up here after what you pulled."

The man then hit Han and bursted into laughter, "How you doing you old Pirate? It's so good to see you."

3PO then looked at Leia and Mara and spoke, "Why he seems very friendly."

Leia nodded, "Yes very friendly," she said sarcastically while she noticed that Mara was exchanging an equal glance of nervousness.

At the same time, Chewie roared a greeting to Lando as he spoke, "How you doing Chewbacca? You sill hanging around this loser?"

Chewbacca nodded in response as Han motioned to Luke, "Meet the kid, Luke."

Lando nodded, "Welcome to Cloud City Luke, I am Lando Calrissian, the Baron Administrator of the facility."

Luke nodded as Lando moved towards Leia and Mara and spoke in a charming voice, "Hello and what have we here?"

Leia spoke casually, "Leia."

Lando smiled as Mara copied Leia and spoke in the same tone, "Mara."

Lando then turned to Han, "I think I'm gonna hang out with you more Han old Buddy, I mean the company that you keep has certainly improved."

Luke shook his head as Han spoke, "The girls want to go do some shopping in the city while we talk business."

Lando nodded, "Alright, I'll have the proper arrangements made."

Luke then saw a man with a shaved head step forward with a nod.

Han then spoke, "We'll meet up with you soon."

Leia nodded, "Come on Mara."

Mara frowned, "I don't have any money Leia."

"But I do and you need some clothes Mara."

"Y-You mean you're buying for me?"

"Of course Mara, I mean you have no one."

Mara nodded, "I-I will pay you back."

Leia frowned, "Come on Mara, Let's get going."

Lando then spoke, "Would you like a tour of the Facility?"

Luke smiled, "Perhaps or a discussion of what you do here."

Lando nodded, "You can walk with me now."

Luke nodded as Han and Chewie followed him.

* * *

Leia and Mara soon found themselves in a massive shop together not long after parting with Han and Luke. They had 3PO to assist them while R2 remained with Luke.

Mara picked out several new tight leather outfits and jumpsuits as well as several new pairs of boots. She also picked out several new dresses that Leia assisted her with picking out.

Leia meanwhile spoke, "You need this beautiful Silver Dress Mara, It is going to look beautiful on you."

Mara frowned, "It is so expensive though?"

"You saw what I am buying, Go ahead and buy it. I can't wait to see Luke's face when he sees you in it."

"I don't think he's interested."

"He was pretty nervous when he sat next to you during the flight this morning trust me, he is starting to take an interest in you."

Mara smiled at Leia in response.

* * *

Luke continued to walk through the Floating city in silence as he listened to Lando ramble about how advanced the Mining Facilities were or how much money that he was making and how good the deals were that he was offering. Ever since he had arrived, He had sensed a mysterious Force Presence that he swore he knew because of the familiarity and he wanted to in all honesty break away from Lando so that he could investigate the presence.

Lando then spoke, "So we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."

Luke frowned as he thought of the education that Leia had given him during the flight on the Mining Guild and spoke, "So you're part of the Mining Guild?"

Lando shook his head, "No not actually our operation is much smaller which is a good thing since our customers are anxious to avoid tracking attention."

"Aren't you afraid that the Empire is going to find out about this operation and shut you down?"

"The Empire is always a concern but we are getting better at evading their eye. One thing that helps is the use of smugglers like you and I Han."

"Smugglers?" asked Luke as fresh interest came into his mind.

Lando nodded, "We use several however, Our main smuggler is the best and we have been using her for almost three years. She however does get days off but the missions she does usually pulls in more profit than anyone else that is doing her job."

"And who is your Main smuggler?" asked Luke.

"A single Mother named Padme Skywalker," stated Lando. At that moment Lando realized that he had given Padme away and was in horror.

Luke did the best to hide his anger and shock by speaking, "And where is this Smuggler now?"

"She lives here in an apartment," stated Lando.

"She has had a hard life. If you're sent here by her husband you weren't told the whole story she basically ran away from an abusive marriage and turned to smuggling. That is all that I know about her and I've already said to much."

Luke nodded and spoke, "I would very much like to meet this Padme Skywalker, If I am going to be dealing with you, I want to know who I am buying from."

Han then spoke, "You can trust the Kid Lando."

Lando nodded, "I will be very happy to arrange it with you."

Han sensed what was going on and spoke, "Chewie and I will go see how the girls are doing."

Luke nodded as Lando motioned for him to follow him through the Hallways as Han and Chewie turned to leave.

* * *

Upon approaching the small Apartment, Luke saw Lando ring the Doorbell.

Within moments, he saw a small blond haired girl with brown eyes answer the door.

Lando smiled, "Vima is your Mother home?"

"Yes."

At that moment, Luke and the young girl made eye contact as he realized that she was the Force presence that he had sensed.

Lando then spoke, "May we see her?"

"Certainly, Come on in."

"Mom! Lando is here."

Luke followed Lando and the girl that he now realized was in fact his Sister into what he realized to be the living room as a beautiful petite dark haired and dark eyed woman entered the room.

Instantly, the woman looked at Luke in shock and disbelief.

Padme was in shock, Luke? Here now? How could he have found me so fast? It as been barely two days? She frowned, What will happen now? How do I explain everything to him? He looks angry already. By the Force, he looks so Much like his Father, thought Padme.

Lando then spoke, "Padme was your last run successful?"

"Yes Lando it was indeed. We made out better than I had hoped."

Lando nodded and spoke, "This is Luke, He is a friend of one of my old smuggling buddies and he is here because he is considering doing more business with us."

Padme nodded and spoke, "Would you and Vima please wait outside while we talk?"

Lando nodded as he realized that there was something going on that he knew nothing about.

He looked at the dark robed figure of Luke with a frown as Vima looked at him fearfully before leaving.

Luke frowned as he sensed his younger sister's fear.

He then turned and faced Padme. The two of them stared at one another in silence for a moment. For a moment, neither one of them moved nor breathed.

Padme looked at Luke with a frown and spoke, "So I am guessing that you want some answers now that you have figured out who I am."

Luke nodded, "Why did Ben tell me that you died? Why did you give Leia and I up?" asked Luke in anger as he glared at his mother

Padme breathed in deeply as tears came to her eyes, "It is not as simple as it seems son. Giving you up was the hardest thing that I ever did. At the time I had no choice as a mother. Your Father had just choked me to the point that I had passed out. I didn't know what to expect from him. He was coming after us. It was just hours after your birth and Obi-Wan sensed him approaching. Yoda had already left to begin his exile so we were all alone."

Luke frowned as Padme continued, "I knew that he wouldn't stop without having me. So I told Obi-Wan and Bail to take you and your sister. I was expecting your father to kill me that very day son. I kissed you and Leia each on the forehead thinking it would be the last time that I saw you."

"Originally Obi-Wan was going to give you to Your Aunt and Uncle, Anakin's stepbrother Owen Lars and his wife Beru. I had only met Owen once and having him raise you was Yoda's idea. I however didn't want a stranger to raise my son. So, I asked Obi-Wan to take you. Then I asked Bail to take Leia since he was like a second Father to me and him and Breha both had always wanted a daughter."

Luke frowned as Padme continued, "Your father didn't kill me that day as I expected him to. He slapped me a few times and then took me away. He took me to a Star Destroyer and locked me in his chambers."

Luke breathed in deep, as Padme continued, "For sixteen years I was his prisoner. He welded a Collar on my neck so that I wouldn't ever escape from him. I was twenty seven when he took me and I tried for years to find a way to escape. I made him think that he had broken me. At a certain point he did break me. Then, at the age of thirty five I found myself pregnant again."

"With the girl that you just sent out?"

Padme nodded, "I gave birth to Vima and, by the time that I was forty three we had found a way to escape and we made it with a few thousand Credits in my pocket and a stolen Blaster that I stole from some young Imperial Officer."

Luke nodded, as Padme continued.

"I managed to get inside of this shuttle and I landed on a planet where I was immediately forced to flee. I joined a group of smugglers and then after a few months, I joined Lando here on Bespin. I have been here ever since and your Father hasn't found me yet."

Luke looked at his Mother in shock as she ended the story.

Padme then looked him over. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders, as she stared into his eyes before looking him over.

"You look just like your father."

Luke nodded in silence.

Padme then asked Luke to sit down. Luke noticed that her body was shaking as she sat down, "I have thought about you everyday son since the day that I gave you and Leia up. I have never not thought of you."

"Why didn't you say something on Ord Mantel?" asked Luke.

"Because, I am afraid that I will endanger you."

Luke shook his head, "You're my mother, further more there is Vima who needs to be trained. I am not leaving this city without you. I am making that clear to you right now. You're no more wanted than Leia and I are. We're both on the Galaxy's most wanted list and there is no way that I am just going to leave you and Vima be like I never saw you."

Padme smiled at her son, "I once knew another young Padawan of Obi-Wan's who was equally as fearless and as stubborn as you are."

With that, Padme kissed Luke's cheek with a smile.

Luke nodded as he pulled out his Comlink, "Han!"

"Yeah Kid?"

"Tell Leia that she needs to join me immediately."

"She says that she is still shopping with Mara."

"Tell her that it is about our Mother."

"Alright kid, she says that she'll be there as soon as possible."

Padme smiled at Luke as he deactivated his Comlink.

Padme then opened the door and motioned for Vima to enter.

Padme then spoke, "Vima this is your older brother Luke."

Vima looked at Padme in shock, "My older brother?"

Padme nodded, "And Leia is here too."

"I thought that you said that we had to stay away from them so Daddy wouldn't find them."

"I have other plans Vima," stated Luke with a smile.

Lando who was watching the situation spoke, "This boy is your son?"

Padme nodded, "I haven't seen him or my Leia in many years so this is an important moment for us."

"How about I get you guys some dinner alone for the evening?"

Padme smiled, "That would be wonderful Lando."

Lando smiled, "I'll have the arrangements made."

* * *

A short time later, Padme saw Leia enter the room with Han Solo and his Wookiee as well as a young redheaded girl. She looked at her daughter in tears as Luke spoke, "This is our Mother Leia and our younger sister Vima. They have been running from Dad for three years, since they away from him."

Leia looked at her mother in shock as she took her in her arms.

"Leia I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. It wasn't what I wanted."

Leia smiled at her Mother as they hugged.

At that moment, Luke and Vima felt a dark shiver.

Luke looked down at his younger sister and nodded, "I know Vima I can feel him too."

At that moment, All eyes turned to Luke and Vima.

"Feel what?" asked Padme.

"It's him, He's here," stated Luke in a grim tone.

Han frowned, "You mean that old Vader is here right now?"

Luke nodded grimly.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I will try to get rid of the cliffhanger soon Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

An Imperial Shuttle descended upon Cloud City. Within the shuttle, Stood Darth Vader who looked out the viewports in eager anticipation as he prepared to claim his Angel and his Vima.

Vader stood within his Shuttle in silence as the shuttle landed in Cloud City.

"Is Calrissian waiting for us?" asked Vader.

"Yes My Lord, he's right outside as you have requested," replied a young Officer.

Vader nodded in silence as he reached out in the Force, Yes his Vima was here but he also sensed two other Force presences. He reached out to the presences and gasped in shock, His Luke and his Leia, they were both here with Vima and Padme.

Things were going to be much easier than he expected.

* * *

A short time later, Vader walked down the boarding ramp and looked ahead of him to see Lando Calrissian standing right before him.

"Welcome to Cloud City Lord Vader, I am Lando Calrissian, the Baron Administrator of this facility. What can I do..."

Lando's words trailed off as Vader raised his hand. Within moments, his throat began to constrict.

"If you value your life as well as the lives of the people in this city, you will cooperate with me. Do you understand?"

Lando nodded as Vader spoke, "I know of your illegal activities on this planet, however I will look the other way on the condition that you allow me to take what is mine."

Lando nodded as Vader spoke, "There is a woman here with dark hair and brown eyes who lives as a smuggler. She has a child named Vima. That woman is my wife and she stole Vima from me. Give me my wife and Child as well as my older Son and Daughter and I will forget that I was here."

Lando nodded, "As you wish Lord Vader, Listen I was just about to take them to a Dinning room that is prepared just for them. You can meet them there if you want."

Vader nodded with a smile as he walked by the now horrified businessman.

How can I hand Padme and Vima over to him? I told them that I would keep them safe when they first came here, thought Lando in shame.

Lando frowned, The lives of the people of the city also depended on him. What choice would he have to make?

He immediately hurried past Vader and towards Padme's Apartment.

Padme watched as Lando entered the room, he was acting as though everything was fine but she knew better. She spoke, "I already know that Vader is here Lando. Did he talk to you?"

Lando frowned as Luke spoke, "What did he say?"

Lando then spoke, "Is he really your Husband Padme?"

Padme nodded, "We have been married for over twenty years, Our marriage at one point was a happy one. However, he isn't the man that he used to be."

Lando nodded, "He is threatening the lives of the people of the city as well as shutting us down if I don't hand you over."

"He won't keep his word. The best thing to do Lando is to leave with us and to evacuate the city before he takes over."

Lando nodded as Luke kissed his mother's cheek. He then removed his dark robe and handed it to Vima before turning to Han, "The lives of my Mother and the lives of Mara and my Sisters are now in your hands, Get them out of here."

Mara meanwhile was watching Luke in tears of horror as Padme spoke, "No, I am not leaving you."

Luke frowned as Padme spoke, "We'll get out of here together."

"He is waiting in the banquet room."

"Good, then we will use that time to run," stated Padme as she strapped on her two blasters. Luke nodded and took his robe from Vima.

He then turned and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Within moments, The group ran out of the Apartment with R2 following.

"Where is 3PO?" asked Padme.

Leia looked at her mother in shock, "You know 3PO?"

Padme smiled, "Of course your Father built him."

Leia looked at her mother in shock, "It sounds like there is a lot that I don't know. He is on the ship we had him take our shopping bags back."

Padme nodded in silence as she ran down the Hallway.

As they ran, They approached a computer Terminal and Luke looked at R2 and spoke, "Access the security systems R2."

Within moments, Lando took a small handheld device and spoke, "Attention! this is Lando Calrissian.

Attention! The Empire is taking control of the City and I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive."

Lando then put the device down and spoke, "Follow me."

Within moments, The group began to run through the City as Refugees began to run through the hallways and towards refugee transports.

Padme looked at her Eleven year old daughter and spoke, "Vima is he coming yet?"

"No I can't sense him."

Padme continued to run in response.

* * *

Vader emerged from the Banquet room in rage as he sensed his family fleeing from him. In anger, he ran through the Hallways as he began to pursue his family after hearing Calrissian's evacuation order.

Calrissian will pay for this, thought Vader in anger.

Panicking citizens moved out of his way out of fear of incurring his wrath.

Vader was determined, He was determined to prevent his family from escaping.

* * *

Padme looked at Lando with a frown, "The door is locked."

Lando frowned, "Have your droid access the door for me Luke."

Luke nodded, "Get us out of here R2."

R2 immediately accessed the nearby Door terminal with a few beeps in response

Vima then spoke, "He's close Luke."

Luke nodded, "I know it, I can feel him."

At that moment, The door opened and everyone immediately ran towards the Falcon as R2 followed them.

At the same time, Luke noticed that the Falcon was in the process of being refueled.

Luke frowned, "How long will that take?"

"At least five minutes," stated Lando.

Luke nodded as he looked back at the doorway to the landing platform. It had been closed but he could see a Red lightsaber pointing out of it, Vader was cutting his way through. Luke immediately removed his black robe and turned towards Vima and handed it to her.

He then looked at his Mother and spoke, "Get everyone onboard, I'll hold him off until the Ship has lifted off and then I will jump onboard."

Padme nodded as Luke activated his green lightsaber and turned towards his Father who had just emerged from the cut away doorway.

Luke used the Force and Force flipped across the platform and crossed blades with his father.

Vader was instantly forced to back peddle away from his son and his series of attacks.

Luke made sure that each strike towards his father counted as his father blocked his attacks.

As Luke made a strike towards his father's head, Vader blocked the strike and spoke, "You are very foolish son to fight me alone, There is no way that you can defeat me."

At the same time, Vader sensed a Force presence behind him and, Turned to see Leia with her blue lightsaber.

He immediately crossed blades with her as she made a slice towards his legs Vader in response blocked the slice and held up his left hand and sent a stream of Force lightning towards her.

Leia fell back in agony as the lightning burned throughout her body.

She felt two arms wrap around her and, looked to see her mother looking at her.

"Come on Luke will hold him."

Leia nodded as her mother dragged her towards the Falcon.

Luke and Vader fought together as Vader found himself highly impressed with his son's skills.

He doubted that even the Emperor would be able to stand up to the boy.

He spoke pridefully, "Obi-Wan has taught you well, You have control of your fear."

Luke continued to fight his father as he spoke, "I have yet to find it in my heart to forgive you for what you did to Leia and to my mother. What kind of monster makes his own wife wear a slave collar?"

Vader was silent as his son made a strike towards his neck.

Luke then continued to attack his father as he delivered a strike that hit his father's right leg.

Vader ignored the pain from the injury as he attacked his son in anger. He attacked Luke relentlessly before bringing his lightsaber into Luke's right wrist.

Luke screamed in agony as he fell to his knees cradling his injured arm.

Vader at the same time, looked down at his son in near shock, His son's hand? How could he have done such a thing?

At the same time, Vader heard a scream, "Luke!"

He looked to see Luke's lightsaber flying into the hand of a redheaded teenage girl as she charged towards him.

Mara Jade? Luke is the one that picked her up on Tattooine? What is going on? Thought Vader.

He had no time to think as Mara charged towards him and attacked.

Luke did his best to stand up as he felt two arms take him, "Come on Kid."

"Han, Mara is fighting him."

"We'll take care of her. Come on!"

With that, Han picked Luke up and carried him onboard the Falcon.

Vader fought Mara in rage as he realized that Luke had just been taken onboard the Falcon because of her.

He attacked her and released a kick upon her chest and soon had her laying on the landing Platform as he approached her.

He then positioned his lightsaber right at her throat.

"Jade! You should not have come back. You are going to pay with your life."

Mara looked up at the Dark Lord in fear as she realized that her life was about to end.

Before Vader could deliver the fatal blow, He felt a hard push and went flying backwards.

Vima Skywalker ran to Mara's side after releasing the Force push upon her father and spoke, "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Mara immediately picked up Luke's Lightsaber and ran with the younger girl as they approached the Millennium Falcon with Vader right behind them.

As they approached, Chewbacca came forward with a large Durasteel Crate that he immediately threw at Vader as the two girls ran up the ramp.

Vader had just enough time to use the Force to block it as the Falcon lifted off!

Vader looked up into the skies of Bespin in rage as he helplessly watched his wife and three children escape onboard the Millennium Falcon.

Wordlessly, he stormed towards his shuttle.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Han assisted Luke in getting his injured arm covered as Mara entered the room.

Han then spoke, "Stay with him, I'm gonna get us out of here."

Mara nodded as she looked at Luke passionately.

Luke looked at Mara with a frown as she approached him, "You shouldn't have done that, He could have killed you."

Mara shook her head as she spoke, "I-I don't know how to say this Luke but you saved my life and I know that we have only known one another for like two days but I am falling for you, Just consider us even."

With that, Mara moved forward without another word and firmly kissed Luke on the lips. Luke in response, wrapped his good arm around her as they separated before moving forward and kissing her a second time.

At that moment, Padme entered the room and looked at her son in tears just after he had separated from Mara. She took her injured son in her arms and spoke, "How could he have done this? He cut off my son's hand," said Padme in tears as she kissed Luke's forehead.

She then spoke, "Tell me what happened."

Luke frowned, "I managed to make a strike on his leg and I don't know what happened, He was just angry at me after that and, he just attacked and I was unable to hold him back and that is when it happened."

Padme nodded as she kissed her son's forehead, "I am so sorry son, he wasn't always so evil."

Luke nodded, "Why did he turn to the Dark Side in the first place?"

Padme frowned, "I'll tell you what, When we arrive at the Alliance base and get you into the Medical ward and get you fixed up, I will come and tell you the story then."

Luke nodded in silence.

At the same time, The ship shook and, Padme spoke, "I'll be right back."

Luke nodded as Mara hugged him.

Padme entered the Cockpit of the Falcon and, saw Han and Chewie piloting the ship as Han spoke, "We have some fighters on our tails if you know how to operate those guns get to one of them."

Padme nodded as Lando followed her.

She headed for the upper turret as Lando headed for the lower turret. She quickly picked up her headset and spoke, "Are you in Lando?"

"Yeah I am locking onto one of them."

"Good, I am onto one right now."

Padme and Lando then, destroyed two Tie fighters simultaneously before moving for the other two that were on the tail of the Falcon.

Han then spoke, "Get ready for Lightspeed, we're making the jump!"

* * *

Moments later, The Falcon shook as it made the jump into Hyperspace.

Han then stood up and, looked at Chewie, "Take over, I'm gonna go check on the kid. Take us out of lightspeed in a few minutes and then make the jump towards Hoth."

_"Alright Cub, I will make sure that we are a distance away first,"_ roared Chewbacca.

Han nodded as he left the cockpit.

Han entered his Crew quarters, To see Luke laying in his bed in agony with a sweaty face.

He looked at Padme who was looking through the Medical kit and spoke, "Did you find anything to sedate him with?"

Padme nodded, "I am going to sedate him until we arrive on Hoth."

Han nodded as he noticed Mara, who was still firmly at Luke's side.

Padme motioned for Mara to hold Luke's arm as she moved forward and, injected his arm with the drug that she had found in the Med Kit.

Within moments, Luke closed his eyes.

At that moment, Han felt Two arms wrapping around him and he eagerly hugged Leia and kissed her.

Padme who was watching Leia and Han spoke, "So are you two a couple?"

Leia nodded as Han spoke, "It actually started last night. I mean, I asked Luke for permission to start a full on relationship with her last night since he is her brother, I thought it was appropriate."

Padme nodded and spoke, "Who all knows that you and Luke are twins Leia?"

Leia frowned, "Just everyone on this ship along with Old Ben and General Dodonna."

Padme nodded in silence, "Does he know the full truth?"

"That is something that you will have to ask Luke or Ben once we arrive."

Padme nodded, "I can't wait to see Obi-Wan again, How I have missed him."

Leia frowned, "I-I don't know how to explain this but Master Kenobi is a dying man."

Padme frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He has an incurable cancer that will eventually kill him," stated Leia grimly.

Padme looked at her daughter in horror, "Oh no. Not Obi-Wan."

Leia nodded as Padme looked back at her injured son.

How could Anakin have done such a thing? Their son, Her baby. His hand cruelly cut off in a horrible fight by his own father. How could Anakin have done such a thing to his own son? What would possess him to hurt his own son?

Leia then spoke, "Mom why did Obi-Wan lie to us?"

Padme frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He told us that you died in childbirth and he never told us that you were father's prisoner. Why is that?"

Padme frowned, "I think it was probably to protect you from the truth."

"That you were alive?"

Padme shook her head, "No, I think that he most likely believed me to be dead. I thought I was going to die nineteen years ago and so did he. He probably thought that it would be better for you to believe me to have died during your birth rather than believing me to have died at your father's hand. I mean, if that is what he believed for the last nineteen years there is no way that he could have shared that with you."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

Executor:

Vader boarded the Executor with shame and grief flooding through him. He had tortured Leia, now he had cut off his own son's hand. How could he have done such horrible things to his own children? What was he thinking? As he headed towards his quarters, Piett spoke, "Fett is here my Lord, He wishes to know what your orders are. He arrived late because he was in the middle of a job."

Vader nodded, "Tell him that I want him to find out what he can about the location of the Rebel Base. He will be well paid if he succeeds in finding it."

"As you wish my Lord."

Vader then spoke, "You have the Bridge Admiral."

"What of Cloud City My Lord?"

"I don't really care. Do what you want with the City."

Piett frowned, "As you wish My Lord."

Vader then entered his quarters and opened up his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Corellian Ale and instantly, He opened it and began to drink away In shame and in grief. How could he have maimed his own son? What had possessed him to hurt his own son?

He frowned, Maybe he should have listened to Piett instead of rushing into things like he had. Maybe what he needed to do was reconcile with his family. Was that even possible at this point?

Vader didn't know anymore. All he knew was that all he had done nineteen years before had been for nothing.

The moment that he had betrayed Master Windu and, had pledged his allegiance to Darth Sidious had in nineteen years taken everything that was ever dear to him. He had lost nineteen years with Luke and Leia as well as three years with Vima. His sweet Vima had turned on him. Vima had decided that her loyalty was to her mother and not to him. Perhaps what she had done had been the right thing. Perhaps he should have changed his ways right then.

At this point was there any going back? Would Padme ever forgive him for keeping her like a slave for sixteen years or for torturing Leia or for maiming Luke?

Vader let his thoughts trail away as he emptied his first bottle of ale before pulling out a large jug of vodka. He drank throughout the night in shame as he tried to escape from the reality of all that he had done. In the past three years, He had had more alcohol than he had ever had in his entire life. Ever since Padme had left him, he had just found himself drinking almost every night and on some nights he would just pass out from intoxication. This night would be one of those nights.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The Next Chapter will be up soon. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Hoth:

After several random Hyperspace jumps to throw Imperials off, The Millennium Falcon was finally landing on Hoth, inside of the hanger of Echo Base.

Han looked at Luke and, motioned for Lando And Chewie to carry him as he stood up.

"I am fine, I can walk on my own."

Han shook his had, "Kid you don't look fine. We had you sedated for like two hours, just let them carry you."

Padme who was watching the scene couldn't help but smile, "He is just like his father during an injury, Trying to be his own doctor."

Han nodded as Padme spoke, "I see why the Empire hasn't found you in three years, I mean who would want to live on an ice ball?"

Han smiled, "That's what Luke and I determined when we picked this place out."

Padme smiled, "So you two found it together?"

"We checked out the planet and then decided that it was ideal for and Alliance base since no one really comes into the system."

Padme nodded as she walked off of the Falcon.

Right before her stood an aged man in Jedi Robes.

After making a closer inspection of the man, She realized that the man was her dear friend Obi-Wan whom she hadn't seen in years.

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked so much older than he did when they had last parted. His blond hair was gone and replaced by white hair. His face looked more hardened and aged from the years of grief.

Obi-Wan looked at her and smiled, "So you're alive Padme? Thank the Force."

Padme smiled as she hugged the Jedi Master.

At the same time, Obi-Wan noticed a tiny blond haired girl of around thirteen walk up to Padme's side.

Padme smiled, "Meet my daughter Vima."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme as he sensed her Force presence, "She's Anakin's?"

Padme nodded, "I was with him for sixteen years. Vima was very brave and she helped me escape."

Obi-Wan nodded and spoke, "I want you to keep your face covered until the Council Meeting. We are going to have a lot of explaining to do although I suspect that Mon will be reasonable."

Padme nodded in silence.

Obi-Wan then watched as Luke was carried off of the Falcon by Chewbacca and a dark skinned man.

"What happened?"

"Dad cut his hand off," stated Vima.

Obi-Wan frowned, "He faced Vader again?"

Padme nodded, "His intent was to buy us time to escape and he ended up losing his hand in the process," said Padme in near tears.

Obi-Wan nodded, "He fought like a true Jedi then."

"He put up a good fight too, He even managed to injure him in the process although it was just a scratch."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

Vima then spoke, "He hit my dad's thigh, I saw it and that is what set him off."

"And you were supposed to be onboard the ship," stated Padme.

"If I hadn't been there, Then he would have killed Mara."

"That is true. You did save Mara's life Vima."

Vima smiled as Obi-Wan spoke, "You named her after Vima Sunrider?"

Padme nodded, "If only Anakin knew. He has no idea who she is named after. He just liked the name when I suggested it."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let's go to the Med Center and see how Luke is."

"He already is arguing with people about how he is ok. Sound familiar?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I remember how Anakin got up on his own after his fight with Dooku on Geonosis."

"Vader?" asked Leia.

Padme nodded, "He lost his arm when he was Luke's age."

"What made him turn? I mean do you still love him?"

Padme nodded, "I never have stopped loving him. I will tell you and Luke the story together. Vima already knows everything, But I will explain later."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

A short time later, Padme entered the Med room, to see Luke on the Operation table as his injury was cleaned. She noticed a Med droid bringing in a Mechanical hand and spoke, "At least it looks real."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Did Anakin ever replace his?"

Padme shook her head, "He still had it three years ago."

"That sounds like him."

Padme nodded as she noticed Mara standing at Luke's side.

"I saw them kissing after the fight, Tell me about her."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Not much to tell. From what we know, She was an agent of the Emperor's that was in an accident on her first mission that resulted in amnesia. After that, She spent the last two years running from his agents. Luke found her on Tattooine running dehydrated and exhausted a couple of days ago and he rescued her. I hope to train her."

Padme nodded as she noticed Mara holding Luke's left hand, "If they end up together, I'll be happy for them."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I will too Padme, If only you and Anakin had told me."

"We were afraid."

"When did you marry?"

"A few days after the battle of Geonosis."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I would have left the order for Satine but things didn't work out in the long run."

"Anakin and I were planning to just retire after the war and live our lives out on Naboo, So much for that plan. Palpatine ruined it all."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Padme then watched as Luke's hand was replaced right before her eyes. She noticed that the Droid was testing the feelings in the hand and spoke, "Anakin never liked having feelings in his hand did he?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he spoke, "I remember our last mission together when he was telling me that his arm was hurting back when we were on the Invisible Hand. It was right before our fight with Dooku. I didn't witness his death so I honestly wonder what exactly happened."

"He told me at one point," stated Padme.

"I would like to hear what happened."

"He sliced off both of Dooku's hands in rage because of what he had done to you and then Palpatine told him to kill him and he did."

"So that is where it started? I mean he wanted revenge, I could tell by the way that he was acting before we fought him."

Padme nodded in silence as Luke stood up from his bed, "I am feeling great now, Can we go get our meeting over with?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as the Med Droids spoke, "You are going to have to stay here Commander Skywalker for at least one night."

Luke frowned as Padme spoke, "At least you won't have to deal with boring meetings. I know how much your father loved those," she stated in a sarcastic manner.

Luke was silent in response as Padme looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "I am ready to get the meeting over with, Vima can stay here with Luke and Mara."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence.

Vima looked at Luke and Mara as Luke spoke, "Vima do you like to fly?"

Vima smiled, "Yes, Dad used to take me flying all of the time. I haven't gotten to fly as much as I used to since we left. Only when I leave Bespin with mom."

Luke smiled, "I'll tell you what, When I get out of here, I'll be sure to take you flying."

Vima smiled eagerly in response.

* * *

Padme entered the Council Room with Obi-Wan and Lando at her side and looked to see Mon Mothma, General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar and General Dodonna all gathered around the table. All of them looked at her masked form with unease.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Luke was injured in a fight with Vader on Bespin However we have new recruits starting with Lando Calrissian, former Administrator or Cloud City who has management and piloting capabilities as well as combat training."

Mon looked at Calrissian and spoke, "Very well, Welcome to the Alliance Mr Calrissian."

Ben then spoke, "We also found the mystery Smuggler who is none other than Former Senator Padme Amidala."

Padme then on cue removed her mask and revealed herself.

The years have been kinder to me than they have been to Mon, thought Padme in amusement.

Mon gasped in shock, "Padme? But you're dead. If you have been alive where have you been for all of these years?"

Padme frowned, "I have been Darth Vader's prisoner for sixteen years."

"Sixteen years?" asked Mon in shock.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "First off, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are both my children. They are twins."

Mon gasped in shock, "I always thought that they resembled you."

Padme nodded, "Bail was entrusted with Leia's safety by me nineteen years ago and I entrusted Luke to Obi-Wan. I knew that no matter what that their father would search for me and for them but that it would be harder if I was apart from them."

"Their Father?" asked Mon.

"Vader," stated Padme.

Mon gasped in shock, "Padme I-I had no idea."

At that moment, It dawned upon Mothma, Skywalker is Vader?

"You mean that Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader?" asked Mon in disbelief.

Padme nodded grimly as she spoke, "After he captured me, He kept me in his chambers for sixteen years. During that time, We had a third child, My younger daughter. My daughter helped me escape three years ago and we have been hiding in Cloud City ever since."

Mon nodded as she looked at Dodonna, "You don't seem so surprised, I am completely in the dark."

"Yes I knew that Padme was married to Anakin Skywalker and, that he became Darth Vader. As for Padme being alive, I am just as much in the dark as Master Kenobi is."

Mon nodded and spoke, "I would like in that case to invite you to have a position on the Alliance Council Padme. Do you accept my offer?"

Padme nodded, "As long as I will have time for my youngest daughter and for the rest of my family."

"I can make that possible anytime old friend."

Padme smiled at Mon, "Thank you Mon, I have missed all of you."

Mon nodded in silence.

* * *

Executor:

Admiral Firmus Piett entered Lord Vader's quarters in disgust. All around him, he saw broken glass and empty bottles of alcohol. Vader would rarely get drunk but when he did he would drink his liquor to the point that he would pass out.

He entered Vader's bedroom and, he found his Commander laying in his bed soaked in alcohol and his Commander was shirtless and obviously exhausted. He spoke, "My Lord it is mid afternoon."

Vader slowly opened his eyes as Piett spoke, "Are you alright Lord Vader?"

Vader shook his head as Piett spoke, "did something happen on Bespin?"

Vader nodded as Piett spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Vader looked at Piett and bluntly spoke, "I cut my son's hand off."

Piett frowned, "You cut his hand off?" asked Piett in horror.

"We got in a fight and he cut my leg so I kind of got angry and that is what happened."

Piett frowned, "All of this drinking isn't going to change it. The Drinking won't mend your broken family either sir."

"Ah Admiral why would they want me in the mix? Why do you think that they ran from me? They don't want me. My own son hates me. My eldest Daughter loathes me. It isn't like I can ever have a relationship with any of them."

Piett frowned as Vader reached for a bottle of Ale and threw it across the room.

"Where do I start?"

"By facing what you have done instead of running to a bottle of Corellian Ale every time something happens. Or by trying to reason with your family."

Vader nodded as he headed towards the Refresher. He looked at Piett and spoke, "Dump everything out. I am done. I need them Admiral. I need my family that is the bottom line. I never was like this when Padme was here."

Piett nodded, "Remember what I said about giving her what she wanted?"

"I would have given her the Galaxy."

Piett shook his head, "Sometimes power and wealth is meaningless. Perhaps she only wants you and not what you can give her. Maybe she only wants your love."

Vader looked at Piett as a memory of the dreadful Day on Mustafar crossed his mind,

* * *

_"Anakin All I want is your love," stated Padme as she faced him on the landing Platform with a pleading look in here eyes. Vader frowned and spoke, "Love won't save you Padme, Only my new powers can do that."_

_"At what cost? You're a good person don't do this."_

End Of Flashback.

* * *

Vader frowned, He had turned into so much since then. Was he even a person anymore? What did he have at this point? He hung his head in shame

Vader looked at Piett and spoke, "That is what she said to me twenty years ago. What if I am to late though?"

"It's not like she has moved on My Lord, To me it looks like she is there still waiting."

With that, Piett headed towards Vader's kitchen to begin his task.

Vader was silent as he thought upon the young Admiral's words. He hung his head in shame at how wrong he had been. He had certainly proven himself to be an abusive husband.

Vader silently headed into the refresher and showered.

After showering, He dressed in a fresh set of dark robes and headed out into the kitchen to see a sandwich waiting for him and, several cleaning droids collecting the broken glass from the floor of his quarters.

Piett then appeared with a sandwich of his own, "I got rid of all of it My Lord."

Vader nodded, "Thank you Admiral."

Piett was in shock, Vader was thanking him?

He then realized something Vader was starting to slightly change. The man still needed his help though. The redemption of Vader could save the entire Galaxy and billions of lives. Vader's redemption would also end the War.

Vader looked at Piett and spoke, "Do you have children Admiral?"

Piett looked at the Sith Lord and nodded, "Yes I do, I have a little girl and another baby on the way."

Vader nodded, "What does your wife think of your work?"

"She misses me but knows that my work is to provide our family with a better future. In all honesty My Lord, If something happened to me I hate to think of how they would fare. You see, I am the only support line for them. My money pays for our house and for the food on our table."

Vader nodded, "You are off for a month pretty soon aren't you?"

Piett smiled, "Yes sir, Those moments are always happy ones."

Vader nodded, "Do you have a picture?"

Piett reached into his pocket and moments later, he produced a pocket Holoimage.

Vader looked at the image with a smile, "How old is your daughter?"

"Three sir."

Vader nodded, "They get more and more interesting from that point, Trust me I know."

"How old is your younger one sir?"

Vader was silent for a moment as he took a bite of his sandwich, "She is eleven now."

"That means that you will be having to chase the boys away."

Vader shook his head, "Unlikely. It looks like Padme will be doing that. I am guessing that Luke will do a decent job once he gets his mechanical hand. I probably won't be seeing her that much."

Piett frowned, "If you could have a chance to face them, What would you do?"

"Beg them to give me a chance, Like that will happen though," said Vader.

Piett frowned as he saw a tear in Vader's eye.

He then spoke, "You say that Solo is running with your boy right?"

Vader nodded, "You know him?"

Piett shook his head, "I wasn't like real close to him, he was a couple of years older than me. He was at the academy around the time that I started."

"What do you remember about him?"

"He was one hell of a pilot and he had a good moral code. He was the reason that I realized that the Empire was if I may say, Corrupt."

"How did he make you realize that?"

Piett frowned, "This is only what I've heard but the man that told me the story was a man that I Trusted. Basically, Solo had just secured a Slave Ship that his Wookiee had taken over in an effort to rescue several Wookiee cubs from Slavery. Solo's Commander ordered him to skin the Wookiee and, he refused and he in fact helped the Wookiee Cubs escape along with the Wookiee who became his Copilot that we see so often."

Vader was silent for a moment before speaking, "That tells me that the smuggler is actually a decent man, I hate slavery more than anything."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "Has the Emperor asked for an update on everything yet?"

Piett shook his head, "No sir, He hasn't and I kind of don't expect him to."

"Good, I don't really want to hear from him right now. I mean I'm not in the mood to hear his put downs for my failure. If I hear them, I might just kill him."

Piett shook his head in amusement before speaking, "Would you like me to maintain Command of the ship for the day?"

Vader nodded, "Please do, Just let me know if anything comes up."

"Of course my Lord as you wish," replied Piett with a bow.

Vader then turned and headed into his personal training room to spar.

He practiced for a short time and, he destroyed around a dozen Practice Droids during the session.

* * *

Just after entering his quarters to retire for the evening, He heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Admiral Piett waiting.

"What is it Admiral?"

"There is a report from Tattooine my Lord in regards to the Slave Trade."

"A report?" asked Vader.

Piett nodded, "The report is that Gardulla the Hutt is head of the illegal slave trade that includes the trafficking of humans on the planet."

Vader nodded as Piett continued, "The Regional Governor is calling for her arrest."

Vader smiled wickedly, "Set our course for Tattooine and inform him that I will take care of her myself."

"As you wish My Lord."

Vader smiled darkly, he would dare the slug apart piece by piece for all that she did and before her death, she would know that he was her former slave and now the most feared man in the Galaxy. He smiled in anticipation of the revenge that he would soon have.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing, More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Hoth: One Day later:

Padme entered Leia and Mara's Quarters, To see Luke, Han and Mara all present along with Leia.

Padme then spoke, "Vima is helping Chewie with the Falcon so I thought that I would take the opportunity to answer the questions that the two of you have."

Han stood up and spoke, "Mara and I will take our leave."

Padme shook her head, "If the two of you are going to be involved with my children in the manner that I have observed, It is better that you know what kind of family you're becoming a part of."

Han nodded as he sat down.

Padme then looked at Luke and spoke, "You're supposed to be in the Med Center."

"I took the pain pills and I'm fine mom. I'm just gonna take it easy for a few days. I'm fine."

"You are most certainly your father's son Luke," said Padme with a smile.

Luke nodded as Leia spoke, "So we're going to hear the story of how our Father turned to the Dark Side right?"

Padme nodded as she breathed in deeply, "This is a hard story to tell. I guess that you can say that it all began thirty years ago," stated Padme.

Padme then led her children through the moments on Tattooine where she had met their father at the age of nine. She told them of their Grandmother who was among one of the wisest women that she had ever had the privilege of meeting.

Luke and Leia followed their father and mother in the past as they flew to Coruscant together followed by Anakin's destruction of the Droid Control Ship.

Then, Ten years later, They followed their parents to Tattooine where Anakin held his mother in her final moments of life.

They followed their parents through the Execution Arena on Geonosis as well as the dreadful battle that followed. The twins listened as Padme described their secret wedding with a slight bit of happiness at the memory.

She then looked at her children and was silent for a moment as tears poured out of her eyes.

She then spoke, "Then one day, It was right before the ending of the war when I told him that I was pregnant."

"With us?" asked Luke.

Padme nodded, "It was the happiest moment of his life, you should have seen him. I still can see his face during that very moment. I never saw him happier, that is aside from the moment that he held Vima in his arms as a newborn."

Padme then spoke, "He had a nightmare that very night of me dying in childbirth.

He was determined that he wouldn't let the stupid dream come true like the dreams of his mother. He had the nightmares of my death on several different nights, They drove him mad to the point of obsession."

Luke frowned, "To the point that he was looking for ways to save you?"

Padme nodded, "At the same time a man that he highly trusted, Told him that he had the power to save me from death."

"You mean Palpatine?" asked Leia.

Padme nodded, "Palpatine preyed upon your father Leia, He befriended him at the age of nine and influenced him way to much. He took advantage of the fact that your Father needed someone to confide in and, tragically he was that person."

"How could he have trusted the monster?" asked Leia.

"He was very good at hiding his true nature. I even trusted him for many years. The only people that never trusted him were Bail Organa and Mon Mothma."

Leia frowned, "I-I had no idea."

Padme nodded as she continued her story, "Palpatine revealed his true nature to Anakin right after the death of General Grievous. An hour or so later, Jedi Master Mace Windu led several Jedi Masters to the Senate Rotunda where they attempted to arrest Palpatine and he fought them."

"Is that when they learned that he was Sidious?" asked Leia.

Padme nodded, "Mace Windu had him defeated, However When Anakin arrived he had the choice between saving Palpatine or Master Windu and he ended up betraying Master Windu in an effort to keep me alive."

"I never even knew that that was how he died Mom," stated Luke.

Padme grimly nodded, "He told me at one point during our time together. Then Order Sixty Six was issued and, he slaughtered all of the Jedi at the Jedi Temple. After that, he left for Mustafar where he went to slaughter the Separatist Leaders."

Padme then breathed in deeply as she got to the part of the story that she dreaded the most.

"Obi-Wan visited me the following day and told me what he saw on the Recordings in the Jedi Temple. He witnessed your father killing the younglings and he was determined to find him. I immediately headed to Mustafar to find him with 3PO as my copilot. Obi-Wan at the same time snuck onboard our ship."

Luke noticed the tears on his mother's face as she continued, "We argued, He saw Obi-Wan and accused me of betraying him. He choked me and I passed out. While I was out, R2 and 3PO carried me onboard of my ship and Obi-Wan boarded and flew me to Polis Massa where I gave birth to the two of you with Anakin hot on our trail."

Leia frowned as Padme spoke, "After giving birth to the two of you, I knew that he wouldn't stop until he found me. So, I simply entrusted both of your lives to Obi-Wan and Bail.

After that, He took me in chains to his cruiser. I tried to escape once and that is when he welded the collar around my neck. He was afraid of losing me that he did unspeakable things so that he wouldn't lost me."

Leia cringed and spoke, "Did he ever force himself on you?"

Padme shook her head, "No he wouldn't ever do that to any woman."

Leia was silent as Padme continued, "I had Vima when I was thirty five and Vima found a way to escape three years ago and so that is the story and as you can see it isn't a simple thirst for power that made him into the monster that you all know."

Leia nodded, "I feel different about him already, I mean it is hard to imagine Vader having a mother but hearing this tragic story makes me understand what brought him to the Dark Side."

Padme nodded and spoke, "Nothing is ever what it seems. Never just make assumptions."

* * *

Moments later, the door opened, revealing Vima and Chewie.

_"Are you ready for lunch?_" asked Chewie.

Padme nodded as Leia spoke, "Mom would you ever consider being with him again?"

Padme nodded, "The door is always open. All he has to do is give up the Darkness and the Empire and I am his."

Leia nodded in silence.

Luke then took Mara's hand as Padme smiled, They look like a nice couple thought Padme with a smile.

She watched as Luke and Mara led her into the Cafeteria. She saw a group of four young Pilots look at Luke and immediately embrace him.

Padme noticed Luke wave her over and immediately approached him as he spoke, "This is my Mother. Mom meet the good men of Rogue Squadron."

The four men eagerly took Padme's hand and explained to her how amazing their three years of flying with Luke had been.

The group then left as Padme spoke, "They seem to be quite the Characters."

Luke nodded, "I know and, they are pretty entertaining. Wedge, I have been flying with since Yavin. Hobbie and the others I've known for a few years too. Join them in the bar and you will really see some cheap entertainment."

Padme shook her head, "I can imagine. Don't tell me that you actually drink Son."

"Of course I drink."

Padme frowned in response.

She then took her trey of food and followed her family to a nearby table. She noticed Obi-Wan joining the group as Leia spoke, "Why is it that you look so young Mom? I mean when I am your age I want to look just like you."

Padme smiled, "Look at my plate. Do you see any meat?"

Leia shook her head as Padme spoke, "I quit eating meat when I was around fifteen and the sixteen years of no exposure to sunlight also helped me in terms of staying young in terms of my appearance."

"You were twenty seven when Luke and Leia were born right?" asked Vima.

Padme nodded, "Yes that is correct Vima."

"So that means that you're forty six right?"

Padme nodded, "Thank you for reminding me that I am old."

"Our Dad is younger?" asked Luke.

Padme nodded, "You seem surprised."

"He has a lot of grey hair."

"I thought that only his face looked young but it still has that hardened look. At least that was his appearance three years ago."

"I couldn't see a lot under the hood until the point that he was standing over me but he looked fairly grey," stated Mara.

Padme shook her head, "He probably started drinking after I left. Now that is something that will turn you into an Old Man," said Padme as she looked at Luke with a smile.

Padme then looked at Mara who was at Luke's side. There was no doubt that their relationship was now official after Bespin. Padme decided that she would have to have a woman to woman talk with Mara now that she was dating her son and give her some motherly advice in the art of dealing with Men.

Padme smiled and spoke, "After we eat I would like to have a talk with Mara."

Luke nodded as Mara looked at her with a nervous smile.

* * *

After lunch, Padme noticed Mara follow her, "You said that you wanted to talk to me Padme didn't you?"

Padme nodded, 'Follow me Mara we'll talk in my quarters."

Mara nodded as she walked with Padme in silence before approaching the chambers that Padme shared with Vima.

Padme then spoke, "So you and Luke are now a couple Mara."

Mara nodded uneasily, "I know that it was kind of a jump seeing that we've been together for such a short time."

Padme shook her head, "War makes things happen a lot faster. The reason that I called you here is because of the fact that you don't have a mother. All I can say is that as a Mother, I am taking it upon myself to give you the motherly talk that your mother would have given you."

"Motherly talk?" asked Mara.

Padme nodded, "What you and Luke just started can be so many things. Do it wrong and it will end with regret and agony as well as bad blood and torn relationships. Do it right and the rewards, They will be greater than you can imagine."

"You mean our relationship?"

Padme nodded, "You are both very young and there is going to be a lot of pressure especially from Luke for you to go all of the way with him."

Padme then paused before speaking, "When I talk about all of the way, I mean sex."

Mara frowned, "He loves me."

"Yes he does, At least it seems that way. If the man truly loves you Mara, He will respect your choices. I am right now giving you this talk without considering Luke to be my son. Right now though, I am just treating him like any other man."

"You mean to say that this talk isn't for him?"

"That is exactly right, This talk is for you Mara and, for your future."

Mara was in shock, Padme cared about her so much that she was giving her a special talk.

Padme then spoke, "Your body is something that is very special Mara. Your body is for marriage and if Luke can't wait for marriage and tries to pressure you to give yourself to him then break up with him."

Mara nodded, "I-I understand. What if he breaks up with me for saying no."

"Than that means that he lost what he did not deserve. He doesn't matter, you matter."

Mara nodded as Padme spoke, "If you ever need someone to confide in or to talk to, come to me. I am here for you. If you want some guidance in terms of the world that you just entered, make sure that you come to me Mara."

Mara looked at Padme and smiled, "Thank you Padme."

Padme nodded and hugged the young girl with a smile as she left her.

* * *

Executor:

Vader stood in his Quarters as he held a simple silver pendant in his hand. The Silver Pendant, Had been worn by his mother everyday during her life under her clothes. He had taken it from her after her death in memory of her. He watched as Piett entered the room and spoke, "We are preparing to Orbit Tattooine Sir."

Vader nodded, "Have the detachment prepared to arrest her."

Piett nodded and spoke, "My Lord can I ask you a question?"

"What do I have against Tattooine?" asked Vader.

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "I was born a Slave Admiral. My Mother was kidnapped when she was nine years old and sold into slavery. We were sold to Gardulla when I three. I saw things that no child should have ever seen. I used to watch my own mother get raped by her thugs right before my eyes while I was helpless to protect her. I used to see her give my mother to men as payment or let them have her while I was helpless to save her so yes, I have a lot of pain on that Planet."

"Our second Owner wasn't so bad at least she wasn't attacked or anything while she was in his possession. He was actually decent, But, when I was freed I left her behind in slavery to train as a Jedi. When I came back ten years later to free her, She was freed and Married to some Moisture Farmer. Only she was kidnapped by Sandpeople and tortured to death. That is how I found her ate age nineteen and, she died in my arms."

Piett gasped in horror, "I-I am so sorry My Lord."

Vader shook his head, "You're the first man that I have confided in in over twenty years Piett."

"That is your problem, You have never confided in enough people. You need someone Sir, we all do. May I suggest something?"

Vader frowned, "That I visit her grave? How can a piece of dirt like me defile that wonderful woman's grave? I am not her son, I am unworthy of being her son and I am a disgrace to her and to her name."

Piett shook his head, "Perhaps she would say something differently if she was alive. I will go with you so that you can have someone there with you if you need to talk."

Vader nodded, "I will go, after I kill Gardulla."

"Where is her grave?"

"Find information on a Moisture Farmer named Lars, Owen Lars is his name. He's my stepbrother."

"As you wish My Lord," stated Piett.

Vader then looked at Piett and spoke, "Firmus, thank you."

Piett nodded as he left the Dark Lord.

Vader was a hurt man that needed a friend and, he was that friend.

* * *

Tattooine:

Vader landed outside of Gardulla The Hutt's Palace as he looked up at the Palace, Various memories and flashbacks of his childhood came to his mind.

He looked at Piett and spoke, "Gather up all of the slaves, We are going to free them after we kill her."

Piett nodded as Vader continued, "Gather up all of her thugs, I have something special planned for them," stated Vader with a smile.

Piett obediently nodded and issued out the orders before sitting down with Vader.

"What are you going to say to her?"

Vader smiled, "She'll know who I am alright. She will know that she caused her death thirty some years ago, believe me she will know her place."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader watched as large hoards of humans and aliens alike were herded out of the Palace in large groups. He then watched as Gardulla was led towards his Shuttle on her throne by a Squad of Stormtroopers.

Vader watched as Gardulla spoke in Huttese, "You have no right to arrest my Lord Vader."

Vader smiled, "Oh but I do. Enslaving Humans is illegal. Therefore, You are sentenced to Death."

"Death?" asked Gardulla in horror.

Vader nodded as he motioned for the Stormtroopers to leave. He then removed his cloak and spoke, "What is wrong Gardulla? Are you having trouble recognizing your former slave?" asked Vader in Huttese.

Gardulla looked at Vader in horror as she looked upon the yellow eyed man.

Vader then spoke, "You made my childhood a hell. I watched helplessly as my Mother was abused because of you and for that you're condemned to death."

Gardulla trembled as Vader spoke, "I am guessing that you Remember Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi."

"Of course I remember Ani. He always did a good job as a child in terms of repairing my droids until that pathetic Toydarian got him then the Jedi got him."

"I once went by the name Anakin Skywalker and, I never forgot you Gardulla."

Vader then raised his hand and released a deadly storm of Force Lightning upon the now horrified slug. He peppered her slowly with lightning with a dark smile as she pleaded for him to stop.

Vader then spoke, "This is all for my mother."

He then charged towards Gardulla with his lightsaber and in a dark rage as flashbacks of his childhood flowed through him, he sliced into her greasy flesh again and again as the Hutt screamed until she died.

He then turned to Piett and spoke, "I will talk to the slaves, Have that corpse tossed into the Palace."

"As you wish Sir."

Vader then approached the large group of soon to be emancipated slaves and spoke, "I have destroyed your Master for good. She is dead."

Vader noticed several smiles in the crowd of slaves as he shared the news.

He then spoke, "Each and every one of you will get some of her money as a pension go and live good lives as freedmen and women."

Vader then noticed a young Officer speak, "What of her thugs My Lord?"

"Have the slaves identify those that mistreated them. Once that is done Lock them in her Palace."

"We are burning the Palace My Lord."

"And they are burning with it," stated Vader with a smile.

Vader then watched, As the Palace was sealed. He then spoke, "Keep it surrounded so that no one gets out of there."

"Yes My Lord," Replied a young Officer as Vader boarded the Shuttle.

Vader looked at Piett and spoke, "Forgive me, You probably think of me as a murderer now."

Piett shook his head, "If it had been my mother, I can't say that I would be any different. I love my mother just as you love yours. I can't condone your actions but, I have no right to condemn you."

Vader nodded and spoke, "What did you find out?"

"Your Stepbrother still lives on the Farm. Do you wish to visit him?"

Vader nodded in silence.

Piett then motioned towards a Speeder, "Do you wish to go alone?"

Vader nodded, "Finish things up here and I will meet you outside of Anchorhead and then we will get out of here."

Piett nodded before reaching into a bag, "I know they won't last long but I picked them out of our Ship's Gardening bay."

Vader looked at the Bundle of Flowers and then at Piett with Gratitude, "Thank You Admiral that was very thoughtful of you."

Piett nodded as Vader drove off.

* * *

A short time later, After driving through the Dessert at an insane speed, Vader arrived at the Lars Homestead. He parked his speeder a distance away from their doorway and headed towards the two grave markers that stood not far from the house.

Vader used the Force to conceal his presence as he knelt down at the grave.

"I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough Mom or good enough. It is to late for me to save my own soul. I am lost in darkness, but it doesn't mean that it isn't to late for me to save my children. I will make things right by doing everything for them. Please forgive me Mom."

With that, Vader laid the flowers on his Mother's grave as he cried for a time in shame over his failure to save her as well as all that he had done to his family.

After shedding several tears,Vader got up and left the Homestead, feeling relieved that no one had noticed him. Most likely Owen and Beru were collecting supplies in Anchorhead and it made his visit unnoticed.

Vader then headed towards his Speeder and flew towards Anchorhead.

He soon found his shuttle and boarded without speaking.

Piett looked at him and spoke, "How was it?"

Vader looked at Piett and spoke, "I needed that. It may be to late for me Admiral but I can make sure that my children don't turn out like me. She would want that," stated Vader with a sad smile.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Hoth One Month Later:

In the Month that followed Padme's arrival on Hoth, Luke and Mara grew closer in their relationship as a couple. Luke and Leia bonded with their mother and younger sister almost instantly and they spent a lot of time together as a family.

Luke in the time that he wasn't with Mara, Would take Vima on flights in his X-Wing or spend evenings with his Mother and younger Sister.

Mara would often join them. Mara and Leia were best friends and whenever they weren't with their boyfriends, they were together and often Padme and Vima were with them.

Han and Luke allowed their brotherly bond to grow and, often They were together. Han looked to Padme as a mother figure and even respected her. She was the mother that he had never had growing up.

Luke and Leia had become fast friends with Lando Calrissian who was now an Alliance Officer and as devoted to the war as they were.

Chewbacca was always a part of social family activities and he had taken a huge liking to Vima. Vima and Chewie had become fast friends and Vima would often join Chewbacca and together the two of them would work on the Falcon with Han and R2.

Ben, had continued to mentor to Luke and Leia as well as Vima and Mara.

Now, at this very point, he had decided that Luke's training was complete. It was time for Luke to face Master Yoda for the trials.

Trials that he knew that the boy would pass.

Obi-Wan smiled, A fully trained Jedi Knight young Skywalker would soon be, He looked over at Luke with a smile as he noticed the Boy sparing with Mara.

He noticed that the young couple appeared to be playing more than actually seriously sparring.

He smiled and spoke, "That is all for the day. I think that the two of you can go have dinner and enjoy your time together."

Luke and Mara nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Luke you have to leave for Dagobah tomorrow. There, You will be given the trials by Master Yoda."

"Tomorrow?" asked Luke in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded as he noticed a sad look on Mara's face, "Don't worry Mara he won't be gone more than a few days. When he returns he will also bring Yoda out of exile with him."

Luke looked at the Jedi Master and smiled, "Thank you for believing in me Master."

Obi-Wan nodded and spoke, "I can teach you nothing else at this point. It is time for you to reach Knighthood. Once that happens, I want you to take Vima as your Padawan."

Luke nodded, "I would be honored to train my Sister."

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke and spoke, "You're even younger than your father was when he was Knighted, You're going to become a great Jedi Master Luke. People will be talking about you for thousands of years."

Luke nodded in silence.

Luke then turned to Mara and took her hand. Together, the young couple left the training room with eager smiles.

Mara held Luke's hand as she spoke, "So you're going to be a Knight finally?"

Luke nodded with an eager smile, "It is going to be weird to be a Knight."

Mara nodded as she saw Vima running towards them, "Looks like somebody is excited."

Luke smiled as Vima spoke, "Luke I am almost ready to put my crystal into my Lightsaber. I can't believe it. I am almost a Jedi."

Luke smiled, "Guess who your Master is going to be."

"Obi-Wan of course."

Luke shook his head, "Obi-Wan is going to have me take over your training after I am Knighted in a few days. I will be training you."

"Me?" asked Vima.

Luke nodded as Vima smiled at him with an eager smile, "I can't wait to become your Apprentice. Will I get my own X-Wing?"

Luke frowned, "Vima not yet but someday soon."

Vima smiled at her brother with an eager smile as, Luke sensed his mother approaching.

He noticed his Mother walking towards them with Mon Mothma and spoke, "Where is Leia?"

"She's with Han," replied Padme.

Luke nodded and spoke, "I am going to be Knighted in a few days."

"I heard, take care of yourself while you're gone."

Luke smiled as his mother hugged him.

Mon then spoke, "Where is Master Kenobi right now Commander?"

"In the training room. He'll be out soon."

Mon nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "I am guessing that you're going to be leaving in the morning."

Luke nodded, "I thought that we can have a family dinner before I leave."

"I like that Idea," replied Padme.

Luke smiled as Vima spoke, "I'm gonna go find Chewie then."

Luke laughed as Vima left.

Mon then spoke, "She seems fairly attached to the Wookiee.

"She is attached to both Solo and the Wookiee and, they're really good with her," stated Padme.

Mon nodded as she spoke, "I am so glad to have you Padme at our side. I mean, missed you so much for the last decade and a half."

Padme nodded, "I have missed having a life. I mean I don't even know the status of my family."

Mon frowned, "I should have told you, forgive me."

"What do you know Mon?" asked Padme eagerly.

"Well, As of three years ago, Your parents were both alive and well and the same is for your sister and brother in law. I only know because Pooja was Senator of Naboo and we used to talk together quite a bit."

"Pooja served as Senator?" asked Padme with admiration for her niece.

Mon smiled, "It caused quite a stir in the family apparently, at least your mom was pretty angry over it."

"Let her be, Wait until she hears that I was a smuggler for three years."

Mon shook her head in amusement.

Mon then spoke, "I am joining General Dodonna and Master Kenobi for dinner. I will see you later."

Padme nodded as Mon left.

She then led Luke and Mara towards the Cafeteria.

* * *

Vima approached the Millennium Falcon, to see Leia and Han kissing Passionately as Chewbacca climbed down from the Falcon.

"Han, Leia mom wants us to join her for a family dinner. Luke is leaving tomorrow."

_"Where is he going Cub?"_ asked Chewie with a roar.

"Somewhere for his Jedi trials. Come on."

Han looked at Vima and spoke, "Alright Kid, Hey you did a good job on my ship today."

Vima smiled, "Thank you Han."

Han nodded as he tousled Vima's hair.

Vima then followed Han and Leia towards the Cafeteria with Chewie at her side.

Luke watched as Han and Leia arrived at the table with Chewie and Vima and spoke, "Look after Mara for me while I am gone."

"You know me kid."

"No that's my job," stated Leia.

"No that is actually my job," stated Padme.

Luke shook his head, "Alright whatever, Everyone look after Mara."

Padme laughed in response.

"My son a Jedi Knight? It seems like yesterday when it was your father who was Knighted. This is so weird."

"Obi-Wan says that I am even younger than he was when he was granted Knighthood."

"He's right, Perhaps you're just a better Jedi," Said Padme.

Luke realized much to his shock that his mother had mean what she had said.

He frowned, "You meant thad didn't you?"

Padme nodded with a slight tear in her eye, "Make sure that you don't end up like him son."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

After eating dinner, Luke kissed his mother on the cheek before kissing Mara passionately and hugging Vima and, Leia. He said goodnight to Han and Chewie before heading to his quarters to sleep. He knew that he would be leaving for Dagobah early in the morning so he went to bed as soon as possible to get a good amount of sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Luke awoke and, quickly showered and dressed before taking his travel bag. As he left his quarters, He saw an all to familiar redhead waiting for him.

Luke immediately took Mara in his arms and kissed her, "I will be back soon Mara. I promise you that I will be back soon."

Mara in response kissed Luke passionately as she spoke, "I will miss you Luke. I love you."

"I love you too Mara."

Luke then turned to see his Mother approaching him.

"I am very proud of you Son. I love you, take care of yourself."

Luke nodded as Leia and Han approached him, Han spoke, "Be careful kid."

"You too Han."

Chewie then roared as Luke tickled his neck and hugged him tightly as he told him to take care of himself.

"Ok Chewie Ok."

Vima then hugged Luke as Leia hugged him.

Luke then left his family after kissing Mara one more time and headed for his Starfighter.

Within the Hanger Bay, Obi-Wan stood in his Jedi Robes as 3PO spoke to R2 who was being placed into the socket of Luke's X-Wing.

"R2 you take good care of Master Luke."

"VEEP BEEP."

"And do take good care of yourself," stated 3PO as he left.

* * *

Obi-Wan shook his head and, laughed as he heard the overly worrying droid babbling about Luke's safety.

At that moment, Luke appeared in his flight suit with his helmet at his side.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Be careful my young Padawan."

"I will be careful Master."

Obi-Wan smiled as Luke hugged him, "Thank you for your training Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will be here when you get back. Make sure that you listen to Master Yoda."

Luke nodded, "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan then turned and, Left his Padawan with a smile.

Luke then spoke into his comlink, "R2 are the engines ready?"

"VEEPBEEP."

"Good let's get moving."

Luke's X-Wing then lifted off as Mara watched him fly off from the edge of the Hanger Bay.

Luke soon flew into the Atmosphere of Hoth and soon was out of the Planet's orbit.

He then made his jump into Hyperspace and disappeared.

* * *

Dagobah: A few hours Later:

Luke looked at his Control systems as he flew his X-Wing Into the foggy atmosphere of Dagobah.

Using the Force, He successfully found some stable ground and landed the X-wing Fighter without a problem.

He then emerged from his X-Wing as he looked around him at the swampy landscape.

Luke soon sound some flat land and, after removing his flightsuit, He gathered several of his supplies as he made a makeshift camp with R2.

Luke then sat down to eat some of his rations.

R2 beeped out to him as he spoke, "This is sure a strange place to find a Jedi Master. This place gives me the creeps," stated Luke.

R2 beeped in response as Luke reached out in the Force and sensed a strong Force Presence nearby. He turned and looked, To see a small green creature perched on a branch watching him intently.

Luke gasped in shock, Ben and his Mother had told him about Yoda being fairly small but this was Yoda? He was only two feet tall, He had all green skin with long pointy ears, He didn't look like much more than a Jawa or Monkey Lizard.

Luke then spoke, "Yoda?"

"Mmmm, Found me you did. Small I may be but size matters not Young Skywalker."

Luke nodded as Yoda spoke, "Here you are for your trials, Hmmm?"

"Yes Master, I am ready, I am not afraid."

Yoda looked at Luke and grimly spoke, "You will be, You will be."

Luke nodded as Yoda spoke, "Mmm, Come eat we will."

Luke not knowing what else to do followed the ancient Jedi Master who was laughing as he led him towards his tiny hut.

* * *

Executor:

Vader sat in his office as he looked at his Son and Daughter's wanted posters. It had been one month to the day since he had injured his son. Was his son alright? How much did he emotionally hurt the boy? Did he fully recover from the injury? What about Leia? He had tortured her three years before and last month, he had shocked her with Sith Lightning. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have hurt his own children? The Dark Lord hung his head in shame over all that he had done. He looked down at his two hands. In his Mechanical hand, He held his Sith Lightsaber, The Lightsaber of Darth Vader.

In his Left hand, He held his old Jedi Lightsaber, The Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker.

Both the same man, Yet both in many ways different men. Anakin Skywalker would never have abused his family like he had. Anakin Skywalker was a good husband and would have been a better father if he hadn't been transformed into Vader.

What he had done had costed him everything, He had lost all of his family because of the choices that he had made. He had chased them all away.

He had abused Padme and treated her like an object, he still carried the guilt from all that he had done to his Angel. How could he have made her into an object instead of his wife.

He frowned as he looked at his two lightsabers. Without a word, He placed his Jedi Lightsaber in the drawer of his desk before leaving his Office.

A short time later, Vader approached the Command Bridge of the Executor to see Admiral Piett issuing orders.

Piett smiled and approached him, "Orders my Lord?"

Vader shook his head, "Any reports?"

"None my Lord. Perhaps we should try setting another trap for your son. Then maybe you can talk to him."

Vader shook his head, "Luke isn't stupid, He knows that laying low is the best thing that he can do right now. I don't think that he will want to talk to me either. There is already bad blood."

"Because of Bespin?"

"More of what has been done to his mom, He knows."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "if it was my mother, I can't say that I would be any different. You saw what I did to Gardulla last month."

Piett grimly nodded. "If my dad had put a collar on my Mom's neck, There would certainly be bad blood."

"Don't say it Firmus, I can't blame him either. In fact, I deserve it. I deserve his hate, He is a far better man than I am at age nineteen."

"You know that just after one meeting My Lord?"

Vader nodded, "He didn't fight me on Bespin with the intention of killing me. It was all about protecting his mother and his sisters as well as the Assassin."

"Oh yes. Jade is her name Correct?"

Vader nodded as Piett spoke, "Does the Emperor know about that yet?"

Vader shook his head, "And I didn't tell you about her. Knowing some of the things that you know could cost you your life."

Piett nodded, "I hope he is dead by then."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "He will be, When that day comes, I want to enjoy your life with your family. You deserve that."

Piett smiled at Vader in response as Vader spoke, "How was your month off?"

"It was wonderful My Lord. I was wondering if I can ask you a favor?"

"Certainly."

"She is three months along and I was wondering if I can have time off for the..."

"No questions asked Admiral, You can have that time off."

"Thank you Sir."

Vader then spoke, "So I was looking at the list of our new recruits and, I saw that another Piett was listed."

"That would be my nephew, Kirkland."

"Ah your nephew?"

Piett nodded, "He is way younger than me, He got through the Academy early and he's even better than me. He always wanted to be like me. That is why he's where he's at."

Vader smiled, "Good, I am pleased to have another Piett onboard this ship."

"Thank you Sir."

Vader then spoke, "Hold our position, I am going to go and study the systems that my Son may target. I think we may just anchor ourselves in one of them and wait for him."

"Very good sir."

Vader then turned and, Left the bridge.

* * *

Dagobah: Three Days Later:

Luke awoke on the third and final day of his training, to see a bowl of Yoda's slop waiting for him. One thing for certain, he knew that he would be looking forward to being back on Hoth just for the food.

He took the gruel and spooned it into his mouth in disgust before dressing in his pants and his tank top. He left the hut to see Yoda ending his mediation.

"Ready are you?"

Luke nodded as Yoda climbed inside of the small backpack that was waiting for him. Luke then took Yoda and strapped him onto his back as he began to run through the Swampy Woods with Yoda on his Back.

For three days, He had showed Yoda his lightsaber skills, His Force Abilities, His Stamina as well as his patience.

Today, He had a special test that was waiting for him. A test that he was still clueless about.

Yoda had said little about the test that was awaiting him aside from the fact that it would be the final test.

As Luke Ran and Force flipped through the Jungle, Yoda spoke to him, "Remember, A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Beware of fear, Anger, Hatred, The Dark Side. Consume you it will and destroy you it will as it did Obi-Wan's Apprentice."

"My Father," stated Luke grimly.

Yoda nodded as Luke spoke, "Is the Dark Side stronger?"

"No, Easier it is and power gained faster but stronger it is not."

Luke nodded as Yoda spoke, "Head back we will, No more will I teach you today."

Luke obediently began his hike through the Jungle as he approached Yoda's Hut.

He then set Yoda down on a Hut and at that moment, He felt the Dark Side of the Force nearby.

"There is something out there. I can feel it, I feel cold."

Yoda shook his head as Luke picked up his utility belt.

"Leave your weapons, You will not need them."

Luke shook his head and buckled on his belt as he headed towards the dark cave nearby.

He entered the Cave after climbing and hiking and, Soon he found himself looking into the darkness ahead.

Right before him, Appeared the robed image of Darth Vader, His father.

Luke immediately activated his green lightsaber as Vader's red lightsaber appeared.

Luke struggled against his father as they fought and soon, He noticed his father's strength dwindling. He took advantage of Vader's dwindling strength and severed his head.

But, The head that fell to the ground wasn't the head of Darth Vader.

Luke was looking at himself.

He looked at himself in shock and horror.

Then he realized what he had just done, He had faced the Darkness of what he had the potential to become and he had vanquished it.

He immediately turned and left the cave knowing what he was taking with him.

He thought in horror of the fact that he could become just like his father. Yoda was right, He was afraid after all.

Luke then left the Cave and, Saw Yoda waiting for him.

Yoda then pulled out his lightsaber and spoke, "Kneel before me Young Skywalker."

Luke nodded as the Jedi Master ignited his green Lightsaber.

Yoda then spoke, "Confer on you the Level of Jedi Knight I do young Skywalker. Passed your trials you have. Vanquished the darkness within you you have, Your Master has done a fine job with you. A true Jedi you are now."

Luke nodded as Yoda placed his blade over each one of his shoulders before speaking, "Rise Luke Skywalker, Knight of the new Jedi Order and the first of the new you are."

Luke then Stood as Yoda spoke, "Packed we are Mmm yes?"

"Yes Master we certainly are packed," replied Luke who was still in shock from his Cave experience as well as his Knighting.

"Mmmm Good, Go we will. Return out of Exile I will. Assist the Alliance with my final years of Life I will."

"Very well Master."

* * *

A short time later, Luke and Yoda approached Luke's X-Wing Fighter together. R2 was already in his socket and Luke immediately slipped into his flight suit.

Luke then allowed Yoda to climb onto his shoulders as he climbed towards the X-Wing.

"R2 start us up."

Luke then climbed into the cockpit as Yoda contently settled on his lap.

"A fine pilot you are, like your father."

Luke nodded, "That is what Obi-Wan has said. I have already had a few dogfights with my Father and he is indeed the best Pilot in the Galaxy."

"Mmmm, more experience he has."

"Of course, He's a far better pilot than I am. I mean he was flying Podracers when he was a child."

"Mmmm,Yes true he was indeed."

"Master Yoda, Didn't you tell me that most of the Council sensed the lingering darkness that was in him in the beginning?"

Yoda nodded, "Even Obi-Wan at age twenty five. Yet honored Qui-Gon's dying wish he insisted upon. Thankful I am though or no hope for the Galaxy would we have."

"You mean me?"

"And your sisters, Children have you will when you marry Mara."

Luke frowned, "You don't have anything against us marrying?"

"Mmmm no, The future of the Jedi Order your children will be. Marry and have children you and your sisters must."

"I understand Master," stated Luke as he flew the X-Wing away from Dagobah.

Moments later, Luke and Yoda along with R2, Disappeared into Hyperspace.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, More will be up soon.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Hoth: A few hours later:

Mara Jade stood anxiously inside of the Hanger of Echo Base as, she saw Luke's X-Wing fighter fly into the Hanger.

At the same time, She felt an arm wrap around her and, she turned to see Padme looking at her, "Don't worry, I am sure that he passed."

"It's not that Padme, I-I missed him."

Padme merely smiled and Mara as she saw the canopy of the Cockpit raise.

At the same time, Padme noticed Han, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan, Vima and Leia walk into the room as Luke emerged from the Cockpit with Yoda on his shoulder.

Padme smiled as the two of them climbed down from the X-Wing.

Yoda immediately got off of Luke and prepared to walk with his Gimmer Stick.

At the same time, Mara eagerly ran towards Luke while Chewie ran for Yoda.

Chewie Roared in delight as he picked Yoda up.

"Mmm yes, Good it is to see you again Chewbacca, Missed you I did," stated Yoda.

The Wookiee in response picked Yoda up and, placed him on his shoulder. Yoda was fairly content to be carried around by the towering Wookiee and, Padme couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Yoda perched upon the Wookiee.

She then turned her attention to Luke and Mara who were kissing passionately and smiled.

Luke then turned, to look at his mother as she eagerly hugged him with a kiss on his cheek.

Padme then spoke, "Did you pass?"

Luke nodded with an eager smile.

Yoda then spoke, "A great Jedi Knight he will be."

Padme nodded as she noticed Yoda's gaze lock on Vima.

"The Youngest Skywalker you are."

Vima nodded as Yoda spoke, "A great Jedi you were named for and a great Jedi you will be. Trained by the first Master of the New Order you will be."

Vima looked at Yoda in shock before looking at Luke, "You mean Luke?"

Yoda nodded as Luke spoke, "We will begin your training soon Vima now that I am your Master."

Vima smiled eagerly as she reached into her tunic and pulled out a lightsaber.

"Look at what I finished while you were gone Luke!"

With that, Vima ignited her blue lightsaber as Luke held out his hand. He took the lightsaber and, Held it in his hand as he examined it.

"Good Vima, You are a Jedi now."

Vima looked at her brother with pride from hearing his praise.

At the same time, Luke felt Leia embracing him.

He hugged his sister as Han moved forward, "I am happy for you kid, Hell being around you has proven me wrong in so many ways. I can't believe that I ever questioned the Force."

Luke smiled as he hugged his friend.

Luke then saw his Master approach him. Luke immediately hugged Ben and spoke, "Thank you Master, I did it because of your training."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am proud of you Luke. You're a great Jedi Knight and, You will rise to be one of the greatest Jedi in the History of our Galaxy."

Luke nodded as Padme spoke, "I hate to break everything up, but Mon wants to meet with Yoda as soon as possible. I will see all of you at dinner."

Luke nodded as he said goodbye to Ben who he realized was now his former Master.

He then turned to Vima and spoke, "Want to come with Mara and I to the training room?"

Vima nodded eagerly.

Leia then spoke, "What about me?"

"I will come too."

Han shook his head as he looked at Chewie, "We'll come with you and watch, However Chewie needs to explain how the hell he knows that little green guy."

_"I have known him for years. All of the people in my Village know who Master Yoda is. At the end of the war, During the execution of Order Sixty-six, I helped him escape,"_ roared Chewbacca.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Luke.

_"I didn't want to betray his trust anymore than I would betray yours,"_ replied the Wookiee. Luke nodded as he headed towards the training room with his sisters and Mara.

Han at the same time spoke, "If it is alright with you, I am going to take R2 to the Falcon and have him help me with something that I've been working on. I will join you for dinner."

Luke nodded as he headed towards the training room.

Upon entering the training room, Luke looked at Vima and spoke, "Alright Vima let's see you and Mara practice, I am going to focus on your weaknesses while you duel."

Vima nodded as she picked up a training lightsaber. Mara picked up a lightsaber and together, the two of them began to duel.

Luke looked at Vima's defensive style noticing how well grounded she was in defense. Mara had excellent offense, In fact her offense was getting better and better.

Luke then spoke, "Alright, Mara I want you to focus on Defense for a few minutes."

Mara nodded as she prepared to block Vima's attacks.

Luke smiled as he watched his younger Sister Duel, He then turned and Looked at Leia who was practicing on a laser remote and spoke, "Ok Leia come over and practice with Mara. I am going to show Vima a few things."

Leia nodded obediently.

Luke then looked at Vima and spoke, "I am going to act like Father when we practice Vima for a reason."

Vima nodded as Luke spoke, "How does Father fight? I mean he taught you pretty well but what is one thing that he always does?"

"He moves forward and keeps moving no matter what you give him."

Luke nodded, "That is right. For this entire round, I want you to focus on defending yourself against me and knowing what to do. I am going to be that very type of opponent so make sure that you have some good tricks up your sleeve."

Vima smiled eagerly at her brother in response.

She then spoke, "It kind of isn't fair, I mean everyone here is better than I am."

"You get better by learning from someone that is better than you Vima."

Vima nodded as she made a strike towards her brother.

Luke easily blocked the strike as he moved towards his sister, forcing her to move back. Vima walked backwards as she made strike after strike towards her brother. Luke then spoke, "The corner is a few feet away, What are your plans?"

Vima in response Force Flipped over her brother as he turned around and made a strike that she had just enough time to block.

Luke smiled at her with pride, "Very good. Knowing when to strike and when to get out is very important. Father has a tendency to try to force you into corners or use his strength to force you into submission."

"Like what he did to Mara on Bespin?"

Luke nodded, "When it comes down to it, There is little that can stand up against him. He is one of the best ever."

Vima nodded as Luke attacked, She smiled as she blocked his attacks.

After a few minutes of dueling, Luke spoke, "Let's switch Partners now, Vima you go with Leia. Mara you will go with me."

Luke noticed Mara eagerly come to his side upon being called. He couldn't help but smile at her eagerness because in truth he was just as eager to spar with her.

Luke then spoke, "I am going to advance upon you constantly as though I am Vader. The reason is that we need to practice fighting him because another encounter with him is inevitable."

Mara nodded as Luke activated his lightsaber and prepared to attack her.

Mara blocked his attack as she made a strike towards him. Luke meanwhile, continued to move towards her in a relentless advance that made her think of her fight with Vader on Bespin. A fight that she had only survived thanks to Vima.

She then realized that Luke was driving her towards a nearby corner that would trap her. She smiled and Force Jumped over him.

Luke then turned and prepared to attack but, To his surprise he felt himself being pushed off of his feet as his back hit the nearby wall.

He looked at Mara in shock as she stood over him.

"What was that for?"

Mara in response dropped down to the ground and, kissed him.

"Just because I wanted the practice, That trick worked on your Father when he was in the heat of a fight so, I thought that I would pull it on you."

Luke smiled at Mara and kissed her in response as he playfully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the ground before positioning himself on top of her.

* * *

Padme looked at Mon Mothma and Jan Dodonna with a frown from her position in the Council room, "So you are wanting him to lead this mission tomorrow when he has just returned from his three days of training with Master Yoda?"

Mon frowned, "Padme, I know it seems like we're putting a lot on his shoulders but I know that we would all feel a lot better if he was leading the mission. I mean, There is a Dry Dock to destroy in this system as well as all of the full tanks and Plenty of Factories that are on the Planet's surface. The raid if successful, will affect all of the Imperial Starships that are throughout the entire Outer Rim."

Padme nodded in silence, "Very well, I just hate making him leave the base so soon."

"He will be back within the day," stated General Dodonna.

Padme nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "I will inform my son of the mission and order him to get ready tonight," stated Padme.

Mon nodded as she turned to Yoda, "And I am very pleased to welcome you to our Council Master Yoda."

"Mmmm, Help you win this War I will."

Mon smiled at Yoda in response.

Padme then turned to leave the Council Room as Mon spoke, "Are you going to be joining us for Dinner Padme?"

Padme shook her head, "I will be joining my family."

Mon nodded in silence as Padme left.

* * *

After a couple of hours of training, Luke found himself entering the Cafeteria with Mara and his Sisters for dinner. He noticed Han in the Far corner of the room with Chewie and smiled at them.

As he sat down, He noticed his Mother approaching the table with a frown spread across her face.

Luke frowned as his Mother sat down, "Is something wrong Mom?"

Padme nodded, "Luke I know that you just got back home, But Mon and Dodonna need you to take the Rogues to Eriadu to conduct a raid. It is crucial because..."

"Yes I know Mom, It holds A very Important Imperial Dry Dock."

"And if that Dock is destroyed, It will cause a lot of problems for the Ships that are currently within the Outer Rim."

Luke nodded in silence, "They also have a lot of factories as well as fuel tanks on the Planet. A few lucky shots can cause a lot of damage."

Padme nodded in silence

Luke then spoke, "What time do you want us in the Hanger?"

"0600 for briefing Son," replied Padme.

Luke nodded in silence.

Luke then turned to Wedge who was at a nearby table and spoke, "Wedge make sure that the Entire Squadron is ready for a mission at 0600."

"Yes Sir," replied Wedge.

* * *

Executor: One Day Later:

Vader stood in the Command Bridge of the Executor as Piett approached him, "Sir we've just received a Distress Call from Eriadu. They are under attack. The Rebels are conducting a raid."

"Prepare for battle and take us there immediately," replied Vader.

"Yes sir," Replied Piett as he left Vader in silence.

A short time later, Vader stood inside of his Office as he sensed Piett enter.

Piett then spoke, "It looks like you were right sir, I mean Your Son is most likely leading the attack."

"I tried to tell the Emperor that we shouldn't have left Eriadu unprotected. If we loose that dry Dock, We will have a lot of problems."

Piett nodded as Vader spoke, "When will we be there?"

"We are just outside of the System, Fifteen minutes."

"Good, I will be flying in the battle."

"I am guessing that you will be after your Son."

Vader eagerly smiled at Piett in response, "I am just going to shoot him down and capture him. I am done with chasing him, It gets me nowhere."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "You have the Bridge, I am going to be in the Hanger with My Starfighter."

"Understood My Lord."

Vader then turned and, Left the ever faithful Admiral Piett and, headed for the nearby Turbolift.

* * *

Space above Eriadu: Twenty Minutes Later:

Vader sat inside of the Cockpit of his Customized Tie Advanced X1 fighter as he flew away from the Executor.

He looked ahead of him, To see the debris of what once was the Dry dock that his son had no doubt taken a part in destroying.

He scanned the Force For his Son and at that very moment, Saw his son's fighter emerging from the atmosphere of Eriadu. No doubt, Luke had made a few easy shots out of the Factories and fuel tanks that were on the surface of the Planet.

He shook his head, Once again, Luke had outwitted The Empire and had managed to succeed yet again in causing trillions of Credits worth of damage that would once again put pressure on the Military.

Vader then ended his thoughts as he put all of his focus upon his son.

He noticed Luke eagerly fly head on towards him.

He smiled as they flew past one another. He immediately, took his fighter into a dive as he got onto Luke's tail.

Vader smiled as Luke Struggled to shake him off. He smiled, Luke was certainly an excellent pilot but, the boy still had a lot to learn.

* * *

Luke struggled to shake his father with a frown, How did he find out about our raid? Is he really that smart? asked Luke mentally.

Luke frowned as he realized that his Father was only a couple hundred feet behind him as he flew into the Atmosphere of Eriadu.

At the same time he felt his Fighter shake.

"What happened R2?"

"We lost shields and an Engine?"

"See if you can fix it."

At the same time, His fighter shook again as he looked on in horror, His fighter was about to be crippled.

"Is our Hyperdrive gone too R2?"

Luke looked at his computer and frowned, "Alright I am gonna land."

Luke frowned, He would simply have to steal a ship to get off world and abandon his X-Wing.

It was something that he hated to do, He had spent a lot of time customizing his Fighter and now he was going to have to abandon it.

* * *

Eriadu:

Moments after landing, Luke emerged from his Fighter as R2 pulled his way out of his socket. Luke immediately removed his Flight suit and prepared to run with R2 at his side as he saw his Father landing his Tie Fighter nearby.

Luke looked at R2 and spoke, "Come on R2 we've got to run."

R2 Beeped in agreement as Luke and R2 began to run towards the nearby City.

It wasn't long, Before Luke and R2 were able to blend in with the Crowd that filled Eriadu's Capital City.

Luke had heard stories of how good the shopping was on the planet from many people.

Luke didn't care much for shopping, But it may give him time to loose his father and, possibly find a speeder to escape the city in. He soon saw a nearby Taxi and, Waved the driver down and spoke, "Take me to the MegaMall."

The driver, A middle aged human man with greying hair nodded as Luke climbed into the speeder with R2 and, immediately began to drive Luke and R2 through the City without questioning.

A short time later, Luke departed from the Taxi Driver and, slipped into the massive Mall with R2. Immediately, The two of them lost themselves in the crowd shoppers. Luke walked on towards the far side of the Mall as he sensed his Father's approaching presence. As he walked, Something caught his eye, He walked towards a nearby Jewelry shop and soon, Found himself looking straight at a beautiful golden ring.

The ring was perfect, It had tiny flaming red diamonds that he could easily see matching Mara's beautiful hair. He immediately, realized that he had found Mara's Engagement ring.

At that moment, A seller approached him. He looked at the seller who appeared to be a man of around thirty.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes what is the price of that ring?"

"Thirty Five Hundred Credits."

Luke reached into his pocket and, pulled out a valid Credit Chip.

"I'll take it."

"Do you want anything special done?"

Luke shook his head, "Just put it in it's box. I am popping the question."

The man nodded, "Good Luck, Congragulations."

"Thank you."

Moments later, Luke took the ring as he paid the Man.

He instantly left the ship with R2 and, prepared to leave the mall.

At the same time, He looked ahead of him to see his Father looking at him.

Luke immediately activated his lightsaber.

Throughout the room, People moved away in panic at the sight of Luke and his lightsaber.

Luke had to admit that he was surprised when his father didn't immediately go for his weapon.

Vader looked at his son in frustration and spoke, "I don't want to fight Son, Can we not just talk?"

Luke glared at him, "Talk? About what? Me joining you? I am nothing like you Father. I will never join you."

With that, Luke charged forward leaving Vader with just enough time to activate his lightsaber and block his son's attack.

Luke at the same time, released a Force Push upon his Father that sent him backwards towards a nearby balcony that led to a lower level of shops that were in the bottom of the massive Mall.

Luke smiled and, Let loose a kick upon his father as his father fell over the banister and towards the Lower Level.

Luke didn't look back as he ran with R2 towards the nearby Exit. Without hesitation, He ran into the traffic lanes that were filled with speeders and, pulled a man out of his Speeder.

He immediately jumped in as R2 used his jets to set himself into the seat at his side.

Luke then flew off as an idea came to mind, No doubt, His father's Starfighter was still at the edge of the city, He would simply take his Father's Starfighter and escape off world in the Tie Fighter.

Vader used a Grappling hook off of his utility belt and, Climbed back to the upper level of the large Mega Mall and, Ran out the door of the building as he saw his son flying away. He looked to see a middle aged man and spoke, "Was that your airspeeder that he took?"

"Y-Yes My Lord, I was just about to call the Imperials."

Vader shook his head, "I am the Imperials, I will see to the recovery of your Speeder personally."

With that, Vader headed towards a nearby speeder and waved the driver down

The driver, Was a woman of around twenty who looked at him nervously as he spoke, "I have to borrow your speeder. I will compensate your for it's use, wait here."

The woman nodded as Vader hopped in and drove off in pursuit of his son.

Luke smiled as, he came into view of his Father's Tie Fighter.

He looked at R2 and spoke, "I am sure that there is a storage compartment on the Fighter, I will store you away inside of that R2."

"Veepbeep."

* * *

Moments later, Luke approached the Fighter with R2 and Soon, he found a small compartment with a small travel bag of his father's and plenty of room. Enough room for R2, He motioned for R2 to take his place as he closed the Compartment. He then, climbed into the cockpit of the fighter and quickly closed the canopy as he familiarized himself with the controls. At the same time, He sensed his Father gaining upon him. Without hesitation, He started the Tie Fighter's engines.

Moment's later, Luke lifted off and flew the Tie Advanced X1 into the Atmosphere and away from his father.

Vader looked into the Atmosphere at his now escaping son in rage. Luke had escaped once again. The boy hadn't even given him a chance to talk.

Not only that, Luke had stolen his Ship. His son had stolen his fighter. He had spent hours modifying the fighter, True he had two others, But this one was his favorite and, he had spent hours modifying the fighter that his son had stolen.

Vader in anger, Pulled out his Comlink and spoke, "Admiral!"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Be advised, My Fighter was stolen by Skywalker. Send a shuttle for me immediately and tractor beam Skywalker."

"We are out of range sir, He just went into Hyperspace."

"Of course he did," replied Vader in anger

Vader then deactivated as he reached out to Luke with the Force, "_I am not easily going to forget this Son. You stole my Tie Fighter. Do you have any idea of how many hours I spent on modifying my Ship?"_

_"It is a nice ship Father. She certainly does fly smoothly. I can tell that you put a lot of work into her,"_ replied Luke through the Force.

Vader in anger spoke, "_You already have my Droids. Now you have my fighter. You can't even talk to me without fighting. Do you have any decency?"_

_"I put a lot of work into the fighter that you just shot down. You actually have quite a prize once you repair her. Your fighter for mine. If you hadn't shot me down now we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?"_

_"You can't even show me any respect?_" asked Vader in anger.

_"I would love to talk but I want to be home for dinner. I will tell Mom and Ben that you said hi."_

Vader instantly knew that there was a smirk on his son's face. He knew one thing, The boy certainly had his arrogance and his cockiness.

Vader in rage, turned towards the nearby Shuttle that was flying into the atmosphere and prepared to board.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. More will be up soon. I am on a roll on this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

Hoth: Several Hours Later:

Mara sat in the room that she shared with Leia in tears as Leia hugged her, "Don't worry Mara, I am sure that Luke found a way to escape."

Mara struggled to contain herself as she spoke, "H-He's been shot down and his father is after him. What if his father turns him into a monster? What if he kills him for not turning? Then I will have no one."

"We haven't felt his death Mara, I am sure that he is fine," stated Leia calmly.

At that moment, the door opened and Padme walked in, "There is a Tie Fighter that just entered the system and made contact with us, It is Luke. He made it off of the planet. He is about to enter the Atmosphere."

Mara reached out through the Force and her soul was instantly filled with joy when she felt her lover's presence.

Without a word, She ran out of her quarters and towards the Hanger Bay while Leia and Padme followed her.

Luke smiled as he landed his Father's Tie Fighter inside of the Hanger Bay, He noticed looks of shock and disbelief as he prepared to open the Canopy. He looked out the viewport of the fighter, To see Mara eagerly running into the Hanger followed by his mother and Leia. He saw Vima and Han walking towards the ship with Chewie and 3PO. At the same time, He saw all of the Rogues gathering in the Hanger Bay as well as Ben.

Without a second's hesitation, He opened the Canopy of the Fighter and climbed out.

He at the same time, Heard the sound of beeps as he jumped off of the fighter and, Looked to see R2 freeing himself from the storage compartment as he rolled towards him. At the same time, He looked at Mara just as she jumped into his arms.

He immediately, Hugged her tightly as he kissed her, he didn't fail to notice her tear streaks no doubt word of him being shot down had reached her ears.

"L-Luke I was so worried that I would never see you again."

Luke smiled as he kissed Mara a second time, "I am fine Mara. I have a question for you."

"A question for me Luke?"

Luke in response reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that contained the ring. Luke then opened the box as Mara's eyes locked upon the ring, "I love you so much Mara Jade, Will you Marry Me and become my wife?"

Mara in response moved forward and eagerly kissed her future husband passionately.

Luke smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Mara smiled as she felt Luke reach for her left hand, She then felt him slip the ring onto her wedding finger as he kissed her a fourth time.

Luke then turned towards the approaching crowd of his family and friends. He accepted a hug and kiss from his mother and his sisters as well as a hug from Han who spoke, "What did you do kid? Did you kill Vader?"

Luke shook his head as Ben spoke, "It sounds like an interesting story and for what its worth, I think everyone would like to hear it."

Luke smiled and, climbed up upon the top of his Father's Fighter and, motioned for everyone to gather around him.

Luke then spoke, "Basically, After I crash landed on Eriadu, R2 and I immediately abandoned ship. We headed for a nearby Taxi Driver and headed straight to the Megamall in an effort to blend in with the rest of the planet."

Luke at the same time, noticed that everyone was interested with the story that he was now sharing.

He then continued, "I headed into the Megamall and, ended up buying something for Mara as Vader caught up with me. We crossed blades briefly, I pushed him over a balcony then I ran out of the mall and Speeder jacked somebody and headed back to the sight of my crash."

Luke smiled as he continued, "R2 and I then boarded Vader's Fighter that he was so courteous to leave for us. After that, We left and escaped the system easily."

Luke then heard everyone clap as he motioned for Mara to stand on the Fighter with him.

He then whispered to Mara, "Shall we tell them?"

Mara eagerly nodded as Luke spoke, "A few moments ago, I asked Mara to marry me and she said yes. I found her ring during my little run from Vader in the Megamall."

Luke noticed Cheers throughout the room and tears in his mother's eyes.

He looked at Mara and, kissed her.

The couple then, climbed down from the Tie Fighter as everyone in the room began to swarm them and congratulate them.

* * *

A short time later, Luke and Mara slipped into Luke's quarters followed By Padme, Leia and Vima.

Padme then spoke, "So when do you want to have the wedding? I mean there is a Holy Man here that can preform the ceremony, He joined the Alliance a year ago."

Luke smiled, "I don't see a reason to wait. We are at war and we've got to do the best with what we've got. Why not Marry within the week?"

Padme smiled, "I will talk to Mon. We will see about finding Mara a good dress."

Luke nodded as Padme continued, "And, I am very happy for both of you. Now, I will see you at dinner."

Luke nodded as Padme left.

Mara then looked at him and kissed him for what he guessed to be the millionth time.

Mara then spoke, "I can't believe it, I feel so loved with you. Now we're getting married."

Luke nodded, "I am grateful that I found you on Tattooine otherwise, I would probably be lonely about now."

Mara smiled as she hugged her future husband with a smile.

Luke then spoke, "One thing for sure is it will be easy since we will have everyone we want present for the wedding here."

Mara nodded, "It will be a great morale booster for the Alliance to see their greatest hero married."

Luke nodded as he heard a knock on the door.

He opened to see Ben looking at him with a proud smile, "Congragulations Luke, I am very proud of you. You and Mara will be a fine couple."

Luke smiled, "Thank you Master."

Ben smiled, "May the two of you have many happy years together."

"Thank you Master."

Ben then spoke, "Mon is going to be all over this, It will be the perfect Morale booster."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

An hour later, Luke and Mara headed into the Cafeteria to eat dinner together, When they saw Mon Mothma approaching the table.

Luke looked up at Mon as she spoke, "Congragulations Skywalker, and the same for you Mara."

Luke and Mara smiled as Mon continued, "I am going to have things set up and, in two days we will have the wedding if that is alright with you."

Luke smiled, "That is perfect, Thank you Mon."

Mon nodded, "I will leave you to dinner, However after dinner I think that the Rogues wish to have a few drinks with you."

Luke smiled, "Not surprised, I will be joining them."

Mon smiled and turned to leave.

Mara looked at Luke with an eager smile and spoke, "Two days Luke! I don't know if I can wait."

Luke smiled, "You can Mara. Those two days will go by before you know it."

"Who is going to give me away Luke?"

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I have no parents that I know of, I have no memory of having family."

Luke thought in silence for a moment, "We can have Ben do the honor if that is ok with you."

Mara nodded with an eager smile, "That sounds good."

Mara then spoke, "You better go and join the Rogues, Padme. Leia and Vima and I are going to have a girls night, I love you."

Luke smiled and kissed his fiance with a smile, "I love you too Mara."

Luke then turned and, Left the Cafeteria and headed towards the nearby Pilot's bar.

Upon arriving in the Pilot's Bar, he noticed that it was filled with all of the members of Rogue Squadron as well as Han, Chewie and Lando. Even Ben was present.

Luke looked and, Noticed Wedge, Wes, Hobbie and Tycho at the bar and he noticed a seat that Han and Ben had saved for him. He smiled and sat down.

Tycho then spoke, "We're gonna have a night to remember in this place aren't we?"

Luke smiled as he looked at the Bartender who already had various bottles of alcohol prepared for the soon to be drunken pilots.

Ben then spoke, "Of course the Rogues want you to join them in the bar in celebration of your engagement. You young Luke have become their ticket to getting drunk."

Luke grinned as he spoke, "At least I will be the least drunk out of all of you."

Han grinned, "Probably true, But I will be with you kid."

"You Han?"

"Hey, Your Mom will beat me up if I'm around her little girl drunk."

Luke smiled and spoke, "How about we each get a drink and then play a game of Sabacc.

Ben then spoke, "Let me guess, that is your only drink of the night."

Luke nodded, "How did you know?"

"All of the time that I spent around your Father, He was very moderate drinker. He only would have a glass at a time."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

Executor:

Vader sat in his office onboard Executor in shock.

His son, had stolen his Starfighter. Not only that, But the boy had once again outsmarted him. Was the boy really that good? All he wanted to do was make up with the boy but no, the boy hated him and he refused to make peace with him. He sighed as he thought of how much he had failed. If only he hadn't been so aggressive on Bespin.

Vader frowned as he heard his doorbell ring.

"Come in."

At that moment, Admiral Piett walked in and spoke, "I headed down to the planet and recovered the X-Wing My Lord."

Vader nodded, "I am going to repair it."

"I must say sir, It appears that your son has some impressive Modifications on the fighter. I think he lost just as much as you did."

Vader smirked, "Good, because he's already stolen a lot from me and, He has my droids too."

"Wouldn't your wife have those now that she's with him?"

Vader was silent for a moment before speaking, "You have a point, At least 3PO was her droid and R2 was hers before she gave him to me."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "I am going to spar for a little bit, Then I will go and head down to the hanger to get a look at his fighter."

Piett smiled and, turned to leave.

Vader then stood up and, Headed towards the training room.

In the training room, He had six droids activated and, Set them at a good strong setting and started to duel them.

Around twenty minutes into the duel, He saw Piett standing out of the training room and spoke, "I will be there in a minute Admiral."

With that, The Dark Lord moved onto the final droid that he was dueling and started attacking the droid relentlessly. The droid struggled to defend itself as, The Sith Lord pushed forward.

Vader finally, Sliced the Droid's leg off before beheading the droid.

He then headed towards the door of the training room where Piett stood.

"What is it Admiral?"

"The Emperor demands that you make contact with him immediately."

Vader nodded and, slipped his robe on and left the Admiral in silence.

Vader then, entered his office and activated his Transmitter. Within moments, An image if the Emperor appeared before him as he knelt before him.

"What is thy Bidding my Master?"

"What is your status with the boy?"

"I shot him down above Eriadu. He managed to steal my Fighter while I was pursuing him and escape."

Palpatine frowned, "That is very unfortunate."

Vader nodded and spoke, "I have spies working on finding him. In a few weeks, I am going to release the Probe Droids. I am pretty sure that the Rebel Base will be found soon if all goes well."

Palpatine nodded in silence, "Very well Lord Vader. Inform me when you have something to report."

"Yes Master," replied Vader with a smile as the transmission ended.

* * *

Hoth: Two Days Later:

Echo Base was filled with Joy for the wedding between Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, Soldiers were dressed in their uniforms. The Entire Hanger had been converted into the wedding hall. All of the ships had been moved to the far side of the hanger and hidden behind a large curtain. There was music playing in the room and, various tables were set up behind the Aisles of seats for dinner after the ceremony. All Members of the Alliance that were within the base were gathered.

The Aisle was especially large with Luke's family in the front row with his closest friends and the members of the Alliance Council. In the second row, All of the Rogues along with all technicians and service teams for Luke's squadron were seated. Behind the Rogues, Were all Alliance Personal who were all divided by their uniforms.

To the side of the Aisles of seats, were several different members of the Alliance who had contributed instruments and their musical talents for the Celebration.

On one side, All foot soldiers stood in uniform. On the Opposite side, Were more Pilots and, Behind them were Medics and more military.

On the Alter, stood Luke in a new set of black Jedi Robes with Han as his best man who had a new pilot's outfit for the ocassion.

Luke then watched As, Mara was led down the aisle by Ben. He looked at Mara with a smile. Mara didn't exactly have a traditional wedding gown due to the fact that they didn't have a place to shop for a wedding gown on Hoth, but to him, She looked wonderful in the beautiful velvet black dress that she had chosen from one of her many purchases in Cloud City. He smiled with joy as she took her place, facing him on the alter.

The couple then exchanged their vows as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

The reception that followed, Consisted of a large feast as well as dancing.

Luke and Mara took their time to talk to all of the friends that had gathered to wish them well.

As the Celebration continued, Luke couldn't help but notice the joy In Mara's eyes as they sat down to eat dinner together at the table that was reserved for them and for their family as well as Obi-Wan, Han Chewie, Lando and Yoda.

Luke noticed traces of tear streaks on his mother's face as well as joy in her eyes.

Luke also noticed that Ben even was almost crying at the sight of him as a married man.

Luke smiled as Han spoke, "Not sure if I can call you kid anymore. I mean you're hitched now and, off to make kids."

Luke looked at Han and grinned, "In that case you still have Vima and she'll never be ahead of you in anything."

Han smiled, "No Death Stars for her to destroy right?"

Luke nodded, "Hopefully not. I mean, I hope that this war is over by the time that she's my age."

Han nodded, "Yeah I'm with you kid on that one. I do know one thing though, We are on the right side of this war."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Padme then spoke, "I am so happy for both of you. You both deserve many happy years together once this war is over."

Luke smiled, "Thank you Mom.

Mara then spoke, "Thank you for the Motherly talk that you gave me. I am grateful right now that I took your advice."

Padme smiled at Mara and spoke, "Anytime Mara, Just think If you have a daughter you will be probably repeating the same thing that I said to you just as I was repeating my mother's words to you."

Mara smiled at Padme and spoke, "If I do have a daughter I certainly will make sure that she hears it the way that I heard it from you."

Padme nodded as she thought of the possibility of grandchildren.

In all honesty, She had to admit that she hoped that her son's marriage would bring an eventual grandchild or two.

Luke noticed Yoda speak, "A great future and destiny for the two of you, I foresee."

Luke smiled as Obi-Wan spoke, "Make sure that you confide in more people about your marriage so that you don't end up like your father."

Luke nodded and, Looked at his mother and spoke, "Is there anything that you can advise me on Mom?"

Padme nodded, "Make sure that you consult with your wife before you make any decisions. If Anakin had talked to me about the power that Palpatine was offering him, I would have told him to risk losing me instead of joining the most evil man in the Galaxy. I am sure that Mara would rather die than join the Sith too."

Luke nodded as Padme continued, "And confide in Han, Leia and I and, never be afraid to. That goes for Mara too."

Luke then spoke, "I am nothing like him. I won't end up like him. I will never break Mara's heart or hurt her like has hurt you Mom."

Padme smiled, "I know that you won't. You have to much of me in you to end up like him. Seeing you with Mara right now gives me joy to know that the last nineteen years weren't in vain. One of the many things I asked your father time and time again was if he wanted you to have the kind of marriage where your wife was a prisoner."

Luke nodded and spoke, "I will never do that to Mara. He is nothing like me."

Padme smiled, Luke may have said that his father was nothing like him for the second time but as far as she was concerned, He could say it a million times and she would be happy.

Luke then spoke, "I know that I have his arrogance and his piloting skills and appearance as well as his abilities, but Still we are two very different men."

Padme smiled at her son, "I can see it in you right now Son."

Luke nodded as he took a sip of his champagne.

Padme smiled, "that is your only glass isn't it?"

Luke nodded as Padme smiled, "You inherited all of your father's good qualities. I mean the ones that he had as Anakin and..."

"Being a moderate drinker was one of them," finished Luke.

Padme looked at her son in shock as Ben spoke, "I was telling him about that the other night."

Padme smiled in response as she took a sip of her drink. She smiled, "You know me, I never did drink much."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence as he held up his glass, "A toast to many years for the newly weds."

With that, Everyone raised their glasses with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Hours later after dinner and hours of socializing and dancing together, Luke led Mara down towards their chambers.

Luke looked at Mara and spoke, "Mom and Leia moved all of your belongings over earlier today."

Mara smiled and kissed Luke in anticipation of what was soon going to come.

Upon arriving at the door to their quarters, Luke pressed in his security code, As the door hissed open. He then picked up Mara, And carried her into their room as he used the Force to close the door behind them.

Luke looked into Mara's green eyes and kissed her as he led her towards the bed that they would now share. At the same time, Mara felt her lover's hands moving up and down her sides as he turned the lights off.

Then, After turning the lights off, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker started the wonderful journey as Husband and Wife.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up sometime soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

One Month Later:

Luke awoke with his arms wrapped around Mara's warm body. He looked at his wife with a smile, In the month that had followed their marriage, their lives had never been the same and they both were happier than ever aside from the impending loss of Ben.

Obi-Wan's cancer had gotten significantly worse in the last month and, He had told everyone that he knew that he didn't have long.

Luke looked down at Mara and, kissed her sleeping forehead. He never tired of their nights of love and, Last night was no exception. He was glad that his Mother had gotten Mara to wait until Marriage, It had meant something to both of them on their first night and it was very special to both of them ever since that night.

Luke smiled as he got out of bed.

He slowly dressed before, leaving the quarters that he shared with Mara.

He noticed his Mother outside of the room looking at him with a frown, "Is Mara still asleep?"

Luke nodded, "She wasn't feeling that well yesterday after her shift as deck officer. She didn't tell anyone when she went on duty but, she was throwing up for no reason at all."

Padme frowned, "Throwing up you say?"

Luke nodded as Padme spoke, "Go about your duties, I am going to see how my daughter is doing."

Luke smiled, "You really take the in law thing pretty seriously don't you?"

Padme nodded as she headed towards Luke's room as he left for duty.

She pounded in the security code for Luke's room and, Entered in silence.

As she entered, She saw Mara walking out of the refresher in a robe.

Padme frowned, "Did you just throw up again Mara?"

Mara frowned, "Did Luke tell you?"

Padme nodded, "Mara how long has this been going on for?"

Mara frowned, "I kind of didn't want to worry Luke but, Today is the Fourth day of it."

Padme nodded and spoke, "Go ahead and get dressed, I am going to take you to the Med Center since I am your mother by Marriage."

Mara nodded as Padme spoke, "I think I already know what's wrong with you Mara so be prepared."

Mara frowned, "What do you think it is?"

Padme smiled, "I think that I am about to have my first Grandchild."

Mara gasped in shock, "Y-You mean that I'm..."

Padme cut Mara off, "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet Mara. We will know soon."

"We didn't plan on having kids yet. We wanted to wait until after the war," stated Mara.

Padme nodded in silence as she hugged her daughter in law.

She then sat down as Mara left to dress.

A short time later, Padme watched as Mara entered the room and spoke, "Let's go Mara."

Mara nodded as she followed her Mother in Law out of the room.

* * *

Luke smiled as he flew his Snowspeeder alongside Wedge's as they patrolled the surface of Hoth.

"There isn't any sign of anything Luke."

Luke shook his head, "No I don't think that the Empire have found us yet, They will eventually though Wedge, Darth Vader has made it his personal Mission."

Wedge laughed as he spoke, "He must want his fighter back."

Luke joined in the laughter and spoke, "You have a point. I want mine back. I spent three years modifying that ship and now I just get a new one that isn't near as good. Do you feel my pain?"

"Yeah Boss, I certainly do feel your pain. If I lost my Fighter I would be pretty mad too. What would be funny is for you to fly Vader's fighter into battle next time we face the Imperials."

"That would be cheap entertainment," stated Luke with a smile.

"It would indeed, Alright Boss let's get back to our base."

Luke nodded as he heard Dack, his rear gunner bursting into laughter.

"You and Jansen just got strait out pure cheap entertainment Dack."

"I am in agreement with you on that one Sir."

Luke smiled in response as he flew the Speeder back towards base.

* * *

Upon arriving, Luke climbed out of his cockpit with Dack as he saw Vima approach.

Luke liked at his little sister and spoke, "How are you doing my Young Apprentice?"

Vima smiled, "I finished the tasks that you gave me."

Luke nodded as Vima spoke, "Mom wants you to head to the Council room. Mara needs to talk to you."

Luke nodded in silence as he removed his flight suit.

Luke then spoke, "Sorry that I didn't take you flying today. You can go on this afternoon's patrol."

Vima smiled, "Ok Luke."

Luke then turned and, headed towards the Alliance Council room in silence.

Luke entered the Council room to see Mara alone.

He looked at Mara and spoke, "What's going on Mara?"

Mara moved forward and hugged Luke as she spoke, "I-I'm pregnant Luke."

Luke looked at Mara and spoke, "Pregnant?" he asked in shock.

Mara nodded, "I am one month along. We are having a baby Luke!"

Luke looked at Mara in disbelief as he kissed her.

Mara then spoke, "Your mom wants to talk to you about it."

Luke nodded in silence.

At that moment, The doors of the room opened and, Padme walked in and spoke, "I am going to talk about the Alliance Council about this."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Alliance is going to be relocating soon, In the event that the Empire comes here, I don't want us running with your pregnant wife. I am hoping to contact my Parents, We will head to Naboo, Anakin won't expect it."

"You mean because of the fact that we're here."

Padme nodded, "We can hide at my Family's estate and remain there until after the baby is born. I think it is the perfect place and, there is a spot to keep the Falcon."

Luke nodded in silence as he kissed Mara.

Padme then spoke, "Congragulations son, I am very happy for you."

Luke smiled at his mother and, hugged her.

Padme then spoke, "How about we have a family dinner with Obi-Wan and everyone else to celebrate."

Luke nodded in agreement as he kissed his Mother.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke, Mara, Padme, Leia and Vima all arrived in the Council room together with Han and Chewie.

Mon had insisted upon giving it to them for the evening for their celebration and, they had eagerly accepted the offer.

Luke looked at the table, to see Lando and Ben waiting eagerly. He smiled, Ben would never miss an opportunity to celebrate with Luke.

Luke smiled and led Mara to a seat and pulled out a chair for her before sitting down with Ben.

Ben then spoke, "So you're going to be a father soon I hear."

Luke smiled eagerly, "Yes Master."

"I am happy for you. May the child grow up in a more peaceful Galaxy than the one that I have fought in."

Luke nodded in agreement as Ben spoke, "I am proud of You Luke, You have surpassed all of your expectations and, you haven't touched darkness like your Father."

Luke nodded, "Thank you for your training Master, I am eternally grateful to you."

Ben nodded and, spoke, "Your duty is to pass on what you have learned starting with your sisters and Mara followed by your child."

Luke nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "Once we arrive on Naboo, We're going to have to go shopping for baby clothes."

Luke nodded, "I will leave that to you and Mara."

Padme smiled as Luke spoke, "Will you be coming with us Ben?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No Luke, When you leave, It will be our farewell, I sense that the Force wishes for me to remain here. I will learn why soon. Don't worry about me."

Luke nodded in silence, "I understand Master."

"Remember, The Force will Be with you, Always," stated Ben.

Luke nodded in silence as he looked his Master in the eye, He hated to see Ben leave and he was going to miss him. He always knew that the day that he would say goodbye to Ben would come but, he didn't want it to come so soon.

* * *

Executor:

Vader stood inside of the main Of the Executor as he looked at the thousands of Probe droids that were prepared to be launched.

It had taken nearly two months, to construct all of them and, There were thousands that were ready for deployment throughout the entire Galaxy.

Vader smiled, If all went according to planned, He would find the Rebels and his family. Once that happened, He would make peace with his family as Piett had advised him to.

It was time to make it right even if they hated him in the end, at least he could say that he tried.

At this point, he couldn't even say that he blamed them for their attitude if they didn't forgive him. He deserved to have their resentment and hatred.

At the same time, Vader sensed Piett at his side.

Piett spoke, "Any idea of what you're going to say to them once you find them?"

Vader nodded, "I am going to apologize to all of them and then, purpose an Alliance."

"An Alliance?" asked Piett.

Vader nodded, "Us together against the Emperor. With Luke and I standing side by side, The Old Man doesn't stand a chance."

Piett smiled, "I like that Idea."

Vader nodded and spoke, "Are the Probes ready to be launched?"

"Yes My Lord?"

Vader smiled and walked with Piett out of the Hanger Bay.

Upon leaving the Hanger Bay, Vader noticed General Veers walking towards him.

"My Lord, My troops are ready for deployment at a moment's notice."

"Good, We are going to commence the launch of all of the probes in the next fifteen minutes and then, We will be waiting for data to stream in."

"Understood My Lord," replied Veers as he bowed before leaving Vader and Piett.

Vader then, headed for the Command Bridge with Piett on his tail.

Upon arriving on the Command Bridge, Vader noticed Piett looking at a younger Officer as he spoke, "Are the probes ready for Launch?"

The young Man nodded as Piett spoke, "Launch them immediately."

* * *

Outside of the Executor, Anyone watching at this very moment would have seen thousands of tiny Durasteel objects leaving the ship as they streamed off into Hyperspace towards their assigned Star Systems.

* * *

Vader watched from the Bridge in silence before looking at Piett, "Admiral, Tell me something, How have your family been?"

"Quite well My Lord. I can't wait for our second to be born like I said."

Vader nodded, "I am happy for you."

"Just think, Your son is about twenty and, He will soon be in my ship."

Vader nodded, "I won't be seeing my grandchildren Admiral. I doubt that I will be allowed around them."

Piett frowned, "You never know my Lord."

"Admiral, You know everything, I even lost my friendship with Kenobi. That was even my fault and, He has done only what a true friend can do. He taken care of my family. You're right, He did try to reason with me on Mustafar, I just wouldn't listen. I only realized it after Bespin and Eriadu where Luke was the same way towards me. I lost it all because of that thing that calls himself Emperor."

Piett nodded, "Many have lost it all because of him, You never know, Maybe you will be able to reconcile with all of them. They all do love you Sir I am certain of that."

Vader was silent in response as Piett spoke, "I was thinking that perhaps we can include Veers in our plans."

Vader frowned, "I don't trust Veers."

"That is where you're wrong my Lord, He despises the Emperor and has said time and time again in the bar while under the Influence that you should be Emperor since you're the one that has made this Empire. He says you're just like him, fighting alongside your men on the front lines and that he would follow you as Emperor."

Vader nodded in silence before speaking, "Start talking to him before we include him and see what comes out and if he can be trusted."

"As you wish My Lord," replied Piett.

* * *

Hoth: One Day Later:

Luke awoke the next day, To the feeling of Mara cuddled up with him in their bed. He looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

She smiled, "This has been a better morning for me Luke."

Luke nodded as he kissed her.

"Mom told me that it comes and goes. She told me that I have to be knelt down and ready to serve you at any given moment."

Mara nodded as Luke climbed out of bed to dress.

"Are you packed Honey?" asked Luke.

Mara nodded eagerly in response.

Luke then spoke, "I am going to find out Mom's plan after my morning lessons with Vima."

Mara nodded in silence as Luke left the room.

Luke then, Headed into the training room where he found Vima waiting eagerly.

Luke smiled, "We will start with a duel Vima."

Vima nodded as she ignited her lightsaber.

Luke then spoke, "What is wrong?"

Vima frowned, "Luke, are we going to have to kill Dad someday? I mean I don't think that I can."

Luke shook his head, "I believe that there may still be good in him, however I will do what I must to protect my wife and child as well as you, Mom and Leia."

Vima nodded as she crossed her blue lightsaber blade with Luke's green lightsaber blade.

Luke smiled, "You're getting better and better. Dad did teach you well but you're even better than you were when you first came here."

Vima nodded in silence.

Luke then spoke, "We will practice moving some things after this."

Vima smiled, "Alright Luke."

* * *

An hour later, Luke found himself with his Mother in the Council Room as she spoke, "I found my Sister's Comlink Frequency, I am going to contact her and see what happens. Stand in the background Son."

Luke nodded as he watched his Mother pound in the Frequency.

Moments later, Luke saw a middle aged woman with a mix of dark and grey hair that appeared to be around fifty appear, right before him.

The Woman appeared to be in shock and disbelief as she spoke, "P-Padme?"

Padme smiled as tears began to pour out of her eyes, "It is me Sola, I am alive."

Sola trembled, "What happened? I mean I was at your funeral. Mom and Dad both were. I thought that you were killed along with the baby."

Padme shook her head, "It is a long story. I am going to be arriving at the Lake house sometime tomorrow. Meet me there and I will explain everything. First off, I will be arriving with a whole group of people. The group consists of one married couple, A nineteen year old woman as well as an eleven year old girl, Then One Man and One Wookiee and my droids. We will arrive tomorrow Sola. Bring Mom and Dad and, meet us there."

Sola nodded in silence, "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that I have been on the run from Imperials now for years and nothing else. I will explain everything tomorrow."

Sola nodded in silence, "I-I am feeling as though I am in the middle of a wonderful Dream Padme, I-I can't wait to see you again if it is really you."

Padme smiled, "Remember the time that I cut your hair?"

Sola smiled as Padme continued, "Or how about the time that I dumped the bucket of water on Grandma Thule?"

Sola shook her head, "Only our family know those stories Padme, I will see you soon. I love you baby sister."

"I love you too Sola," said Padme with a smile.

Padme then looked at Luke and spoke, "What do you think?"

Luke smiled, "She certainly is happy to see you. I think she might even be having a hard time believing her eyes. She misses you, I can sense it."

Padme nodded, "We're going to say goodbye to Obi-Wan and then, we will be leaving."

"Lando's not coming?"

Padme shook her head, "he's going to be my personal representative on the Alliance Council."

Luke nodded as he turned to leave the room, "I am meeting with Lando and Wedge right now and, I am going to ask them to fill my shoes for me while I am gone."

Padme nodded as Luke prepared to Leave.

As Luke left the room, he noticed Mon Mothma looking at him, "Milady."

"Commander Skywalker congragulations."

"Thank you Milady, I am sorry that I will be gone for awhile."

Mon shook her head, "Out of all of the men in the Alliance you certainly are one who deserves the time. Enjoy your break and take care to make sure that that baby and his Mom are safe."

"I will, Thank you Mon."

Mon nodded as Luke left her.

* * *

A short time later, Luke found himself facing Lando and Wedge.

Wedge was the first to speak, "Congragulations on the baby Sir."

"Thank you Wedge, So what I have called the two of you here is simple."

Wedge and Lando both nodded as Luke spoke, "Wedge you're now in charge of Rogue Squadron and Lando, You will be In Command of all Fighter Squadrons, Understood?"

Lando nodded, "Take care of that pretty wife of yours, we have it handled."

Luke then spoke, "When the Empire find you only fight until the base is evacuated. It isn't worth trying to win the fight."

Lando and Wedge both nodded in silence as Luke shook their hands before turning to leave.

* * *

A half hour later, after having R2 and 3PO load their bags onboard the Falcon, Luke found himself walking with Obi-Wan as they prepared to part ways.

Luke not knowing what to say spoke, "I am sorry if I have ever disappointed you in any way Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You have made me proud Luke. Your selflessness and your wisdom proceeds that of even your father although I will always love him as my brother and son."

Luke nodded and spoke, "Thank you for teaching me what it meant to be a Man and what it meant to be a true Jedi. Thank you for giving me the tools to use my gift to serve the Galaxy instead of myself."

Obi-Wan eagerly smiled, "It was my honor and pleasure Luke.

"Don't ever think less of yourself, you're a great man my Young Padawan and, You need to remember that you are destined to do great things," stated Obi-Wan.

Luke nodded as he hugged his Former Master one last time.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "May the Force Be with You."

"And with you Master."

Obi-Wan smiled as Luke turned and, boarded the Falcon.

Luke noticed Han walk by him as he strapped into his seat between Mara and Vima.

"Alright kid, we're ready to go."

Luke nodded as Han spoke, "Join me in the front."

Luke nodded as he followed Han into the Cockpit.

Han then spoke, "What's bothering you kid?"

"Nothing Han, I just know that there is a chance that Ben will be gone soon and, I feel like I can't say enough to tell him how much I appreciate him. Not near enough."

Han shook his head, "He knows that you love him. He has mentioned it time and time again."

_"You and your Father are both his cubs by bond, I think that is enough for him,_" stated Chewie as he sat down in his seat.

Luke nodded as Han spoke, "Is everyone strapped in?"

"We're all set," stated Luke.

Han nodded as he started the Falcon up.

Within moments, The Falcon lifted off as it flew out of the hanger of Echo Base.

A short time later, The Falcon exited the Atmosphere of Hoth and, made the jump into Hyperspace.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. More will be up soon. Next chapter will be mainly the Skywalker family's arrival on Naboo.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

Space above Naboo: One Day Later:

Luke sat with his Mother in the cockpit of the Falcon as they dropped out of Hyperspace.

Right before them, Stood the beautiful blue and green planet of Naboo.

Luke looked at his Mother as she looked upon her Homeworld.

He noticed tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke, "I-I never thought that I would see this place again."

Luke immediately hugged his mother before looking at Han, "Take us on down there Han."

"You've got it kid."

Luke nodded as he sat down with his Mother who was still in tears.

Padme then spoke, "You know where to go right?"

Han nodded, "I've got the coordinates."

Padme nodded in silence as she looked out the viewport of the Falcon.

As they flew, Luke looked at the various green mountains and crystal blue lakes.

Luke looked at his Mother and spoke, "I've never seen anything like this before, It's beautiful."

Padme smiled at her son in agreement, "Your father loves it here too."

Luke nodded as they flew towards what he realized was a small hanger. At the same time, He noticed a large and beautiful house that overlooked the lake that they were flying over.

Padme pointed to the house and spoke, "That is where we will be staying. It is also where your Father and I married."

Luke looked at his mother in disbelief and spoke, "It's beautiful."

Padme smiled at her Son in agreement as they entered the Hanger.

Padme then spoke, "Before we leave the ship there is one thing that I don't want mentioned to my family. I already talked to the girls about it but I want you to promise me that you won't mention the slave collar that I wore for sixteen years to anyone."

Luke, Han and Chewie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naboo:

Sola Naberrie stood inside of her family's hanger as as the Corellian Freighter that her Sister was traveling on landed.

She watched as The boarding ramp of the ship lowered.

The first person that she saw walk down the boarding ramp shocked her, Luke Skywalker, The Galaxy's most wanted man. Behind him came Leia Organa, Another one of the Galaxy's most wanted.

Then, She saw Han Solo follow, Yet another one of the Galaxy's most Wanted and, behind Solo came his Wookiee Chewbacca with a tiny blond haired girl and a beautiful redheaded girl of around eighteen in a leather jumpsuit with a utility belt that was loaded with weapons.

Last of all, She saw Her beloved long lost Sister walk off of the ship. She without thinking, eagerly ran for Padme as Padme ran for her. Together, The two sister's hugged tightly as tears were shed. Sola then broke away from Padme and spoke, "Padme, What is this? Are you a Rebel? I mean You have Skywalker and the rest of the Galaxy's most wanted right here."

Padme smiled, "Luke Skywalker is my Son and, Leia Organa is his twin sister."

Sola looked at Padme in disbelief as everything dawned upon her, "Y-You mean you and Anakin Skywalker had..."

Padme nodded as she turned to Luke and Mara, "Let me properly introduce you. This is my Son Luke and his wife Mara."

"H-He's already married?" asked Sola in shock.

Padme nodded with a smile as she motioned to Leia, "This is Leia and her boyfriend Han Solo who is Luke's best friend and our longtime friend Chewbacca."

Padme then looked at Vima and spoke, "And this, Is my youngest daughter, Vima Skywalker."

Sola was at a loss for words as she looked at her nephew and two nieces before looking at Solo and the Wookiee.

She then turned to Padme, "One thing for certain, Your kids are certainly way ahead of mine, Ryoo much to mom's anger is almost thirty and still not married and, Pooja is twenty seven and still single too."

Padme smiled, "She probably is going to have a thing to say about Mara and Han though."

Sola examined Mara as she noticed the various weapons on the young girl's belt.

She then spoke, "Your daughter in law is a hired hand?" she asked with a good natured laugh.

Han then spoke, "That's what Chewie and I were originally but in the end, we kinda got stuck with this family."

Sola nodded as she noticed Luke's lightsaber on his left hip as well as his black robes, "Y-Your a Jedi?"

Luke nodded, "A Jedi Knight."

Sola looked at Padme in shock, "Did Anakin train him?"

Padme shook her head, "No Obi-Wan did."

"Where is Anakin?" asked Sola.

Padme frowned as Sola spoke, "Obviously based on Vima he survived Order Sixty-Six."

Padme breathed in deeply before speaking, "Sola I don't know where to begin but it will be easier to tell you everything than it will to tell Mom and Dad."

Sola nodded, "They are waiting."

Padme nodded as she spoke, "You know how Darth Vader appeared as though out of nowhere?"

Sola nodded, "No one even knows who is under that dark hood."

"I know who he is, In fact everyone in this hanger knows."

Sola gasped, "Y-You're saying that Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader?"

Padme nodded grimly, "It is a long story, I will tell you when I explain to Mom and Dad but, I will tell you some basic things."

Sola frowned as Padme continued, "I gave birth to Luke and Leia on the First Empire Day, I knew that Anakin was going to pursue me so, I gave Leia to Bail Organa and, he adopted her. I gave Luke to Obi-Wan Kenobi who trained him from birth as his Padawan. Both of them were on separate worlds while I was Anakin's prisoner onboard the Executor for Sixteen years. That is where I gave birth to Vima."

Sola gasped in shock as she looked at Luke, "Did you rescue her?"

Luke shook his head, "Obi-Wan thought that she was dead until a few months ago around the time that I fell for Mara. She was in hiding and on the run from my Father."

"How did you escape?" asked Sola.

Padme frowned, "Vima had to choose between her parents. Something that No child should ever have to do and, She chose me and she turned on Anakin that is how we escaped."

Sola nodded as she looked at Luke and Mara and then at Padme. "I am so sorry Padme, I had no idea."

Padme hugged her sister and shook her head, "It isn't your fault and, I got Vima through it all along with my twins."

Sola nodded as she spoke, "So are you divorced from him?"

Padme shook her head, "I would lose, He is well above the laws and you know how I feel about divorce."

"But being held prisoner by your own husband I think is an exception."

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "Leave it alone Aunt Sola, I have told her the same thing and it gets you nowhere."

Sola frowned and spoke, "We will talk about it later in that case."

Sola then looked at Luke and Mara and spoke, "I can tell that you two are a perfectly happy young couple, However know that it is very likely that my Parents will be fairly judge mental, Especially your Grandma."

Luke nodded, "They just better be careful because I am not one for biting my tongue."

Sola smiled, "You have your mother's fire, I like it."

Luke smiled as Vima came up to his side, "I can just use them for practice for my skills."

Sola looked at Vima in shock, "Y-You're a Jedi too."

Vima nodded, "I am Luke's Apprentice."

Padme then spoke, "Mara, Leia are Jedi too, Luke is the only one that is fully trained."

Sola looked at the two girls and, noticed their lightsabers. She then, looked at Padme and spoke, "Mom is going to have a fit that they have such unsafe careers."

"And you plan to back her up?" asked Padme.

Sola merely smiled, "I will stay out of it. If I say anything though, I will be backing you."

Padme smiled, "Thank you Sola."

Sola then walked alongside Padme as Luke and the other's followed.

She also noticed Luke speak to a golden Protocol Droid before joining her and Padme.

She looked at Padme in shock, "Is that 3PO?"

Padme nodded, "Now Leia owns him."

"What happened to R2? I mean I know that you gave him to Anakin, does he still have him?" asked Sola.

Padme shook her head, "Luke has him now."

Luke looked at his Aunt in shock, "You know R2?"

Sola nodded, "Your cousins used to love to play tag with him when they were little."

Luke smiled as he put his arm around Mara, "That is what our baby will be doing."

Sola looked at Luke in shock, "Y-Your expecting?"

Luke nodded, "We found out yesterday and, We're thrilled."

Padme smiled as Sola spoke, "I think there will be a lot of different discussions once we enter the house Padme."

"Mom and Dad are still hanging in good?"

Sola nodded, "Dad works in his garden everyday and the same is for Mom, But her be safe attitude has really increased."

Mara shook her head, "In that case,Luke isn't going to get along with her. He lives life dangerously and, I've been with no one else but I love my boy's dangerous."

Sola smiled, "I always enjoyed being with dangerous guys too in the days of my youth. Although, My husband settled down quite a bit by the time that he was twenty. What do your parents think of Luke?"

Mara shook her head, "I don't know, As far as I know I don't have any. I mean, I have been running from Imperial Assassins for two years, That is how Luke found me. He found me in the desserts of Tattooine dehydrated and and he saved me. THen, I saved him and we fell in love."

Sola smiled, "That sounds very romantic."

Mara nodded, "I really have no memory of my past aside from patches of it. Two Years ago I was in an accident and I came out of it with Amnesia."

"Sounds like a horrific experience," stated Sola.

Mara nodded as she hugged Luke.

Sola then, led the Skywalker's to two waiting Gondolas Everyone filed in as they crossed the lake towards the Lake House.

Luke noticed Sola look at him with a frown, "Listen Luke, be prepared because your Grandma has a tendency to be very unreasonable in her old age. Your first meeting with her may be unpleasant."

Luke nodded in silence.

As the Gondola stopped, Luke helped Mara out of the Craft as he followed his Aunt and Mother towards the house with everyone else behind him.

Padme watched as Sola led her towards the porch where her and Anakin had secretly married over twenty years before.

* * *

On the Porch, Sat Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie who watched eagerly as their daughter approached. Padme looked at her parents in tears as they stood up.

Ruwee Was the first to speak, "My Baby Girl! It is You It is you."

Padme eagerly ran towards her father as he hugged her in tears.

Luke who was observing the scene noticed that his Grandfather was shaking in shock.

At the same time, he noticed the woman that he guessed to be his Grandmother tightly hug his Mother.

After a few moments of hugging their precious daughter, Ruwee and Jobal separated from their daughter as Ruwee spoke, "What happened to you? We were at your funeral."

Padme frowned, "I was a prisoner for sixteen years Dad. It is hard story to tell."

At the same time Jobal spoke, "Running around with The Galaxy's Most Wanted is going to do you no good. What are you thinking Padme? Skywalker is a Criminal."

Padme glared at her mother in anger and spoke, "Don't ever speak that way about my son again."

Jobal looked at Padme in shock, "Y-Your son?"

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Luke is my Son, Leia is his Twin Sister, They were separated at Birth. Then, This is my youngest Daughter Vima. I am guessing that you know who Captain Solo and the Wookiee are."

Ruwee and Jobal nodded as Ruwee looked at Luke, "I always wanted a grandson."

Padme smiled as Ruwee looked at her and spoke, "Who is the father?"

Padme breathed in deeply before speaking, "Darth Vader."

Jobal shook in horror as Ruwee looked at his daughter in disbelief, "Vader?"

Padme grimly nodded, "Anakin Skywalker and I married right at the beginning of the Clone Wars, A few days before the ending of the War, He found out that I was pregnant with Luke and Leia."

"I thought that you just said that Vader is the Father," said Ruwee.

Luke then spoke, "Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are both one Man."

Ruwee looked at his grandson in shock as Padme continued, "Palpatine convinced him to join the Dark Side in order to save me from his nightmares."

"Nigtmares?" asked Sola.

Padme nodded, "He had nightmares of me dying in Childbirth and they drove him mad."

"And you married him without telling us Padme?" asked Jobal in shock.

Padme nodded, "We were in love so we married in secret."

Padme nodded as she took a few minutes to tell her family the tragic tale.

After she was done speaking, Ruwee looked at his daughter in horror, "He took you prisoner?"

Padme nodded, "I was onboard the Executor for Sixteen years. That is where I gave birth to Vima. Vima and I escaped a few years ago and we've been running ever since."

Jobal then spoke, "Vader is a powerful Man Padme. You need to go back to him. You're his wife and he has authority over you."

Luke then spoke in anger, "Authority that he signed away the moment that he choked her and locked her up in his chambers."

Jobal frowned, "He is a Sith There is nothing that you can do against him."

Luke smirked, "We have crossed blades three times now."

"Blades?" asked Ruwee.

"Lightsabers, Obi-Wan taught me from my childhood the ways of the Force, I am a Jedi Knight and, Vima is my Padawan. Leia and Mara also are under my instruction."

Jobal looked at Padme in disbelief, "You have allowed this Padme?"

Padme glared at her mother, "Of course I have."

Jobal frowned as she looked at Luke, "This isn't what you're supposed to be doing Luke, Your mother never knew how to be safe and you're just like her. You need to settle down here on Naboo with us now that you're here with your sisters. I will find Leia a suitable husband and as for Vima..."

Jobal's words trailed off as Padme spoke, "Leia is already in a relationship with Han and, You will not have any part in choosing Vima's husband and I won't have any part either. That is her choice."

Jobal frowned, "You're letting your daughter have a relationship with a Smuggler?"

"It is none of your business, Han is my Best friend," Stated Luke in anger.

"I love him and I love no one else," stated Leia in agitation.

Jobal in frustration looked at Luke and spoke, "We will at least find you a suitable wife."

Luke in response held up his left hand. Jobal looked at his wedding ring as he spoke, "I already found her."

With that, Luke put his arm around Mara as he pulled her close to him.

Jobal looked at Padme in horror, "Your daughter is with a smuggler and, Your son is with this girl who looks like an assassin, What have you done Padme?"

Before Padme could Speak, Ruwee spoke, "Jobal let it go. We have only been looking at our grandchildren for a matter of minutes and I don't want to lose them because of the fact that you're so Condemning. We can give Captain Solo a chance and as for Luke, He is our grandson and you shouldn't be calling him a criminal."

Jobal was silent as Padme advanced upon her, "I will tell you this much, You will apologize to my son and his wife for your insults and the same is for my daughter's boyfriend. Until you do, I will not exchange another word with you or share a dinner table with you."

With that, Padme turned to Sola, "I will take my usual room if it is open."

Sola nodded as Luke spoke, "I am going to take Mara to ours if it is alright."

"It certainly is, I will show you to your room," stated Ruwee.

With that, The large group left the porch leaving Jobal alone.

* * *

Vima followed her Brother and Sister in law as her grandfather led them into the house.

She spoke, "I'm not going to lie Luke, I don't like her."

Luke shook his head, "She just doesn't understand."

"Let's change the subject. I am interested in hearing how the two of you met," stated Ruwee as he looked at Luke and Mara.

Luke smiled, "Han and I were paying Jabba the Hutt off on Tattooine after escaping Imperials when I sensed a strong Force presence nearby. I found Mara in the dessert starving and dehydrated. I took her back to base and healed her. Then, We ran into Vader two days later on Bespin, He cut my Hand off."

"Y-Your own father did that to you?" asked Ruwee in horror.

Luke nodded as he held up his right hand.

Ruwee then spoke, "He was such a kind young boy when I met him twenty five years ago. He was much like you are now."

Luke smiled, "I am told that I have all of his good features."

Ruwee nodded as Luke continued the story, "Mara took up my lightsaber and fought him while Vima force Pushed him away from us."

Ruwee smiled, "Sounds like a Romance story from the Holotheatre. It is a beautiful story. I just hope that your Grandmother comes around."

Luke nodded as Ruwee looked at Mara and spoke, "What do your parents think of you and Luke?"

Mara frowned, "I never had any."

Ruwee nodded sympathetically as he gestured to a room. "This room is perfect for both of you and, your Sister can have the one across the Hall. It has two bunks."

"That means that we both can share," stated Leia as she entered the Hallway view.

Ruwee nodded, "I will see you at dinner."

"I really don't want to have to hear her bash Han or Mara or us again. I mean Han has saved Luke's life and, he's saved my Life and the same is for Mara," stated Leia.

Ruwee smiled, "So Luke has told me. I want to hear all of your stories at dinner if you don't mind indulging me, I am an old man and some enjoyable stories always are good for me."

Leia nodded as her grandfather left.

Leia then looked at her brother and Sister in law and spoke, "At least he isn't judging us. You would think that our Grandma would have had less of an attitude."

Luke shook his head, "I agree. I wonder what will happen when they hear about the baby."

"Force knows," stated Leia as she entered her bedroom with Vima.

* * *

Hoth:

Ben stood inside of the Command Center of Echo Base as he listened to the strange sounds that the scanners were picking up.

A young officer spoke, "It's metal General."

Obi-Wan nodded as he looked at General Rieekan, "We need to have that checked out."

Lando who was at Obi-Wan's side spoke, "I will check it out."

Obi-Wan nodded as Lando Left.

* * *

A short time later, Lando Calrissian stood inside of the icy trenches outside of Echo Base in his snow gear as, he crept towards the unknown mechanical Object.

He looked up from one of the trenches, To see what appeared to be observing its surroundings.

Upon seeing him, The droid began to fire upon him.

Lando immediately took cover before pulling out his blaster. He stood up for a second and, fired one shot before ducking and rising a second time to fire. The Droid's head then exploded as Lando spoke into his Comlink, "It's gone whatever it is."

Obi-Wan who was inside of the Control Room spoke, "What was it?"

"A droid of some kind, Must have had some kind of self destruct, I didn't hit it that hard."

Obi-Wan then grimly spoke, "An Imperial Probe Droid."

"It's a sure thing that The Empire knows that we're here," stated Lando over the Comlink.

General Rieekan then spoke, "We better start the Evacuation."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as he let loose a horrible cough.

Rieekan frowned, "Are you alright General?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Don't worry about me. I've lived fifty seven years. We have people here though that have barely lived twenty. We need to start evacuating because he will find us. I know him better than most," stated Obi-Wan in a grim tone.

Rieekan nodded in silence knowing it was wise to take Obi-Wan's word.

He immediately Looked at Lando as he entered the Command Center, "I want you to start preparing the Rogues for battle and, Start having all transports loaded, We're getting out of here by tomorrow."

"Understood Sir," replied Lando as he turned to carry out his orders.

* * *

Executor:

Outside of the Executor, Various Star Destroyers floated in and out of formation.

All, Waiting for the moment that they would be ordered to head into Hyperspace.

Vader, Stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor as he stared out into the Depths of space. Firmus Piett merely strolled along the Bridge alongside General Veers as he issued Orders.

At the same time, He heard a voice, "Admiral!"

Piett then turned towards his nephew, Captian Kirkland Piett who was studying the data that was streaming in from the various probe droids throughout the Galaxy.

"Yes Captain?"

Kirkland, Being the spinning image of his Uncle made the two of them look almost identical.

Kirkland was barely eighteen and, Was already on Piett's senior staff.

"I think we have something sir, The report is in fragments from a Probe Droid in the Hoth System it's the best lead that we've had."

Piett looked a the data before looking back at the younger Man with a smile, "This does look interesting since the system is supposed to be devoid of human life forms. I think it is worth sending scout ships to."

At that moment, Vader appeared at the Admiral's side.

"You found something?"

"Yes My Lord," replied Kirkland as he looked nervously at the Dark Lord.

Vader nodded and spoke, "That's it the Rebels are there."

Piett nodded knowing not to question Vader's discernment.

Vader then spoke, "Set your course for the Hoth System."

Vader then turned to Veers and spoke, "General Veers prepare your Men."

"Yes Sir."

Veers gave Piett a nod as Piett looked at his Nephew in disbelief before leaving.

Young Kirkland Piett at the same time, watched nervously as Vader approached him, "Not only do you Look like your Uncle, You have his intelligence. If I only had another one thousand Pietts, then this Empire would be perfect."

Kirkland smiled, "Thank You Sir."

Vader then spoke, "You're ambitious boy, You want to see war don't you?"

Kirkland nodded, "Yes My Lord."

Vader merely laughed, "It isn't so great son. I have spent decades fighting wars and all I can say is that I was like you wanting adventure but it isn't as great as it seems."

Kirkland nodded in silence as Vader left him.

Vader then, strolled towards The turbolift as he saw Admiral Piett walk off of the lift.

He immediately spoke, "I am impressed with your nephew. He's just like you."

Piett smiled, "I told you that he was good, They had him graduate early because of his competence."

Vader nodded, "He won't end up dead like the Man that he just replaced at his rate."

Piett nodded, his very first First Officer had died during one of the Alliance Attacks and, His second one was foolish enough to Challenge Vader's authority.

"I gave him some advice in terms of dealing with you."

Vader nodded, "I don't think that he needs it. He is a virtual Clone of you. I am almost thinking of giving him his own ship."

"At his age Sir?"

Vader nodded, "Hardly anyone in this fleet has any intelligence besides you and Veers, Men like him are needed."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "I am going to go and spar. How long until we arrive in the Hoth System?"

"Seven hours Sir."

Vader nodded as Piett spoke, "Are you just planning to capture him?"

"It is the only way that we can talk but, I will let him go most likely if he doesn't escape first."

Piett nodded as the Dark Lord left him.

Vader walked through the Corridors of the Executor as he approached his Training room in silence, In a few hours he would be facing his son most likely. What would happen? would he be able to talk with his son without any fighting? Would Luke be open minded to his offer of a partnership between the two of them in an effort to destroy the Emperor?

What would Padme say to him? Did she want to be with him again? Did she still love him? Did Vima love him? What about Leia? She hated him as much as Luke did, would he ever be able to make peace with his family or would there always be bad blood?"

Vader frowned as he entered the training room, He knew that he deserved it. He deserved his Wife's resentment as well as his children's hatred. He deserved to lose what he abused.

He had treated Padme like a Possession.

Even Piett at a certain point had lost respect for him because of what he had done to Padme.

What kind of man placed a collar on his own wife?

* * *

Alright that is it for now. I spent quite a bit of time on it but I am happy with the results. I have said this before but, I love writing arguments between Jobal and Luke so there probably will be more. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Naboo:

Luke awoke from his afternoon nap to a soft knock on his bedroom door.

He opened the door to see his grandfather in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready if you want to join us."

Luke smiled, "Sounds good, I will get my sisters."

"Did you sleep well?"

Luke nodded, "Better than I did last Night."

Ruwee smiled in response.

At the same time, Luke approached Leia and Vima's room to hear giggling and laughter as he opened the door.

He looked to see Leia and Mara in beautiful dresses that they had dressed in for the dinner.

Right at their feet, sat Vima as they braided her hair.

Luke smiled, "It looks like the three of you are having fun."

Leia nodded, "It took us all of the time that you were sleeping to get to this stage and, Vima is almost done."

Luke nodded, "Where is Mom?"

"Haven't seen her," stated Leia.

"She's with your cousins in the living room and, Sola is arguing with your Grandmother."

"Sounds like she pressed the wrong buttons," stated Luke.

"Oh, I never saw your mother talk to her like that and, I never saw her that mad before."

Luke nodded in silence.

Ruwee then spoke, "In terms of your Father, Has your Mother talked about divorcing him?"

Luke shook his head, "I have brought it up several times and, she refuses."

Ruwee frowned, "I am pretty outraged that that Monster did that to her."

Luke nodded, "You have no idea of how bad it was. There is way more."

Ruwee cringed, "And she still loves him?"

"She told me that the door is still open for reconciliation anytime that he is willing."

Ruwee nodded and spoke, "Why don't we head into the dinning room?"

Luke smiled in response.

Vima then stood up as Leia and Mara finished her hair.

Luke quickly took Mara's hand as Leia and Vima walked ahead of them.

Ruwee smiled as he followed the young couple.

There was one thing that was certain and, that was that Luke and Mara were happy together.

* * *

As Luke entered the dinning room, Luke saw Han and Chewie already seated as his Mother entered the room with two women that resembled her.

One woman looked to be around thirty while the other appeared to be in her late twenties.

Leia quickly rushed for the younger one and, Hugged her.

"Pooja I am so happy to hear that we are cousins."

Pooja smiled, "I always liked you Leia and, I can say that I am just as happy. Meet my Sister Ryoo."

Leia smiled and greeted Ryoo.

At the same time, Padme waved Luke and Vima over.

Luke brought Mara with him as Ryoo eyed them.

Ryoo smiled, "It is an honor to be related to you Luke."

Luke smiled as he accepted a hug from Ryoo and Pooja.

At the same time, He saw his Aunt enter the room with a middle aged man with grey hair.

Sola then spoke, "Meet your Uncle Darred."

Darred eagerly offered his hand out to Luke and, Luke took it.

After a few moments of exchanging greetings, Everyone sat down.

Padme looked around her and spoke, "Where is Mom?"

"I asked her to go her own way tonight so that you would join us," stated Sola

"All she needs to do is apologize," stated Padme.

Sola nodded as Ruwee spoke, "So for how long will you stay Padme?"

Padme frowned, "In all honesty Dad not forever but for as long as possible."

Padme then looked at Luke and spoke, "Would you like to tell him Luke?"

Luke nodded, "Aunt Sola already knows but for those of you who don't, We just learned that Mara is pregnant with my child. I really don't want to have my pregnant wife on the run constantly so we are hoping to lay low until the baby is born."

Padme then continued, "And, I want to make sure that my Grandchild has the best."

Ruwee smiled, "This will be my first Great Grandchild. I never thought that I would live to see the first of my great grandchildren."

Padme smiled as Ruwee spoke, "You can stay here for as long as you want."

Sola then spoke, "We are taking Mara shopping for the baby."

Padme eagerly smiled as Luke spoke, "I also want to be careful about who we deal with on this planet."

Ruwee shook his head, "No one that I know will sell you out. Most Nabuians Hate to acknowledge Palpatine as one of their own."

Luke nodded in silence.

Sola then spoke, "So tell me about how you found my Sister Luke."

Luke smiled, "You will not let her live this down once I tell you."

Padme cringed as Luke spoke, "Han and I were dealing with some Smugglers on Ord Mantel. We were searching for this one that had something that we needed."

"It turned out that the smuggler was female, She wore a black veil that covered her face. When she first saw me, She was in tears just from looking at me and, She got away from me as quickly as possible. I eventually tracked her to Bespin and Saved her from Vader who had just successfully traced her."

Everyone at the table looked at Padme in shock and disbelief.

Ruwee then spoke, "You Padme? You were a smuggler?"

Padme smiled, "Hey, Anakin searched for me for three years. It worked."

Sola smiled as Ruwee spoke, "I had a friend that did that in his younger years, He said that he made a lot of money."

Padme nodded, "It put food on our table and, It gave us a roof and some things for Vima. Really, smuggling pays pretty decently for single Moms. I think that if a Single Mom wants to feed herself, She should smuggle instead of trying to sell herself, At least she can still keep her morals if she smuggles."

Ruwee couldn't help but smile, "I can't help but admit that you have a very good point. If only you had come back here though."

Padme shook her head, "He had Naboo watched during that time. I couldn't risk it."

Ruwee nodded as Sola spoke, "What was it like when Luke found you?"

"I was pretty shocked when he showed up at my front door. I then knew that I had some explaining to do."

Sola smiled in response as she looked over at Luke.

Padme then spoke, "I am glad that he found me otherwise, I would have missed the wedding."

"How long ago did the two of you get married?" asked Pooja.

"Just a month ago," stated Mara.

Luke then spoke, "The story of how I obtained her wedding ring is quite entertaining actually."

"I'm in for hearing it," stated Sola.

Luke smiled as he began to tell his family the story of crash landing on Eriadu and then, evading his father. He told them about his adventure in the Megamall where he found the ring before briefly dueling with his father and then, Stealing a speeder.

The moment that he told them about how he stole his Father's starfighter as well as the conversation that the two of them had through the Force, Everyone at the table roared in laughter.

Finally, after a few minutes of heavy laughter Ruwee spoke, "Have you flown the Fighter into battle too?"

Luke shook his head, "I have flown it a few times but, I haven't had the chance to take it on a mission."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

At that moment, Padme saw her mother enter the room.

Jobal immediately spoke, "Padme can't you understand where I'm coming from? I mean your Son and Daughter are the Galaxy's most wanted right now. Leia is in a relationship with some smuggler that she shouldn't have any interaction with whatsoever..."

"Enough!" yelled Luke as he stood up and cut Jobal off.

Mara was stunned, She had never seen her husband yell like he had just done.

Luke then spoke, "Han is my best friend. I wouldn't allow any other man to be with my Sister. Keep your opinion to yourself."

Jobal frowned, "You just don't understand and, Your mother has gone on the run to get away from your father. She needs to submit to him. Vader is a powerful Man. You need to obey Vader, He is your Father and he is powerful."

Luke sneered, "He may be a powerful Man, But so am I. You have no right to talk about him in this manner because you know nothing about him. You can simply mind your own business. I don't want to hear what you have to say about my Father or about my Sister and Han or, my marriage."

Jobal glanced at Mara and spoke, "What were your parents thinking? They actually allowed you to marry him or did you just run away?"

"It is none of your business," stated Luke

Mara then spoke, "And, I don't have any parents. I never knew them."

"What is the Galaxy coming to? My daughter is disgracing her marriage by running from her husband, My eldest Granddaughters are still unmarried. One of my Granddaughters is possibly going to marry a Smuggler and My Grandson?"

Jobal paused before speaking, "He is married to an illegitamate Waif turned Rebel. She probably is an orphan or a nobody. I will find you a much more suitable wife, you just need to..."

"Enough, Shut the hell up. Mara is my wife and she always will be. Put your dam ego to the side and get used to her and, She is pregnant with my child."

Padme at the same time stood up, "Get out of my sight Mom before I do something that I will regret. What you have just done is an outrage. My Son chose his wife just as I chose my Husband. Our marriages and the status of my relationship with Vader is none of your business."

Jobal looked at Padme and spoke, "Why won't anyone listen to me? I just want you to be safe. If you go back to Vader, he will make everything right."

Padme shook her head, "Not until he apologizes to me."

Ruwee then spoke, "Leave the room now Jobal!"

Han at the same time spoke, "Bring the suitors for Leia and the kid over. Mara and I will feed them piece by piece to a Sarlacc along with you."

Jobal looked at Han in anger before looking at Ruwee, "He just threatened me."

"You deserved it," replied Ruwee.

"And you allow your daughter to be with this Man who has no Class Padme? You obviously have lost all of your senses not that you ever had any. You were always in the center of a battle insisting that it was for your people, always on the verge of killing yourself."

"I have plenty of sense and, I would rather have my daughter with an Ex smuggler than one of your pathetic suitors. I hated the men you tried to pair me with."

"You never gave me a chance once the War started and, I was only trying to make sure that you had all that you needed," stated Jobal in defense.

"I was married by then and, None of those men would have loved me. I would have just been a possession or a prize to them. A marriage your way would have lasted me a month before I was signing divorce Papers and the same is for Leia."

"You are divorced anyways."

"I am not divorced," yelled Padme in anger.

"Not facing your husband for three years is divorce Young Lady."

Before Padme could speak, Luke started to yell again, "You have no right to pass these judgements upon my Mother. You have no idea of what she has gone through because of my Father. In fact, I have been telling her to get the papers filled out but she won't do it. If you knew what he had done to her, You would be telling her to leave him if you truly love her her."

"Get out of our personal lives, Stop condemning Han, I gave him permission to be with Leia and, she loves him! There is no other that I would allow to be with her. Stop condemning my wife because of the fact that she has no family or past. I am staying with her for life weather you like it or not!" Yelled Luke in anger.

While Luke was yelling at his Grandmother, No one noticed the large bowl of fruit punch that was floating across the room towards Jobal.

Vima was doing her best not to laugh as she leveled the Bowl perfectly over Jobal's head.

Chewie was the only one that noticed, He looked at Vima and gave her a smile as she used the Force to turn the bowl of punch upside down.

Within moments, The Punch was pouring down as though out of nowhere onto Jobal who never saw it coming as she was focused on trying to find a way to defend herself against Luke's attack.

The moment that the Punch hit her head and poured down her face and dress, She was in shock as she looked at the bowl above her. Everyone in the room, Including Ruwee began to laugh at her.

Jobal looked around her in embarrassment before leaving the room in tears.

The only one who wasn't laughing in the room after Jobal left was Padme.

Padme looked at her daughter who was in the middle of a laughing fit.

She at the same time looked over at Sola who was laughing herself to tears. The same was for Leia and for Mara. Luke and Han, Were choking in laughter.

Ruwee was in such a heavy fit of laughter that Padme was afraid of him getting a heart attack.

As the laughter settled down, Padme looked at Vima and spoke, "That was very very out of line Vima Skywalker."

Sola then spoke, "She outdid the time that you dumped that bucket of Lake Water on Grandma Thule. You're just being jealous."

Padme shook her head, "Even that was out of line."

At that moment, Ruwee spoke but failed to speak as laughter came out of his mouth.

After a minute, He spoke, "That was hilarious. First off, I apologize for your Mother's actions."

Padme nodded, "I am going to go have a talk with her."

"She is probably in the middle of a huge fit, She probably just had her hair done or something," Stated Sola.

Padme merely smiled as she left the room.

Upon leaving the room, She allowed some laughter to escape her as she headed towards her Mother's bedroom.

* * *

Jobal Naberrie emerged from the refresher after cleaning off all of the punch that had spilled all over her.

She was in shock over her youngest granddaughter's actions.

She had to admit that she was surprised to see Padme standing in her room waiting for her.

Padme then spoke, "You have made me angrier than I have been in a long while Mom."

Jobal frowned as Padme spoke, "Mara is pregnant and you and I both know that High stress is something that is not good for a pregnant woman. That is why I brought her here. If anything happens to her or that baby because of your relentless attacks upon her, No Man, No Law, Not Dad and neither will The Force itself come between you and my wrath. I am only telling you once."

Jobal frowned, "Are you threatening me Padme?"

"That girl is having my grandchild. I am making no threats, I am only making a promise."

Jobal frowned as Padme continued, "Until you Apologize to them, I am not speaking to you."

Padme then turned and, stormed out of the room.

Jobal watched her daughter leave in tears.

It had been twenty years since she had been able to see Padme. She had believed Padme to be dead for twenty years. Now here Padme was, Padme was back in her life with two fully grown children as well as a younger daughter who was only eleven.

She couldn't understand Padme or her choices or even the choices that her grandchildren were making.

Growing up, Her father had been a hardworking man that had provided for the family.

Her Mother had been best friends with her future Mother in Law.

Together, Her parents and Ruwee's parents had played matchmakers and had successfully married the two of them together.

Sola had married Darred, the son of a faithful friend of Ruwee's although it was later revealed that the two of them had been together for a month in secret.

One thing that all of her family had in common was that they had good backgrounds. Now, here was her grandson married to a girl that had no family or past a girl who was possibly illegitimate and, Padme condoned it. Her granddaughter was in a relationship with a Smuggler, a criminal and perhaps even a murderer and, further more Padme approved.

Padme, Padme had dared to defy the second Most powerful Man in the Galaxy. That man being Darth Vader, Her husband.

Her Grandson Luke, Was at war with his father and the same was for Leia. Padme and her children were standing against the second most Powerful Man in the Galaxy. The courage that her Daughter and that her Grandchildren had was courage that she would never know. Courage that she never could have.

* * *

Luke watched as his Mother returned to the Dining table and spoke, "How did that go?"

Padme shook her head, "I basically told her that she had to leave you and Mara alone. I gave her just what you gave her when Vima dumped the punch on her."

Ruwee shook his head, "I am going to have a long talk with her tonight."

"You don't mind Mara and Han?" asked Luke.

Ruwee shook his head, "I haven't even given them a chance yet. I have to get to know them before I can pass judgement."

Luke nodded in silence as Sola entered the room with several bowls of Shurra ice cream.

Padme smiled and spoke, "Luke, Here is the best Ice Cream in the Galaxy."

Sola nodded in agreement as she stopped at Mara's side, "It is also the best for any pregnant woman."

Padme smiled at Han and spoke, "Its better than that stuff that you and Luke drink in the bar."

Han and Luke merely smiled in response.

* * *

Executor: In Orbit above Hoth:

Vader stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor as an Image of General Veers appeared before him.

They had arrived in the system just hours ago, Since then, They had started their planetary assault.

Vader had placed Veers in Command.

He knew that Veers would soon have the planet secured.

At the same time, Vader frowned as he couldn't sense any of his family in the system. In fact, He could only sense Obi-Wan.

He frowned and spoke, "Have you reached the Main Power Generator General?"

"Yes Lord Vader I have reached the Main Power Generator. The Shields will be down in Moments, You may start your arrival."

Vader nodded as the transmission ended.

He turned to Piett and spoke, "I am going down, You have the Bridge Admiral."

"Very well Sir, Is your Son here?"

Vader shook his head, "Kenobi is."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Talk to him, You're right. I was blind he really does care Palpatine just made me lose it all."

Piett nodded in silence as Vader left the Bridge.

Vader immediately headed for the Hanger Bay and, Boarded a shuttle that had Stormtroopers waiting for his orders.

* * *

Hoth:

Vader looked out the viewports of the Shuttle at the carnage as well as the various corpses and destroyed AT-AT Walkers.

They had lost three Walkers to the Rebels and, a good portion of troops while inflicting heavy casualties upon the Rebels.

He smiled as the Shuttle stopped.

Without any hesitation, He followed his Loyal troops out of the craft as he spoke, "I have a personal mission to tend to. Simply join the rest of the Men in securing the base and taking prisoners."

"Yes Sir, As you wish."

Vader then stormed off of his craft and towards Obi-Wan's presence.

Something wasn't right, Obi-Wan's presence seemed faint.

What was wrong with him?

Then he realized, His Old Master was dying.

He was going to make peace with the old Man while he died.

Vader sighed as he headed towards Obi-Wan. He walked through the icy hallways in silence as he he ignored the fleeing Rebels. His main focus was Kenobi.

He eventually found himself in a Hallway that contained a series of rooms.

He soon realized that he was within a set of living chambers.

He walked for a time before he found himself outside of the room that he knew was no doubt Obi-Wan's.

Without Hesitation, The Sith Lord Opened the door and walked in.

Obi-Wan had just finished another deadly coughing fit as he looked upon his open door.

He looked and, saw Vader looking right at him.

"Anakin!"

Vader was silent as he walked into the room.

He immediately unhooded before approaching Obi-Wan and kneeling down beside him.

"What is wrong with you Old Man?"

Obi-Wan let loose a hard cough and spoke, "I have cancer that is killing me Anakin. There is no cure for me."

Vader nodded in silence, "You were right Obi-Wan. I should have been more careful of Palpatine. I trusted him far to much. I lost my family and my Marriage because of him and, I have left nothing but a trail of destruction behind me."

Obi-Wan nodded and spoke, "I warned you Anakin because of the fact that I love you. I followed Padme to Mustafar because I cared. In twenty years, I never stopped loving you."

"I loved you as though you were my own. Caring for Luke, I did that for you. The Anakin that I raised would have done that for me," stated Obi-Wan as another dreadful cough escaped him.

Vader then spoke, "It is to late for me Obi-Wan. I have lost my soul and my family. I never meant for this to happen. It happened because of the fact that I was young and stupid. It won't happen to Luke though. I will destroy the Emperor and give him and my daughters the lives that they deserve and the same is for Padme. I will give it all to her."

"She still loves you Anakin. She has never stopped, You just need to treat her right. Let go of the Darkness."

"It is to late Master, I am to far gone."

Obi-Wan in response grabbed Vader's tunic and spoke, "It's never to late, It is not to late to change. Just do it, You can either remain alone for life or you can give it away and have your family back..."

With that, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his eyes as he died.

Vader looked upon the Old Jedi Master's corpse in shame. He had failed his Master. What shocked him was Obi-Wan telling him that he had never stopped loving him.

Vader frowned as he turned around to see Veers enter the room.

At that moment, He saw a look of shock and horror on the General's face.

"What is it General?"

"There was a Man in that bed, I just saw him."

Vader turned back towards the bed to see nothing but blankets and Obi-Wan's robes.

They were gone, He reached into the bed and found his Old Master's lightsaber. He would give it to Luke when they met again."

He turned and spoke, "The Force must have taken his body. Burn the bed and the robes. We have come out empty handed. I will have to make some new plans now."

Veers then spoke, "We found your Fighter in the Hanger, The one that Skywalker stole."

Vader nodded as he left the room.

Vader walked through the now destroyed Rebel Base in silence as he thought of where his Son could have gone off to.

He at the same time looked at a nearby Stormtrooper and spoke, "Did we take any prisoners?"

"Yes My Lord."

Vader nodded and spoke, "Select a few for interrogation."

"Yes My Lord."

Vader then turned and, walked through the empty Hanger Bay in silence as he reflected on where his choices had taken him.

What he now needed was a way to communicate with Luke. He already knew that Luke would simply run if he approached him. He would have to find another way to get to Luke. He would have to make it to where Luke couldn't run.

* * *

Ok that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

Naboo:

Luke and Mara awoke side by side in horror. It was the middle of the night but both knew that Obi-Wan was gone.

Mara looked at Luke in tears, "Did you feel that Luke?"

Luke nodded as tears came out of his eyes, "He's gone. Ben is gone. I hope he knows how much he meant to me. He was like a father to me."

Mara nodded as she heard a light knock on the door.

Luke quickly retrieved his shorts and his tunic from the floor along with Mara's nightgown.

After quickly dressing, Luke opened the door to see Vima and Leia in tears.

He motioned for them to enter and, the four of them sat down together on the bed.

Vima spoke, "Luke do you think that Dad killed him?"

Luke frowned, "I don't know. I hope not. When they were together last he almost did.

He knew that he was dying though Vima. I think the cancer got him."

Leia then spoke, "I received word from Lando that the base was evacuated. Obi-Wan sent the men that were sent to retrieve him to their transport. He stayed to die Luke."

Luke nodded, "He must have wanted to face Father one last time."

"Do you think that they fought?" asked Mara.

Leia shook her head, "He was to weak to get up according to Lando. Yesterday morning he went to his room right after they discovered an Imperial Probe Droid in the System."

Mara nodded in silence as Luke spoke, "Go back to sleep the stress isn't good for the baby."

Mara looked at Luke and spoke, "I feel just fine Luke. I can handle this."

"The attack that our Grandmother made on you was pretty bad though, I think that Luke has a point" stated Vima.

"Luke's attack was even worse and what you did was just priceless Vima," stated Mara with a smile.

Vima smiled, "Mom didn't approve."

"I as your Jedi Master do approve," stated Luke with a smile.

Leia then spoke, "With Obi-Wan gone, That means that you're in charge of all of us now."

Luke nodded in silence.

At that moment, The ghostly image of Obi-Wan appeared before them.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "I will always be with you."

"Ben, Ben what happened?" asked Luke

Obi-Wan smiled at Luke, "It was my time Luke. The Cancer got to me. I died with Anakin at my side. He knows he has been wrong Luke. He just thinks that it is to late."

Luke nodded in silence.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Continue to train your sisters and Mara. I will visit you from time to time. Remember, The Force will be with you, Always."

With that, Obi-Wan vanished into thin air leaving Luke and his wife and sisters alone.

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping after his talk with Ben's spirit, Luke awoke, and left Mara in bed. He wanted her to get as much sleep as possible.

As he left his room he noticed Leia and Vima waiting for him.

He smiled and spoke, "Shall we train?"

The two girls nodded as they followed their brother.

Together, the three of them did a run around the lake followed by an hour of sparring.

After they sparred, Luke, Leia and Vima turned and, headed off to find breakfast.

* * *

Upon arriving on the Porch, They saw Ruwee who was reading a Holonet report.

Ruwee smiled, "You are certainly up early."

Luke nodded as Ruwee spoke, "I watched all of the stuff that you did, It is quite impressive seeing what you are capable of. Remind me to never piss you off," stated Ruwee with a smile."

Luke nodded as he noticed the empty chair at his Grandfather's side.

"Grandma wasn't watching?"

Ruwee shook his head, "She left, I don't think that she liked watching you train. Padme took her seat."

Luke nodded as he saw his Mother walk onto the Patio with a cup of tea.

Padme looked at her son with a smile, "I see that you are up and about early as usual."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Ben is gone Mom."

Padme frowned, "What do you mean gone?"

Vima then spoke, "We felt him die last night."

"Do you think that your father killed him?" asked Padme in horror.

Luke shook his head, "He says that his cancer killed him. His spirit visited us."

"That can happen?" asked Ruwee in disbelief.

Luke nodded, "Some Jedi are able to gain Immortality through the Force. Ben is one such Jedi. I also have learned the path to Immortality. My Master's Master taught him and he has taught me and in good time I will be teaching Leia, Vima and, Mara."

Ruwee nodded in silence, "I just find it interesting as a Professor. Of course, The Jedi and the Sith with their history was always something that caught my interest in my younger years."

Luke nodded in silence.

Padme at the same time looked at Luke in tears, "If only we hadn't pulled him into our family and our problems."

"It isn't your fault Mom. Don't ever think that it is."

Padme was silent as she got up and walked away.

Luke looked at his Mother and then back at Ruwee.

Ruwee frowned, "I still remember back when she first befriended Master Kenobi after the Trade Federation Crisis. Of course it is going to hit her hard. He was a good man."

Luke nodded, He cared about us. I remember, How he protected me from some of the worst secrets."

"Worst secrets?" asked Ruwee.

Luke nodded, "He believed my Mother to be dead until the day that I returned to Hoth with her. He thought that my Father had killed her after she had surrendered to him."

"So what did he tell you?" asked Ruwee.

"That she died giving birth to me. He wanted to protect me so that I wouldn't be filled with hatred towards My Father."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

At that moment, Sola walked onto the Patio and spoke, "Breakfast is ready."

Luke nodded, "I will go and wake up Mara."

Sola shook her head, "She just got up not long ago. She was tired. I have a special breakfast made for her."

Luke nodded as Sola spoke, "Where is Padme?"

"Grieving," stated Ruwee.

Sola frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan died last night," stated Luke.

Sola gasped in shock, "Did Vader kill him?"

Luke shook his head, "No, his cancer got to him."

Sola nodded in silence as she motioned for everyone to follow her inside.

* * *

Luke entered the Dining room to see Mara already seated. He eagerly kissed her before sitting down at her side.

At the same time, He saw his Mother come in and sit down in silent tears.

He noticed his Grandmother enter the room in silence as his Uncle and two Cousins entered.

He noticed Han enter with Chewie.

Han then spoke, "What is wrong with everyone today?"

Luke frowned, "Ben Died last night."

Han looked at Luke in shock, "The Old Man is dead?"

Luke nodded as Han frowned, Han had considered old Obi-Wan to be some what of a crazy wizard until after the Death Star.

In fact it was safe to say that he had come to see the Old Man as a Father Figure in the past Month. He hated to think of what things would be like without the Old Man around.

Chewie at the same time hung his head, He too had grown to be fairly fond of the wise Old Jedi Master.

Luke then heard Pooja speak, "He as the last of the Jedi besides you right?"

Luke shook his head, "Yoda is still alive. There may be others but most have been killed over the years."

Pooja nodded as Padme spoke, "I can't tell you just how many have been killed by your Father."

Luke nodded, "There is still good in him."

"I agree, I just hope that he will let go of the Darkness. I do still love him."

Luke nodded as he ate.

After eating, Luke noticed his Aunt look at him and speak, "I was wondering if I can start making plans for our baby outing."

Luke nodded, "I want to find out what we are having before we buy to much of one thing."

Sola nodded, "I know what you mean. I know all of the good shops in the city though and, There are some wonderful ones."

"Good, because we are going to spend whatever I have on my Child."

Sola smiled, "Spoken like a true new Father."

Luke in response put his arm around Mara as he gave her a kiss.

Luke noticed his Grandmother in anger get up and leave the room without saying a word.

He merely smiled, "Good. I was having a good day. I want it to stay that way too."

Padme then spoke, "How about we go swimming in the Lake. I have missed that Lake so much."

"That sounds great," stated Luke.

"I'm even in," stated Han as Chewie roared in agreement.

Leia and Vima both nodded while Mara smiled at her Mother in Law.

Padme then spoke, "Swimming is very good for a pregnant woman. Go and get dressed. We will start swimming immediately."

Luke nodded in eager agreement.

* * *

Executor:

Vader walked away from the Interrogation chamber in anger.

During an interrogation, He had learned that his Son was now married. What angered him the most is who the lucky woman was.

Mara Jade! Mara Jade was now his son's wife. He had never approved of her when the Emperor had trained her.

He had been right and, the Emperor had lost her on one mission. A mission that he had had to clean up. Through it all, She had developed Amnesia. Now, Thanks to her survival she was wrapped up with his Son.

What was Padme thinking? How could she have allowed that?

Vader shook his head, He had no room to think or complain. He had no authority over Luke and, It was doubtful that he would gain Luke's respect by telling him that he didn't like his wife. He would have to give Mara a Chance if he wanted a chance to talk to Luke.

Vader sighed as he headed for the Elevator and towards the Hanger bay.

Vader walked into his Personal Hanger where his Tie Fighter that he had recovered from Hoth sat.

Alongside it, Sat Luke's X-Wing.

He had spent the last couple of months off and on repairing it and, adding a few extra modifications. Currently, He was in the progress of modifying the engines.

He smiled as he took out a wrench and a Hydrospanner.

He quickly removed his robe and got to work on the engine.

Vader smiled, Piett had given him the advice and, he now hoped that gifting his son with new modifications on his X-Wing would be the start of making things between them better.

Working also put the sight of Obi-Wan's dying body out of his mind. He hated the fact that the Old Man had died on him just when they had made peace.

He was glad that he had received his former Master's forgiveness but, he was still disappointed that it had to be under such horrible circumstances.

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett watched as General Veers entered his Office.

He smiled, This was going to be a very important moment. He was going to see who's side Veers was truly on.

Veers immediately spoke, "You wanted to see me Admiral?"

"Yes General, I wanted to ask you a somewhat personal question."

Veers frowned, "Personal you say?"

Piett nodded, "You look at Lord Vader and then you go and look at the Emperor and there is one thing that you will always notice."

"What is that?" asked Veers.

"They are both the two Most powerful Men in the Galaxy."

"That is for certain," replied Veers.

"Now imagine that the two of them were to go to war. Who's side would you be on?"

Veers glared at Piett and spoke, "Don't you dare to betray me if I tell you."

"I won't," replied Piett.

Veers nodded and spoke, "I have been a soldier for my entire life Admiral.

It is all that I have ever known. However, I have no respect for a Man who doesn't fight to keep his power but sits on some throne while other men die for him.

I do however respect a man like Vader who fights for his Men on the front lines."

Veers paused before continuing, "Therefore, I will have to say that I in all honesty will choose Lord Vader over the Emperor."

Piett nodded, "Then in that case we are allies. Vader is planning to overthrow him. He just needs to know who his allies are."

"I certainly am one of them."

"In that case, you can expect Vader to summon you to his Office Later today."

Veers nodded in silence as he left he room.

* * *

A few hours later, Vader was completely lost in his work as he placed the engine inside of Luke's ship. As he reinstalled it, He heard the Hanger Doors open. The Only Man that ever entered the Hanger was Piett. He was the only Man allowed in Vader's personal Hanger.

Vader wordlessly finished reinstalling the engine before turning and leaving his work.

He looked at Piett and spoke, "What is it Admiral?"

"I wanted to ask you if you found anything out My Lord? I mean I could tell that you were somewhat angry when you left the Interrogation room."

Vader nodded, "Luke is Married now."

"At this age?"

Vader nodded, "I was his age when I married too. What is worse is that his wife is Jade."

"Y-You mean the former agent of the Emperor's?" asked Piett in shock.

Vader nodded in anger.

"Yes, She is the one, I can't really tell him that I don't approve though. After all, I haven't really been there and he hates my guts."

Piett nodded in silence as Vader continued, "I pretty much am going to give her a chance when we meet."

"With all do respect my Lord, You don't exactly have a choice in the matter do you?"

Vader shook his head, "No I don't Admiral."

Piett then spoke, "I wanted to inform you that we have our casualty report from Hoth. All Troops are accounted for."

Vader nodded in silence as he washed the grease off of his hands before slipping his tunic and robes back on.

Piett then continued, "It was our victory though My Lord."

"Not mine, I don't have my Son. Unless I have him, It isn't my Victory."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "I can't believe it, We spent so much time working on those probes and yes we found the base but we still didn't find my Son."

"I am sure that we will find him Sir. He can't hide forever now Can he?"

Vader shook his head in anger.

"No he can't."

Piett smiled, "Don't worry, I am sure that he will be found."

Vader nodded, "I have Jix working on it, he won't let me down. He never has."

Piett nodded in agreement as he spoke, "I just talked with General Veers today."

"Is he up for joining us?" asked Vader

"I think that he will join us Sir."

Vader nodded, "Have him meet us in my Office. It is about time that we have a meeting."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "Let's head for the office.

* * *

A short time later, Vader stood inside of his office as General Veers entered the room.

Veers smiled, "So Admiral Piett wasn't lying to me after all."

Vader shook his head, "Currently you both are the only two men that know about this plot. In all honesty, I want it to stay that way."

Veers nodded, "That sounds reasonable Sir."

Vader then spoke, "Do you have family General?"

"I have a few kids. One of my Son's joined the Alliance. Why do you ask?"

"Luke Skywalker is my Son."

Veers looked at Vader in shock, "Skywalker is your Son?"

Vader nodded, "He was taken from me when he was young. He Hates me even now. What I want to do is make peace with him. In order to do that, I have to reconcile with him. I am hoping that he will partner with me in order to overthrow The Emperor."

"Overthrow him?" asked Veers.

Vader nodded, "I will need men like you and Firmus at my side in order for that to happen. Are you up for joining us?"

Veers nodded as Vader continued, "Our main priority will be to prepare the men for battle. We will also be searching the Galaxy for the boy. Once he is found, I will contact him and then we will make our plans."

Veers nodded in silence.

Vader at the same time probed the General's mind and, found himself smiling when he sensed his sincerity.

Vader then spoke, "For now, We will work together and meet each month together. Otherwise, we won't be seen alone together as a trio in an effort to avoid suspicion. Is that understood?"

Veers nodded, "It seems reasonable to me. I will certainly listen to the men and their political rants to see who we can trust."

Vader nodded as Veers turned to leave.

Piett then looked at Vader and spoke, "Was I right?"

"Yes you were very right. I am glad that you talked me into giving him a chance. If I hadn't we would have lost a very good ally in this situation.

He is certainly one of us."

Piett smiled at Vader in response.

Vader then spoke, "I am hoping that Jix will find the boy. If all goes well, We will find him in another month or two."

Piett nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "I am hoping that Kenobi was right. I really do hope in all honesty that Padme still loves me. I know that it is selfish."

Piett shook his head, "There is nothing wrong with hoping that she still loves you Lord Vader. If she does, You will hopefully be able to reconcile with her. Keep that hope and, everything will work out for the better once you meet her."

Vader nodded in silence as Piett left him alone.

* * *

Alright that is it For now. More will be up sometime soon. Thank you For reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Naboo: Two Months later:

Luke awoke with his arms wrapped around Mara after a night of love.

Ever since the day that they had married, There hadn't been one moment that the couple had tired of one another or the love that they shared.

Luke looked down at Mara's sleeping form with a smile as she opened her eyes. After Three months of being happily married, They had grown fairly used to one another.

They were both young parents that were also excited for the child that they had created. They couldn't wait until the day that their child came into existence.

Luke knew that their time on Naboo had been easy. Almost to easy, They hadn't had any Imperials notice them or any signs of his father hunting them. In fact, Luke almost felt as though something was going to happen at any given moment.

Luke smiled as Mara opened her eyes, "Luke are we going to Theed today?"

Luke nodded, "I am hoping that we can go to that Holo comedy together."

Mara smiled eagerly, "I like the sound of that."

Luke nodded in silence as he got up and dressed.

Mara smiled at her husband and, kissed him happily.

After spending a few minutes getting dressed, Luke and Mara left their room hand in hand as Leia and Vima emerged from their bedroom.

Mara smiled at Leia and spoke, "Are you and Han going out with us tonight?"

Leia eagerly nodded, "We certainly will join the two of you. Why would we miss a night with our best friends?"

Mara nodded in agreement as she walked into the dining room where she saw her Mother in law with a large breakfast already cooked.

Luke smiled as he sat down with Mara, In the time since the departure of his Grandparents who had returned back to Theed, He had to admit that things in Varykino had been far more peaceful. His Grandmother had yet to apologize to him and Mara and, He was certain that his Mother and his Grandmother's relationship would never be the same.

He smiled as he looked back at his wife who spoke, "I am glad that she is gone too."

Luke nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "She still hasn't apologized, From what I heard though she is regretting it."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She can't be around Vima and, it really hurts her."

"I don't want to be around her. I like Granddad but I don't like her," stated Vima

Padme shook her head in amusement.

Luke then spoke, "I am just glad that we aren't having to deal with her telling me that she doesn't like Mara or telling Leia that she has no business with Han."

Han smirked, "It seems like the Old Man likes me just fine, He likes it that I'm Corellian."

Padme nodded, "One of his best friends was Corellian. He was killed during the Trade Federation crisis, He died saving an entire village the only thing that killed him was when they sent in those Destroyers and their tanks."

Han sneered, "Of course, No Corellian man is going to die from one of those pathetic Trade Federation droids that shatter the moment that you kick them."

Padme nodded, "I was never even afraid of them, As long as I had my blaster in my hand I had nothing to be afraid of."

Han grinned, "Imperial troops don't even scare me."

Padme shook her head, "I don't know anyone in this house that is afraid of Imperial troops ever since my Mother went home."

Han nodded in agreement with a cocky smirk.

Padme then spoke, "While you young people go out, I am taking Vima with me to my Sister's house. We are going to have a girl's night."

Luke smiled, "That will be good for you. I like Aunt Sola, Tell her hello for me."

Padme smiled, "I will be sure to do so. I am glad that she has been so understanding of the situation."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Padme then spoke, "When are the two of you going to be finding out about what you're having?"

Luke smiled, "I think that we will do that in a few days. Then, We will start shopping for stuff."

Padme smiled, "I am so happy for both of you."

Luke nodded and spoke, "Do you think that I will be a good Father?"

"I think that you both are going to be wonderful," stated Padme.

Luke smiled at his Mother, "Thank you Mom."

Padme smiled, "Don't be afraid, That baby is going to be so fortunate to have such happy and devoted parents."

Luke nodded, "I just hope that the baby won't be exposed to all of what we have seen in the last three years. I want my child to grow up in a peaceful Galaxy," stated Luke.

Padme looked at Luke and nodded, "I like the sound of that. The Only life that I have known in the last twenty three years is war and captivity."

Luke nodded, his Mother in three years time, still was apprehensive from her captivity.

One thing that she couldn't do was wear any clothing garment with a Collar. After having a slave collar on her neck for sixteen years, He could understand why. She also tended to be nervous when she was confined to a set of rooms for long periods of time.

Such as when she was traveling through Space.

For sixteen years, The only thing that she had really seen was space aside from Bast Castle.

* * *

After eating, Luke, Mara, Vima, Leia and Padme all went swimming. Han and Chewie also joined them for a time.

After a few hours of swimming, Luke, Leia, Han and Mara headed for their rooms and dressed for their night out in the city.

Luke simply wore a new set of robes while Mara wore a beautiful green dress.

Han wore his fancy set of Pilot's pants as well as his cleanest shirt and vest.

Leia dressed in a beautiful burgundy dress, Together the two couples then headed for the Holotheatre in a speeder that Ruwee had provided them with.

Luke and Mara walked into the theatre side by side with Han and Leia behind them. The Two couples laughed their way through the Holo comedy before leaving the Theatre.

* * *

After enjoying the movie, Leia spoke, "I want to go and get some Ice Cream."

Mara smiled, "I like that idea, When you're pregnant, Chocolate is your best friend."

Luke smiled as he held his wife's hand.

As the two couples walked towards the nearby Ice Cream Shop, No one noticed the tall long haired muscular figure that was lurking in a nearby alley with a Camera that he used to record their every move.

* * *

Wrenga Jixton, Had been granted A month of Vacation time by Vader on Naboo. One of his main jobs was to keep his eye open for Skywalker. After one Month and, On his last day of vacation time he had finally found Skywalker. He knew that Vader was going to be anxious to see the Footage of his Son and Daughter.

He smiled as he watched the two unsuspecting couples order their Ice cream

This was to easy, If all went according to planned, he would have the data to Vader within the night.

Luke looked at Han with a smile and spoke, "So we are both going to the races tomorrow morning right?"

Han nodded in silence, "Yeah Kid that is for certain, I can't wait to enjoy a good race."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Leia then spoke, "I am going with Pooja tomorrow to tour the Royal Palace, I think that Mom and Vima may even join me."

"What about you Mara?" asked Luke.

Mara smiled, "I might go, We will have to see what the baby says tomorrow."

Luke nodded in agreement as he stood up and motioned for Mara to join him.

Together, The two couples left the Ice Cream shop and headed for the Lake House.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Lake house, Luke saw his Mother in the living room with Vima.

He smiled and spoke, "How was your night with Aunt Sola?"

Padme smiled, "It was wonderful. We had a wonderful time. We talked about our younger years before the dark times. We looked at some memorable Holoimages. We watched some of the Holonet and did a little bit of shopping."

Luke smiled, "I am glad that you got to go do something. I know that back when you were with Dad that it wasn't easy to do things."

Padme nodded, "It was impossible with that Collar on my neck. I still haven't fully gotten over the experience of being his prisoner."

"It sickens me that anyone would dare to do such a thing to his wife, I am sorry Mom but he has a lot to answer for the next time that we meet."

Padme nodded, "If he ever wants to have a relationship with us again, He will have to make a lot of changes in his life. I won't tolerate his abuse or any of his Sith Junk ever again."

Luke nodded, "You shouldn't tolerate it. I think that he should change."

Padme nodded as Luke spoke, "Enough of that, I am going to bed.

Padme smiled at her son in response.

* * *

Upon arriving in his bedroom, Luke noticed Mara walking out of the refresher. He smiled "Did you have a nice shower?"

Mara nodded as she climbed into bed.

She then spoke, "I think what we are going to have now is going to be even better."

Luke looked at Mara with a lustful smile as he ran his hands up and down his sides before turning off the lights.

* * *

Executor:

Vader sat inside of his Office in silence as an Image of Wrenga Jixton materialized before him.

Vader smiled, "How are things going Jix?"

"Very well Uncle D, I wasn't close enough to get audio but I do have some visual recordings of your Son with Jade. They are Married Correct?"

Vader nodded in silence, "I want to see that footage immediately."

Jix nodded and, Within moments Vader looked at his Computer screen as various images of the romantic couple appeared before him.

At the same time, he shook in rage at the sight of the Man who had his arm around Leia, Han Solo! His daughter was with a smuggler. By Force, What was the Galaxy coming to?

Vader then looked at Jix and spoke, "My daughter is with Solo?"

"Yes Uncle D, I saw them kiss so many times that I felt like telling them to get a room."

Vader nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "Do you have the Ysalamiri that I sent you?"

"I sure do and, I have a team of men put together. We are at your disposal."

Vader nodded, "I want you to kidnap my daughter in law. Make sure that she isn't harmed. Then, bring her to me. Luke will come to me if she is taken. There is no way that he won't."

Jix nodded, "I will have the job done Uncle D, It will be done easily. I will make the attack as soon as I see a good window of time."

Vader nodded, "Good, If all goes well, she will be visiting me fairly soon."

Jix nodded with a smile

Vader then spoke, "Contact me when you have her."

"I will do that Uncle D."

Vader then severed the Transmission as he smiled, If all went well, Luke would come running after Mara and then they would be able to have their talk.

He smiled as he got up and prepared to leave his Office. As he got up, He noticed Admiral Piett in the doorway.

Piett immediately spoke, "Anything going on My Lord?"

Vader nodded, "My agents have located Luke."

"Finally?" asked Piett.

Vader nodded, "He is hiding on Naboo."

"What are your plans?"

"Kidnap my Daughter in Law and, simply wait for him to show his face."

Piett shook his head, "I don't like that idea. It may anger him Sir."

"Let him be angered, I need to talk to him."

Piett shook his head, "I beg you, listen to me, It will only make more problems between the two of you."

"I don't have a choice, He won't talk to me but, if I have his wife he will come for me. There is no way that he won't."

Piett shook his head, "I don't like the idea My Lord. I advise against it."

Vader was silent in response.

Vader then spoke, "I am certain that it will work out. Once I explain to him that it was in the best intentions, I am certain that he will understand."

"If my Dad kidnapped my wife, I would be furious. It would be an action that would cause a lot of bad blood and there is already plenty of bad blood between the two of you."

"That is enough Admiral, What is the status of the fleet?"

"We are separated from the rest of the fleet as you requested. The Executor is completely isolated."

"good, That will prevent the Emperor from noticing anything unusual."

"I agree with you my Lord," replied Piett.

Vader then spoke, "I am going to head to my training room. Let me know if you need anything."

Piett nodded in silence as he shook his head, This time Vader had crossed the line.

He hated to think of what would happen when Vader and his Son met. The kind of fury that the young man was going to have would be far to destructive to contain.

He only hoped that what he had heard about Luke being more controlled than his father was in fact true.

Piett shook his head, Kidnapping his own daughter in law in order to negotiate with his son? Had Vader lost his mind? Had he learned anything at all in the past three years? Or was h far to stupid to ever learn?

Piett shrugged as he walked onto the Command Bridge.

* * *

Vader fought for around an hour in the training room, He went through six droids and, he found himself enjoying each and every battle. He wondered if Luke was going to be willing to join him for a few sparring matches after they made peace. He would simply have to wait and see what the boy would be in for doing once he saw him.

Little did he know, just how serious the next sparring match between the two of them was going to be.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: There will be some brief language in this chapter. But, given the circumstances I thought it appropriate.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke awoke with Mara cuddled up against him after another night of love.

He looked down at his wife with a smile as he got up.

He immediately dressed as he noticed her open her eyes, "Are you going to be getting ready for the races Luke?"

Luke nodded, "Are you going with Mom and the others?"

Mara shook her head, "I just want to sleep in. I will get up later."

Luke nodded as he left his tired wife and, headed out of their bedroom and, towards the dining room. He noticed Han waiting for him as he ate.

"We're going early kid?"

Luke nodded, "I want to just make sure that we manage to see the start and finish of the races for the money that we paid."

Han nodded in agreement as Chewie roared in agreement.

After eating, Luke left the dining table with his two best friends and, together the three of them headed for the Race course in Theed.

At the same time, Padme, Leia and Vima headed down to Theed to join Sola and Pooja on their tour of the Royal Palace, leaving Mara alone and unprotected.

* * *

Luke and Han arrived at the race course together and, soon found seats as the contestants lined up at the starting line.

Han at the same time spoke, "Want to make some bets?"

"How about we wait until after the race gets along first?"

Han nodded in silence.

At that moment, The race started and, Luke watched with a smile as the Swoop Bikes flew off.

* * *

At the same time on the other side of Theed, Padme led her two daughters into the Palace that she had once served in as Queen via the secret waterfall entrance that she had used thirty years before during the Trade Federation crisis.

Pooja also stood at her side with Sola as Leia spoke, "You said that Father was with you too?"

Padme nodded, "It was when he was nine."

"That is when he destroyed the Control ship right?" asked Vima.

Padme nodded with a smile as Sola spoke, "It seems that you make sure that they know the good side of Anakin."

Padme nodded with a smile, "It is all I can do Sola. Like I said, the door for reconciliation is open the day that he can humble himself before me."

Sola nodded in silence.

* * *

Wrenga Jixton looked at his two hired thugs with a smile, "She's all alone. Let's go ahead and get her."

The two men nodded in silence as they approached the House with the Ysalamiri shielding their approach from Mara's force senses.

Mara Jade Skywalker had just finished showering and dressing when she entered the Dinning room to eat her breakfast.

As she ate, She heard a noise but sensed no Force Presence as the door opened.

"3PO?" asked Mara as she immediately headed towards the open door to find 3PO.

Much to her shock, She saw a large muscular man standing in her path.

At the same time, two men appeared behind her with Blasters as the man spoke, "The Force won't work for you, Just comply and you won't be hurt."

Mara trembled, No my Baby, Force please don't let anything happen to my baby, she thought.

Without another word, The man moved forward, noticing that Mara wasn't wearing her weapons belt. He immediately took a large lizard that she recognized as a Ysalamiri and, placed it on her shoulder. She then realized that the Ysalamiri was the reason that she was unable to call out to Luke for help. If only she had put on her weapons belt before the day had started.

At the same time, One of the men spoke, "Aren't we going to get to kill her after we steal everything? I mean, She's a rich girl, she'll squeal if..."

The man's words trailed off as two blaster shots were fired.

Jix merely glanced at Mara and spoke, "Now that that is taken care of we will get moving before your husband gets back."

Mara trembled, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"It isn't my problem Mrs Skywalker, I am simply following Uncle D's orders. You my know him as Darth Vader, now come."

Mara shivered in horror as she was led towards a nearby Speeder.

Jix then hopped in and wordlessly drove away as Mara shivered in fear.

* * *

Luke looked at Han in horror, "Han something is wrong."

Han frowned, "What do you mean kid?"

"I can't sense Mara in the Force."

Luke at the same time reached out to her and, felt no response.

At the same time, He felt Leia and Vima reach out to him in horror as Han and Chewie got up.

Han then spoke, "We're going back aren't we?"

"Mom is going to return too according to Vima."

Han nodded as he ran with Luke out of the race course, followed by Chewie.

* * *

Padme looked at Vima and Leia in horror as Sola and Pooja followed her and Leia, "And you're sure that she's off of the planet?"

"She has to be Mom, We can't even sense her it's like she vanished," replied Leia.

Padme was silent as she hopped into her speeder and began to drive with her sister and niece and, her two daughters.

* * *

Luke drove so fast that Han almost thought that he was riding in a Podracer.

By the time that they had arrived, It was evident that someone had been at the Lake house.

As they ran into the house, Han saw two dead Bodies as Luke ran through the house, "Mara! Mara!"

Han at the same time knelt down beside the two bodies as he felt the pulse of each man.

At the same time, He noticed one man still breathing.

He immediately spoke, "What can you tell me?"

"W-Why should I tell you?" asked the Man.

"The girl was pregnant, I am a smuggler Pal but I would never hurt a pregnant woman. It just isn't right."

The man nodded in agreement, "I would never hurt a woman either, My partner wanted to kill her, but the man that brought us here didn't."

"Is he the one that shot you?" asked Han.

The dying Man nodded as Han spoke, "Who was he?"

"I-I don't now, All I know is that he was very big and broad and muscular. He wore no shirt, just a leather vest and, he had a lot of weapons. He had very long hair that he had in a pony tail."

Han nodded as the Man died.

At that moment, Luke appeared right before him in horror, "They took her Han, her breakfast isn't even finished."

Han nodded, "The good news is that I now know who took her."

Luke frowned, "Who?"

"Some Man that is tall and Muscular with long hair in a pony tail and no shirt."

"Wrenga Jixton," stated Padme grimly as she came into view.

Luke turned to his Mother in shock, "Who is he?"

"Your Father's most trusted agent."

Luke shook in rage, "You mean to say that he just kidnapped my pregnant wife?"

Padme frowned, "Luke calm down, I doubt that he even knew that she was pregnant."

"But he still kidnapped her," stated Luke in anger

"Han, Get the Falcon ready for take off within the hour," stated Luke.

"I'm on it kid, Come on Chewie."

Padme then spoke, "We will go tell my father what is going on and, then we will leave."

Luke nodded as Sola spoke, "You don't even know where he is."

"He wants me, He will contact me Aunt Sola and when he does, I will be paying him a visit eagerly," stated Luke in anger.

Sola nodded in silence.

Luke then turned and, wordlessly stormed towards his Speeder with Leia following him.

Leia looked at Luke as he prepared to drive and spoke, "Luke once he finds out that she's pregnant, I don't think that he will hurt her."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I know right? He will wait until that baby is born and start training my baby as a Sith Lord like what he did to Galen Marek so many years ago."

Leia frowned, "Then we are just going to have to hope that he has enough good in him like you and Mom believe."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

A short time later, Luke, Leia, Padme, Vima and Sola and Pooja all pulled up in front of the Naberrie home.

Together, everyone filed into the room.

Luke noticed His Cousin Ryoo and, his uncle Darred on a couch next to both of his grandparents.

No doubt, Sola had asked them to join the family meeting.

Padme then spoke, "Mara was kidnapped today by Vader."

Ruwee gasped in horror, "You mean right from the Lake estate?"

Padme nodded as Luke spoke, "We are leaving within the next thirty minutes to go after him."

Jobal was the first to speak, "You just can't go after him, Your father is a powerful Man Luke. If he kidnapped her, There is simply nothing that you can do but obey him."

Luke looked at his Grandmother in rage as he clenched his fists. Within moments The glass windows around them shattered as he stormed towards his Grandmother, "I don't give a dam if he is the second most powerful man in the Galaxy, If anything happens to Mara or my Child, He is going to be a dead Powerful Man!"

Screamed Luke in his grandmother's face.

Jobal looked at her grandson in horror as he continued, "I am also a powerful man and, It is best that you remember that. Even If I am going up against my father, that isn't going to stop me from fighting him."

Jobal looked at her grandson fearfully as Ruwee spoke, "If I was in Luke's position, I would have the same attitude Jobal if, he had kidnapped you. You have no right to tell him not to rescue Mara just because of the fact that you don't like her."

Leia then spoke, "And, You can know that if Luke and My Father cross blades, That Vima and I will be joining the fight and with three Skywalker's against him, He will be overwhelmed. You would be wise to keep your mouth shut."

Jobal merely glanced at the now open windows and spoke, "Look at our windows."

"I will have them replaced," stated Padme.

"Don't worry about it, Jobal is being a cowering bitch, I can take responsibility and replace my own windows," stated Ruwee in disgust.

At that moment, All eyes turned upon Ruwee in shock as Jobal looked at her husband in tears before storming out of the room in humiliation.

In all of her life, Padme had never once heard her father use such an obscene word let alone say any put down of any kind towards a woman. She for the moment, was shocked.

Ruwee then looked around him and spoke, "It is my great grandchild that the Monster has, Of course I am just as furious as you are. Just come back if you can."

Luke nodded, "We will try, I am just hoping that she's alright."

Ruwee nodded as he got up to hug each of his grandchildren before hugging Luke.

Padme then motioned for her children to follow her as, they headed for their speeder.

* * *

A short time later, The Skywalker family returned to the lake house.

Luke was the first out of his speeder, He quickly stormed towards the Falcon with his family following him.

As Luke boarded the Falcon, He saw Han approach him, "I've got Goldenrod and R2 onboard, We're good to go."

Luke nodded, "Good take us out of here."

Han nodded as he headed towards the Cockpit.

As Luke sat down, He saw an Image of Obi-Wan Standing before him, "Ben!"

Obi-Wan nodded, "You are slipping far to close to the Dark Side Luke. You need to control yourself."

"But he has my wife and child," stated Luke in anger."

Ben nodded as he spoke, "You will find the Executor in a spot that is about one hour via hyperspace outside of this system, Vader is waiting for you Luke, Be careful."

Luke was silent in response as Han returned to the Cockpit, "Do you know where she is kid?"

Luke nodded, "Take us out of Hyperspace in about two hours and then, we will find her."

Han nodded in silence, not wishing to question Luke's Force abilities.

* * *

Executor:

Mara shivered as she was led out of the Imperial Shuttle and into the Hanger Bay of the Executor.

She watched as Jix wordlessly led her towards a nearby elevator.

Within moments, she was going towards the Dark presence of her father in law. Force please don't let anything happen to my baby, thought Mara fearfully as she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

Vader sat in his office as Mara was led in by Jix.

Vader smiled, "You may go Jix, I will contact you later."

"Alright Uncle D," stated Jix as he left.

Vader then looked at Mara as he noticed her shaking in fear, "P-Please V-Vader y-you don't understand."

Vader frowned, This was not the Mara Jade that he knew or had watched train under Palpatine. This girl was emotionally compromised and filled with fear. At the same time, He noticed that she had a hand on her stomach as she spoke, "I-I'm Pregnant."

Vader gasped in shock as he looked at Mara.

"Pregnant?"

Mara nodded, "That is why we left the Alliance base.

At the same time, Vader felt his son's rage through the Force.

Oh Force, What had he done? He had no idea that she was pregnant.

He had just endangered the life of his grandchild.

Mara could have miscarried because of him and, She still could miscarry.

If anything happened to the baby, He knew that Padme would be furious and that Luke would never forgive him.

He immediately spoke, "I-I had no idea."

"Just get me back to Luke, Please," Pleaded Mara.

Vader shook his head, "he's already coming here. I am going to take you to your quarters. If it will be easier for you and the baby, I will simply stay away from you so that there isn't any stress."

"It would be better, The image of you trying to kill me on Bespin is still fresh in my mind."

Vader shook his head in anger ,"If you weren't married to Luke, I wouldn't have a second's hesitation to kill you. How this happened, I still do not know. Just please don't tell me that Padme approved."

Mara nodded, "She did."

Vader shook his head, "We will be having a talk then."

Mara shivered under Vader's cruel stare, "I think that I need to see a doctor."

At that moment, Mara closed her eyes as she passed out.

Vader without a word quickly picked Mara up and, Rushed for the Elevator. He may have never liked Jade but, she was pregnant with his Grandchild and, If anything happened to the child, He would never forgive himself.

As soon as the Elevator stopped, Vader rushed off of it and towards the Med Bay.

He looked at a nearby doctor and spoke, "This Woman is pregnant and, she just passed out. I need her examined immediately."

"Yes My Lord," replied the Middle aged Man as he motioned for a gurney that Vader quickly placed Mara on.

The doctor quickly motioned for a droid as he got out several Medical devices.

Vader watched in horror as the Doctor activated several monitors that he placed on Mara's stomach, "The fetus is in danger sir, It can die at any given moment. She has been under far to much stress."

Vader frowned, "Is there any chance that the effects can be reversed?"

The doctor shrugged, "Don't have her around to much stress and, Just let her rest for a moment. I am going to give her a glass of water. What happened to cause this?"

Vader frowned, "I had her kidnapped an hour ago.

Vader shook in horror, If this baby died, It would be the last nail in to coffin of his marriage as well as the end of any chance of reconciling with his son. If only he had listened to Admiral Piett.

So much depended on the survival of this child.

At that moment, Vader noticed an image of his old Master standing before him as he motioned for him to leave the room.

Vader nodded as he entered the hallway.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "You have gone to far Anakin. You may just lose your son forever. Why couldn't you be more patient?"

"I never was that good at being patient."

"You realize how important the survival of that child is?" asked Obi-Wan in exasperation.

Vader nodded as he hung his head in shame.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Your Dark Presence is going to kill that child. You need to leave the room and, the entire Med Bay."

Vader nodded in silence, "I understand Master."

"You also need to let go of the Dark Side."

"It is to late for me. All I can do is prevent the Emperor from claiming my children and my Grandchild."

"If there is a Grandchild to claim after today," stated Obi-Wan as he vanished.

Vader immediately turned towards the Med Bay and, looked at the Doctor, "Inform me if there is any change in the baby's status. This baby must survive, I will be in my office."

"Understood My Lord," replied the middle aged Man as he left.

Vader then turned and, Headed towards the Command Bridge in shock and horror, He could have just caused the Death of his grandchild.

What had he done? He had taken it far to far.

* * *

Vader soon found himself on the Bridge as Piett looked at him in disgust, "How was your visit with your daughter in law?"

Vader hung his head in shame, "You were right Admiral, I should have listened to you."

"Why is that?"

asked Piett.

"She passed out in my office. It turns out that she's pregnant."

Piett looked at Vader in disgust, "So you're telling me that you just endangered your own grandchild? There were so many other ways to make peace with Luke."

"I didn't think that He would listen otherwise and I didn't know that she was pregnant."

"So you would rather have your daughter in law suffer a miscarriage? I don't care what you knew or didn't know, You have now way to defend yourself."

Vader in response headed off of the Command Bridge in shame as he left the now disgusted Firmus Piett behind him.

* * *

As he entered his Office, He heard his Comlink buzz. He immediately answered it, "Yes?"

"Lord Vader, this is Doctor Reams from the Med Bay in regards to the woman and baby."

Vader nodded, "What is the situation?"

"Good News, It is a miracle really, I have never seen anything like it in my thirty years. The baby is stable but in all honesty she should have miscarried but just moments ago, the baby just stabilized."

Vader in response reached out in the Force, Luke! Mara and the baby had stabilized because in their subconscious state, they had sensed Luke's arrival.

Vader immediately spoke, "Thank you Doctor, Keep her there. Skywalker is coming. When he arrives, offer no resistance, Just explain the situation to him."

The Doctor, Vader knew was no doubt shocked as he spoke, "As you wish My Lord."

Vader then, wordlessly deactivated the Comlink as he breathed in a sigh of relief.

At the same time, He felt Luke's anger through the Force.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Cliffhanger shouldn't last long. Most of the next Chapter is already written. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

Millennium Falcon:

Luke looked at Han as he looked out the viewport of the Falcon and, towards the massive Executor that floated in the distance, "I am glad that we made it."

Han nodded as Padme looked at him, "How are we going to do this Son?"

Luke then spoke, "We are going to contact him and see what he has to say."

Padme nodded as Leia spoke, "We are with you Luke."

Luke nodded, "Have R2 and 3PO watch the ship. Han, hail the Executor."

Han looked at Luke in shock, "Hail them?"

"How else are we going to board?"

Han shook his head in amusement as he activated his Holocom.

* * *

Executor:

Firmus Piett stood on the Command Bridge as he contemplated his Commander's stupidity in silence.

At that moment, Kirkland spoke, "Sir we are being hailed by a Corellian freighter, It is the Millennium Falcon."

"Reroute it to my projector," stated Piett as he held out a handheld Holo projector.

Within moments, Piett watched as an image of Luke Skywalker in black Jedi Robes appeared in his hand.

"This is Admiral Firmus Piett, Second in Command of the Executor."

Luke glared at Piett and spoke in anger, "I am here for my wife."

Piett nodded, "Your father has been expecting you. I am assuming that he will be meeting you in the Hanger Bay."

Luke nodded, "Tell him that If anything has happened to her that I will kill him."

"I think that he already knows that Skywalker, I am going to have you tractor beamed immediately, stand by."

Luke nodded in silence as the transmission ended.

At the same time, Piett looked over his shoulder at his nephew who was staring at him in disbelief, "Lord Vader is Skywalker's father? You knew?"

Piett nodded, "Yes I knew all along, Make sure that the information stays between you and me though, It is better that no one else knows."

"That is why you didn't take the transmission on the main computer isn't it?"

Piett nodded in silence as he spoke, "You have the Bridge Kirkland."

"Understood Uncle."

* * *

Mara Jade Skywalker awoke fearfully to examine her surroundings, The last thing that she remembered was being Darth Vader's prisoner.

She shivered as she tried to get up.

At the same time, She saw a kind looking man with grey hair above her of around fifty.

"Rest easy girl, You just almost suffered a miscarriage. You need to rest."

Mara shivered, "Where am I?"

The Man breathed in deeply, "The Med Bay of the Executor. Don't worry, I am a Doctor and I will help you. Your baby should be dead though right now, I have never seen anything like it."

Mara smiled, "It is because the baby can sense her daddy He's here, I can sense him too."

The Doctor was silent in response.

* * *

Luke walked down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon to see an Imperial Officer standing before him.

He recognized the Man as Admiral Piett whom spoke, "I wish to inform you Skywalker that I had no part of this and, I came here without asking your father."

Luke frowned, "Why should I trust you?"

"I am a husband and a Father, I too would be just as angry as you are. Now, I will take you to your wife."

At the same time, He watched as the Empire's Most wanted filed off of the Craft one By one while a dark haired woman with several weapons that he recognized as Padme Skywalker spoke, "We're going too and Make sure that My Husband knows that if one thing has happened to Mara or my grandchild that he is in for a divorce and, At this point he is on the verge of one."

Piett nodded as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

He then spoke, "I have been loyal to Vader now since I first served with him, I always knew that he wasn't perfect but to me, he is the lesser of two evils."

"The more evil being the Emperor of course," stated Leia in disgust.

"That is Correct Princess."

You would think differently if you knew some of the things that he has done to my Mother."

"I know about the Collar," stated Piett.

Luke looked at Piett in shock, "How would you know?"

"I was the one that she stunned, I have been in the middle of all of this for three years. After your Mother left, He really got more and more miserable, He would go weeks without shaving. He would get drunk more and more. The Day after he cut off your hand, He didn't wake up until the mid afternoon because he was so miserable."

Luke was silent in response as he was led to a nearby elevator.

* * *

A short time later, Piett led everyone down a hallway and, towards the Med Bay.

The Moment that the doors opened, Luke rushed towards Mara who was still Laying on a nearby Medical gurney.

He noticed a middle aged Medic nearby and, several monitors on her body.

"Mara! Thank the Force. Is our baby alright?" asked Luke.

The Doctor then spoke, "She almost lost the baby, But it was a miracle, I have honestly never before seen anything like it."

Padme then spoke, "You mean that she almost had a miscarriage?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes."

Luke shook in anger as he spoke, "What happened?"

"I-I was taken to your father's office where he really scared me, I-I just passed out and then I woke up here."

The Doctor Looked at Luke in shock ,"Vader is your father?"

Luke nodded in anger, "And your name is?"

"Doctor Reams Sir."

Luke nodded in silence as he sensed his father's approaching presence.

Vima then spoke, "I can sense him too."

Luke nodded in anger, "He will pay for this."

"Luke your baby is fine, Mara is fine, I don't think you need to go any further," stated Padme.

Luke glared at his mother and spoke, "He kidnapped my Pregnant wife and you expect me to ignore this?"

Padme frowned, "I am just as angry as you are Luke. In fact, I am ready to just give him a good hard slap."

Piett shook his head as he watched the family.

At the same time, The doors of the Med room opened, revealing Vader who was standing in the doorway clad in his usual hooded dark robe.

Vader looked at his Son as he felt his Son's cold stare upon him along with his waves of anger.

He noticed how his son was holding Mara tightly. It was obvious that the boy loved Mara and that she also loved him.

At the same time, His eyes locked upon his Angel as she stormed towards him.

Before he could blink, He felt a hard slap on his cheek followed by a shove as Padme spoke, "What the Hell were you thinking? You could have killed our Grandchild with your obsession. You need to simply leave Luke alone."

Vader hung his head in shame, "I didn't know that she was pregnant."

"You cannot defend yourself for this outrage my Lord, It is a miracle that her baby is alive," stated Piett in anger.

Padme glanced at Piett before looking at her husband, "I like him."

Vader shook his head, "He itches because it is impossible to argue with him."

Vader then looked at his Son and spoke, "Go ahead and leave, I just simply wanted to talk to you."

Luke sneered, "Oh we will talk alright but first we are going to fight."

Vader frowned, "I don't want to fight you Son."

"To bad, because I came to fight. Are you just getting a little to old to keep up Old Man?" asked Luke

At the same time, Doctor Reams spoke, "If there is going to be a fight between you two, It won't be in front of this woman and her child. She doesn't need the stress."

Mara looked at Luke fearfully, "Luke please don't fight, stay with me."

"What he did is an outrage," stated Luke as he left his wife's side.

Luke then glared at his Father and spoke, "I will see you in the Hallway unless you're to afraid to fight."

Leia and then looked at Luke and spoke, "We will join you."

Han shook his head, "No, This fight is between Vader and the Kid."

Vader glanced at his daughters and spoke, "Solo is right, It is between both of us."

Vader then glanced at Padme and spoke, "After the fight, I want to talk to you about your selection in suitors for our Son and Daughter."

There is nothing to discuss, You're the one that lost that privilege on Mustafar."

Vader was silent as he walked into the Hallway where he saw Luke waiting.

He looked at Luke and spoke, "I don't want it to be like this Son, I guess that we can't talk our way through it can we?"

Luke shook his head as he removed his robe, "No father, We can't talk through it right now. I will never join you."

"I have no desire to turn you."

Luke looked at his Father in shock, "Than what do you want?"

"A partnership until the destruction of the Emperor."

"So that you can gain more power? I won't help you gain anymore power," stated Luke in disgust.

"You will be safe to live with Mara and your Child in peace Son."

Luke in response activated his lightsaber.

Vader frowned as he removed his robe before activating his lightsaber.

Luke then Force Jumped towards his Father in rage as the two of them met blades. Luke then began a series of attacks and, within moments he was pushing his father down the nearby hallway.

Together, Father and Son fought as Vader did his best to defend himself. He wasn't used to fighting defensively, He was used to fighting offensively but with Luke's fury it was impossible.

Vader knew that they had to be broken up, He immediately used the Force and, sent a shove towards his Son as he force Jumped towards him. Luke in response back peddled as he began to make strike after strike upon his Father.

Vader smiled with pride towards his Son, "Obi-Wan has taught you well, Your skills are complete."

Luke continued to fight as he spoke, "What made you kidnap her?"

"I wanted to make peace with you Son, I don't want to fight."

"Than maybe you should have just visited me yourself Old Man instead of sending one of your twerps."

"Jix is hardly a twerp."

"Any man that kidnaps a pregnant woman is a twerp."

"He was just following orders, He didn't know that she was pregnant."

"Stop defending your Actions Father, You had no right to do what you did," yelled Luke.

Vader in response blocked another strike as he delivered a strike towards his son before speaking, "If we just put our differences to the side, We can defeat Palpatine together."

"So you can twist my Sister's minds?" asked Luke in disgust.

Vader shook his head, "It is to late for me but I won't let any of you end up like me."

"How kind of you for caring Father," replied Luke with a sneer.

* * *

Piett looked at Padme and spoke, "They are going to kill each other."

Padme nodded, "I know, we need to stop them. Do you have an idea?"

Piett nodded, "I need to use one of the Computers in the Hallway. But, I need someone to locate them so that I can separate them."

"How will you separate them?" asked Han.

"With Ray Shields."

Vima then spoke, "I can locate them precisely with the Force and do the job."

Piett nodded, "Then come with me."

He then looked at Padme and spoke, "Then, They can talk."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

Luke and Vader continued to fight his father as they moved through the Hallways of the Executor focusing on nothing but their opponent.

Vader was fairly disappointed that he didn't anticipate Luke's anger. If someone had kidnapped Padme while she was pregnant, he would have been just as angry.

"Luke I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head, "Sorry isn't good enough right now Father. It isn't going to help you. I am not in the mood to hear your apology."

Vader frowned as he blocked another overhead chop that his son made.

At the same time, An unseen Force blasted them apart.

Vader lost his Lightsaber and, he also noticed that Luke had lost his lightsaber.

Together, Father and Son stood up to see an energy like force between them as Vader spoke, "Ray Shields."

"Who would trap us like this?" asked Luke.

Vader then spoke, "Piett."

* * *

Padme watched her Husband and Son on Camera before looking at Piett, "Thank you."

Piett smiled, "No problem, The kid really helped though."

Vima smiled as Padme spoke. "I am going to go and talk to them. I want someone to stay with Mara."

"She wants to join us," stated Leia.

Padme frowned as Vima spoke, "She is part of the family, I think she should have the right to be present."

Padme nodded as she walked down the Hallway with her family following her.

Piett at the same time noticed Han follow as his Wookiee remained behind.

Han then spoke, "Chewie aren't you coming Pal?"

_"It is your family Cub. You should start to get to know them. Vader is going to be your Father in Law someday."_

"Thanks a lot for the reminder Pal."

Piett then spoke, "Certainly a Family that I would never marry into."

Han shook his head as he turned and left.

* * *

Father and Son stood face to face with the Ray shields blocking them. Luke glared at his father in anger as Vader frowned. Luke then spoke, "I want to just rip your arms off right now."

"I could tell based on how you were acting Son," stated Vader.

"When will Piett let us out? He won't hear the end of this," stated Vader.

"He is saving both of you from fighting. Really, You should be sitting in prison Anakin. You had a slave Collar welded on my Neck, That can certainly qualify as spousal abuse and illegal enslavement and, You kidnapped our pregnant Daughter in Law. Should I go on?" asked Padme in anger as she approached the two men.

Leia then spoke, "You tortured me, You cut Luke's hand off and, You almost killed his baby. I will finish for Mom."

"You never did listen to her when you should have. You should have listened back on Mustafar," stated Han.

Vader glared at Han in anger, "You have no right to..."

"He certainly has every right to say so, He has saved Luke's life Multiple times and, He is the only Man that ever has a chance of marrying our daughter," stated Padme in anger.

"And you approve?" asked Vader in exasperation.

"Maybe you should look the Durasteel Pipe that is sticking out of your eye before you look at the dirt in our eyes," stated Luke in anger.

"Like Mom said, You're the one that sent Jix to kidnap a pregnant woman," added Vima in anger.

Padme then spoke, "both of you are far to stupid to back down. We had to separate you before one of you killed the other. You and Luke are both equally stupid when it comes down to fighting," stated Padme.

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement," stated Vader and Luke in unison

"What discussion would we be having if I had lost the baby?" asked Mara.

"Padme would be giving me divorce papers to sign most likely," stated Vader.

"Oh not even these ray shields would have stopped me, I would have killed you before she divorced you," stated Luke.

Padme then spoke, "Would you have been any different Anakin?"

Vader shook his head, "I would have torn them apart limb by limb."

Vader then spoke, "I already apologized, What more do you want?"

"An Apology isn't good enough," stated Luke in anger.

Vader nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "Alright, I have made a mistake. Go ahead and leave then now that you have your wife."

Luke shook his head, "Get me out of these ray Shields first!"

Padme then spoke, "Admiral, I think that that is good enough."

As the Ray Shields were deactivated, Vader used the Force to Summon Luke's Lightsaber along with his own to his hand.

Padme then spoke, "Give me the lightsabers."

Vader looked at Padme in silence as she spoke, "Anakin, It will be better this way. Give them to me!"

Vader hesitated for a moment before handing both lightsaber Hilts to Padme as she took them both.

Luke in an effort to control himself, headed over towards Mara as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

Vader once again hung his head in shame. If things had gone the way that they had almost gone, He would have ruined the happiness that his Son and Mara had, if they had lost the baby.

Vader then spoke, "Listen, I realize that I crossed the line today..."

"You can say that again," stated Vima.

Vader then spoke, "Mara, How much do you remember about your past?"

Mara frowned, "Nothing really."

"Do you have questions that you would like to have answered?" asked Vader.

Mara immediately spoke, "I would like to know about my parents and if they loved me or not. Or even how old I am."

Vader thought for a moment, "You're just a few months past your seventeenth birthday right now. I can find your actual birth date and give it to you along with the names of your parents."

"What happened to them?" asked Mara.

Vader frowned, "The Emperor killed them both. He was on some trip to the planet that they were hiding on when he sensed them. He fought them personally and, he killed them both and took you. You were about two years old when it happened."

Luke held Mara tightly as she spoke, "Were they Jedi?"

Vader nodded, "Survivors of Order Sixty Six, both of them were."

"Did you know them?" asked Luke.

Vader shook his head, "I knew who they were but not personally, they were both at least fifteen years older than me."

Luke nodded in silence as Padme spoke, "I think that we are ready to go now."

Vader nodded, "I will go and collect that data for Mara right now. Luke, I have something for you by the way."

Luke nodded as Padme spoke, "I have a lot of clothing that I didn't take when I ran, Can I please collect a few things?"

Vader nodded, "Admiral, Take my wife and Vima into my quarters and assist them."

Piett nodded in silence as Luke held his wife tightly before following Vader with Luke at his side.

Padme at the same time handed the lightsabers to Mara.

* * *

A short time later, Luke found himself in Vader's office with Mara at his side as he saw his father access his Computer.

After a few moments, Vader handed a Datapad to Mara, "Right there is everything that I know about you and your parents."

At the same time, Vader reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a lightsaber that Luke recognized.

It was Ben's lightsaber, Luke watched as his Father set it on the desk, "I am unworthy of this weapon Son, I think that Ben would rather have it in the hands of a true Jedi Knight. Take it Son."

Luke picked up the Lightsaber and examined it before speaking, "What did you do with his body?"

Vader shook his head, "There was no body."

Luke frowned, "No Body?"

Vader shook his head, "I have only heard of it happening to the greatest Jedi Masters, The Force must have favored him because his body dissolved and became one with it. I burned his robes after taking the lightsaber."

Luke nodded, "Thank you."

Mara then placed Vader's lightsaber onto the table as she handed her Husband his Lightsaber.

Luke took his lightsaber as Vader spoke, "Give my your Comlink."

Luke nodded as Vader pounded in the frequency.

"When you're ready to meet again Please call me."

Luke nodded as Padme stood in the doorway, "How do I know that you won't come after us again?"

Vader frowned, "I give you my word."

"Your word?" asked Padme.

Vader breathed in deeply as Piett entered the room, "With all of the witnesses, I swear on my Mother's honor and on her grave that I won't come unless Luke calls me."

Padme nodded, "Now this is a promise that I know that you will honor. Thank you Anakin, Next time call first before you send thugs," stated Padme in disgust as she continued, "Come on Luke we are leaving."

Luke nodded as he walked out of the room with his wife and Mother while Vader stayed behind with Piett in silence.

Padme looked at Luke and spoke, "I am glad that we have this behind us, He really has gone to far."

Luke nodded, "Is the wedge between the two of you going to be permanent now?"

"It almost became just that," stated Padme.

Luke nodded as he approached the Falcon.

Han immediately spoke, "Alright Kid we're good to go, Come on."

Luke nodded as he boarded the Falcon.

He noticed Vima and Leia sitting next to R2 and 3PO as 3PO spoke, "Mistress Mara it is so wonderful to see you safe and undamaged."

"Thank you 3PO," replied Mara as R2 beeped.

"R2 expresses his relief a well."

Mara smiled as Luke wrapped his arms around her. Han at the same time spoke, "Back to Naboo kid? How long do we have to pack?"

"Don't worry about it, Vader won't come after us," stated Padme.

"How can you be sure?" asked Leia.

"He just took an oath on his Mother's grave and honor. There is no way that he will break it. Believe me, I know him," stated Padme.

Leia nodded in silence as Han eagerly

headed back into the cockpit.

* * *

Alright that is it, I hate it when people leave cliffhangers that last for a month or longer. My Policy is if possible, To have it taken care of a day later at the most unless the Chapter is to critical and needs more time. Thank you For reading and Reviewing. More will be up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	26. Chapter 26

Naboo:

Luke and Mara walked down the boarding ramp of the Falcon side by side as Padme spoke, "Are either of you hungry?"

Mara smiled, "The baby is, I suppose that we will see what there is to eat."

Padme nodded as she headed into the kitchen with 3PO.

A short time later, She returned with two large sandwiches that she had prepared for the two of them.

"You can take them to your room if you want. Don't worry."

Luke and Mara smiled as they left and headed towards their room.

At the same time, Leia entered the house with Vima and Han. Han immediately spoke, "I am guessing that the Love Birds are in their room."

Padme nodded as Chewie entered the room with R2 and 3PO.

She then spoke, "I am just glad that Mara and the baby are ok. I am going to have to let my dad know that they are fine tomorrow."

Han nodded in agreement as he took a sandwich and started to eat.

"I can't believe that Father had the nerve to condemn our relationships and our choices of spouses," stated Leia.

"He was starting to sound like that old woman down in Theed," stated Han.

Padme shook her head, "At least he gave Mara information on her Parents. She has been wanting answers for a long time."

Han nodded, "I still don't even know who my Parents were. No names, No faces or anything. Just my image to go with," stated Han.

Padme nodded in silence, "That must be a hard thing to live with."

"You know, it really is. At least I have you, You are the Mother that I never had," stated Han.

Padme nodded in silence as she spoke, "Don't worry about unloading all of the stuff that we brought from my Quarters on the Executor. That can wait until tomorrow."

"Why did you still leave some stuff?" asked Vima.

"Because sooner or later, we will probably be going back," stated Padme with a frown.

Vima nodded in silence as Leia spoke, "Do you think that Dad will ever change?"

"Oh I think that Luke's baby is going to be a huge wake up call. He just needs to process it."

Leia nodded in silence as she spoke, "I wish that I had known my Grandmother. I mean the fact that her honor is that important to him must mean something."

Padme nodded, "She was one of the most special people that I met in my entire life and certainly one of the wisest."

"Who are the others?" asked Vima

Padme smiled, "Let me think, Aside from your father, I would say Qui-Gon Jinn, Then Obi-Wan and of course Bail Organa. He certainly was my second Father and, Master Yoda."

Vima smiled as Leia spoke, "I miss Bail."

Padme nodded, "He was a better father than your real Father that is for Certain."

"You can say that again," stated Leia.

Padme hugged her daughter in response

Luke looked at Mara with a smile as they entered their bedroom.

* * *

After finishing their sandwiches, Mara spoke, "I want you Luke."

Luke frowned, "Are you sure Honey? I mean you went through a lot today."

"No, I need you," stated Mara as she kissed her husband.

Luke in response began to run his hands up and down her sides as he turned the lights off and, deepened their kiss.

* * *

Padme awoke the next morning before anyone. She immediately made herself some tea and, headed out onto the back porch. She frowned, She had never called Sola to inform her of what had happened or if they had found Mara. Without a word, She picked up her comlink and dialed in Sola's Frequency. Within moments, She heard Sola speak, "Padme did you find Mara and the Baby? Are they alright?"

Padme smiled, "Everything is well."

"I want you to come to Mom and Dad's house and tell them about what happened."

"Does Mom have to be present?" asked Padme.

"It is her house. Don't worry, I will back you up if she says anything."

Padme nodded, "How about we plan on lunch? Luke and Mara are still asleep and I believe it will be a long time before they wake up."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," stated Sola.

Padme nodded as she spoke, "Noon it is, It's a date."

Alright, Skywalker out!"

Padme then set her Comlink down as she began to drink her tea in silence.

Luke and Mara awoke spooned up together.

Mara smiled at him as he kissed her, "That was wonderful Luke."

Luke nodded as he kissed her, "I think that it helped me to gage my emotions to be with you for the night."

Mara nodded as she prepared to climb out of bed. Luke in response pulled her back against him as he kissed her, "What time is it?"

"0900."

"We will get up in thirty minutes," stated Luke firmly.

Mara smiled at Luke in response.

* * *

A half hour later, Luke and Mara entered the living room to see a small breakfast sitting before them.

At the same time, Padme spoke, "We are going to join the family in Theed for Lunch and tell them about the mission."

"Will we be shattering more windows?" asked Han.

Mara frowned, "Shattering Windows?

"Back when you were abducted, My Mother made the remark that Vader was a powerful Man and that we needed to bow to his demands and Luke went into an all and out rage and shattered the windows," stated Padme.

Mara smiled, "I wish I could have seen that."

"I might shatter her if she isn't careful," stated Luke with a smirk.

Padme shook her head, "Please try to behave today Son."

Luke nodded, "I will do my best although, I can't make any promises."

Padme shook her head in silence, "I don't want to put up with her anymore than you do. Just sit next to my Dad."

"I think that I can do that easily," stated Luke

Leia then spoke, "We should tell her that Han and I are now engaged."

Padme gasped in shock as Leia spoke, "Just to cause her to have a heart attack. We really aren't."

"Thank the Force because once that Happens I will only have one left to my name," said Padme as she pointed to Vima.

Leia smiled at her mother in response.

* * *

A couple of hours later, The Skywalker family arrived at the Naberrie Home with Han and Chewie.

The moment that Luke and Mara entered the room, There were gasps of shock from everyone as the couple sat down.

Ruwee then spoke, "It sounds like you have a story to share."

Luke nodded as Jobal spoke, "Did you make an agreement with him?"

Luke shook his head enjoying the shock on his grandmother's face as he spoke, "We made him swear on his Mother's grave that he won't come near us."

Ruwee gasped in shock, "And you believe him?"

Luke nodded, "He caused a lot of damage between the two of us yesterday but, He did agree to give us space until the baby is born."

"What exactly happened?" asked Ruwee.

"Mara almost lost the baby for one," stated Luke in anger.

"His First Officer let us board the ship without a fight," added Han.

Luke then spoke, "After seeing that Mara was Alright, I challenged him to a fight."

"Who won?" asked Darred.

"Luke what were you thinking?" asked Jobal.

"Shut up you stupid old coward," Yelled Vima.

Jobal looked at her Granddaughter in shock as Luke spoke, "The fight between us was fairly long but it was cut short when we were trapped in ray shields by Vima and his First Officer," stated Luke.

"But, if they hadn't stopped the fight, I would have killed him or, he would have been severely injured or, I would have been injured."

Jobal shook her head as she looked at Padme, "How can you condone such behavior Padme?" asked Jobal in anger.

Padme glared at her mother and spoke, "You have the nerve to ask me such a question Mother when he kidnapped my Pregnant Daughter in Law? Mara almost suffered a Miscarriage and if she had lost that baby, I would be seeing a lawyer for divorce papers if Luke didn't kill him first," yelled Padme.

Luke then spoke, "The bottom line is that you don't like the way that I live my Life and, you don't like my wife."

Jobal shook her head, "I just want you to be safe, If only you would be a Lawyer or even a Professor or something safer, I would be much happier."

"I am what I am, Asking me not to live my life as a Jedi is just not reasonable," stated Luke.

Jobal was silent as she turned and, left the room in frustration.

Padme nodded as Ruwee gestured towards the nearby dining table, Everyone silently filed in towards the table as Sola spoke, "Do you think the he will really honor the oath Padme?"

"Oh he most certainly will," stated Padme.

Sola nodded as she looked at Luke, "What exactly does he want?"

"A partnership between the two of us until Palpatine is defeated."

"Are you going to agree to it?" asked Ruwee.

Luke shook his head, "What has the Galaxy been like since he gained the power that he has?"

"It certainly has been one messed up place," stated Pooja.

Luke nodded, "Exactly and, The man to blame is my Father. It is because of him that Palpatine survived."

"Y-You don't know that for certain Luke," stated Ryoo.

"We do, I was there Ryoo, Anakin came to me after the death of Master Windu. He eventually told me the truth, He had the choice between saving Palpatine or Master Windu and, he cut Master Windu's arm off and Palpatine killed him," stated Padme.

Mara then spoke, "The one nice thing about my abduction is that I actually got my questions answered."

"About your past?" asked Darred.

Mara nodded, "I now know my exact birthday and age."

"How old are you?" asked Ruwee.

"Seventeen," stated Mara.

"What do you know about your parents?" asked Sola.

"They were both Jedi that survived Order Sixty Six, They weren't young. They were around Obi-Wan's age. They got married on the planet that they died on. Palpatine killed them both and, he took me when I was two."

Padme then spoke, "At least we can now tell my Mother that Mara is from a true Marriage."

Ruwee smirked as Luke spoke, "She is entering the room right now."

As Jobal entered, Luke was silent as he put a protective arm around Mara.

Padme at the same time spoke, "My eleven year old called you a stupid old coward, It is what you are as disrespectful as she was."

"Padme I don't want to talk about this," stated Jobal.

"You called Mara a nobody when you first met her, Anakin gave her all of the data on her past and told her her exact age and, want to hear about who her parents were?"

Jobal frowned, "Padme please..."

"I am not done, Listen to Me!" Yelled Padme as she stood up.

Padme then spoke, "Her Parents were both Jedi Knights, They were survivors of Order Sixty Six, They survived together and they married. The Emperor killed them when Mara was two and he took her to train her as an assassin," stated Padme.

"Sounds like she has an impressive legacy to carry on with her future as a Jedi alongside Luke as well as in raising their child," stated Ruwee.

Jobal was silent as everyone looked at her, She was humiliated by how stupid she looked to everyone in the room.

At the same time, Ruwee spoke, "Was Jade your family name?"

Mara nodded as Ruwee spoke, "That's why your name seemed so familiar, I remember your father from back when he was a Padawan."

Mara looked at Ruwee in shock, "You remember him?"

Ruwee nodded, "This happened around thirty four years ago, His Master was killed by a group of Pirates, The Pirates had around four hundred people onboard their ship."

"They were outbound from Naboo. What he did, Was he managed to damage their ship in orbit above Naboo with a Royal Starfighter. They were forced to crash land in the swamps shortly after."

"What happened then?" asked Luke with interest.

Ruwee smiled, "He was one hell of a fighter, He had asked me to organize as many men as possible to assist him in fighting the pirates."

"I gathered together around forty men with blasters, Darred was only about seventeen, He joined the group and, together we set up an ambush in the Forrest outside of the swamp."

Padme then spoke, "I remember that, Wasn't I in the Legislative Youth Program that day? I mean I remember Sola picking me up because Mom was in her room worried about you."

Ruwee nodded, "Correct."

Ruwee then looked at Darred and spoke, "Do you remember any of this Darred?"

Darred nodded, "I remember how we all waited, I had my hunting rifle and what happened was the moment that Jade got into the ranks of all of the slavers, We started firing. Most of the slavers were focused on him, We dropped them like banthas."

Ruwee nodded, "He killed four times the men that the forty of us killed Darred and, He freed all of the captives."

Darred nodded, "As I recall, I think that I only did drop about three of those pirates."

Ruwee smiled, "He also killed the leader of that gang."

Mara smiled, "So that was my Father?"

Ruwee nodded, "He was only like twenty one at the time but yes, That is him. Him and his Master, had been tracking the Pirates for Months and that was their last chance to catch them and we got to be a part of it."

Luke smiled as he turned and looked at his Grandmother who he could tell was feeling fairly uncomfortable by his stare.

At the same time, Padme spoke, "I am glad that you think of her as a Nobody Mom."

Mara at the same time looked at Luke as he kissed her.

Jobal frowned, "What does your father think of your marriage to her?"

"It is not of his concern, I can't say that he actually does approve," stated Luke.

"I would like to talk to him," stated Jobal.

Luke shrugged, "I have his comlink frequency, Be my guest," he stated with a sneer.

Han then spoke, "He might choke you if you piss him off though, I remember from my time back in the academy how some of the guys used to tell me about the betting pools that are done on the lifespan of each and every single one of his Senior Officers."

Padme shook her head, "It amuses him when those are done," let's not talk about it."

Han nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the family Lunch, The Skywalker family returned to Varykino.

Luke and Mara spent most of the day cuddled up in the sun on the sandy shore of the lake.

Padme laid down a distance away from them with a Holonovel.

Han and Leia pent most of the time swimming together.

Chewie and Vima, Swam together and played side by side while 3PO and R2 fussed over things in the house, It was certainly good to be able to relax after the day before.

* * *

Executor:

Vader watched as his third training droid fell down in pieces after a clean strike from his Lightsaber, He had been practicing for several hours and, He was glad to have some time to put the memories of the day before out of his mind.

He regretted the damage that he knew was done between him and Luke.

He feared the possibility of the damage being beyond repair, He loved his Son but he feared what would happen if the Emperor found out about his Son's marriage to Jade or about his future Grandchild. The Emperor by Force would be relentless in his hunt for the couple.

Vader frowned as he looked at the three remaining droids, He would do whatever he had to protect is children and Grand Children, He would do what he had to do to insure that the Emperor never got a hand on a single one of them even if it costed him his life.

Vader in silence, Moved forward and fought the three droids.

After a few moments of struggling, He cut the six droids down.

As he prepared to activate several more, He saw an image of Obi-Wan standing before him.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Hello Anakin."

"How is it that you can appear before me like this?" asked Vader.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I became one with the Force because I learned how to become immortal from Qui-Gon's spirit. He discovered the path many years ago."

Vader nodded in silence as Obi-Wan spoke, "If you allow yourself to become redeemed Anakin, You will certainly be able to make peace with your Son, you may even be able to find greater strength in terms of destroying the Sith."

Vader nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Think of Revan and Qel-Droma, Both of them were Fallen Jedi Knights that were redeemed. If they were redeemed, Why can't you be?"

Vader nodded in silence as Obi-Wan spoke, "I love you Anakin, Just think of that question."

With that, Obi-Wan left Vader in silence.

Vader then left the training room and, Headed towards his office.

He entered the Office and, he headed for his desk.

Within moments, he opened the drawer and pulled out his old Jedi Lightsaber.

He examined the Lightsaber in silence as he weighed it in his hands.

He carried the lightsaber with him in silence as he walked towards his Quarters.

He walked by the large Pool that was within his suites that he had built for Padme.

He had used it only once since the day that she had left. He entered Vima's old school room as he felt emptiness just from looking around and noticing the fact that she was gone.

He looked down at his Sith Lightsaber as he entered the living room. Without a word, He sent it sailing across the room.

He then turned and left the room in silence.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Naboo: Six Months Later:

Luke awoke early in the morning to Mara's voice, "Luke it's time."

Luke nodded as he got up. It was 0500 in the morning, and it seemed like their daughter was going to be the typical Skywalker and, give her parents a hard time.

Knowing that giving birth to their baby in the Hospital would be a risk of being discovered by the Emperor, Padme had dug out various funds from a hidden safe that she had used to purchase Med Droids and Droid Midwifes.

They had set up a room in the Lake House especially for the day of their child's birth and, for six months Luke and Mara had been anticipating the arrival of their child.

Luke still had to admit that he was fairly shocked that his Father had kept his word and, still hadn't stepped foot on Naboo once since, swearing the oath on his Mother's grave but at the same time, he was relieved.

Luke immediately dressed before helping Mara out of bed as they headed towards the makeshift birth room.

At the same time, Luke noticed Vima opening the door of the room that she shared with Leia.

Luke immediately spoke, "Go ahead and tell Mom that it's time Vima. I am taking Mara to the room."

Vima obediently nodded as Luke led Mara down the Hallway.

* * *

A short time later, Luke led Mara into the Room where he activated each and every droid after turning the lights on.

At the same time, Padme entered the room, "It is time?"

Luke nodded, "Looks like she decided to wake us up."

"What are you going to name her?" asked Padme.

Luke smiled, "Mara and I came up with the perfect name, It will honor two great women, Shmi Amidala Skywalker will be her name. That is if we are having a girl, I still never did check to see if we were having a boy or girl. Although I swear that we are having a girl."

Padme smiled, "We will just have to wait and see won't we?"

Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke watched as his daughter, Shmi Amidala Skywalker was brought into the Galaxy.

Luke then took the infant in his arms after a droid bathed her as Padme observed.

Padme smiled, "She has your hair Mara but, she does have Luke's eyes."

Mara smiled, "That sounds like a good combination."

Padme nodded as Luke handed the baby to Mara.

Mara looked at her daughter with a smile as Padme spoke, "I am going to let Leia and Vima in. Han and Chewie will be following."

Luke nodded as he watched his two sisters enter the room. Vima eagerly ran for her infant niece in delight with Leia at her side.

Luke smiled, "Shmi, meet your Aunt Leia and your Aunt Vima."

Luke then took Shmi out of Mara's arms and, placed her in Leia's arms.

Leia looked at Shmi with a smile, "She is the perfect combination of the two of you."

Luke nodded as Leia passed Shmi to Vima.

Padme then spoke, "This girl is going to be spoiled by her Aunt's, I can already see it," stated Padme with a smile.

Luke shook his head, "Like Grandma is going to have room to talk, I already can only imagine what intentions you have."

Padme merely gave Luke a sly smile as Vima handed the baby to her.

Padme smiled, "My First Grandchild, thank the Force that I lived to see her."

Luke nodded as he saw Han and Chewie enter the room.

"Want to see her Han?"

"Sure kid," stated Han as he approached.

Padme gently spoke, "Do you know how to hold a newborn baby Han?"

"I-I don't think that I have ever done that before."

stated Chewie.

Padme nodded, "Then go ahead and show Han how it is done."

Chewie nodded as he held out his arms.

Within moments, He had little Shmi in his arms.

Luke smiled, "You do it perfectly Chewie."

Chewie smiled in response as Han spoke, "Alright if you can do it you big Furry oaf, I can do it too."

Chewie smiled as Han took the baby.

Han looked down at the baby almost wondering if she was going to bite him.

Luke then spoke, "Do you want kids someday Han?"

"You know kid, I have always wanted kids," stated Han as he looked down at Shmi.

Luke smiled, "Maybe that will be something that will happen for you someday."

Han nodded as he allowed Luke to take Shmi from him.

Padme then spoke, "I am going to call your Grandfather, They will be coming up with Aunt Sola and the girls tomorrow."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

After spending the entire day together in the birth room, Luke helped Mara return to their room with their new child.

The Couple already had a crib set up as well as several toys and blankets.

At the same time, Padme entered the room with a beautiful Blanket that she handed Luke, "I have been spending the last few months since we left Hoth, Working on this in my spare time. Do you like it?"

Luke looked at the beautifully woven blanket noticing it's mix of colors as he spoke, "It is perfect, Thank you so much Mom."

Padme smiled as Mara took the blanket from Luke and, quickly wrapped Shmi in the blanket.

Padme smiled, "You're new parents now, Enjoy your first night as parents, I won't be surprised if Leia and Vima ask to trade rooms with me because of the crying."

Luke shook his head in amusement as he kissed his sleeping daughter.

Padme then kissed her Son's forehead before hugging Mara and kissing her cheek, "Goodnight."

She then kissed Shmi's forehead before turning and leaving the room.

Luke then looked down at Shmi who was now asleep as he looked at Mara, "Is there anything wrong with us keeping her with us for the night?"

"I don't think so," stated Mara as Luke crawled into bed with the baby.

Mara then spoke, "I can't believe that we are parents."

Luke nodded, "the most wonderful thing is that our love created her."

Mara nodded in agreement as she laid Shmi down on her chest.

Luke at the same time, Took Mara in his arms as the couple fell to sleep.

Luke's night of sleep, Was the worst night of sleep that he would ever have in his life.

* * *

As he slept, He saw a vision of a dark future.

In the vision, He saw his dead corpse along with Mara's corpse and Vima's corpse. He also saw Han and Chewie's corpses.

A distance away, stood a yellow eyed dark haired girl that he realized much to his horror, was Leia.

At Leia's side, Stood a cloak Woman who had just hacked Palpatine down. Palpatine looked as though he was at least a hundred years old in the dream, which told Luke that it was in the far future.

The caped woman, stood as Palpatine fell to the ground before turning to face Leia with her yellow eyes and she was, Redheaded, His Daughter, His Child, His baby girl Shmi. Shmi and Leia had turned to the Dark Side!

He then watched as Leia took her place on a great Throne with Shmi at her side.

The two of them ruled the now Darkened Galaxy side by side. Darkness ruled as the light faded away.

* * *

Luke awoke from the dream in pure sweat and horror as Shmi started to cry. At the same time, Mara awoke, "Are you alright baby?"

"I'm fine, Go back to sleep, I will take Shmi," stated Luke.

Mara closed her eyes without a word as Luke picked up Shmi. He immediately, slipped on his pants and his boots before grabbing his tunic and his comlink.

Without a word, He headed towards the porch.

He knew who he needed to call, He needed to contact his Father, He had to agree to his Father's offer for Partnership regardless of their differences.

* * *

Executor:

Anakin shook in his sleep as he witnessed the Dark future, Right before his eyes, He watched Leia along with her, His granddaughter. He immediately noticed that she had his eyes and Mara's red hair. The future that he saw, horrified him.

He watched as his granddaughter slew her own father and mother. He watched Leia kill Padme as Palpatine killed Solo and the Wookiee.

Last of all, He saw Leia and His granddaughter kill Vima.

Moments later, He saw the two women turn on Palpatine and, within moments he watched his granddaughter hack Palpatine down.

It was a darkened future, A future that had to be altered at whatever cost necessary.

Darkness reigned with Leia as Empress with his Granddaughter at her side. Both had eyes that had turned Yellow and both were immersed in darkness that he would die to protect them from.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes in horror, It had been six months since the day of his redemption. Since then, Piett and Veers had both started to call him Anakin instead of Vader in private settings.

Obi-Wan was visiting him more frequently and, he knew that the darkness was gone. He looked at his empty bed as he got up. The last three years without Padme had been Lonely years, years that he regretted. He wondered if they would ever be able to make peace again although, he knew that he had done this. He had caused the Galaxy to fall apart and, he had hurt his entire family.

At that moment, his comlink started to buzz.

Without even looking, He answered the comlink and spoke, "What is it Luke?"

"Father? How did you know it was me?" Anakin noticed the worry in the boy's voice and knew without a doubt, that Luke had also seen the dark vision

Anakin shook his head, "You became a Father yesterday didn't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"I am happy for you, What did you name her?"

"How did you know that she was a girl Father?" asked Luke in shock.

"I know everything Son, You're not the only one who just saw that vision."

Anakin could hear Luke gasp on the other end as he spoke, "Y-You saw it too."

Anakin nodded, "Do you want me to come to Naboo?"

"Y-Yes please, I am going to partner with you. I only have one request."

"That we leave your sisters and Mara out of this," stated Anakin.

"Yes, I just don't think that it is a good idea to..."

"I agree with you, We can't have Leia face Palpatine and we can't have Any of them around the Monster either way, I am leaving for Naboo in the next fifteen minutes, I will be there in a few hours."

"Understood Father," replied Luke.

Anakin then deactivated the Comlink as he looked ahead of him in shock, Right before him stood the apparition of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Qui-Gon?" asked Anakin in sock.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Hello Anakin, It has been a long time."

Anakin nodded as Qui-Gon spoke, "I know what it is that you and your son saw in that vision, that is what will come to pass if you should fail to destroy the Emperor. No matter what, he mustn't find out about your family or all will be lost."

Anakin nodded, "I understand Master."

Qui-Gon then spoke, "Now go for the sake of the Galaxy."

Anakin nodded as Qui-Gon vanished. He quickly dressed without sparing a moment as he spoke into his Comlink, "Admiral!"

Anakin then heard an exhausted voice on the other end, "Yes My Lord?"

"I have to leave the ship for something very important you and General Veers are both in charge, If the Emperor asks for me, Tell him that I am pursuing a lead on the location of Luke."

"Of course My Lord."

Anakin then turned and slipped on his cloak before leaving the room without a word.

He soon made his way into the Hanger Bay and towards a Shuttle.

Without a second thought, Anakin slipped onboard the shuttle and flew out into space before setting his course for Naboo. It would be about six hours before his arrival on Naboo and, it couldn't be soon enough.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke sat with Shmi on his lap as he thought of the dream, the dream was still far to fresh in his mind for him to go to sleep.

He knew one thing, It was better not to tell Leia about the dream, He would simply tell her when she asked why she wasn't going to be a part of the fight that he needed someone to protect Mara and Shmi.

He frowned, It was most certainly a dark future.

As he sat in silence, on the porch he lost track of time as he watched the sun rise.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke saw Mara walk onto the porch as she took Shmi and began to nurse her, "Thank you for taking her Luke."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I don't know how to explain this Mara but, My father is coming."

"Here?" asked Mara as she hugged Shmi tightly.

Luke nodded, "We both had the same vision last night Mara, we have to go and destroy the Emperor as soon as possible."

Mara nodded in silence as she kissed Shmi, "I am guessing that I won't be a part of it."

Luke shook his head, "Neither will Leia. I am leaving everyone here, We are going to do the deed ourselves and trust me, it will be done."

Mara nodded as she kissed her husband.

Luke and Mara then watched the sunrise together in silence.

At the same time, Padme approached them with her cup of tea, "How was your first night as parents?"

Mara smiled, "Luke took her fairly early this morning, I nursed her several times, She did keep me up for the first half of the night."

"I didn't hear her," stated Luke.

"Mom's are better at hearing their children than Father's are," stated Padme."

Mara nodded in agreement.

Luke shook his head in silence as Padme spoke, "I am going to go and prepare our breakfast. Your Grandparent's will be here for breakfast in six hours."

"Make sure that you set an extra plate Mom."

Padme frowned, "Why is that?"

"Father is coming," stated Luke.

Padme looked at her son in Horror, "But his oath."

"I asked him to come, The time to destroy Palpatine has come and It is going to be us side by side that get the job done," stated Luke.

Padme nodded in silence as she turned and, headed back into the house.

* * *

A few hours later, The Lake house was bustling with excitement as Leia, Vima and Han and Chewie set the table and prepared for the arrival of the Naberrie family.

As they worked, Vima looked at Leia in horror, "I sense Dad."

Leia nodded as Luke spoke, "He is coming because I asked him to."

At the same time, Han entered the room, "There is an Imperial Shuttle that is on the verge of landing."

Luke nodded in silence as he left the room with Shmi in his arms.

Luke then headed out onto the Patio and towards the family hanger.

He watched as the boarding ramp of the shuttle lowered in silence.

* * *

A short time later, he watched as his father walked down the boarding ramp.

Immediately upon seeing his father, Luke realized that something in him had changed. His eyes were blue instead of Yellow. He didn't wear his dark hood, In fact he had removed his robe and, his presence in the Force wasn't so grim and dark.

He looked as though there was more light in his mind and soul and, as though he had been restored.

Luke watched him approach in silence as he spoke, "Hello Son."

"Hello Father, It has been awhile."

Anakin nodded as he looked at the baby, "She's beautiful. What is her name?"

Luke smiled, "Shmi Amidala Skywalker."

Anakin smiled, "You named her after my Mother and your Mother both?"

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Would you like to hold her?"

Anakin seemed taken back by the offer as he spoke, "You don't mind?"

Luke shook his head as his father eagerly took her.

Anakin looked down at Shmi in shame, It was a miracle that he was holding this very little baby. Six months before, he had almost caused Mara to miscarry her. He hated to think of what it would have done to his family, to Luke and To Mara if they had lost the baby. He realized that the Force had graced him by protecting little Shmi.

At the same time, Luke interrupted his thoughts and spoke, "I decided not to tell Leia that we saw her in the vision, don't you think that it is better not to?"

Anakin nodded, "It is way better not to because, It will never come to pass."

Luke nodded in silence as Anakin spoke, "The Emperor has been working on the Second Death Star for some time, He is going to be traveling there sometime soon to oversee the final stages of the construction. We will allow him to board and, we will simply fight him on our terms."

"What do you think we should do with our family?" asked Luke.

"Try to keep them out of it," stated Anakin as he looked down at his Granddaughter with a smile. He then spoke, "She is so adorable."

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "She is the perfect mix of you and Mara."

Luke smiled, "That is what everyone has said, I am wondering what my Grandmother will be saying."

Anakin frowned, "Does she not like Mara?"

Luke shook his head, "Not at all, She doesn't care that much for Han either. We have had quite a few fights. She once even went as far as to say that she could have found me a more suitable wife."

Anakin looked at Luke in shock, "Did she say that in front of Mara?"

"Oh the first day that she saw me she asked Mom what she was doing with a criminal like me."

"I bet she was shocked to hear that you were her grandson."

"Oh she was, We just don't get along, Mom hasn't talked to her at all since that day aside from this one occasion when I blew up on her. That day was actually pretty funny."

Anakin frowned, "How was it funny?"

"We were all arguing, Han was telling her that he was going to gang up with Mara and together they would feed any of her suitors to a sarlacc, I was screaming at her all while Vima was on the war path."

Anakin Smiled, "What did Vima do?"

"She used the Force to float a massive bowl of fruit punch directly over her head and then..."

Anakin covered his mouth as a laugh escaped him, "I see where this is going."

Luke nodded, "The whole bowl, down over her head. Everyone except Mom bursted into laughter. Mara and I almost laughed ourselves to tears."

Anakin bursted into laughter in response.

Luke then gestured to the doorway of the house, "Are you ready Father?"

Anakin nodded as he breathed in deeply and, braced himself for what was behind the door, his family. He gently handed Shmi back to Luke as he breathed in deeply. He wondered if Padme and his daughters would be able to accept his apology. In a few moments, he would be finding out.

* * *

Ok that is it, more will be up soon. Thank you For reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

Padme breathed in deeply as she watched Luke walk in the door with Shmi in his arms, followed by Anakin.

Upon seeing him, She immediately realized that something in him had changed. He looked better than he had in twenty years. In fact, he looked inside and out like the Man that she had married.

For a moment, She looked at Anakin as tears came to her eyes, "Y-Your back."

Anakin nodded as he hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Padme in response placed her arms around him as she kissed him, "I-I've missed you, Have you truly changed?"

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I am so sorry Padme, If you don't want me around after I finish this up, I will give you everything I own along with my rights to Vima."

"Y-You're just going to walk away after this?" asked Padme in tears.

"If you want me to, I have hurt you Padme. I have hurt almost everyone in this room in some way or another. If you want me to leave, I will respect your wishes as much as it will hurt me," stated Anakin.

Padme shook her head, "If We can go without anymore collars or locked doors, I think that we can be happy together and leave the last twenty years in the past."

Anakin nodded as he kissed Padme passionately. Luke then spoke, "Sorry to interrupt but, Your parents are here Mom."

Padme nodded as she looked at Anakin, "Just don't mention some of the things that you did to me, they don't know everything."

Anakin nodded in silence as He looked at Mara who was holding Shmi. He then looked at Luke and spoke, "Where do you want me to sit?"

"Wherever you would like."

Anakin nodded as Vima gestured to a spot between her and Chewbacca.

Anakin smiled as he sat down alongside Vima.

At the same time, Vima held out her lightsaber.

Anakin smiled as he took it in his hand before activating it.

He smiled, "You're a Jedi now."

Vima smiled as an elderly voice spoke, "Can't anyone in this family of yours choose a safe career Padme, And By Force she is only twelve."

"I will not have you trying to tell me how to raise my Daughter Mom, I have been doing just fine without your help."

"Vima you need to find a safer way to live. I will find you a suitable husband.

Anakin in anger stood up, "You heard my wife, And I will speak for her when I say that If Vima is happy as a Jedi Knight, Then so be it. If she finds a man and falls in love, Than I will be happy for her. "

"If she chooses to remain unmarried and is happy, than I am happy for her. You will not make my daughter's decisions for her," stated Anakin in anger.

Jobal looked at Anakin in horror as she closed her mouth.

Leia smirked, "I have never seen you back down so fast, Losing your nerve?"

Jobal trembled, "H-He is a powerful Man."

Anakin at the same time noticed Sola and Ruwee glaring at him in anger.

Sola then spoke, "What is he doing here?"

"Luke has agreed to partner with him. I can't say no," stated Padme.

Sola then spoke, "If you dare to take Padme and away as your little prize again, I will kill you."

"I have a gun in my house that will do the job," stated Ruwee.

Jobal looked at her husband and Daughter in horror, "He is a powerful Man, How can you threaten him? He will..."

"How is it that you can be Padme's mother, You are a pure witless Coward," stated Anakin in disgust.

Anakin then looked at Ruwee and Sola and spoke, "Luke and Leia would beat you to it."

He then calmly sat down as Ruwee took little Shmi in his arms.

Ruwee looked down at Shmi before looking at Luke with a smile, "She's beautiful Luke."

Luke smiled, "Thank you."

Sola then spoke, "I brought you some toys for her that The girls and I picked out."

Luke smiled, "Thank you."

Jobal then moved forward as she attempted to hold the baby. Much to her shock, The moment that Shmi was in her arms, the baby was starting to scream.

Jobal did her best to ignore the screams as Anakin spoke, "She doesn't like you, I can sense it."

Jobal frowned as Mara reached out for her daughter. Jobal handed the baby to Mara as Mara looked at Sola, "Would you like to Hold her?"

Sola nodded as Shmi was placed in her arms.

Jobal then spoke, "Why would a baby not like me?"

"She's Force Sensitive, Just like us She can sense your selfish spirit," stated Luke.

"Let me guess, She is going to be a Jedi like the rest of this Family. I can't believe Padme, She is far to foolish."

"At least the kid won't be a worthless egocentric nobody like you," stated Han in disgust.

Jobal glared at Han and then spoke, "I have no idea why Padme allows you to remain here, You are a smuggler, all that you are is scum."

"Don't you dare talk to him that way," screamed Leia.

Anakin in anger stood up and spoke, "This scum, Risked his life when he followed my Son into the detention center of the Death Star to, rescue My sixteen year old Daughter from Execution. Further more, He has risked his life to save my Son's life, He has followed my Son on his crusade against the Empire and, he has changed."

"He has protected my family for almost four years because, I was to stupid to do the job the right way. Don't ever talk to him in such a manner again!" Yelled Anakin in anger.

Jobal looked at Anakin in shock, "You are the second most Powerful Man in the Galaxy, Your Daughter is in love with this dirt bag and your Son is married to this Orphan and you condone it?"

Anakin shook his head, "I have no right to tell either one of them who to love any more than you do. I have been the Galaxy's worst father for twenty years and you expect me to just come into the picture and tell two twenty year olds what to do?"

Anakin asked in disgust.

Jobal frowned, "I was hoping that you would have better sense than Padme. She has no sense or intelligence when it comes to the importance of raising her children.

Anakin looked at Mara who had her head down as he spoke, "Look at Shmi, Are you going to try to tell me that you could have had the same exact beautiful child created by marrying Luke off to some rich brat? I hate those kind of girls and, I have no desire to see my Son married to some rich brat that he doesn't even love."

"He loves Mara and, their love created Shmi and they are happy together. Now don't let me catch you ever condemning Mara or Han or trying to tell my children how to live," stated Anakin in anger.

Jobal frowned as she sat down in silence.

Anakin then sat down as he glared at Jobal.

He then watched Ruwee sit down as he spoke, "So what is your plan after the Emperor is dead?"

"I was wondering the same thing," stated Leia.

"Are you planning to make Padme into your prisoner again?" asked Sola in disgust.

Luke frowned, "I think that we just argued enough."

Anakin shook his head, "I am not going to defend myself, I will merely state my intentions."

"Then spit them out," stated Leia in anger.

Anakin smiled at Leia, "Always to the point, Just like Me."

Leia was silent as Anakin spoke, "If Padme wants a divorce, I will simply give it to her and, I will give her everything I own along with my Parental Rights to Vima."

"You're really making it that easy?" asked Ruwee.

Anakin nodded as Sola spoke, "I somehow don't believe that.

"I can sense sincerity through the Force," stated Leia much to her surprise.

Luke at the same time nodded in agreement, "I can sense it too."

"So can I," added Mara.

Jobal then spoke, "But you're a powerful Man. That won't look good for you if you just let her go..."

"I have heard enough out of you and, this isn't about me. If Padme is happy without me than I am letting her go. She has to do what's best for Vima without me. I would like you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day because, you're really pissing me off," stated Anakin.

Jobal was silent as Padme spoke, "We are going to work our marriage out though and, Anakin is going to make peace with the Alliance once the Emperor is dead."

Ruwee was silent in response as Ryoo spoke, "How are you going to do that?"

"By giving the power back to the people," stated Anakin.

Ryoo nodded in silence.

Anakin then looked at Luke and spoke, "How is Vima's training?"

"She is doing very well," stated Luke.

Anakin smiled in response as he took his last bite of eggs.

* * *

After Breakfast, Anakin pulled out his new lightsaber, he had decided to toss aside his Sith Lightsaber and, he decided not to use his Old Jedi Lightsaber.

The Lightsaber was the lightsaber that he had used in his fight with Kenobi on Mustafar as well as all of his early missions as Vader and, he simply didn't want to use the lightsaber anymore.

He smiled as he noticed Luke at his side.

Luke immediately spoke, "Is that lightsaber new?"

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "Don't you have your old one still?"

Anakin nodded, "I used my Sith Lightsaber to kill many Jedi Knights and, It took your hand. I also used my Lightsaber from the Clone Wars in my attempt to kill Obi-Wan, I can't use either one now so I made this one."

Luke nodded in silence as he spoke, "You're staying in the Lake house right?"

"Is there enough room?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, Aunt Sola and everyone else only came up for Breakfast. They are heading back in the next hour."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

As Luke left, Anakin sensed Leia's presence onboard his Shuttle.

Without a word, He headed towards the Shuttle in silence.

Upon boarding, He noticed that Leia had a leather chord in her hand that had a silver pendant on it.

He frowned, It was an old Silver pendant that his Mother had worn everyday. After her death, he had taken it and had kept it after her death.

After becoming Vader, he had kept it in his quarters but, He had decided to bring it with him to Naboo with the intention of giving it to Leia.

Leia in anger spoke, "What girl does this belong to?"

Anakin shook his head, "It belonged to your Grandmother."

"Why is it sitting in here?" asked Leia.

"Because I wanted to give it to you, I am not being unfaithful to your Mother. Ask her if you don't believe me."

Leia was silent, "You want to give it to me?"

Anakin nodded, "Consider it a gift. She wore it everyday, It only seems fair that her first Granddaughter receives it."

Leia nodded, "Thank you."

Anakin nodded in silence as Leia slipped the necklace on.

He then spoke, "Don't end up like me."

Leia nodded as Anakin left her.

She knew one thing, her father had changed and, he did love her and the rest of their family. It was obvious, based on his actions.

As Leia left the Shuttle, She noticed her Father picking up a simple basket that was covered by a small piece of blue cloth.

She then spoke, "What is in the basket?"

"Just a few things for my granddaughter," stated Anakin with a smile.

Leia then followed her father off of the ship without a word.

Luke sat with Mara in their bedroom as she nursed Shmi when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Father," stated Luke

Anakin entered the room with the basket and spoke, "I have a few things for the baby.

Luke smiled as Anakin removed the piece of cloth from his basket, "Here you are, I hope that you can find some use for these toys and the clothes."

"We will," thank you Father," stated Luke as Anakin turned to leave.

Anakin nodded in silence.

Anakin then headed out of the room and towards the Porch

He soon noticed Vima walking away from the Hanger.

He smiled at his daughter and spoke, "What are you up to?"

"I just got done helping Han and Chewie with the Falcon. I thought that I could see if Luke wants to spar."

"How about we let Luke and Mara spend time together with Shmi and we spar," stated Anakin.

Vima nodded as she activated her lightsaber.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin looked at his daughter with a smile, "You certainly have gotten good."

Vima nodded, "Luke and Obi-Wan are always teaching me and they both do a good job."

Anakin nodded, "I miss Obi-Wan, I am just glad that we were able to make peace."

Vima nodded as she spoke, "Do you think that you and Mom will be able to make peace?"

"We are already working on it," stated Anakin.

Vima nodded in silence.

Anakin at the same time looked at the sky and spoke, "It is almost time for dinner isn't it?"

Vima nodded, "I will go wash up."

Anakin nodded as his daughter left him.

At the same time, He noticed Mara watching the sunset nearby.

He smiled, "Taking a break from Shmi?"

"Yes, Luke has her."

Anakin nodded as he reached into his robe and pulled out his Old Jedi Lightsaber.

He looked at Mara and spoke, "Mara, You are my Daughter in law and, You gave my Son his child."

Mara nodded as Anakin spoke, "This is my Old Lightsaber from back when I was your age during the Clone Wars, I want you to have it."

"M-Me?" asked Mara in shock.

Anakin smiled, "Consider it a gift."

Mara was in shock as she reached out and took the lightsaber."

She ignited the blue blade and spoke, "Thank you."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I believe that there is a great future for you and Luke."

Mara nodded as Anakin turned and, headed into the house.

The dinner table was far more peaceful than the breakfast table due to the absence of Jobal.

Han at the same time spoke, "I am glad that we don't have to put up with that Old Woman."

Padme nodded, "Our relationship is destroyed, "No one ever talks to my daughter in law that way or puts you down like that in my presence. It is unacceptable."

Leia at the same time spoke, "You really aren't mad about me and Han being together Father?"

Anakin frowned, "I was for awhile but then I realized that I had no right to have an attitude since I was born a slave and since Han has saved your life and Luke's life on several different occasions."

Leia nodded as she looked at Han with a smile.

Anakin then spoke, "I also heard about your attitude towards Slavery Solo and that changed my attitude about you."

"Because of your past?" asked Han.

Anakin nodded, "I can't even tell you the things that I saw happen growing up as a slave. They traumatized me for life."

"I heard Padme tell us about a few of them, Any guy would be affected by some of that stuff. I can't blame you for killing Gardulla either," stated Han.

Anakin nodded, "I made sure that she knew who I was but, It was wrong."

Han shook his head, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"It is easy for one that is without the Force to say that and, there are times that I envy men like you because then I wouldn't be having to worry about being consumed by the Dark Side, You, Padme and Chewie are all actually fairly lucky in a lot of ways."

Han smiled, "I have to say though that Jedi come in handy in a tight spot."

Anakin smiled, "That is for certain. I watched the Holovids of your escape on the Death Star and, Luke certainly had a large hand in getting you all out of there in one piece."

Han smiled, "Yeah that is for certain. The kid can do just about anything."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

After eating dinner, Anakin took some time to walk out alongside the lake alone as he felt Luke's presence nearby.

he looked at his Son and spoke, "We are leaving tomorrow Son."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "What made you give my Wife your lightsaber?"

Anakin frowned, "I haven't been there for any of you. I am trying to form relationships with the family that I lost and, I regret that I haven't been there. I thought that since she was my Daughter in Law that there was no problem with giving her that lightsaber. It will most likely belong to your children someday."

Luke smiled, "Do you think that I will have more?"

"Why not just have one later on? Look at your mother and I, she was thirty five when Vima was born. There is nothing wrong with spacing them out."

Luke nodded in silence.

Anakin then spoke, "Goodnight Son."

"Goodnight Father."

Anakin then turned and, left his son as he headed off towards the Lake House to find some quarters.

As he entered, He noticed Padme approach, "You look tired. Would you like to go to bed?"

Anakin nodded as Padme motioned for him to follow her.

She then much to his shock, led him towards her bedroom as she spoke, "I don't know about you, but I have slept horribly in the last few years that we have spent apart."

"I can say the same thing," stated Anakin as he removed his Tunic and his boots before crawling into bed.

He then spoke, "I am content with us only sleeping Angel, Your presence will give me the sleep that I need, All I need is you."

Padme smiled at her husband in response as she slipped on her nightgown before crawling into bed with him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Together, the couple fell to sleep together in a matter of seconds, both were content to be together. Anakin only wished that there was a way that he could truly make up for all that he had done to his Angel.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. More will be up most likely After the Weekend. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	29. Chapter 29

Anakin awoke the next morning as, he saw Padme walk out of the refresher freshly showered, She smiled, "You're finally awake. You slept in late."

"What time is it?" asked Anakin.

"0900," stated Padme with a smile.

Anakin nodded as he got up.

Padme then spoke, "Were you were tired?"

Anakin nodded, "After you left, I rarely slept and, when I did I usually only got good sleep when I spent the night drinking like, after I cut Luke's hand off."

Padme frowned, "I need to know if that was an accident."

Anakin hung his head in shame as he spoke, "I was angry after he cut my leg and, I was blinded by rage, I wasn't thinking. It was accident."

Padme nodded as Anakin looked at her in shame.

She then spoke, "I am going to get breakfast ready for everyone, Go ahead and get yourself showered."

Anakin smiled, "Alright Angel."

* * *

Luke and Mara sat on the back porch of the Lake house holding Shmi as Anakin and Padme came into view. Padme then spoke, "How was the night?"

Luke shook his head, "She cried a ton."

Anakin smiled, "Sounds like she has Vima's temper."

"Vima cried a lot at night?" asked Mara.

Anakin smiled, "Oh she had the worst baby temper ever!"

Luke shook his head, "Ben said that I wasn't as bad as some other babies. I heard him say that Leia kept Bail and Breha up quite a bit though."

"It's the Skywalker Temper," stated Padme with a laugh.

Luke and Mara smiled in response as Padme spoke, "Come on in, I have breakfast for you."

"Mom you have us spoiled, I don't know what we will do after all of this is over because, we won't have you around once we're on our own," stated Luke.

Anakin then spoke, "We will be willing to at least babysit once Shmi is a little older."

Luke smiled, "I bet that Leia and you will be fighting over that position."

"Unlikely with the way that her and Han are going."

"Y-You're saying that she will be a parent soon too?"

"Of course I am," replied Anakin with a smirk.

Luke shook his head, "Grandma will be pissed when we announce a union between Han and Leia."

"Let her be, I am not going to put up with her attitude. I don't like it."

"Was she always like that?" asked Mara.

Anakin shook his head, "She was very nice when I first met her twenty two years ago but, she was all about being safe. I suspect that the loss of Padme for twenty years, just made her more extreme."

Mara nodded in silence as she entered the dinning room.

At the same time, Luke took Shmi from her as Anakin spoke, "Do you plan to have more?"

"Not right away," replied Luke.

"There is always more time, Look at your Mother and I, We waited Eight years before we had Vima. You could even wait longer than that, There is nothing wrong with it."

Luke nodded as Mara spoke, "Luke has already said that she can't date until she's thirty."

Anakin shook his head, "Sounds like what I've said about Vima. I will say that she will have to be at least sixteen before I allow it maybe eighteen."

"I was thinking the same thing," stated Luke as he took his seat at the dining table.

Anakin smiled in response.

At the same time, Anakin noticed Han and Leia enter the room with Vima and Chewie.

Han immediately spoke, "I have the Falcon ready to leave at a moment's notice, If necessary."

Anakin nodded, "Good, Make sure that all weapon systems are operating."

"Oh, they are all operational and, I have some concussion missiles that are loaded."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

Just after the family had finished their breakfast, 3PO walked into the room and spoke, "Mistress Padme, Mistress Ryoo is here."

"Let her in," stated Padme.

3PO nodded in silence as Ryoo entered the room.

Padme smiled, "How are you today Ryoo?"

Ryoo had a grim expression as she spoke, "Pooja has a good friend that is an Officer on the base in Theed. He said that there have been rumors floating around about Luke being seen in the City so, they are sending a squad up here to search the place by order of the Emperor himself."

Anakin frowned, "How soon will they be here?"

"The raid is set to start in another hour, He told me that if we were harboring Luke to get him out of here or we will be punished."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he spoke, "Everyone go pack now!"

Ryoo then turned to leave as Anakin moved forward and grabbed her arm, "Sorry but, I can't let you go. If you go down the river, They will probably be waiting there. I can assure you that they are planning their raid out right now."

Ryoo trembled as she heard a Tie Fighter flying overhead.

Anakin then spoke, "Get that medical room cleaned up, Have the droids head for my shuttle after the evidence is disposed of and then board the Falcon."

Ryoo obediently nodded as she left Anakin.

* * *

Forty Five minutes later, Anakin watched as his entire family ran towards the Hanger Bay with their belongings.

He looked at Luke as he slipped on his dark robe and spoke, "I want you to ride with me in my shuttle."

Luke nodded as Mara spoke, "Are we going to the Executor?"

"Yes," replied Anakin.

He carried two bags of baby clothes and toys, feeling grateful that he had brought nothing with him on the trip.

He watched as Luke ran towards the Shuttle and, Followed his son as he looked behind him.

He watched as several Troop ships, came into view with around Four Squadrons of Stormtroopers. Without hesitation, He ran onboard the Shuttle as he yelled, "Get us out of here!"

At the same time, He saw the Millennium Falcon alongside him as he activated his Comlink, "Solo I am texting the location of the Executor to Padme's Comlink set course, we will be there in around six hours."

"You got it," stated Han.

Anakin at the same time noticed the Engines of the Falcon roar to life as the belly guns started to release a storm of fire upon the incoming Stormtroopers.

Anakin smirked, "Do you fools truly think that you can capture the man who has written your training manuals from start to finish?"

With that, Anakin fired the shuttle's two laser cannons upon the Stormtroopers as the Falcon flew out of the Hanger Bay, He smiled as he flew the Shuttle out behind the Falcon.

Luke looked at his Father with a smile.

Anakin in response, spoke "I'm serious, I wrote them from start to finish."

Luke shook his head, "I have no doubt of that."

Anakin nodded as he looked out of the viewport and ahead of him as he saw two Star Destroyers pursue the Falcon.

"I don't think that the Emperor was the one that made the call on your arrest."

Luke frowned, "Who do you think made the call?"

Anakin shook his head, "I would say that someone told Moff Panaka and, Panaka being as arrogant as he is decided that he would gift Palpatine by capturing you and lo and behold, He fails," stated Anakin as he watched the Falcon disappear into Hyperspace.

Anakin then looked at Luke with a smile, "Look at them, They didn't even have a chance to tractor beam them."

Luke nodded, "Han is a good pilot."

"He is the best none Force Sensitive Pilot that I have ever seen," stated Anakin.

Luke looked at his Father in shock, "Really?"

Anakin nodded, "He's even better than some of the Jedi Pilots from the Clone Wars that had the Force on their side."

"That's shocking," stated Luke.

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "Obi-Wan never did talk about his flying experiences during the war unless I asked him, Why do you think that was?"

Anakin shook his head, "He never did like flying that much, I think that flying with me a few times only made him hate it even more."

"You ruined it for him?" asked Luke.

Anakin smiled, "I don't know, He did say that what I was doing several times was pure suicide," stated Anakin.

Luke nodded in silence.

At that moment, Anakin brought the Shuttle into position as he prepared to make the jump into Hyperspace.

At the same time he felt the Shuttle shake as a Turbolaser blast narrowly missed their ship.

"Good thing that it is to late for them, They must have figured out who we were but they can't do anything," stated Luke.

Anakin nodded in agreement as he prepared to make the jump into Hyperspace. Within moments, the small Imperial Shuttle disappeared into Hyperspace.

After the jump was completed, Luke looked at his father and spoke, "I am going to go ahead and get some sleep during the flight. Shmi gave me hardly any."

Anakin nodded, "That is a good choice."

Luke nodded in agreement as Anakin spoke, "We marry young don't we?"

Luke was silent for a moment as he thought of his father's statement.

He then spoke, "Yeah we do. You were my age when you married Mom weren't you?"

Anakin nodded as Luke left the cockpit.

* * *

Executor: Six Hours Later:

Admiral Firmus Piett stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor, as he looked out of the viewport in silence.

He had to admit that he was fairly surprised to see the Millennium Falcon in Visual range. It did tell him one thing though, The Emperor had somehow gotten word of Luke's location. It was the only explanation that he could think of.

At the same time, He saw the Shuttle that Anakin had taken, drop right out of Hyperspace. There was no doubt that they had been discovered.

Piett's Thoughts were interrupted as Kirkland approached him, "Sir, Lord Vader is ordering us to allow the Millennium Falcon onboard."

"Of course he is, Tractor Beam them," stated Piett.

"Yes Sir," replied Kirkland as he left his Uncle's side.

Piett then turned to his Nephew and spoke, "You have the Bridge, I am going to go and meet them."

Kirkland nodded in silence as he watched his Uncle leave.

As Piett walked through the Corridors of the Ship and towards the Hanger Bay, He saw a large muscular figure fall into step alongside him.

He immediately spoke, "Jixton?"

Jix nodded, "That's Right Admiral, Uncle D wants me to help protect his family while he goes after the Emperor."

Piett nodded in silence as he entered the Hanger Bay.

Ahead of him, Piett watched as Anakin and Luke walked down the boarding ramp side by side.

"I still don't understand why you chose him Father," he heard Luke stating in anger.

"Meet Jix first before you make your judgements, he is a good man. I am the one that technically kidnapped Mara. If Jix had known that she was pregnant, he would have refused to do the job."

Luke was silent as Piett looked at Jix who nervously watched the two Skywalker's approach.

"Uncle D, I see that you made it off of Naboo," stated Jix.

Anakin nodded, "Jix meet my Son Luke."

Jix nervously offered out his hand as Luke took it.

At the same time, The boarding ramp of the Falcon lowered as Han, Chewie, Leia and Padme walked down the ramp followed by Vima, Ryoo and Mara whom was holding little Shmi.

Luke frowned, "Where are our droids?"

"They are onboard," stated Han."

Luke nodded in silence.

Who is that big strong man next to Luke? He is hot," whispered Ryoo.

Mara shook her head, "He is the man that kidnapped me."

"Really?" asked Ryoo.

Mara nodded as Ryoo spoke, "I wish that he would kidnap me."

Mara shook her head in amusement as Ryoo continued, "Seriously I am an old lady and I'm not even married."

"I am forty seven, I am the old lady Ryoo," stated Padme.

Ryoo was silent in response.

Anakin smiled as he hugged his wife.

Padme then looked at Jix and spoke, "You better not be kidnapping my daughter in law again Jix."

"I didn't know that she was pregnant and, Uncle D is the one that told me to do the job."

Padme shook her head as Anakin spoke, "Meet my daughter Leia and Captain Solo and his copilot, Chewbacca."

Jix offered out his hand To Han and Chewie in silence.

Jix at the asme time, looked to see Vima standing at Padme's side.

He smiled as, he looked at Vima, "She certainly has gotten big."

Anakin nodded as Ryoo stepped forward, "Meet my niece Ryoo."

Jix smiled as he took Ryoo's soft hand in his large calloused hand.

"Pleased to meet you," stated Jix."

Ryoo smiled, "Likewise."

Vader then looked at Piett and spoke, "See about getting everyone some rooms."

"Of course My Lord, Would your wife like her own room as well?"

Padme shook her head, "No, Vima and I will be staying in our original rooms."

Piett nodded in silence as Anakin spoke, "Go ahead and take them to their rooms. I want to show Luke something."

Piett obediently nodded as Anakin motioned for Luke to follow him.

Luke walked with his father in silence as they came to a much smaller Hanger Bay.

Inside of the Hanger Bay, He noticed an all to familiar Tie Fighter as well as his X-Wing fighter that he had lost on Eriadu.

Anakin smiled, "I repaired your fighter for you and, I added in several modifications."

Luke looked at his father in shock, "You did that for me?"

Anakin nodded, "I was going to give it to you last time that you were here but you were far to angry to talk to."

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "You will have to get R2 into the socket tomorrow and we will have to go out for a flight."

Luke wasn't listening as he hopped into the Cockpit of the Fighter, "The seat is new."

Anakin nodded as Luke looked over the Control Panel.

"What did you add in?"

"A better Proton Torpedo Launcher, A hidden Concussion Missile as well as a few custom Modifications that I made to the engines. I customized the entire ship Son, I think that you should at least read up on what I did first."

Luke nodded as he climbed out of the Cockpit before looking at his father with a smile.

"Thank you Father."

Anakin smiled, "No problem, Just don't go off and crash the ship now please."

Luke smiled at his father in response.

Anakin then spoke, "Let's go see if everyone is settled in decently."

Luke nodded in agreement as he followed his Father out of the hanger.

A short time later, Luke entered his Father's chambers as he looked around him.

He looked at his Father and spoke, "This is where Mom was kept for sixteen years?"

Anakin nodded, "As you can see, It is certainly much more than a prison."

"She told me that much, I mean she said you put in a swimming pool for her and a few other things."

Anakin nodded as he saw Padme seated on the couch with Mara and Leia.

"Where is Shmi?" asked Luke.

"She is in our bed, She was tired," stated Padme.

Anakin then spoke, "I think that we might have Vima's old crib in my work room. I will go look. If we do, you can have that for Shmi."

Mara nodded as Anakin spoke, "Where is Ryoo?"

"She went with Vima to go get the droids," stated Leia.

Anakin nodded, "She was quite taken by Jix."

Padme smiled, "She actually went as far as telling us that she thinks that he's hot."

"That's the man that kidnapped Mara," stated Leia in anger.

"Don't blame him, He was just following my orders," stated Anakin.

Leia nodded in silence as Padme spoke, "If I am going to be staying in here, It is going to have to be cleaner. I am going to start with that pile of dishes in the sink before I go into our room," stated Padme.

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "Do you have a good training room?"

"Right through those double doors," stated Anakin.

"Good, I am going to get Vima and have her practice."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

Ryoo Naberrie smiled as she entered the Officer's bar.

She had hoped to have a moment to find herself a moment in the presence of Wrenga Jixton. She didn't care if he had kidnapped Mara, It was after all in reality Anakin's doing.

What she wanted was a chance to talk to the Man.

She smiled as she noticed him at the counter.

As she approached the Counter, Jix Spoke, "Can I get you a drink?"

Ryoo nodded, "I'll have whatever you're having."

Jix looked at the Bartender and spoke, "You heard the girl."

Ryoo smiled as Jix turned to her and spoke, "You married?"

Ryoo shook her head, "Here I am, thirty years old and I'm still single. My Dad kind of doesn't mind. My Sister and I just argue with our grandmother a lot about it. She wants us to be married as soon as possible."

Jix shook his head, "Sounds like you don't get along."

Ryoo nodded as she spoke, "What about your family?"

"Haven't seen them in years. My Parent's anyway. There is some bad blood between us."

Ryoo frowned, "I'm sorry."

Jix shook his head, "Not your fault, Not everyone in the Galaxy is blessed with good parents. Don't take them for granted."

Ryoo nodded in silence.

* * *

Luke left the training room with Vima at his side to see his Father with Han along with a deck of Sabbacc cards between them. Luke smiled as Han spoke, "Is he really not using the Force Kid? I mean this is the fourth game that we lost."

"Unfortunately, He isn't using the Force."

Anakin smirked, "I've got a few years ahead of you Solo, I am an old Man after all."

Han shook his head as Padme entered the room, "When was the last time that you cleaned the kitchen?"

Anakin shrugged as Padme spoke, "That thing was a mess, I don't ever want to see that kitchen so messy again."

Anakin noticed Mara behind Padme with Shmi.

"I am in agreement."

Luke smiled, "At least we will be getting our own room."

Anakin nodded, "Do you want to eat dinner first?"

Luke nodded as Anakin heard the doorbell ring.

Padme quickly answered the door and, returned with Admiral Piett.

"I have the dinning room that you requested all set My Lord."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Where is My Niece?"

Piett frowned, "The last time that I saw her, She was having a drink with Jixton."

Padme frowned, "A drink?"

"Ryoo does drink sometimes," stated Luke.

"Yes I know that but this sounds like way more than just a friendly get together."

"Leave her be Padme, she's thirty years old," stated Anakin.

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. I will have more up soon, Thank you for reading and reviewing this Story.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	30. Chapter 30

A short time later, The Skywalker family gathered inside of the large dining room that Admiral Piett had prepared as Anakin spoke, "I am hoping to discuss my plans with all of you."

Leia then spoke, "Why aren't you taking me with you when you go to face the Emperor?"

"Because, Solo is going to need an extra gunner on the Falcon. Even with you onboard, I am guessing that he will still need one more."

"Count me in," stated Padme.

Anakin shook his head, "you're staying onboard with Mara, Shmi and Vima."

"Can't I be in the Turret during the attack?" asked Vima.

Anakin frowned as Mara spoke, "She was the one doing the shooting back on Naboo."

"She also has done the shooting in the past," stated Padme.

Anakin frowned as he looked at Han, Han then spoke, "There is nothing better than two Force Sensitive Gunners. I know men that would pay the girl serious money just to be a part of their crew."

Anakin frowned as Vima spoke, "You were piloting a Starfighter in battle when you were only nine."

Anakin frowned as he looked at Han, "Will you promise to take care of them?"

"Of course," replied Han.

Anakin nodded, "Good, The mission is fairly simple, We will be lowering the shields that surround the Forrest Moon of Endor as well as the Death Star. That window of Opportunity will give you around six minutes to fire two concussion missiles upon the Shield Generators. With those gone, You can then lead an attack upon the Death Star and, destroy it while Luke and I insure the Emperor's demise."

Padme then spoke, "Is the Emperor already there?"

Anakin nodded, "I was supposed to head there to oversee Construction but, I told him that I had found Luke. So, he simply decided to do the deed himself."

Padme nodded in silence.

Mara then spoke, "Why can't I be a part of this battle?"

"If we don't make it out, I think that Shmi deserves to have at least one parent in her life, Don't you agree?" asked Luke.

Mara nodded in silence.

* * *

After everyone had finished dinner, Anakin spoke, "I have assigned everyone a room that neighbors our chambers. As for Ryoo, I decided to have her room with you Leia, Do you mind?"

"Not at all," replied Leia.

Padme then spoke, "I won't be waking up with a Collar welded around my neck will I?"

"No," replied Anakin as he hung his head in shame.

Han then spoke, "Chewie and I are rooming together I am guessing."

Anakin nodded, "I also will ask that none of the girls walk on this ship without someone accompanying them and, if it isn't anyone at this table it has to be one of the Piett's or Jix," stated Anakin.

Anakin then stood up as he looked everyone over one more time, "I will see all of you in the morning."

With that, Anakin took Padme's hand as the couple left the dinning room hand in hand.

* * *

Upon arriving in the living chambers that had been her prison for sixteen years, Padme looked at Anakin nervously and spoke, "Please promise me that Vader is truly gone."

Anakin smiled, "He is gone. I promise you."

Padme nodded as she followed her husband into their bedroom

Padme soon found a nightgown that she immediately slipped into before climbing into bed with her husband.

Anakin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "It is so nice to have you again, even though I don't deserve you."

Padme in response kissed her husband as she spoke, "In just a few days, The Emperor will be gone and we will be able to give our children a free Galaxy."

Anakin nodded, "I am happy for our children. Leia has found the perfect Man, they will soon marry and have children in a decent Galaxy. Luke and Mara have Shmi and, I am certain that they will probably have at least one more."

"Wait until the day that you give Vima away."

"Please, I dread that day. She's only twelve for goodness sakes."

Padme nodded, "It was very hard for her to choose between the two of us four years ago."

"It is because of me that she had to," stated Anakin.

Padme was silent in response as her husband kissed her before closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Padme awoke with Anakin still holding her.

She smiled as she felt her husband stir.

Anakin opened his eyes as he spoke, "Thank the Force that you were willing to reconcile with me Padme."

Padme smiled, "I am tired of being a single Parent after four years."

Anakin nodded, "I can imagine that it is especially hard when it is a Skywalker that you're raising."

"It is going to be even harder when more boys start to notice her."

"Luke and I will chase them away with our lightsabers."

Padme giggled in response as her husband climbed out of bed.

Padme then got up as she noticed her Husband dressing.

She then spoke, "Are we on course for the Death Star right now?"

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "Can you at least tell me why you and Luke are moving so fast?"

Anakin frowned, "Do you promise me that you won't tell anyone this? It must stay between us as Husband and Wife."

Padme nodded, "I promise."

"Luke and I had a Force vision of the Future, In the Future, our entire family had been destroyed."

"By whom?" asked Padme in horror.

"By Leia and Shmi."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Padme.

"Our Leia and our Granddaughter turned to the Dark Side together and, they destroyed us along with the Emperor. The future that followed was a horrifying dark future filled with terror as they ruled the Galaxy side by side."

Padme shivered as Anakin spoke, "Don't burden Leia, She is already burdened enough with the knowledge of who I am."

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

After eating a small breakfast with Vima, Padme spoke, "This makes me think of the way that things were before we left."

Anakin nodded, "This Dinner table was certainly a lonely place to sit without you two, I can tell you both that."

Padme smiled, "I am guessing that you're going to have Luke try out his X-Wing before we head towards Endor."

Anakin nodded, "I am hoping that he will enjoy the modifications that I made. His were fairly impressive but, There is always room for more improvement."

Padme smiled, "I am sure that he will enjoy the modifications, you should have seen him with your ship after he took it, he was calling it his trophy."

"I even got to fly it," stated Vima with a smile.

"That must be where those dents came from," replied Anakin with a smile.

Vima shook her head, "I am a good pilot."

"Oh sure," replied Anakin with a smile.

Vima looked at her father in disbelief, "You're the one that taught me how to fly."

Anakin smiled at his daughter in response.

* * *

Luke awoke to hear Shmi crying from her crib.

He noticed that Mara was still asleep, he sighed, she had barely gotten any sleep because of Shmi. Luke would simply take Shmi for her, so that she could sleep.

He smiled and, scooped her up in silence. He dressed and, decided to head towards his Father's Chambers.

As he left his Chambers, He noticed Leia walking alongside him.

Leia smiled, "Did Shmi keep you up late?"

Luke nodded, "I am just going to let Mara sleep and take her to Mom and Dad's room."

Leia nodded as Luke spoke, "What do you think of him?"

Leia frowned, "Not sure yet, I can tell that he does care about us. I was able to tell four years ago on the Death Star when his eyes turned blue instead of yellow the moment that I mentioned Mom to him, I just hope that he really has changed."

"The same for me, It seems like he has."

"At least he seems ok with our spouses," stated Leia.

"You're not even married yet," replied Luke.

Leia smiled at her brother, "I wonder how much longer."

"Maybe after the war," replied Luke with a smile.

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

At that moment, Luke and Leia stopped in front of the doors of their chambers as the doors opened to reveal Vima.

Luke smiled, "Is everyone awake?"

Vima smiled, "Mom and Dad are both up."

Luke nodded as he entered the room followed by Leia.

He noticed his Father looking at him with a smile, "Are you hungry?"

Luke nodded as Padme stood up to take Shmi, "I will hold Shmi, You have some breakfast."

"Alright," replied Luke as he gently placed his daughter inside of his mother's protective arms.

Anakin looked at Luke as he sat down to eat and spoke, "We are about to drop out of Hyperspace so that we can test your Fighter out."

Luke smiled, "I like the sound of that, Have you flown it?"

Anakin smirked, "I knew that you were most likely having fun with Mine so, of course I took it out a few times."

Luke looked at his father and spoke, "In that case, I hope that there aren't to many dents on it."

* * *

Padme stared down at Shmi as she held her in her arms.

Her very first Granddaughter, she was grateful that she had lived to see Shmi. Twenty years before when she said goodbye to the twins, Living through the Day didn't even seem possible to her after what Anakin had done to her. She had expected him to kill her instead of taking her prisoner. Now, she was glad that she had spent sixteen years as a prisoner, at least she had lived to see her Granddaughter.

At that moment, she saw Vima run up to her with her Comlink, "It's Mon Mothma."

Padme nodded as she took the Comlink, "Mon?"

"Padme, I am so glad that you answered. Has the baby arrived yet?"

"Yes, she has."

"A little girl? What does she look like?" asked Mon

"She looks like Mara but, She has Luke's eyes," replied Padme with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Calrissian and I have been fairly worried about you being found by Vader, I hope that you have been careful."

Padme frowned as she looked at Anakin whom was listening to the conversation.

She wondered what she should tell Mon.

Anakin looked at her and nodded, no doubt he had read her mind and now, he wanted her to tell Mon the truth.

She looked at the Comlink and spoke, "Anakin and Luke have partnered together Mon, They are planning to destroy the Emperor together and then, Anakin wants to hold peace talks between the Empire and the Alliance."

Padme noticed that Mon was silent on the other end. No doubt, Her brain was processing her statement as she spoke, "I am going to have to discuss this with the Council Padme, I only ask that you don't let it damage our friendship."

"Of course Mon, I wasn't going to ask you to make any exceptions."

"I will call you back after I talk with the Council."

Padme nodded, "Ok Mon, Skywalker out!"

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Mon Mothma looked around her at the Members of the Alliance Council as she spoke, "Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I have asked all of you to come here because of a situation that has been brought to my intention."

Mon paused as Yoda spoke, "Mmmm, The Alliance between Anakin and Luke Skywalker, nervous you are, hmmm?"

Mon looked at Yoda in shock, "You Knew Master Yoda?"

"Mmmm, Trust Luke we must, seen the future both Luke and Anakin have. Destroying that future they must," stated Yoda firmly

"What do you mean destroy the future?" asked Mon uneasily.

"Saw a dark future they did, A future in which the Sith win. Destroy Palpatine they will and free the Galaxy, Mmmm Yes."

Lando then spoke, "How do we know that Vader isn't going to kidnap Padme and lock her up again?"

"Seen everything through the Force I have, Redeemed Skywalker is."

Mon frowned, "You're telling me that Vader has changed?"

Yoda nodded, "Accept him you must, your only hope for a peaceful Galaxy he is."

Mon frowned as General Dodonna spoke, "I don't know about you but, I trust Master Yoda's wisdom and intuition. He has yet to let us down."

Mon nodded in silence as she looked around the table at the rest of the Alliance Council Members.

She then looked at Yoda and spoke, "We really can't do anything else besides wait and see what is going to happen. We don't even know the current Location of the Executor."

Yoda nodded in agreement, "Agree with you I do."

"If Vader is changing, Why did he kill Ben then?" asked Lando.

"Killed him Vader did not, Died of his Cancer Master Obi-Wan did."

"How do you know?" asked General Rieekan.

"Visited me, Obi-Wan's spirit has and told me he did."

"That is possible?" asked Mon in shock.

Yoda nodded, "With the Force, All things are possible."

Mon was silent for a moment before speaking, "I know very little about the Force Master Yoda but I want to know one thing, Can a Sith return from the Dark Side?"

"Possible it is but, rare it is only two recorded in history there were."

"Two?" asked Mon.

Yoda nodded, "Possible that Vader may be the third."

Mon was silent in response.

Dodonna then spoke, "Didn't you also tell me that it is traditional for the Sith Apprentice to overthrow the Master?"

Yoda nodded, "Always two there are, No more no less, A Master and An Apprentice."

Dodonna nodded as Mon spoke, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen anymore than two at one time since the Clone Wars started."

"See more you will not."

"I remember reading about there being more during the Sith Wars though," stated Mon.

"Changed their ways after the wars they did," replied Yoda.

Mon was silent in response as Dodonna spoke, "Do you think that the Skywalker's will be able to defeat the Emperor?"

"Mmmm Yes, Defeat him they will and, free the Galaxy will be," replied Yoda.

* * *

Executor:

Luke looked his Starfighter over as R2 took his place in the Droid Socket.

Anakin smiled, "Do you like the Modifications that I made?"

Luke nodded, "They are better than the ones that I did."

"Yours were still fairly impressive," replied Anakin with a smile.

Luke nodded as he climbed into the Cockpit of his X-Wing.

Anakin then, climbed into the cockpit of his Customized Tie Advanced X1 fighter as, Father and Son left the Hanger Bay together.

At the same time, Luke spoke over the Comlink, "I just realized that right now is our first flight together without us fighting."

"You're right and, I hope that it is the first of many," replied Anakin.

Anakin then spoke, "We will fly for ten minutes, When return to the Executor, We will resume our course towards Endor. We will be there in about three hours."

"I am glad that the end is here finally," replied Luke.

"Me too Son, After this is over, I just want to live my life with your Mother and continue to be a father to Vima and, A Grandfather."

"Yeah, I think that it is a good thing that we have grandparents, Otherwise I think that Parents would lose their minds."

Anakin laughed in response as his son took his Starfighter into an impressive dive.

He followed suite as he spoke, "Don't be trying to outmaneuver me now Son."

* * *

After around ten minutes, Father and Son flew back into their Hanger Bay and, left their fighters to be refueled.

Anakin at the same time, looked at his Son and spoke, "How do you like your ship now?"

"It is better than ever. Thank you for fixing it up."

Anakin smiled, "After you came back and took Mara after our little fight, It gave me more time to add a few more things."

Anakin nodded as he walked with his Son towards the elevator.

As Father and Son approached the Elevator.

* * *

A few minutes later, Father and Son entered Anakin's Chambers to see Han nervously seated next to Padme.

Luke frowned and spoke, "Where's Mara?"

"She's with Leia," replied Padme.

Luke nodded as Han spoke, "Kid I asked you permission to start my relationship with Leia back on Hoth, but neither one of your parents were int he picture back then. Things have changed a lot since then too."

Anakin breathed in deeply as he realized what Han was about to ask, he was dreading it but, He had to admit that he had no say in the matter. In his opinion, Granting Solo permission to take his daughter as his bride was up to Padme and Luke.

At that moment, Han spoke, "I love Leia. I want you to know that and, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to ask her to marry me but, I need your permission," stated Han as he looked at Anakin.

Anakin shook his head, "Don't look at me, I lost the right the day that I tortured her on the Death Star but, If you can take care of her you have my blessing."

Luke then spoke, "You have my blessing Han."

"And mine," replied Padme as she looked back at Anakin.

Padme then spoke, "Why do you think that you have no say in Luke and Leia's lives Anakin?"

"Look at our Son, I maimed him. I almost caused his wife to have a miscarriage. I tortured our Daughter on the Death Star, Do you think that I have any rights after all that I have done?" asked Anakin in frustration.

"You didn't know that Leia was your daughter," stated Han.

"I knew that Luke was my sun when I maimed him though," stated Anakin in anger.

Han frowned as Anakin spoke, "Are you sure that you're up to marrying into this crazy family?"

"I never really had a family but, I do like this one."

Anakin smiled, "Good, I wasn't sure about you at first but, I do like you now."

Han smiled at Anakin in response as Padme spoke, "Do you already have a ring for her?"

Han nodded, "I picked it out on one of the days that Chewie and I went into Theed for supplies."

"Good, Go ahead and ask her that question whenever you want."

"I will wait until after the battle," stated Han.

Anakin smiled, "We will be there pretty soon, Is the Falcon ready?"

Han nodded in silence.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, I will be taking my time with the next update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	31. Chapter 31

Executor: In Orbit above Endor:

Anakin looked at Admiral Piett and spoke, "Are all of the fighters ready?"

"Yes My Lord."

Anakin nodded, "Good, I am heading to the Hanger right now. Have Solo do his deed and, the moment that those Shields are down you launch those Fighters."

"Understood My Lord," replied Piett.

Anakin then reached out his hand, which Piett eagerly took as he spoke, "You have been a good friend Firmus despite my faults."

Piett smiled, "I always feared that your mistakes were going to be the death of you."

"Maybe in a way they will be," replied Anakin.

Piett frowned as Anakin continued, "Look after my family for me if I don't get back and, make sure that Solo marries my daughter."

Piett nodded, "You have my word Sir."

Anakin smiled as he turned and, left Piett in silence.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Hanger Bay, Anakin noticed his entire family gathered along with Han and Chewbacca.

He looked at Luke whom was just kissing Mara goodbye before approaching Padme and kissing her, "I will do my best to make it back Angel, I promise you."

Padme nodded as she hugged her husband and kissed him.

Leia hugged her father as he spoke, "I am sorry for everything."

"Let's not think about it," stated Leia.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Whatever you do, Never compromise yourself and let any bit of the Dark Side into your soul or, you will end up like me."

Anakin then kissed Vima's forehead as he spoke, "Take care of your Mom for me."

Vima nodded as Anakin hugged Mara and kissed Shmi's forehead.

He then turned towards the Shuttle as he noticed Luke boarding. He turned around before heading towards the shuttle and, looked at Jix, "Take care of them if I don't come back Jix."

"You know where my Loyalty lies," replied Jix with a smile.

Anakin nodded as he looked at Han and spoke, "Walk with me."

Han nodded as Anakin gave Padme one more kiss.

Once they were out of earshot, Anakin spoke, "In the event that you have an opportunity to destroy the Death Star but, Luke and I are still onboard, you fire that shot. Today isn't about keeping us alive, Today is about insuring the destruction of the Sith Once and For all."

"If the Emperor is to strong for us, we will fight him until the Death Star Explodes. If we can defeat him, we will get off before you blow it up. Do you understand?"

Han nodded as Anakin continued, "And, if Luke and I are both gone, You will be in charge of my family."

With that, Anakin turned and, headed up the boarding ramp of the Shuttle in silence.

* * *

Anakin then sat down in the copilot's seat of the shuttle alongside Luke, no words were exchanged until the two of them were out of the Hanger Bay.

Luke then spoke, "I hope that we can defeat him."

"I have a back up plan if we can't," stated Anakin.

"Let's hear it," replied Luke.

"We hold him off until The Death Star blows."

Luke nodded, "That seems fairly reasonable."

Anakin nodded as he activated his Comlink, "This is Lord Vader requesting deactivation of the Energy Shield."

A voice spoke, "Security Deflector shield will be deactivated when we have your code clearance, standby!"

Anakin then reached out in the Force with a smile, Han had the Millennium Falcon out of the Hanger bay and, He was already preparing to fly into the Atmosphere of Endor.

Anakin smiled, "He's got several special warheads that he's dropping on top of the Generator, that thing is gonna be gone."

Luke nodded as he felt the shuttle shake, "We're in the tractor beam."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Han smiled at Leia, "We're in the Atmosphere as we planned, everything is working out."

Leia nodded as Han spoke, "Alright Chewie let's drop those warheads on that bunker, we're right in position."

Within moments, Several large warheads detonated upon the Small Bunker that housed the Shield Generator.

Han then spoke into his Comlink, "Admiral Piett, do you read me?"

"Yes Captain Solo, The shield is down."

"Good, Send out the Fighters, we're going to make our run for the Death Star."

"Understood Captain, Piett out!"

Han then looked at Leia and Vima and spoke, "You two better get yourselves to the guns. Once the Fight starts, fire at will."

Leia and Vima obediently left the Cockpit without another word.

* * *

Death Star:

Anakin looked at Luke as the Elevator stopped, Within moments, they would be facing Emperor Palpatine.

He looked at Luke and spoke, "You're a far better man than I am Son, I am proud of You."

Luke nodded in silence as the doors of the Elevator hissed open, Together, Father and Son left the Elevator as they removed their robes.

Emperor Palpatine looked down upon the two black figures in shock, So Vader had indeed betrayed him. Why wasn't he surprised? He had to admit that he was surprised that Skywalker was fighting alongside his Father, Did he know about Mustafar? Did he know about how his father had choked his Mother? If he did, would he perhaps switch sides?

At that moment, Palpatine heard his Comlink ring, "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, Our shield Generator is gone, W-We are defenseless."

"Are we under attack?" asked Palpatine in anger.

"Y-Ye sir, We have a Corellian Freighter as well as a hoard of Tie Fighters from the Executor massing nearby, they can attack at any moment."

Palpatine nodded, "I want all available pilots to be sent into battle, immediately."

With that, Palpatine ended the transmission as he looked ahead of him at Vader and Skywalker.

Anakin looked at Luke and smiled, "This is it Son."

Luke smiled as, he activated his green lightsaber.

Anakin at the same time, activated his blue lightsaber.

"I have been waiting for this moment for my whole Life Father," stated Luke.

Anakin nodded as raised his blade.

Together, Father and Son assumed two defensive stances as they gave Palpatine the open door to make his first move.

Palpatine smiled as he stood up from his throne, Without a second though, he raised his hands and, directed a storm of Force lightning towards Luke.

Luke caught the Lighting with his Lightsaber as, Anakin Force Pushed the Emperor up against his throne and, Against the nearby Viewport.

Palpatine in response stood up as Anakin noticed that his right hand was bloody. The Old Man had been injured by the push, thought Anakin with a smile.

Luke then spoke, "I suggest you choose a more effective fighting method, Your lighting will be of no use against us."

"We shall see Skywalker," stated Palpatine as he took a Lightsaber in his hand and, activated it.

Secretly, The Emperor was wondering how he would survive.

Anakin at the same time, Sense around Six Royal Guards running towards the Emperor's aide.

"Luke, You take care of the Guards, I will take the Emperor."

Luke nodded as Anakin Force Jumped towards the Emperor and, crossed blades with the Sith Master.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Han Solo looked out of the viewport in disbelief, He wondered if he would ever be able to get used to flying alongside Imperial Tie Fighters in battle. This was going to be his first time, fighting alongside Imperial troops since the day of his discharge almost six years before.

Han immediately spoke, "All Fighters standby, We are going in."

Han at the same time looked at Chewie and spoke, "Do we have fighters coming in?"

_"Yes, Around a Hundred Enemy Fighters."_

Han nodded as he spoke into his comlink, "We have Enemy Fighters coming in, Accelerate to attack Speed, I want them held so that I can fly into the Death Star, I repeat hold them off, I will make the attack."

Han then spoke, "Leia, Vima are you two ready?"

"Guns are charged, We will fire at will," stated Leia.

"Good, Just remember not to get to cocky," stated Han as he flew the Falcon towards the Death Star.

As Han flew, He noticed a swarm of Tie Fighters, flying towards him.

* * *

Vima Skywalker smiled as she locked her targeting sights on her first Tie Fighter.

Within moments, the first Fighter was gone as she prepared to fire upon another. At the same time, She felt the Falcon shake and spin as they flew towards the Massive Death Star.

It was going to be a fast battle, She already could sense it.

She reached out in the Force and, sensed her Father and Brother, Both were faring well against The Emperor. In fact, there was no doubt in her mind that they would win.

* * *

Death Star:

Luke looked down at the six red corpses of the Royal Guards that he had easily killed, before turning his attention back to the Emperor and his Father.

They were currently on a Catwalk that was above the stairs, leading towards a nearby shaft. THe Emperor was back peddling, with his body above the nearby Shaft.

Without hesitation, Luke used the Force to throw his lightsaber towards the Catwalk.

Within moments, He noticed the Emperor lose his footing as he fell down towards the Shaft.

Palpatine was able to Jump towards a stable walk way above the Shaft as Luke used his disorientation to his advantage.

Luke Immediately attacked the Sith Master whom was quickly forced back by Luke's relentless series of overhead slashes.

* * *

At the same time, Anakin appeared at Luke side as he started to attack the Emperor.

Palpatine was in horror as he realized how overwhelmed he was.

He could die at any given moment. He looked at Luke and, used the Force to push him back.

Luke immediately regained his footing as he noticed that his Father and the Emperor were continuing to fight. There was no doubt that the Emperor was tiring, he could tell just by watching.

Luke smiled, as he reactivated his lightsaber and, charged towards the Emperor.

Anakin blocked Palpatine's strike as he spoke, "There is so much that you don't know Old Man."

He smiled as he looked at the Emperor, whom was no cornered. He had a shaft behind him and, Anakin in front of him. Palpatine looked around him, as he realized that he had no way out. He couldn't defeat either of the Skywalker's by lightsaber and, He couldn't run.

At the same time, Palpatine noticed Luke rejoining the fight as he realized that now was the time to play his last card.

He looked at Luke and spoke, "Did your Father ever tell you what became of your dear Mother Skywalker?"

Luke frowned as Palpatine continued, "He murdered her in his anger, He choked her to death just like he does to the men that fail him."

Luke smiled, "You have it all wrong old Man."

Anakin then spoke, "You see, for twenty years, you have lied to me and you have told me that I killed her on Mustafar. The truth is, that I didn't kill her. She actually survived Mustafar.

"I just kidnapped her and took her to one of my Ships before you could find her. I had her locked away like a slave for sixteen years before she escaped with our youngest child. I am actually in fact, A father of three. I have one Son and two daughters and, On top of that, Luke has fathered a child with Jade."

Anakin then looked at the now horrified Emperor whom now realized that his fate had been sealed and spoke, "You have lost Old Man. The Sith have lost forever, You're rule ends here and now."

Palpatine looked at Anakin and Luke in rage as he screamed, "NEVER!"

He then dropped his lightsaber as he raised his hands to release a storm of lighting upon the two Jedi.

Anakin and Luke merely raised their lightsabers to absorb the storm of lighting.

Anakin then raised his Flesh hand as he started to absorb the Emperor's Lightning.

He then, directed the Lighting back towards the Emperor.

Palpatine cried out in Pain, as the lighting started to burn through his body.

At the same time, Anakin used the Force to push the Sith Master over edge of the Shaft, Palpatine immediately gripped the rail in vain as Anakin approached him.

Anakin then spoke, "This is the End for you My Master!"

With that, Anakin slicked through both of Palpatine's wrists.

The Emperor let out a scream of horror as he fell down the shaft to his death.

Anakin looked down the shaft in silence as, he felt the Emperor's death through the Force.

He then, felt a heavy blast of Force Energy explode as it went up into the Throne room.

Anakin then turned to Luke and spoke, "It is over Son, It is over."

Luke nodded, "We better get out of here."

Anakin nodded as he looked down at the Emperor's lightsaber.

"Let all traces of him burn," with that, Anakin kicked the Lightsaber down the shaft as he walked with his Son towards the Elevator.

After retrieving their robes, Father and Son entered the Elevator and, headed towards the Hanger.

Anakin looked at Luke with a smile and spoke, "I have never felt so good inside and out. In fact, I feel better than I have felt in twenty two years, He's gone. He is gone and, the Galaxy is free."

Luke nodded, "What means the most to me is the fact that Leia and Shmi won't be ruling it as Sith Lords."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Luke then spoke, "They are inside of the Death Star, I can sense them."

Anakin reached out through the Force and, nodded in agreement, "We better get off of this thing before it blows."

Luke smiled in response.

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Leia smiled as she destroyed what she guessed to be her hundredth Tie Fighter.

At the same time, She noticed that here were still around Three Fighters that were on the Falcon's tail, As they flew through the Shaft that was within the depths of the Death Star and, towards their target.

Currently, There were only three Tie fighters left, No now one, Vima had just destroyed the lead fighter and, The debris from the fighter destroyed the one directly behind it.

She smiled as Vima spoke, "Can I get the last one?"

"Go ahead Sis," replied Leia with a smile.

Within moments, Vima's guns from the belly of the Falcon erupted and, Leia saw the Fighter turn into space dust.

At the same time, Han spoke, "We are in range Girls, Sit tight it is gonna be a close one getting out of here."

"Understood," replied Leia.

Han smiled, as he came into range of the reactor of the Falcon.

"I sure hope that Luke and Anakin are making it off of this thing."

"They are," replied Leia and Vima in unison.

Han smiled in response as he spoke, "Alright Chewie, Here it goes."

Han then, released a series of Concussion Missiles that easily hit their targets.

At that moment, Han noticed the Main reactor begin to collapse as he flew the Falcon out of the Tunnel and, towards the exit.

As Flames started to Surround the Falcon, Han smiled as he put as he took the Falcon to maximum speed.

Moments later, The Falcon flew directly out of the tunnel that was now filled with flames from the explosions within.

The Death Star was about to be no more, Han looked at Chewie as he roared in delight.

"We've Got them Pal, It is over!"

* * *

At the same time, A lone Imperial Shuttle flew out of the hanger of the Death Star, Anakin and Luke had easily gotten to their shuttle and, had easily escaped the now doomed space station.

As the Shuttle and Falcon flew away, The Death Star exploded into a brilliant yet, beautiful supernova.

* * *

Executor:

Mara Jade Skywalker stood alongside her Mother in Law with her infant daughter in her arms as she watched the Millennium Falcon land in the Hanger. What was far more important to her though, was the Shuttle next to the Falcon, The shuttle that carried her beloved husband.

Mara ran towards the boarding ramp, not waiting for it to hit the durasteel floor as Luke came down the ramp. She rushed up the ramp as Luke took her in his arms and, kissed her.

"Thank the Force Luke, I didn't want to lose you."

Luke smiled as he kissed his wife before kissing his daughter's forehead.

At the same time, He noticed his Mother and his sisters, followed by Han and Chewie rushing towards the Falcon.

"Looks like we are getting a welcoming party," stated Anakin.

Luke nodded as he noticed Admiral Piett entering the Hanger with General Veers.

At the same time, Vima hugged him as he felt Leia kiss his cheek.

Padme made no time in taking the time to hug her son and give him a kiss on the cheek after kissing Anakin.

Luke then hugged Han with a smile as he turned towards Piett and Veers.

Admiral Piett then spoke, "Congragulations My Lord, It is finally done."

Anakin smiled as Piett spoke, "What are your orders?"

"Set your course for Sullust, we will be holding peace Talks with the Alliance there."

Piett nodded in silence, "At once my Lord."

Anakin then spoke, "Also get this ship ready, We are going to have a party. We just won a great victory and, a lot of men risked their lives in order to allow Solo to destroy that Technological Terror. We need to give them a reward."

Piett smiled, "I like the sound of a few drinks myself."

Anakin smiled, "After putting up with me for three years, I think that you have earned it."

Piett nodded in agreement.

Anakin then looked at Padme and spoke, "I want to do nothing but relax."

Padme nodded in agreement as Leia spoke, "Where's Ryoo?"

"With Jix," replied Padme with a smile.

Leia smiled, "I can't wait to see Grandma's face when Ryoo brings him home."

Anakin smirked, "I actually need to pay Jix for his services. Once I pay him, He will have plenty to get his own house and start his own family."

Padme smiled, "That is something that he deserves."

Anakin nodded as he took Padme's hand before, heading towards his chambers.

* * *

A few hours later, The entire Skywalker family gathered in the Skywalker Chambers along with Han, Chewie, Ryoo, Jix and Piett as Everyone sat down to a large dinner.

Anakin smiled, "So as you know, Luke and I did in fact destroy The Emperor.

Tomorrow, we are going to have a celebration on the ship and, we will also be having peace talks with the Alliance."

Piett smiled as Anakin continued, "I am also very grateful to you Admiral, for putting up with everything. I think that you have most certainly earned your retirement."

Piett smiled in amusement as Anakin then looked at Jix and spoke, "I am sorry that I pulled you into everything like I did Jix, after this is all over, I am going to give you some compensation and, You will never have to do another job for me again."

Anakin at the same time noticed Ryoo smiling as he spoke, "You may have to argue with my Mother in Law though, based on the look of things."

Luke smiled and spoke, "Welcome to the club."

"You don't get along with her either?" asked Jix.

Luke shook his head, "I don't think that anyone does. My Daughter doesn't even like her."

Anakin looked at his Son in shock, "Let's hear about that."

"Shmi just started screaming the moment that she was placed in her arms," stated Luke with a smile.

Anakin shook his head, "Of course she doesn't like her, she is a Skywalker after all."

Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later after dinner, Luke and Mara found themselves in their bed with their daughter laying between them.

Mara smiled, "She is happy that her Daddy is back."

Luke nodded, "If something had happened to me, She would have known."

"It wasn't to difficult of a fight it sound like, since you took advantage of his arrogance."

Luke nodded, "You should have seen his face when my Father told him that Mom was alive, He was horrified."

Mara smiled at her husband in response as he kissed Shmi on the forehead before kissing Mara.

"I am never leaving Mara, Remember that."

Mara nodded in silence.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, There will be a few more chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	32. Chapter 32

Anakin awoke the next morning and, headed straight for the training room to spar.

He had to admit that he found it amusing when, he found Luke, Mara and Vima inside of the training room. He looked and, noticed Shmi in a small baby carrier overlooking the couple and Vima.

He smiled, "It looks like you have found a way to train without Shmi stopping you."

Luke nodded, "She laughs. We just have to keep her busy. Right now, Mara and I are going to take a break. You and Vima start sparring, so that she will stay happy."

Anakin nodded as he picked out a training saber.

He looked at Vima with a smile, "Are you ready Vima?"

Vima eagerly nodded as she prepared to attack her father.

Anakin smiled as he blocked his daughter's attack and, spoke, "You're getting better and better."

Vima nodded, "Luke always makes sure that we practice at least once a day."

Anakin nodded as he noticed Leia enter the training room as Mara took Shmi out of the room.

Anakin then looked at Leia and spoke, "Want to Spar?"

Leia nodded as she picked out a training lightsaber.

Anakin then took a defensive position as Leia advanced upon him and, made an overhead slash that he easily blocked.

Anakin then made several aggressive attacks upon Leia that she easily blocked.

He smiled, "Your skills are very impressive."

"If I am so skilled, Why didn't you let me take part in killing the Emperor?" asked Leia in anger.

Anakin frowned, "Do you really want to know the truth Leia?"

Leia nodded as Anakin spoke, "How about we train first? I want you to ask yourself if you want to know the truth. Because, once you know there will be no going back. You will also know way more than you want to know."

Leia nodded in silence.

* * *

Padme watched as Mara entered her living room with Shmi, "Is she hungry?" asked Padme.

Mara nodded, "She did give us some time to spar though, Luke had me spar with Vima."

Padme smiled, "You go ahead and feed her, I will get you fed."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all, Normally on mornings like this, Vima and I would eat breakfast alone."

"You mean back when you were a prisoner?" asked Mara.

Padme nodded as she rubbed her neck in memory.

"I don't know how I kept my sanity with that thing on me for sixteen years."

Mara shook her head, "It is a wonder that Luke forgave him for that."

"It certainly did take him a decent amount of time. That is for certain," replied Padme.

Mara nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anakin looked at Leia as he deactivated his lightsaber as she spoke, "I am ready to hear your reason."

Anakin nodded as he set his training lightsaber down. He then, turned towards Leia and spoke, "Let's take a walk."

Leia in response followed her father out of the door to the training room and, into the Durasteel Hallways of the Executor.

After a few minutes, Anakin spoke, "Did you ever find it odd how there was all of this bad blood between Luke and I and then, All of the sudden we are side by side after my abduction of Mara?"

"I did find it fairly odd," replied Leia.

Anakin nodded, "We saw a dark vision of the future. Luke and I both had the same dream at the same time as we slept."

"What was the dream?" asked Leia.

"In the dream, The Emperor killed our entire family and, The Sith won."

"How could he do that? I mean you killed him easily."

"He had help," Anakin grimly replied.

"Help?" asked Leia.

Anakin nodded, "Help."

Leia gasped in horror as something dawned upon her, "Me?"

Anakin nodded as Leia breathed in deeply, "I-I killed everyone? Vima and even Shmi?"

"Everyone except Shmi, Even Han."

Leia gasped in horror, "If I was a Sith, Why would I leave Shmi alive?"

"Every Sith Lord takes an Apprentice," replied Anakin.

Leia gasped in horror as Anakin continued, "You and Shmi killed Palpatine together and, ruled the Galaxy side by side in the dark future. We had to prevent that from coming to pass by killing the Emperor."

Leia shivered, "That means that I am destined to fall."

Anakin shook his head, "We all have brushes with the Dark Side and, we all have the potential to be what Palpatine was no matter how good we are. I am an example of that fact. Don't let it get to you. That future has been changed."

Leia nodded as Anakin continued, "I want your word that you will never share Shmi's part in that future with Mara or Shmi. I don't want Mara burdened with such a thing, She already has enough on her shoulders as a young Mother."

"You have my Word Father."

Leia paused for a moment before speaking, "You did that for me yesterday didn't you?"

"Of course I did, once you're a parent, You will understand the love that a Parent has for their child."

Leia nodded silently in response as Anakin spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," replied Leia.

"Go get some breakfast from your Mom, I am going to find out what our ETA to Sullust is."

Leia silently nodded as her father left her.

As Leia stood in the hallway in horror at her Father's revelation, She felt an all to familiar presence, "Hello sweetheart," stated Han as he came into view.

Leia managed to smile as Han hugged her before giving her a kiss.

"Are you alright Leia?" asked Han with a voice of concern.

Leia frowned, "Y-You won't tell anyone about this?"

"Leia, the last time that you looked this way, it was right after you found out who your Father was. Just tell me."

Leia breathed in deeply in response.

* * *

Anakin walked onto the Command Bridge and, noticed Admiral Piett issuing orders as he turned towards him.

He smiled and spoke, "What is our ETA to Sullust Admiral?"

"Two Hours Sir."

Anakin nodded, "Very well, Have a shuttle prepared. We will most likely board their Command Ship in order to negotiate."

"Understood Sir," replied Piett.

Anakin then spoke, "Once everything is over, I want to find you a good job teaching at the Academy, That way you can stay with your family."

"I would like that," replied Piett.

"With the Experience that you have, You will be an excellent instructor."

Piett smiled in response as Anakin left the Bridge.

* * *

Han looked at Leia as he spoke, "None of that matters to me. Do you want to know why?" asked Han as he wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Han, I-I killed you in the future though."

"But that has been changed. I am still here, I will always be with you."

"What do you mean always?" asked Leia.

Han in response dropped down to one knee as he held out a beautiful ring, "I want you to become my Wife Leia. Will you Marry me?"

Leia looked at Han for a moment in shock, She was speechless as she spoke, "Are you sure?"

"I don't care about that Force crap or your dark future, I love you. Will you Marry Me?"

"Yes!" replied Leia in response.

Han smiled as he slipped the ring onto Leia's finger as the couple shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Luke and Vima had just finished their breakfast when Anakin entered the room.

Anakin looked over at them and spoke, "We have two hours before we arrive at Sullust. I want you to make sure that you are ready."

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "Where's that pretty wife of yours?"

"She's taking a nap with Shmi."

Anakin smiled, "Good, That is something that a young mother always needs."

At the same time, Padme entered the room in a beautiful dark blue ceremonial gown.

Padme smiled, "Although this was my prison for sixteen years, I certainly was indulged."

Anakin then spoke "Once this is all over, I will be spoiling you even more."

Padme shook her head, "I have everything."

* * *

Executor: In Orbit above Sullust:

Anakin stood alongside Padme as he looked ahead of him at the Rebel Fleet.

He breathed in deeply as he looked at Padme and spoke, "Inform them that we are ready to board."

Within moments, an image of Mon Mothma appeared as Padme spoke, "I am bringing Anakin and my Family over Mon, Two Imperial Commanders will also be present."

"Understood, Home One will tractor beam you once you're in range."

"Understood, Skywalker out!" replied Padme.

Padme then turned to Anakin and spoke, "Where is everybody?"

"They are already in the hanger."

"I haven't seen Han or Leia since like yesterday."

"I think that Han popped the question today," replied Anakin.

"Y-You mean that he is taking our Leia?" asked Padme.

"I gave him permission to ask her. If she said yes Then, we should be noticing her engagement ring," replied Anakin.

Padme nodded in silence.

* * *

Luke stood alongside Mara with Shmi in his arms as, he watched Han and Leia enter the Hanger Bay Side by side.

He shook his head, "Where have you two been?"

Chewie at the same time, who was standing alongside Vima roared the same question.

Mara at the same time looked suspiciously at her Sister in Law as Leia spoke, "We were kind of on a morning date. Han and I will explain when Mom and Dad arrive."

A few minutes later, Anakin and Padme entered the Hanger Bay side by side.

Anakin's eyes immediately locked upon Han and Leia, "Do you two want to share something?"

Leia smiled, "Han asked me to marry him and, I said yes."

Anakin smiled as he noticed tears appear in Padme's eyes.

He looked at his future Son in Law with a smile and spoke, "You better take good care of her."

"You have my word Pal."

Anakin smirked, "And your life."

Luke smirked as Anakin spoke, "Threatening is a method that you will also learn to use in the future on Shmi's Boyfriends, All father's do it. It comes naturally."

Han smiled, "My Blaster should do the job, that is if we have a girl."

Anakin smiled, "We will just have to see what happens."

Han nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Anakin noticed Admiral Piett and General Veers walk into the Hanger bay as Piett spoke, "Everything is taken care of Sir. Are we ready?"

Anakin nodded as he headed towards the boarding ramp.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Mon Mothma stood along side Yoda as she prepared for the meeting that would hopefully finally bring peace to the Galaxy.

Ahead of her, she watched as the Imperial Shuttle floated into the hanger bay.

Onboard the shuttle, was the man whom had been her enemy for two decades, Darth Vader also known as, Anakin Skywalker.

She breathed in deeply as she looked at Yoda and spoke, "Can we trust him Master Yoda?"

"Mmmm, Redeemed he is, Changed him for life, his family have."

Mon nodded, "The next few hours are going to be interesting."

Yoda didn't say anything but, the old Jedi Master somehow knew that the meeting was going to be much shorter than Mon was anticipating.

Anakin breathed in deeply as he walked down the boarding ramp of the shuttle, followed by Padme, General Veers and Admiral Piett.

He looked ahead of him at Mon Mothma. His eyes, Instantly locked upon Master Yoda whom was perched on a cargo container alongside Mon.

He was silent for a moment before speaking, "On behalf of the Empire, We are here in peace to negotiate a permanent truce."

Mon nodded, "Very well."

At that moment, Mon noticed Luke and Mara Skywalker walk down the boarding ramp with a blanketed bundle that she guessed to be their newborn baby.

Behind them, she saw Princess Leia and Han Solo followed by Chewbacca and Vima Skywalker.

She motioned for everyone to follow her as she noticed Wedge Antilles and several other members of Rogue Squadron rushed forward to greet their Commander and, to see his child.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Conference room a short time later, Mon noticed Anakin calmly sit down as she sat down.

He immediately spoke, "Let's hear your requests."

"We want all regional Governors removed from all sectors. We want several to be tried for War Crimes."

Mon paused as General Dodonna spoke, "What is your opinion on punishing some of these criminals?"

"I want no part of it, I am just as bad as them," stated Anakin.

Dodonna nodded as Mon spoke, "You're just going to give everything up this easily?"

Anakin nodded, "Thrawn and some of the others will have to be reasoned with but, it is possible. As for me, I just want to live what years I may have with my wife and daughter."

Mon looked at Padme with a frown, "Are you ok with this?"

Padme nodded as Mon glared at Anakin and spoke, "I better not see or hear about you treating her like you did ever again."

"Mistreat her again, He will not. Sense no darkness in him Do I," stated Yoda from his position.

Mon nodded as Anakin continued, "I am going to take all of the Imperial Navy and, either disband it or place whatever we need in the hands of the New Senate, Not the Chancellor."

"You're making it this easy Skywalker?" asked Mon.

"The bottom line is that I am done with it Lady Mothma. I am just done, I wasted twenty two years of my life surrounded with nothing but war and destruction and, I don't want to waste another minute living in it."

"Very well," replied Mon.

* * *

After around an hour, Anakin and Mon Mothma with the help of Yoda, had made it through the negotiations that would change the Galaxy.

Anakin and Luke then took their time to talk with Yoda.

The two Jedi walked with the Ancient Jedi Master as he spoke, "Search I will for Force sensitive children for our Order, I will."

Anakin nodded as Yoda spoke, "Promoting you both to the Rank Of Jedi Master I am."

Anakin shook his head, "I should be demoted to the rank of Padawan."

"Demoted Was Revan?" asked Yoda.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't think he was."

"What of Ulic Qel-Droma?"

"I can't remember his story that well Master, I was horrible when it came to history."

"Redeemed he was, Lived he did to train Jedi Master Vima Sunrider before his death."

Anakin gasped in shock, "Vima?"

"The name of your child, Mmmm yes."

"Mom told me that she knew that your ignorance of history would prevent you from recognizing the name," stated Luke.

Anakin smiled, "She really did play me way more than I realized in the last sixteen years."

"Did what she had to do to protect her children she did," replied Yoda with a chuckle.

Anakin hung his head in shame in response as Yoda spoke, "Go to Coruscant you must, Begin the Dismantling of the Empire you will."

Anakin nodded as he bowed to the Ancient Jedi Master, "I will see you after Coruscant is secure Master."

Yoda nodded as he hobbled off.

Luke looked at his father in shock, "Do you not find it odd that he didn't mention any of your sins from the past?"

Anakin frowned, "There is nothing that we can do to change the past is there?"

Luke shook his head as Anakin continued, "What point is there in talking about it then?"

Luke frowned, "I don't know."

"All we can do is build a better future on the rubble that we are standing on."

* * *

Executor:

Anakin looked eagerly at Padme as he climbed into bed, "What is Ryoo up to?"

"She told me that her and Jix are now officially a couple."

Anakin smiled, "After we take care of the regional Governors in the next week, we will have to head on home. I can't wait to see your Mother's face when she finds out about Han and Leia's marriage."

"Oh please, I hope Vima has more than one bowl of fruit punch to dump on her."

Anakin laughed, "I really wish that I could have seen that."

At that moment, Padme noticed Anakin's expression turn serious as he spoke, "I missed so much. I missed Shmi's birth, Four years of Vima's life. I deprived you of nineteen years with Luke and Leia's lives while missing out on their lives, I really lost a lot in the last twenty years. I can't believe that you forgave me."

"It is better to forgive, It did take Luke and Leia a long time forgive you though after learning about what you did to me."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "What does Leia want to do for her wedding?"

"I think she wants to just have it done soon. I am not sure where though."

"I think that Han is an excellent choice."

"Luke couldn't have picked anyone better that is for certain," replied Padme.

Anakin smiled, "I am glad that he was able to man up and take care of things while I was wasting my life away being the idiot that I am."

"You're not an idiot Ani, You just made some mistakes because of Palpatine's influence."

Anakin sighed, "If Only My Mother hadn't died so long ago, I bet it would have been different."

"It probably would have, That was really the start of all of it," stated Padme.

"You can say that again, I went and visited her grave not long ago."

"Did you see Owen and Beru?" asked Padme.

Anakin shook his head, "I tried to keep myself concealed when I did it. I am pretty sure that the flowers that I left died within the hour though."

Padme frowned, "At least you visited her grave. It shows that you are getting stronger."

Anakin at this point, Was stroking his wife's hair as he turned the lights off.

Padme smiled as she felt his protective arms wrapping around her.

* * *

Almost done with this fanfic. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It will probably be done this week or next week.


	33. Chapter 33

Executor: In Orbit above Naboo: Four weeks Later:

Anakin stood alongside Luke as the Executor dropped out of Hyperspace, After several weeks of taking care of things on Coruscant, they were finally able to enjoy some peace.

All of the Regional Governors had been removed, Many were now going to be put on trial for a wide array of crimes.

Anakin had managed to reason with Grand Admiral Thrawn and many other High ranking Imperial Official and, succeed in convincing them to join the new Republic so that they could be a part of the change in the Galaxy.

Piett was now taking his job at the Academy as soon as he returned the Executor to Coruscant and, Thrawn was taking charge of the combined Imperial and Alliance Fleet which would soon become the New Republic Navy along side, Admiral Ackbar.

Yoda was seeing to the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple which, Anakin and Luke would be returning to after their vacation on Naboo was over.

Anakin smiled as he looked at Luke, "Are you ready to visit your Grandma and fight with her?"

Luke smirked, "She is going to be horrified when she sees Leia's engagement ring."

"And Ryoo and Jix," added Anakin with a smirk as he saw the said couple walk onto the Command Bridge.

Anakin turned towards Jix whom smiled, "Solo said that the Falcon is ready whenever you're ready to disembark."

Anakin smiled, "Good, Tell Solo that I will be down in a few minutes."

Jix nodded as Anakin looked at Ryoo, "I hope that you're ready to argue with your Grandmother."

"I think that everyone is ready, Are you going to take part?"

Anakin smiled, "If there is a reason to, maybe. Otherwise, I am just going to enjoy the cheap entertainment."

"Just put Vima in the room with a large bowl of fruit Punch," stated Luke with a smile.

"I don't think that one is enough," added Ryoo.

Luke smirked in response as Anakin spoke, "I can imagine that it must have been something to see."

"Even my Mom was laughing," stated Ryoo."

Anakin nodded as he looked at Luke, "Go get your wife and baby and head on down to the Hanger, I will be there in a few minutes."

Luke obediently nodded in response as he followed Ryoo and Jix towards the Elevator.

Anakin then turned and, headed towards Admiral Piett whom was issuing orders to his nephew Kirkland.

Piett turned to him and spoke, "So you're off My Lord?"

Anakin nodded, "I want you to know that, I never had a better man serve under me."

Piett smiled, "Although you had your ups and downs, It was my honor to serve under you."

Anakin smiled, "We will have to keep in touch, You deserve a long happy life with your wife and kids."

"The same for you My Lord, Of course I should also say grandkids."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "I already have a feeling that there will be more, Just take care of yourself," stated Anakin as he shook Piett's hand and, gave him a firm hug.

He then turned and, looked at the Command Bridge one more time before, heading towards the Turbolift.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Hanger Bay, Anakin noticed Padme and Vima boarding the Falcon as he looked at Luke, "Are you going to fly your Fighter down to the surface?"

"Yeah, I think so, What about you?"

Anakin smiled, "It is going to be hard to part with mine, I think I am going to keep it."

Luke smiled as his father headed towards his Tie Advanced X1.

Luke at the same time, headed towards his X-Wing Fighter with an eager smile.

* * *

Naboo:

Padme watched as her Husband And Son flew towards the family hanger, For twenty minutes, they had done nothing but race each other and, attempt to out maneuver the other.

In a way, she felt like they were immature but, they were Skywalkers.

She watched as the two Starfighters landed Side by Side, Together, she saw Father and Son climb out of the fighters as Mara came up to her side with Shmi, "I am glad that they have finally decided to act like Adults instead of boys."

Padme smirked, "I was wondering if that was ever going to happen."

"One thing that I have learned in the last month is, that Luke gets his immaturity from Darth Vader of all people."

"He is fairly immature when you think about it."

Mara nodded as Padme's eyes locked upon her Granddaughter.

Mara smiled, "Would you like to take her?"

"You know that I always do," replied Padme as she held out her hands to receive the baby.

Within moments, she had Shmi in her arms as she smiled at the baby, "You are so pretty Shmi."

Shmi merely smiled as Mara spoke, "She is getting big isn't she?"

Padme nodded as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead, "She is so adorable."

Mara smiled in response as Anakin and Luke joined the two women.

Anakin smiled, "I think that Luke and I are going to have to fly more."

Padme shook her head, "Is that your excuse for acting like children?"

"What do you mean children?" asked Luke.

"With the way that you two were flying, I am surprised that Air Traffic Control didn't come after you," replied Padme.

"We were just trying to see which one of us is the best since we never had the chance in our past dogfights," replied Luke.

"Who is the best?" asked Mara.

"We still don't know," replied Anakin.

"I think that you're slowing down in your old age," stated Luke.

"Hey, I am the one that killed the Emperor, If you want to call someone old, Go visit Master Yoda."

"You have grey hair, I think that it backs up my statement."

"You have blond hair, I think that it backs up my statement about you still being inexperienced," stated Anakin.

"I have been in plenty of battles," stated Luke in frustration.

"It still doesn't add up to my three and a half decades of experience. Let's faces it, You're barely twenty, your birthday isn't for another two weeks but, You only have around ten years of experience."

"Thirteen years of piloting experience, Ben had me flying when I was seven."

"It still doesn't compare that well to me, I am forty three and want me to say how many years of Experience that I have?"

Luke frowned as his Father spoke, "I started podracing when I was like five, add those years on Tattooine in with my Jedi years and my years as Vader and, I have a total of thirty eight years of piloting under my belt."

Luke was silent in response as Anakin spoke, "I rest my case.

Padme chuckled as Anakin took her hand, "That is good warm up for the upcoming argument with my Mom."

"Is she coming?" asked Anakin.

"They will be here any minute," replied Padme.

Anakin smiled in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin headed into the large dining room that was within the Lake House as the Naberrie's all filed in.

He noticed Sola and Darred shaking hands with Jix as Jobal looked on with distain.

"Where in the Galaxy did you find him Ryoo?"

Jix was the first to speak, "Uncle D introduced us."

Anakin smiled, "Jix is the most loyal out of all of my agents, he met Ryoo onboard the Executor last month."

Jobal shook her head in disgust, "Why couldn't you have married one of the suitors that I offered Ryoo?"

"I didn't like any of them Grandma, I am thirty years old, I have been through three boyfriends and, none of them were right for me. Jix is the first one that I have found that I think stands a chance."

"If only you would lower your standards, I mean the way you broke up with the last one was just out of line."

"He had three other girlfriends while we were together, Of course I ditched him, He was a pig."

Darred in anger spoke, "I won't have you telling my daughter who she can date, This Man has hard hands that show the good sign of a hardworking man, In fact, He is much better than that worthless banker that you suggested for her a few months ago."

Jix smiled as Darred spoke, "Do you need a job now that you're going to be living on Naboo?"

Jix nodded, "I have enough money from Uncle D that I don't have to work but, I am the kind of guy that goes crazy without work, I am a Mechanic that is for certain."

"Good, I have a friend that needs someone at his Speeder repair shop, I will take you down there tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir," replied Jix.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "I don't see any problem with him Jobal, He has good Manners."

"You always are ok with them choosing people that are below them in class," stated Jobal in disgust.

"I don't want another word about this," stated Ryoo in anger.

At the same time Leia approached her grandparents holding Han's hand.

"By the way, Han and I are engaged."

Jobal looked at her Granddaughter in horror before looking at Padme, "You're allowing this disgrace to marry her?"

"I can't think of a better Man for her," stated Padme.

"There are plenty of good ones if you look around, What about Panaka's son?"

"I don't want that dirtbag's Son within a mile of my daughter," stated Padme in anger.

Jobal frowned as Anakin spoke, "No one wants to hear your opinion but, I will tell you that your opinion is pathetic. Panaka is nothing but a traitor."

"He comes from a good family though," stated Jobal.

"I don't give a dam about his Family or his class. I don't care about Solo's family either, all that I care about is the fact that he loves and cares for my daughter."

"All you have ever done is degrade us because of the spouses we choose, All we want is to be with whom we choose and, we don't want you to question it. I love Mara and she is the Mother of my Child. Leia loves Han and Han loves her and, He is my Best friend. Just keep your thoughts to yourself," added Luke in anger.

Jobal frowned as she spoke, "Luke, I don't approve of Mara and I don't approve of Han and you and Leia and even Ryoo seem to fail to understand the importance of choosing one of your own kind. You and Leia also take after your parents based on your career choices. If only you would choose something safer and now, even Vima is following your footsteps."

"Mind your own business and keep your ugly nose out of ours," stated Vima.

Anakin did his best to hide his laugh as Jobal looked at him in anger, "Are you not going to do something about your Daughter's disrespectful tongue?"

"There is no need for her to respect someone whom is unworthy of her respect," stated Anakin in disgust.

Jobal frowned as she spoke, "I only wish that they would choose people of better stature."

"I have chosen Han and I choose no other, If I were you I would get used to it, I don't need to hear your pathetic statements about him because, I am Happy with him," stated Leia in anger.

"I just wish that you would choose someone that wasn't below you," stated Jobal in disgust

Padme at the same time approached her Mother and, stopped inches from her face.

"Han has saved my Son's life various times and, he has saved my Daughter's life, I don't want any other Man to marry her. Mara? Well, she's my daughter. She had no one to teach her how to live so I taught her what any good girl should know."

"She is the mother of my grandchild and further more, I love Mara as though she was my child and hearing you degrade my child is making me very angry" Padme yelled in anger.

Jobal flinched in response as Padme backed away, "What makes a person below you?" asked Anakin in anger as he watched Padme back away.

Jobal frowned, "You are the Galaxy's Most powerful Man and, You have three children that my daughter gave you. Your Son married that Redhead who as no family or any past. Her family were nothing more than Jedi that were killed by the Emperor she is only an Orphan. Your Daughter is with a low life Smuggler and you do nothing, I would say that their suitors are perfect examples of people being below you."

"Does a Mass Murder or former Sith Lord and Slave qualify as the lowest of low?"

Jobal paused for a moment, "W-Well yes, A Mass Murder should be in prison and a Sith Lord, well, they are the ruin of the Galaxy. A slave, They are servants and meant to be nothing more."

"I am both of those things and tag on the title of Slave since I was born a slave and now, here you are calling me the most powerful Man in the Galaxy. By your standards, I am very well below you that is for certain," stated Anakin.

Jobal was silent in response, she didn't dare to say a word against Anakin and, it was obvious.

Anakin then spoke, "If you can't say anything, Then, I don't expect you to ever say a single thing against Han, Leia or Jix or even any future boyfriends that Vima brings home if you are alive when that happens. Do you understand?" asked Anakin in anger.

Jobal breathed in deeply and nodded, "I understand."

"I also recall that slavery is illegal. So watch what you say about slaves being nothing more than servants especially in the presence of a Man who witnessed the most horrible things happen to his mother as a child because of her status."

At the same time Sola spoke, "Mom would you consider a hardworking farmer to be below you?"

Jobal frowned, "In terms of life, I am certain that a hardworking Farmer is probably a good man but yes, he is certainly below me."

"So now you are above your Father and your Mother? As I recall they were both hardworking Farmers," stated Pooja in anger.

Jobal hung her head as she realized that she was being attacked at all sides.

At the same time, Ruwee spoke, "Your parents would be ashamed of you. Look at you, You just put yourself above them, What is wrong with you?"

Jobal hung her head in shame as she realized that she had just made herself look like a complete idiot.

Without another word, she stormed out of the room as tears of humiliation welled up in her eyes.

Luke at the same time spoke, "I would say that we have something to celebrate with Han and Leia's engagement."

"Let's make a toast," stated Ruwee.

"While we're at it, Let's make a toast to the two women of the Hour," stated Anakin as he made a gesture towards Sola and Pooja.

Sola smiled, "That certainly was a joint effort on our part."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Everyone sat in the large dining room as Anakin and Luke shared their story of their final fight with Palpatine.

Ruwee couldn't help but smile when they got to the part about Palpatine's lie about Padme, "I wish I could have been a fly on the wall so that I could have seen the look on his face," he stated.

Anakin nodded, "It was certainly a look that had both of us amused. It was at that moment that he realized just how trapped he was and, He was shocked when he realized that after seventy years of having things his way, he was finally loosing."

Ruwee smiled, "I am just glad that he is gone from the Galaxy for good."

Anakin nodded in response as he noticed Jobal eating her food in silence, After the fight, she hadn't said a single word.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "So are you going to rejoin the Jedi Order?"

Anakin nodded, "I am going to do that for certain, I will also most likely take a Padawan of my own."

"How long until Vima is a Knight?" asked Sola.

"That is for Luke to decide," stated Anakin.

Sola nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "I was wondering if you would like to help me get things planned for the wedding Sola."

"I would love to do that," stated Sola with a smile at Leia.

"I will help you whenever your daughter's decide to get married."

"I will hold you to that although I don't think that it will be long based on Ryoo and Jix. I have never seen her just click with somebody so fast."

Padme smiled, "Finding your soulmate isn't an easy thing and, He comes when you least expect it. I know it first hand."

Sola smiled in response noticing that her Mother had a look of anger on her face.

At the same time, No one in the room noticed the cake that was floating towards Jobal's head except Chewbacca and Anakin.

Anakin and Chewbacca exchanged a glance as the Wookiee Smiled.

Anakin looked at Vima as he covered his mouth.

At the same time, He looked and, saw Vima use the Force to turn the cake upside down as it covered Jobal's head within moments.

Anakin was unable to control himself as he bursted into laughter along with everyone at the table except for Padme and Jobal.

All eyes at the same time turned towards Vima as Jobal looked at herself in embarrassment. Padme then spoke, "Anakin I think that you should stop laughing and have a talk with our daughter. She certainly needs a good spanking."

"I think that eleven years old qualifies as being to old Mom."

"And I don't see any problem with what she did," added Anakin with a smile at his daughter.

Padme looked at Anakin in anger, "You're supposed to be the parent and you're supposed to be standing by me."

Anakin frowned, "I can't help it, I am sorry Angel."

Luke then spoke, "My Padawan was merely practicing her skills Mom, Just let it go."

"I shouldn't be listening to either of you based on how you were flying today," stated Padme in frustration.

"I wasn't flying crazy but, I am completely amused by the situation," stated Ruwee.

"Try being me, This Child is always making a fool out of me," stated Jobal.

"You deserve it," stated Han.

Jobal glared at Han in response.

Sola then spoke, "I know that I shouldn't encourage it Padme but, She did deserve it."

Padme shook her head in silence.

* * *

A few hours later, The Lake house was quiet as everyone went off to bed after a few hours of socializing after dinner.

Luke and Mara headed for their Room with Shmi both, were eager to be alone as a family.

As the couple climbed into bed after tucking Shmi in, Mara spoke, "Vima is hilarious."

Luke nodded, "I still can't believe that she did that to My Grandma twice."

"I love how angry your Mom was at Anakin for letting her slide."

"I have to say that I was so frustrated with my Grandma tonight that I was content with only one piece of cake because of Vima."

"So was I," replied Mara as she cuddled up with her husband.

"I don't even think we needed even one piece. Sugar is just to unhealthy for you," added Luke.

Mara nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes. She was in her favorite place in the entire Galaxy, in the arms of her husband. There was no other place that she loved more.

Luke smiled and, kissed his wife before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, There will be one more chapter, I promise, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Writing this Story has been awesome. I have a new Vader/ Leia fic that should be up in a few hours, please let me know if you like it.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue: One Month Later:

Anakin watched as Padme, Mara and, Sola made the final touches to Leia's wedding veil.

Today was the day that he would give her away to Han Solo. He smiled, "You look beautiful Leia."

Leia smiled, "Thank you Dad."

Anakin nodded as Leia looked at Mara and spoke, "I kind of feel bad because, You didn't have a nice gown like this for your wedding."

Mara smiled, "The Dress that I wore, costed around nine hundred Credits as I recall and, I have worn it since then. I doubt that you will want to wear your wedding dress again after today."

Leia smiled, "You do have a point."

Mara nodded in agreement.

Leia then looked at Vima whom was curiously watching the procedure alongside her father and spoke, "Which way do you like better Vima?"

"I don't know," replied Vima.

"Good answer because it will be awhile before you do know," stated Anakin.

"Is Your Mom going to be here?" Anakin asked as he looked at Padme.

Padme nodded, "She is in an uproar though because of the fact that Leia refused the Marriage offer from the Prince of Hapes a few days ago."

"I don't care, I do not like him and, she was already engaged. There is no way that I am going to let one of those Hapan snakes carry My daughter off just because of the fact that he is Royalty," stated Anakin in anger.

Padme nodded in agreement.

Anakin then turned and, Headed out of the room in silence.

* * *

Luke stood alongside Han on the wedding Alter as Han nervously spoke, "Were you this nervous Kid?"

"Don't you remember coaching me through it?" asked Luke with a smile.

Han frowned, "Uh, Yeah."

Luke smiled, "I forgot a lot of things right during that very moment too. Just think, We are now brothers by Marriage."

Han smiled in response, "I am glad that we are."

Luke grinned, "You're the brother that I never had."

"The same is for you Kid," replied Han.

* * *

Anakin frowned as he noticed Jobal approaching him with a frown.

He already knew what she was going to ask him and, He was not in the mood.

He frowned as she spoke, "You allowed Leia to reject the Marriage request from the Hapan Prince?" asked Jobal in shock.

"My daughter is in Love With Solo and she is not marrying him that is the bottom line," stated Anakin in anger.

"What about Vima?"

"I am not arranging my daughter's marriage, Further more, she will not be married into a society of Jedi Haters. A Skywalker falls in love for life, She will marry the Man that she loves. I don't want you to mention another word about this, This is my Daughter's wedding and remember Farm Girl that you are well below her," Anakin couldn't resist adding as he smirked at Jobal.

Ruwee at the same time Looked at Anakin and spoke, "I am sorry."

Anakin shook his head, "I doubt that she will be saying much. That is the first time that she has said anything in a Month after all."

Ruwee nodded as he noticed Padme approaching, Anakin looked at his wife and spoke, "Is she ready?"

Padme nodded, "Is everyone seated?"

Anakin looked and, noticed Mon Mothma and General Dodonna sitting down along with Lando Calrissian, he also noticed Ryoo and Jix taking their seats and spoke, "It looks like it."

"Then go ahead and give your daughter away," stated Padme with a smile.

Anakin nodded as he headed off to find Leia.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin led Leia down the aisle and towards Han whom was standing in place on the alter.

The couple exchanged their vows before sharing their kiss as Husband and wife.

Anakin smiled, finding himself happy for both His Son in Law and, his daughter.

* * *

As the wedding concluded, All of the guests and family members, filed towards an area where dinner was being served.

Anakin, Padme, Vima, Luke, Mara and Shmi along with Chewbacca joined Han and Leia at the main table as Anakin spoke, "So are you two going to have your honeymoon up here?"

Han nodded as Leia spoke, "We want to have what you and Mom had if that make sense."

"It does, Love is all that you need to be happy. I just had to learn that the hard way," stated Anakin in shame.

Leia nodded, "I wonder if we will have any kids?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise but, you will, I have foreseen it."

"We won't have anymore though will we?" asked Luke.

"One more," stated Anakin.

"Really?" asked Mara in shock.

Anakin nodded, "A boy."

Luke nodded in silence.

Padme then spoke, "I am just glad that we were all present as a family, There is nothing more that I can ask for on a special day like this."

Leia nodded as Anakin spoke, "Don't expect your Grandma to degrade you to much, I reminded her that she was just a farm girl."

Leia smiled at her Father in response.

Anakin then looked at Vima with a smile, "Are you happy to have Han in the family Vima?"

Vima nodded, "I am glad that he is now one of us."

"Make sure that the boys know that I will beat them up if they come near you," stated Han.

"Or even look at you," Added Luke.

"When Shmi gets older, We will have get togethers especially for that situation," stated Luke.

"I will be taking care of them since I will be her Master most likely," stated Leia.

Luke smiled, "Just don't hurt them in any unnatural ways."

"Don't worry, I will be easy on them, I can promise you that."

Luke smiled at his Sister in response.

* * *

As the night came to an end, Han and Leia took their time to say goodbye to the crowd of family and friends as Leia threw out a bundle of flowers which instantly landed in Ryoo's hands.

Anakin found himself smiling, It was obvious who was getting married next, he thought in silence.

* * *

Hours later, Anakin and Luke found themselves walking side by side as Luke spoke, "Dad, Is Mara your first Padawan since you have taken over her training?"

Anakin shook his head, "I had a few Sith Apprentices but as for a Padawan, During the Clone Wars I did have one."

"Was it the Togruta Girl that I see in the pictures with you and Obi-Wan?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded, "Ahsoka Tano, She was my first Padawan."

Luke frowned as he noticed his Father's head drooping, "Losing her was something that hurt me almost as bad as the loss of my Mother. She was like a daughter to me. I hope that you're more fortunate with Vima."

Luke frowned, "She was killed?"

Anakin nodded, "She had violated my orders to save this orphanage on some planet that the Separatists were bombarding. Count Dooku himself was leading the attack, She held her own against the Droids just fine until Dooku came on scene.

I found her as she was dying, She had saved all of the children but she had given her life. I held her and gave her a few kisses on the forehead as she died," stated Anakin as tears poured out of his eyes.

Anakin then spoke, "She was only fourteen years old."

Luke gasped in shock, "That was young."

"To young, I never forgave myself for failing, I loved her like a younger sister or even as though she was my Daughter. I will carry the regret from her death along with Obi-Wan's for life."

Luke nodded in silence as Anakin spoke, "You know that you're a much better and Stronger Man than I am do you not?"

"I often thought that way over the years but, I can't say that it is true. I mean I was just hateful towards you. Even this story is one that only shows me that all that you had been through is what tainted you in the end."

"We still have to take responsibility for our actions, You Son are a far greater man than I am and don't try to deny it," stated Anakin as he looked at the night sky one last time.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing this Fanfic it has been an adventure writing it. Yes I killed Ahsoka off and I am sorry about that but, I will say this, There is no way in my opinion that Vader would have been able to kill her had they faced after Order 66. As for the future of the Story, It will be a stand alone. Thank you tok everyone whom has reviewed this story.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
